Envole-moi
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: C'était une petite fille comme les autres qui vivait heureuse avec ses parents dans la banlieue londonienne... Mais un jour, deux hommes, vêtus de capes noires et de masques, firent voler son bonheur en éclats... Elle aurait dû mourir, elle aussi, ce jour-là... Mais un homme en avait décidé autrement...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une belle nuit d'été. La fillette se remémorait l'incroyable et magnifique journée qu'elle avait passée avec ses parents, couchée dans son petit lit et couverte jusqu'au menton par ses draps roses.

Le matin-même, son père était venu la réveiller pour qu'elle s'habille et qu'elle descende prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi mais il lui avait répondu que c'était une surprise et avait quitté sa chambre sans autre explication. Elle avait donc bien vite enfilé la tenue que sa mère lui avait préparé la veille, avait dévalé les escaliers et était entrée, presque en courant, dans la cuisine. Là, ses parents l'attendaient, avec un grand sourire sur leurs visages, devant un somptueux petit-déjeuner. Elle s'était régalée en mangeant des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des saucisses, des haricots, des champignons et de succulents toasts beurrés avec soin par sa maman. Une fois leurs estomacs bien remplis, ses parents lui avaient alors révélé qu'ils allaient tous aller à Londres pour visiter le fameux zoo dont elle ne cessait de leur parler depuis le début des vacances. La petite fille, aux anges, sauta au cou de sa mère puis de son père et, pour les remercier, les avait couverts de bisous. La petite famille avait alors quitté sa demeure et prit le train pour Londres.

Arrivés là-bas, ils avaient passé la journée au zoo pour admirer toutes les créatures sauvages et fantastiques que les enclos recelaient. La fillette s'était émerveillée en découvrant les éléphants, les rhinocéros, les girafes, les ours, les hyènes, les aigles, les perroquets, les tigres, … Mais ce qu'elle avait le plus apprécié était incontestablement la fosse aux lions. Elle était restée plus d'une demi-heure à les observer ses parents avaient dû la convaincre de continuer leur promenade pour voir le reste des animaux. Avant de sortir du zoo, son père lui avait offert une délicieuse glace au chocolat et sa mère lui avait acheté une peluche représentant un lion à la boutique-souvenir. La petite fille, ravie, ne l'avait plus lâchée depuis.

D'ailleurs, elle serrait toujours l'animal en peluche contre sa poitrine, en essayant de trouver le sommeil après une journée si riche en émotions. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'elle avait embrassé son père puis suivit sa mère jusque dans sa chambre où elle l'avait mise au lit, après lui avoir raconté une histoire de chevaliers et de princesses, embrassée sur le front, et souhaité une bonne nuit remplie de doux rêves.

Ses yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer quand, tout à coup, elle entendit un immense fracas. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fait voler la porte d'entrée en éclats. Inquiète, elle se redressa sur ses coudes et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait les voix paniquées de ses parents, ils semblaient parler à des gens. Puis des rires s'élevèrent du salon, où se trouvaient son père et sa mère, suivis presque aussitôt de cris de douleur. La petite fille se mit à trembler, elle savait ce qui se passait en bas : des inconnus étaient en train de torturer ses parents. Les entendre hurler de douleur lui était insupportable. Elle savait pertinemment que, du haut de ses neuf ans, elle ne pourrait certainement rien faire pour empêcher ces gens de faire du mal à ses parents néanmoins, tenant toujours son lion en mains, elle se leva et, sur la pointe des pieds, descendit les marches pour gagner le salon.

Arrivée devant la porte restée entrouverte, la fillette écarquilla les yeux face à la scène épouvantable qui s'offrait à elle. Deux hommes, vêtus de longues capes noires et de masques, pointaient ce qui ressemblaient à des baguettes magiques sur ses parents, en prononçant un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu nulle part : _Endoloris_! Ces hommes n'avaient pas d'armes, ils ne touchaient même pas ses parents mais son père et sa mère étaient au sol, secoués de spasmes et de tremblements, hurlant de douleur. La petite songea que ces hommes en noir étaient des sorciers. Bien qu'on lui eut toujours dit que la magie n'existait pas, ce qu'elle voyait laissait peu de place au doute. Ces hommes, affublés de robes noires, de capes et de masques, ne pouvaient être que des sorciers et ils torturaient ses parents à distance grâce à leurs baguettes magiques.

Pétrifiée devant la porte, une main sur la poignée, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon pour leur crier d'arrêter quand, soudain, les deux hommes prononcèrent une autre formule magique et des éclairs de lumière verte jaillirent de leurs baguettes pour venir frapper ses parents. Ils étaient tous les deux étendus à terre, ils ne bougeaient plus… La phrase résonnait encore dans la tête de la fillette : _Avada Kedavra_ … Ils étaient morts… Elle en était certaine. Elle voulut foncer dans la pièce pour marteler ces deux hommes de toutes ses forces avec ses petits poings mais deux bras vigoureux la retinrent.

Un autre homme se tenait derrière elle. Il avait placé une main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie et son autre bras avait emprisonné ses petites mains et la maintenait collée contre lui. Il la souleva et, d'un pas leste mais rapide, l'emmena à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Parvenu là-haut, il retourna la fillette pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui mais garda sa main sur sa bouche. La petite, effrayée, regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, deux énormes larmes roulant sur ses joues enfantines. C'était un homme jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans ses yeux tout comme ses cheveux étaient d'un noir ébène, il avait la peau très blanche, de fines lèvres et un nez crochu. Lui aussi portait une cape noire mais il avait ôté son masque. Elle le vit s'accroupir pour être au même niveau qu'elle puis elle l'entendit lui dire :

« Tu dois m'écouter très attentivement et me faire confiance, d'accord ? »

La petite acquiesça.

« Les hommes qui sont en bas, s'ils te trouvent, te feront subir le même sort qu'à tes parents. »

Le regard lagon de la fillette se remplit une nouvelle fois de larmes mais elle continua d'écouter l'homme avec attention.

« Je suis un sorcier. Tu vas te cacher dans cette armoire et je vais te jeter un sortilège pour te rendre invisible. Tu ne devras pas faire de bruit et ne surtout pas bouger. Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que je revienne lever le sortilège. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Elle fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer.

Il ôta sa main de sa bouche puis la mena jusqu'à la garde-robe dans laquelle elle prit place. La petite n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

« Tu vas ressentir une étrange sensation quand je jetterai le sort. Ce sera comme si l'on te versait un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête puis le froid se répandra dans tout ton corps. D'accord ? Mais c'est normal, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.

\- Oui, monsieur. »

À ce moment, il entendit les pas de ses deux acolytes dans les escaliers. Il croisa le regard terrifié de la fillette, lança le sortilège de Désillusion puis referma aussitôt l'armoire.

« Alors, Rogue, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? interrogea le premier homme.

\- Non, rien.

\- Pourtant, on dirait bien que ces deux sales Moldus avaient un gosse. C'est une chambre de gamine ça, intervint le second.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air mais, apparemment, elle n'est pas là, répondit Rogue.

\- Et où est-elle ? demanda le premier Mangemort.

\- Chez ses grands-parents ou chez des amies sans doute… Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ? répliqua Rogue.

\- Dommage… Je lui aurais bien fait sa fête moi à cette gamine… »

L'autre Mangemort retroussa ses lèvres et approuva son compagnon d'un signe de tête. Déçu, il questionna Rogue :

« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne s'est pas caché quelque part ? Tu as regardé partout ?

\- Oui, pendant que vous torturiez ces Moldus, j'ai fouillé toutes les pièces de la maison, regardé sous les lits, dans les armoires et dans les placards : rien. Jetez-y un coup d'œil vous-mêmes si vous ne me croyez pas.

\- OK, Rogue, OK. Te fâche pas… Tu es vexé qu'on ne t'ait pas laissé t'amuser un peu avec les Moldus ?

\- …

\- Allez va ! La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui entameras les réjouissances. Ça te va ?

\- Très bien.

\- Bon, on s'en va. Le maître attend notre rapport. »

Severus Rogue et Nott étaient sur le point de partir mais Antonin Dolohov voulut vérifier dans la garde-robe. Il l'ouvrit, fouilla un peu parmi les vêtements puis il se fit rappeler à l'ordre par Nott :

« Bon, tu viens maintenant ! On fiche le camp, j'ai dit ! »

Il referma l'armoire et suivit les deux autres, visiblement très déçu et contrarié.

La petite fille, dans sa garde-robe, avait cessé de respirer pendant au moins une minute. Elle avait été épouvantée de voir cet homme si près d'elle, il l'avait presque frôlée… Elle était toujours collée contre le fond de l'armoire et, lorsqu'elle entendit que les trois hommes étaient partis, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi et fondit en larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue, Dolohov et Nott avaient rejoint les autres Mangemorts au Manoir Malefoy pour rendre compte à leur maître de leurs exploits nocturnes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres écoutait avec ravissement le récit de tous les actes odieux et des crimes que ses fidèles Mangemorts avaient commis en son nom à l'encontre des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus durant la nuit. Il programma une nouvelle série de crimes pour la semaine prochaine puis congédia ses fidèles. Ils se séparèrent tous et transplanèrent chacun pour rejoindre leurs domiciles respectifs.

La fillette, toujours assise dans son armoire, sursauta quand elle entendit un _pop_. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir et se recroquevilla en serrant sa peluche contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« N'aies pas peur, c'est moi. Je suis revenu pour lever le sortilège. »

La petite rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour lui répondre :

« Je suis là. »

Et, avec sa petite main, elle tira légèrement sur sa cape.

Rogue pointa alors sa baguette magique dans sa direction et lança le contre-sort. Il examina la fillette, hésitant. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire ? »

Estomaqué, Rogue répondit :

« R… Rien… Je… Je vais te conduire jusqu'à la prochaine maison. Je te laisserai devant la porte et tu expliqueras à tes voisins que des gens sont entrés chez toi et ont tué tes parents. Ne parle pas de magie, de sortilèges ou de baguettes. De toute façon, personne ne te croira.

\- D'accord. »

Rogue hésitait toujours à lui jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie quand elle lui dit :

« Je vous promets que je ne parlerai de magie à personne, monsieur. Je ne dirai rien, je vous le jure. »

Il la jaugea du regard puis, finalement, la prit par la main, la conduisit chez ses voisins les plus proches (dont la maison se trouvait à environ deux cents mètres de la sienne), la laissa devant la porte et transplana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Severus Rogue avait regagné son domicile, situé dans l'Impasse du Tisseur. Cette rue se trouvait dans un quartier pauvre de Carbone-les-Mines, une ville ouvrière du Royaume-Uni. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas spécialement son quartier ni sa maison il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas vécu des moments très heureux… Néanmoins, il avait hérité de la maison après la mort de ses parents et, depuis lors, c'est là qu'il vivait, seul et malheureux.

Seul et malheureux : ces deux mots reflétaient parfaitement l'état d'esprit du jeune homme, il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie dans cet état. Pourtant, il avait eu une brève éclaircie dans son existence sombre et morne.

Lorsqu'il avait environ dix ans, il avait rencontré une petite fille du même âge que lui et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis. Ils étaient entrés à Poudlard ensemble mais le Choixpeau les avait séparés, ils avaient été répartis dans deux maisons rivales : Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ils étaient toutefois restés meilleurs amis, à la surprise générale, car il était bien connu que serpents et lions se haïssaient cordialement. Au fil du temps, les sentiments de Severus à l'égard de sa meilleure amie avaient évolué et il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas partager ses sentiments, elle le considérait juste comme son meilleur ami. Le jeune garçon se résolut à l'accepter, malgré sa souffrance intérieure, et à faire bonne figure devant elle. Il était très heureux d'avoir pour amie Lily Evans et ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Mais, dans son désir de l'impressionner et de, peut-être, la faire changer d'avis sur son compte, il avait cherché à s'entourer de sorciers rusés et puissants.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter ceux qui deviendraient plus tard des Mangemorts, c'est ainsi qu'il l'avait perdue, elle, la seule véritable amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Leur amitié s'était brisée lors de ce jour funeste quand, énervé et gêné d'avoir été ridiculisé par James Potter et toute sa clique, il avait prononcé ces mots indignes à son encontre, alors qu'elle essayait simplement de l'aider : Sang-de-Bourbe… Il avait bien essayé de se faire pardonner, de lui présenter ses plus profondes et sincères excuses, mais rien n'avait fonctionné, il l'avait perdue à tout jamais.

Après ses études, Severus avait pris la marque et rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que Lily Evans avait épousé James Potter et intégré l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait appris récemment qu'elle avait mis au monde un petit garçon, à la fin du mois de juillet… La période où il avait été heureux n'avait donc pas duré bien longtemps…

Pensif, Severus Rogue se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'installa dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il se remémorait ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là : l'attaque de cette famille moldue… Pourquoi avait-il agi de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il sauvé cette petite fille ? Leur maître les avait envoyés dans cette petite banlieue, à environ trente kilomètres de Londres, pour terroriser, torturer et tuer des Moldus… Mais pourquoi ?

Au début, Rogue, qui recherchait le pouvoir et la puissance, avait été séduit et envoûté par les idées révolutionnaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres : le pouvoir aux sorciers et les Moldus, Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Cracmols sous leurs ordres. Néanmoins, certaines choses le tracassaient de plus en plus : pourquoi cette obsession du sang pur ? Lui-même était de Sang-Mêlé… Et pourquoi donc tuer tous ces Moldus innocents ? Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ça, ils ne savaient pas qui était Lord Voldemort et ils ne savaient même pas non plus que la magie existait réellement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec tous ses Mangemorts, aurait pu très facilement s'emparer du pouvoir chez les Moldus et les soumettre à sa volonté…

Peu à peu, le jeune homme commençait à se rendre compte qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur en rejoignant les rangs de Voldemort… Lily avait vu clair dès le début mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Et puis, de toute façon, il était trop tard maintenant : son choix était fait, il en portait la preuve sur son avant-bras gauche… À défaut d'une famille ou d'amis, il avait ses compagnons Mangemorts…

Il se resservit un second verre de liquide ambré et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Pourquoi diable avait-il sauvé cette gamine moldue ? Il avait déjà assisté à ce genre de spectacle à de maintes reprises : d'abord les Mangemorts s'amusaient un peu en torturant leurs victimes puis, lorsqu'ils en avaient assez, ils les achevaient. Et ils s'en prenaient à des Moldus de tout âge et de tout horizon : enfants, jeunes gens, adultes, vieillards, riches, pauvres, hommes, femmes, peu importe ! Lui-même avait dû se soumettre à ce genre de pratique pour intégrer les rangs des Mangemorts. Il était jeune, tout juste sorti de l'école, et pensait que la cause était juste et que ça valait le coup d'essayer de grappiller un peu de puissance…

Mais quand il avait vu cette petite fille, pétrifiée devant la porte du salon où Nott et Dolohov avaient torturé et tué ses parents, mais décidée à intervenir et à se battre avec ses maigres forces et sans magie contre deux sorciers puissants et impitoyables, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser faire. Il l'avait attrapée juste avant qu'elle ne pousse la porte et n'entre dans la pièce ses dons de Legilimens lui avaient été fort utiles ce soir-là. Il avait ressenti sa peur et son état de panique quand il l'avait emmenée à l'étage. Cependant elle avait été courageuse, elle avait soutenu son regard, lorsqu'il l'avait tournée face à lui, et elle avait écouté tout ce qu'il lui avait dit attentivement malgré sa crainte et sa tristesse. Elle lui avait obéi sans poser de questions elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois…

Rogue avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Le pire c'était qu'il n'avait même pas eu la force ni le courage de lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie… En ce moment-même, une petite Moldue de neuf ans se trouvait lâchée dans le monde avec en sa possession des informations sur la magie, sur la communauté des sorciers et sur les Mangemorts… De plus, elle avait parfaitement vu son visage et pourrait facilement le dénoncer… Mais il avait eu la sensation qu'elle ne dirait rien ni à son sujet ni à propos de la magie, il l'avait lu dans ses yeux.

Ses beaux yeux couleur lagon… Elle lui avait rappelé sa meilleure amie, Lily, lorsqu'elle était enfant : un grand regard vert et des cheveux aux reflets flamboyants… C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu la laisser se faire tuer… Néanmoins cette pauvre petite était à présent orpheline et, si jamais quelqu'un découvrait qu'il avait épargné et protégé une Moldue, les conséquences seraient terribles pour lui, Voldemort ne se montrerait certainement pas clément envers lui, ce n'était pas dans sa nature… Malgré tout, ce qui était fait était fait. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, il était un excellent Occlumens et, en outre, il ne reverrait jamais cet enfant. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et monta se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, la fillette avait frappé à la porte de ses voisins et, en pleurs, leur avait raconté que deux hommes masqués avaient pénétré chez elle et tué ses parents. Le couple de personnes âgées n'avait d'abord pas cru l'enfant, ils avaient pensé qu'elle leur faisait une blague de très mauvais goût. Mais la petite avait persisté et raconté en détails tout ce qui s'était passé (en omettant bien sûr les formules et baguettes magiques). Elle les avait finalement persuadés de la suivre pour constater par eux-mêmes qu'elle disait vrai.

Les sexagénaires avaient alors suivi la fillette jusqu'à son cottage et découvert la scène de crime : la porte d'entrée défoncée puis les corps de son père et de sa mère, étendus par terre, au milieu du salon, dans une marre de sang, transpercés de plusieurs coup de couteau. (En effet, les Mangemorts avaient maquillé la scène de crime pour faire croire à un meurtre moldu. L'Avada Kedavra ne laissant aucune trace, les médecins légistes de la police moldue aurait trouvé cela suspect.) Après avoir vu une telle horreur, la vielle dame prit la petite fille par la main et, suivie de son mari, ils regagnèrent leur maison et appelèrent la police.

Un fourgon de police ainsi qu'une ambulance et le parquet arrivèrent environ une demi-heure plus tard. Les policiers examinèrent la scène de crime et essayèrent de rassembler des indices. Le médecin légiste examina les corps, conclut à un meurtre par arme blanche dans son rapport, puis les confia aux ambulanciers pour qu'ils les conduisent à la morgue. Les inspecteurs de police questionnèrent le couple de personnes âgées, qui ne put pas leur apprendre grand chose, puis ils interrogèrent la fillette. Elle leur fit le récit le plus détaillé et le plus complet possible des évènements, en passant bien sous silence tout ce qui avait rapport à la magie et en ne mentionnant pas le troisième homme qui lui avait évité de subir le même sort que ses parents. Les policiers avaient recueilli son témoignage puis l'avaient emmenée au poste avec eux.

Après s'être assurés que la fillette n'avait aucune famille pour la prendre en charge, ils avaient contacté le service de placement des enfants orphelins. Il était déjà tard et on leur répondit de retéléphoner le lendemain matin. Irrité et inquiet pour la petite fille, le chef de la police décida de la confier à l'une de ses collègues. Il lui donna sa soirée de libre et la femme emmena l'enfant chez elle. Elle lui prépara la chambre d'ami et lui demanda si elle avait besoin de quelque chose ou si elle voulait parler un peu mais la petite secoua négativement la tête, alors la policière sortit de la chambre et la laissa seule.

Bien entendu, après de tels évènements, la fillette ne ferma pas l'œil de toute la nuit et, au matin, c'est avec de grands cernes et le ventre vide qu'elle arriva au commissariat. La policière n'avait pas réussi à lui faire avaler quoique ce soit ni à lui faire prononcer la moindre parole. Elle la confia donc à la psychologue du poste de police mais personne ne parvint à la faire parler ce jour-là.

Entre-temps, les inspecteurs avaient réussi à obtenir quelqu'un au service de la protection de l'enfance et à lui expliquer la situation. Ils durent attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour qu'une assistante sociale vienne chercher la fillette. Elle fit un signe de tête aux officiers de police pour les remercier et suivit la femme sans broncher.

Elle passa les deux jours suivants sans prononcer un seul mot, puis, lorsqu'une éducatrice du centre pour enfants orphelins et abandonnés lui expliqua qu'ils seraient bientôt obligés d'appeler un médecin et un psychologue si elle persistait dans son mutisme, elle se décida à briser le silence qu'elle s'était imposée. Oh bien sûr, elle ne disait pas grand chose, elle répondait généralement par monosyllabe et uniquement lorsque l'on lui adressait la parole mais elle était toujours très polie et cet effort de communication suffisait à l'éducatrice.

Elle resta environ deux mois dans ce centre pour enfants sans se faire le moindre ami. Les autres enfants ne voulaient pas lui adresser la parole car ils la trouvaient trop bizarre. Cette mise à l'écart ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée, les enfants qui se trouvaient là avec elle ne lui semblaient pas vraiment dignes d'intérêts : ils ne pensaient qu'à jouer à des jeux stupides et n'avaient aucun sujet de conversation potable… Ils n'avaient certainement jamais lu un seul livre de leur vie. Elle, par contre, avait lu tous les livres que contenait la maigre bibliothèque de l'orphelinat et avait été heureuse de pouvoir retourner à l'école en septembre. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à lire et à faire ses devoirs, ça lui occupait l'esprit et lui évitait de penser à la nuit funeste au cours de laquelle elle avait perdu toute sa famille…

Un samedi, au milieu du mois d'octobre, la directrice du centre la convoqua dans son bureau : on lui avait trouvé une famille d'accueil, ils viendraient la chercher le lendemain…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 1982_

Ça allait bientôt faire un an que Severus Rogue enseignait les potions à Poudlard, ça allait bientôt faire un an que Lily était morte, ça allait bientôt faire un an que Lord Voldemort avait disparu, ça allait bientôt faire un an que Rogue avait définitivement abandonné les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour se mettre au service d'Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore… un des plus grand sorcier du XXe siècle… il n'avait même pas été capable de sauver Lily… Mais ce n'était pas de la faute du vieil homme, c'était lui, Severus Rogue, qui avait révélé la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney à Voldemort, c'est à cause de lui qu'elle était morte… à cause de lui que le petit rejeton de Potter était orphelin… Il avait promis à Dumbledore de le protéger par amour pour Lily. Mais le garçon n'était encore qu'un bébé, il avait été confié à sa tante et à son oncle. Il devrait attendre encore neuf ans avant de le voir franchir le seuil de Poudlard. À qui ressemblerait-il le plus ? à son idiot de père ou à sa mère ?

Severus Rogue fut soudainement tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de la sous-directrice de l'école, Minerva McGonagall :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »(1)

Les élèves de première année étaient déjà là et le Choixpeau avait déjà fini de chanter une de ses stupides rengaines… Il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux cette masse de gamins de onze ans quand une chevelure châtain aux reflets roux attira son regard. Elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs il la reconnut immédiatement : c'était la fillette qu'il avait sauvée deux ans plus tôt. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux vert turquoise entre mille. Apparemment, elle aussi l'avait reconnu car elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise…

« Iris Bloomwood. Iris Bloomwood ! » répéta le professeur McGonagall.

La petite fille sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit son nom pour la seconde fois, observa ses camarades de part et d'autre, puis s'avança résolument vers le tabouret et coiffa le chapeau.

Rogue l'observait, décontenancé. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il reverrait la fillette qu'il avait sauvée deux ans plus tôt… ni qu'elle était une sorcière… Ses parents étaient tous les deux des Moldus… Mais, après tout, les parents de sa meilleure amie et sa sœur était des Moldus et Lily une sorcière… Cette petite était une sorcière née de parents moldus, ce que les Mangemorts qualifient de Sang-de-Bourbe…

Il l'observait toujours, assise sur le tabouret, avec le Choixpeau qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, puis il entendit :

« Gryffondor ! »

Evidemment, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement, après la façon dont elle s'était comportée face à lui il y a deux ans… Il la vit rejoindre les autres membres de sa maison et recevoir les félicitations des plus grands.

Il devait absolument parler à cette petite fille, elle détenait des informations trop importantes à son sujet. Rogue attendit la fin de la répartition puis la fin du discours du directeur de l'école. Lorsque le banquet eut enfin commencé et que tout le monde, élèves et professeurs, était en pleine conversation, il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, en chuchotant :

« Albus, pourrais-je vous dire un mot ?

\- Oh bien sûr, Severus, vous pouvez même m'en dire plus qu'un. »

Rogue, qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler, haussa un sourcil, exaspéré, et poursuivit :

« C'est cette fille, Albus. Iris Bloomwood, qui a rejoint les Gryffondor. C'est la fillette que j'ai cachée, il y a deux ans. »

Le vieux directeur dirigea son regard vers la table des rouge et or et trouva la fillette. Il l'observa un instant puis déclara :

« Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation tous les trois… Je lui ferai parvenir une note pour qu'elle nous rejoigne dans mon bureau demain après le petit-déjeuner.

\- Très bien.

\- En attendant, essayez de ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Cela ne va pas être facile, tous ces enfants ont peur de moi… »

Dumbledore sourit et leur conversation prit fin. Le banquet se termina environ une heure plus tard. Les préfets de chaque maison accompagnèrent leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs et les professeurs regagnèrent leurs appartements.

L'année précédente, juste avant que les Potter ne se fassent attaquer par Lord Voldemort, Severus Rogue était allé à Poudlard prévenir Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, des intentions de son maître. Il l'avait supplié de protéger Lily, de protéger toute sa famille, et le directeur y avait consenti en échange de son allégeance. Severus avait accepté et n'était pas revenu sur sa promesse malgré le fait que le vieil homme ait échoué à protéger sa Lily. Pour prouver sa sincérité, il avait donc raconté au directeur tout ce qu'il avait fait en tant que Mangemort sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue lui avait absolument tout dit, y compris l'épisode avec la fillette.

En allant se coucher, il se demandait comment se passerait leur entrevue du lendemain… ça aurait été tellement plus simple si seulement il lui avait lancé le sortilège d'Amnésie…

Le lendemain matin, Iris descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec ses camarades de Gryffondor. Elle avait été un peu étonnée et déroutée de voir l'homme en noir qui lui avait sauvé la vie deux ans auparavant mais néanmoins elle était très contente de se trouver dans ce château. En effet, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle était heureuse dans sa famille d'accueil… Les gens qui l'avaient recueillie n'inspiraient pas vraiment la sympathie et avaient déjà deux autres enfants plus âgés qu'Iris.

L'aîné, Adrien, avait vingt ans et avait quitté la maison cette année pour poursuivre ses études littéraires. Elle avait été très triste de le voir partir car c'était le seul membre de la famille avec qui elle s'entendait bien : il l'avait toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur et avait toujours été là pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être parti, c'était la vie et il était bien plus heureux dans son petit studio que chez ses parents…

Le cadet, Thomas, avait dix-sept ans et ne se souciait pas du tout d'elle, mais, au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il passait son temps, enfermé dans sa chambre, à jouer à des jeux vidéo et ne lui avait jamais dit plus de trois mots à la fois.

Quant aux parents, Iris les trouvait plutôt bizarres…

La mère, Monique, était femme au foyer, ne se préoccupait que d'elle-même et passait son temps à se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. Elle demandait sans cesse à Iris de l'aider dans les tâches ménagères (en fait, elle lui refilait carrément ses corvées) et n'était jamais contente de son travail.

Le père, Frank, était un ouvrier du bâtiment et incarnait à lui seul tous les clichés de l'homme macho : il n'aidait jamais aux tâches ménagères ou à la cuisine, ne se levait jamais pour aller chercher quoique ce soit et passait le plus clair de son temps assis dans son fauteuil devant la télévision, une canette de bière dans une main et un paquet de chips dans l'autre.

Iris se demandait vraiment pourquoi ces gens avaient voulu la recueillir… Elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'ils devaient sans doute retirer un avantage financier ou autre de cette situation sinon ils ne l'auraient jamais prise chez eux…

Plongée dans ses réflexions, alors qu'elle dégustait avec ravissement un excellent petit-déjeuner, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un hibou de l'école lui avait apporté un petit mot. L'oiseau lui pinça légèrement la main pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui et prenne l'enveloppe.

Étonnée d'avoir du courrier si tôt et se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire (car, hormis Adrien, personne ne prendrait de ses nouvelles durant l'année scolaire, elle le savait très bien), elle décacheta l'enveloppe scellée du sceau de Poudlard et lut la lettre :

 _Chère Mademoiselle Bloomwood,_

 _Auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir vous présenter à mon bureau,_

 _aujourd'hui, après votre petit-déjeuner ?_

 _Je vous y attendrai vers 8h15._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Professeur Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. : j'aime beaucoup les bonbons au citron._

La fillette regarda vers la table des professeurs et constata que le directeur n'était plus là. Elle jeta alors un oeil à sa montre : 8h10. Elle se leva d'un bond et alla demander à la préfète des Gryffondor si elle voulait bien la conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

En effet, étant arrivée hier soir, elle ne connaissait pas du tout le château et aurait été incapable de s'y retrouver dans les couloirs. La jeune fille la mena dans les dédales de Poudlard et la laissa devant une gargouille en pierre, en lui disant qu'il fallait un mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer.

Elle sortit la lettre de son sac pour la relire et essaya :

« Bonbon au citron ».

La gargouille pivota alors pour laisser place à un escalier en colimaçon dont elle gravit les marches pour se retrouver face à une lourde porte en chêne. Elle frappa trois petits coups avec le heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon et pénétra dans la pièce lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Entrez ».

Le directeur de l'école l'attendait, assis derrière son bureau, au centre de cette belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent qui bourdonnaient étrangement.

Iris, impressionnée de se trouver dans un tel endroit, en observa chaque recoin : elle vit les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormir dans leurs cadres accrochés aux murs du bureau, un magnifique oiseau rouge et or posé sur un perchoir en or, le Choixpeau, qu'elle avait coiffé la veille, posé sur une étagère, une splendide épée incrustée de rubis dans une vitrine et, dans un coin sombre, se trouvait le professeur Rogue. Elle sursauta légèrement en le voyant car elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

« Miss Bloomwood, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous », dit Dumbledore en lui présentant le fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau.

La petite obéit et attendit sagement de savoir pourquoi le directeur l'avait fait venir ici.

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoquée ici, mademoiselle ?

\- Non, monsieur, je ne sais pas.

\- Et bien, c'est au sujet du professeur Rogue. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré auparavant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, monsieur… Il… Il m'a sauvé la vie le jour où mes parents ont été tués par des sorciers vêtus de capes noires et de masques.

\- Oui… Le professeur Rogue m'a tout dit de son passé, y compris ce qui s'était passé chez vous ce soir-là…

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison je suis là.

\- Ha oui ! Et bien, je voulais m'assurer que vous ne diriez rien à personne concernant cette fameuse nuit. Ça pourrait causer beaucoup d'ennuis au professeur Rogue.

\- Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à propos de la magie, comme je vous l'avais promis, professeur Rogue. Et je n'ai jamais parlé de vous aux policiers ni à personne je ne leur ai parlé que de deux hommes en noir… Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous causer d'ennuis, professeur Rogue. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers son enseignant pour observer sa réaction mais le maître des potions affichait son air d'indifférence habituel. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Iris et dit :

« Très bien. Je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance, miss Bloomwood. À présent, vous avez peut-être des questions à nous poser ?

\- Non, monsieur, ça ira.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir. Voici un mot à remettre au professeur McGonagall pour excuser votre retard.

\- Merci, monsieur. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, miss. »

Et la fillette s'en alla rejoindre sa classe de métamorphose.

« Quelle étonnante petite fille…

\- Assurément… » répondit Rogue.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , chapitre 7, p. 126.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques mois avaient passé et c'était déjà les vacances de Noël.

Iris avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les sorts, les enchantements, les potions, la métamorphose, le Quidditch ainsi que sur le monde magique en général. Elle avait en outre appris qu'il existait aussi des lois chez les sorciers et que la plus importante de toutes était sans doute de garder le monde de la magie caché aux yeux des Moldus.

Elle comprenait bien pourquoi le secret était si important : si les Moldus en avaient connaissance, aucun sorcier ne pourrait plus jamais vivre en paix, on viendrait sans cesse les embêter pour résoudre chacun de leurs problèmes, petits ou grands…

Elle se rappelait fort bien d'avoir vu s'allumer la flamme de la convoitise dans les yeux des membres de sa famille d'accueil lorsque le professeur Dumbledore était venu leur annoncer qu'elle était une sorcière.

Heureusement, le directeur avait tout de suite mis les choses au clair : il leur avait bien expliqué qu'il était interdit aux élèves de premier cycle de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard sous peine de sanction. Il les avait également avertis qu'Iris ne pourrait jamais créer de la nourriture ou de l'argent par magie car c'était contraire à la loi de Gamp.

La petite fille avait remarqué la profonde déception qu'ils avaient ressentie à cette annonce et leur habituel mépris envers elle avait aussitôt repris sa place dans leurs yeux.

Iris avait décidé de passer Noël au château car elle n'avait aucune envie de voir sa famille d'accueil.

Adrien lui avait écrit qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir pour passer ses vacances de Noël chez lui avec elle, alors elle n'avait vraiment aucune raison de retourner là-bas. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle et elle non plus. Moins elle les voyait, mieux elle se portait. De plus, elle s'était déjà fait quelques amis ici et tous les professeurs étaient très gentils avec elle, excepté le professeur Rogue.

Mais elle s'était renseignée à son sujet auprès des autres élèves plus âgés et avait appris que Rogue ne se montrait sympathique envers personne, pas même envers les autres professeurs… ça l'avait un peu rassurée et ça ne la gênait pas outre mesure : l'ambiance qui régnait à Poudlard était mille fois préférable à celle qui régnait dans sa famille d'accueil. En plus, elle voulait profiter des vacances scolaires pour aller poser quelques questions au professeur Rogue.

En effet, au cours de ces quelques mois passés au château en compagnie des autres élèves, elle avait appris qu'une sorte de guerre avait pris fin un an avant son entrée à Poudlard.

On lui avait raconté qu'un sorcier très puissant, pratiquant la magie noire, que l'on désigne le plus souvent par Tu-sais-Qui ou par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais qui en réalité s'appelait Lord Voldemort (elle avait fini par réussir à contraindre une de ses amies à le lui écrire), avait voulu s'emparer du pouvoir pour régner sur le monde sorcier et asservir et éradiquer les Moldus et les sorciers nés-Moldus mais avait été vaincu par un bébé dénommé Harry Potter.

Elle s'était alors renseignée un peu plus et on lui avait expliqué que, en gros, il existait trois sortes de sorciers : les Sang-Pur dont la lignée ne comprend que des sorciers, les Sang-Mêlé dont une partie de la famille est sorcière et l'autre moldue et les nés-Moldus qui, comme elle, sont des sorciers nés de parents moldus. Il existait aussi une autre catégorie : les Cracmols qui étaient des enfants nés dans une famille de sorciers mais qui ne possédaient aucun pouvoir magique.

Ses camarades lui avaient expliqué que certains sorciers pensaient qu'on ne devrait enseigner la magie uniquement aux Sang-Pur et que les autres n'étaient pas dignes d'intérêt. Voldemort s'était emparé de cette idée et avait constitué une armée de sorciers qu'il avait nommés Mangemorts. Ces Mangemorts portaient la Marque des Ténèbres (c'était un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort), sur leur avant-bras gauche, des capes noires et des masques. Ils utilisaient la magie noire (condamnée par le Ministère de la Magie) et usaient de sortilèges impardonnables contre leurs ennemis : l'Imperium, le Doloris et le sortilège de la mort.

Ces Mangemorts avaient torturé et tué beaucoup de gens : beaucoup de Moldus, de Cracmols et de Sang-de-Bourbe (elle avait appris que c'était une insulte pour désigner les nés-Moldus) mais aussi des Sang-Mêlé et des Sang-Pur qui ne voulaient pas se soumettre à Lord Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'Iris avait découvert qui avaient tué ses parents et pourquoi ils l'avaient fait : c'étaient des Mangemorts au service de Lord Voldemort et ils les avaient tués simplement parce qu'ils étaient des Moldus…

Elle aida ses amies à préparer leurs malles pour leur retour dans leurs familles respectives et les accompagna jusqu'au portail pour leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter un bon voyage et de joyeuses fêtes. Elles s'embrassèrent toutes et chacune promit à Iris de lui envoyer une lettre pour Noël. Iris regarda ses amies s'éloigner dans les calèches qui les conduisaient à la gare de Pré-au-Lard puis retourna à l'intérieur du château pour se réchauffer.

Elle laissa s'écouler quelques jours avant de se décider à choisir une date pour aller voir son professeur de potions. Il était vraiment intimidant et paraissait toujours de mauvaise humeur, en particulier lorsqu'il croisait des élèves. Elle s'était dit que, pendant les vacances, avec le château presque vide, il serait peut-être de meilleure composition mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas…

Elle l'observait tous les jours sans jamais voir une quelconque amélioration de son état d'esprit. Elle se résolut donc à aller le voir le jour de Noël : si ce jour n'avait rien de particulier pour lui, peut-être lui porterait-il chance à elle.

Ce matin du 25 décembre, Iris se réveilla à la lueur des rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux et baignaient son dortoir d'une chaude et douce clarté. Elle se leva et découvrit cinq paquets cadeaux au pied de son lit.

Le premier, envoyé par son frère, Adrien, était un magnifique journal intime accompagné d'un élégant stylo-plume le deuxième, de son amie Joanna, contenait un exemplaire des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ; le troisième, envoyé par son amie Catherine, refermait un très beau t-shirt avec les armoiries des Gryffondor le quatrième, venant de son amie Cyrielle, était un appétissant fondant au chocolat maison et le dernier contenait une boite de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et des Fondants du Chaudron et avait été envoyé par le directeur de Poudlard.

Elle était vraiment contente que ces cinq personnes aient pensé à elle. C'est donc heureuse et guillerette qu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle passa sa matinée à lire les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ,qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire et qu'elle apprécia beaucoup, en particulier _La fontaine de la Bonne Fortune_. Après le dîner, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour terminer les quelques devoirs qui lui restaient à faire, ainsi elle aurait l'esprit tranquille pour le reste de ses vacances.

En fait, elle essayait de repousser au maximum son entrevue avec le professeur Rogue… Plus les heures passaient et plus elle était nerveuse. Elle s'était dit qu'il valait sans doute mieux aller le trouver après le banquet du soir lorsqu'il aurait le ventre bien plein. Avec un peu de chance, les délicieux plats et le vin d'ortie adouciraient peut-être un peu le caractère du sombre maître des potions…

C'est donc après avoir dégusté un succulent repas de Noël et après avoir passé une soirée très agréable en compagnie des quelques élèves et professeurs restés au château qu'Iris prit son courage à deux mains pour se rendre dans les cachots.

Arrivée devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, elle respira un bon coup et frappa à la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille : pas de réponse. Elle réessaya une seconde fois, sursauta et se cogna contre quelqu'un quand elle entendit :

« Je me doutais que vous finiriez par venir me voir, miss Bloomwood. »

Elle se retourna et vit que l'homme contre qui elle s'était cognée dans sa surprise n'était autre que le professeur Rogue. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres derrière elle, les mains dans le dos, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« Je pensais que vous viendriez beaucoup plus tôt. »

Il passa devant elle, ouvrit la porte du cachot et l'invita à le suivre. Il s'assit derrière son bureau en ébène et lui désigna la chaise qui lui faisait face. Iris s'assit à la place qu'il lui avait indiquée et attendit qu'il parle de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, miss Bloomwood ?

\- Je… Heu… Et bien, je… balbutia-t-elle, intimidée.

\- Mais encore ? Allons, je vous en prie, miss, un peu de courage ! Faites donc honneur à votre valeureuse maison. »

Iris rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant ces derniers mots, essaya de reprendre contenance, rassembla tout son courage et parla enfin :

« Je voudrais parler avec vous de la nuit où mes parents sont morts.

\- Bien… Que voudriez-vous savoir ? »

Ouf ! Il ne l'avait pas envoyée paître, pensa-t-elle.

« Je… J'ai parlé avec les autres pour en apprendre davantage sur le monde de la magie et ils m'ont, entre autre, raconté que Voldemort avait l'habitude d'envoyer ses Mangemorts attaquer des familles moldues. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui en effet…

\- C'est ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là ? Il a envoyé des Mangemorts pour nous torturer et nous tuer uniquement parce que nous étions des Moldus ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Vous, vous étiez un Mangemort vous aussi ?

\- … Oui…

\- Vous en êtes toujours un aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est compliqué… Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler… Mais croyez-vous que le professeur Dumbledore laisserait un Mangemort dispenser des cours dans son école ?

\- Non, sûrement pas…

\- Cela répond-il à votre question ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui… Mais alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tuée ou bien livrée à vos collègues ce soir-là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Vous saviez que j'étais une sorcière ?

\- Non, je l'ignorais, je pensais que vous étiez une Moldue, comme vos parents.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée ? Votre maître vous avait envoyé pour ça, mes parents étaient morts et vous pensiez que je n'étais qu'une Moldue. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé la vie sauve ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous cachée dans la garde-robe ? »

Le maître des potions, les mains croisées sur son bureau, secouait la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je n'en sais rien… J'ai agi instinctivement… Je ne voulais pas que ces deux imbéciles vous fassent du mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

\- Mais vous…

\- Oui ! J'avais déjà dû tuer des Moldus : des jeunes, des vieux, des enfants, … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêché de vous tuer vous aussi ce soir-là… »

Il avait crié ces dernières phrases. Il s'était levé de sa chaise et était fou de rage. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et la pointait vers Iris.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je répare l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a deux ans ? Vous voulez aller rejoindre vos parents ? »

Iris était effrayée, jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un entrer dans une telle colère. Malgré tout, une part d'elle-même était certaine que l'homme qui se trouvait face à elle, aussi menaçant paraissait-il, ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal.

Elle garda donc son sang-froid et lui répondit calmement :

« Non, monsieur, je ne veux pas. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et à vivre avant d'aller les rejoindre. Écoutez, je… je vous demande pardon de vous avoir posé toutes ces questions. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre en colère. Ne croyez pas que je ne vous suis pas reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce soir-là. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous en remercie, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Mais c'est humain de se poser ce genre de questions quand on a échappé à la mort. Vous avez répondu à toutes mes interrogations et je vous en remercie. Je vous promets de ne plus mentionner ce sujet devant vous, ni devant personne d'ailleurs… à présent, si vous me le permettez, je vais regagner mon dortoir. »

Rogue était soufflé, il n'avait pas voulu s'énerver comme ça… Mais il ne se serait jamais attendu à un tel sang-froid ni à un tel discours de sa part. Voyant que la fillette ne bougeait pas de sa chaise (elle attendait toujours son autorisation pour partir), il lui dit :

« Oui, vous pouvez partir, allez-y.

\- Merci, professeur Rogue. Bonne nuit. »

Le professeur la regarda se lever de sa chaise puis s'éloigner et refermer doucement la porte de son bureau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? Si jamais ça venait à se savoir, il serait viré sur-le-champ à coup sûr, il serait même certainement envoyé à Azkaban… ou à Sainte-Mangouste… Il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur elle car il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, tout comme l'autre fois…


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes!_

 _Voici la suite de l'histoire de la petite Iris Bloomwood!_

 _Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, qui ont décidé de la suivre, qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris et ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires (PhoenixFeather29, KeanaB, Gilgalad Swiftblade, sophiebeans, gouigouimoreau et caro1005line)_

 _Merci beaucoup à tout le monde! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de savoir que cette histoire est lue et appréciée!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

La jeune rouge et or avait tenu sa promesse : elle n'avait plus reparlé de la nuit où elle avait perdu ses parents ni au professeur Rogue ni à personne depuis Noël. Elle avait suivi ses cours avec assiduité, était allée soutenir l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison à chaque match, avait fait ses devoirs et étudié ses leçons et elle avait profité de son temps libre et de ses week-ends pour se détendre et discuter avec ses amies.

Le temps avait filé à une vitesse incroyable cela faisait déjà une semaine que les examens de fin d'année étaient terminés et elle devait rentrer chez elle le lendemain. Elle pensait s'en être plutôt bien sortie du moins, pas trop mal pour une née-Moldue, se disait-elle.

Des pensées de ce genre lui venaient souvent à l'esprit à présent. En effet, elle avait observé une sorte de "ségrégation", des espèces de clans, qui séparaient les sorciers au sang pur et les sorciers nés-Moldus. C'était particulièrement marquant chez les Serpentard : il n'y avait pratiquement aucun né-Moldu dans cette maison, tous étaient de Sang-Mêlé ou de Sang-Pur, et la grande majorité d'entre eux méprisaient royalement ceux qu'ils appelaient Sang-de-Bourbe…

Iris avait été la cible de leurs moqueries et de leurs mauvais tours à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait reçu son lot d'insultes et de quolibets en tout genre de leur part et, une fois, elle avait même fini en retenue par leur faute.

En effet, au mois de mars, lors d'un cours commun de potions avec les Serpentard, Eléanore Murfin avait ajouté dans la potion de Ratatinage d'Iris de l'asphodèle en poudre, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de faire jaillir des flammes violettes d'une hauteur impressionnante de son chaudron. Iris avait été sévèrement et copieusement réprimandée par le professeur Rogue.

Le maître des potions en avait profité pour retirer vingt points à Gryffondor et lui avait infligé une semaine de retenues. Pendant toute une semaine, elle avait dû récurer les chaudrons, trier des bestioles peu ragoûtantes dans des bocaux et nettoyer la classe de potion ! Elle avait bien essayé de se défendre et de s'expliquer mais Rogue n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Maudits Serpentard ! Elle était bien contente que les Serdaigle remportent la coupe des Quatre Maisons et que les Poufsouffle gagnent la coupe de Quidditch. Gryffondor n'avait rien gagné, certes, mais Serpentard non plus ! En plus de cela, les lions surpassaient les serpents dans les deux compétitions : bien fait pour eux !

Iris sortit du château pour aller rejoindre ses amies qui avaient disposé une grande couverture au pied d'un immense chêne, dans le parc, en face du Lac Noir. Elles avaient prévu de faire un petit pique-nique toutes ensemble avant que chacune ne retourne dans sa famille.

« Hé, Iris ! Te voilà enfin ! déclara Catherine.

\- On n'attendait plus que toi, ajouta Joanna.

\- On t'a même gardé la plus belle place ! compléta Cyrielle.

\- Désolée les filles ! Il fallait absolument que je rende les livres que j'avais empruntés à la bibliothèque durant l'année, sinon madame Pince m'aurait tuée sur-le-champ en septembre. »

Elles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Tout le monde savait que madame Pince se montrait particulièrement possessive avec les livres de la bibliothèque et que l'on encourait de graves dangers si jamais on avait le malheur d'abîmer un livre ou si on oubliait de le rendre à temps.

Iris s'assit au milieu de ses amies et attrapa une fraise.

« Alors ? Vous allez faire quoi pendant vos vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, je vais aller à Salem avec ma famille. On va passer deux semaines à visiter les endroits célèbres et à faire du shopping dans la fameuse _Allée des Chats Noirs_ », répondit Catherine.

Catherine faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor et partageait le même dortoir qu'Iris. Elles avaient sympathisé dès le premier jour d'école et étaient très vite devenues inséparables. Catherine descendait d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur mais n'accordait aucune importance au statut de sang de ses amis et camarades. Ses deux sœurs et elle avaient été élevées par leurs parents dans un esprit de tolérance et de respect d'autrui. Sa sœur aînée était la préfète des Gryffondor et sa petite sœur n'entrerait à Poudlard que dans deux ans.

« C'est génial ça ! C'est un super voyage ! C'est aux États-Unis pas vrai ? demanda Iris.

\- Oui ! C'est de là-bas que proviennent toutes ces histoires sur les sorcières de Salem.

\- Le secret de notre existence en a pris un sacré coup à cause d'elles ! Leur ministère de la Magie a dû avoir pas mal de boulot en ce temps-là ! intervint Joanna.

\- Tu l'as dit, Jo ! répondit Cyrielle.

\- Tu nous enverras une carte postale ? interrogea Iris.

\- C'est quoi ça, une carte postale ? demanda Catherine.

\- Mais enfin, Cath ! Tiens-toi un peu au courant des coutumes moldues ! dit Cyrielle, en éclatant de rire.

\- Ce n'est rien, Cycy, elle n'est pas sensée tout savoir. Tu te rappelles comme on était déboussolées au début de l'année ? Je vais lui expliquer. »

Iris se tourna alors vers Catherine :

« C'est juste une photo moldue, donc qui ne bouge pas, d'un paysage, d'un animal ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, derrière laquelle tu écris un petit mot et que tu envois à tes amis depuis ton lieu de vacances par la poste.

\- Ha, OK… En fait, c'est juste une lettre avec une photo ?! Et la poste c'est le service de courrier des Moldus ! répondit Catherine.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Et n'oublie pas de mettre un timbre, approuva Iris.

\- Pas de problème ! Vous aurez chacune une carte postale dans ce cas, répondit Catherine.

\- Et toi, Jo ? Tu pars quelque part ? interrogea Iris.

\- Oui, mes parents et moi, on va passer deux semaines chez mes grands-parents maternels dans le sud de la France, à Arcachon, et deux semaines chez mes grands-parents paternels à Avalon, répondit Joanna.

\- Cool ! Une fois chez les Moldus, une fois chez les sorciers ! Pas mal comme vacances ! Tu verras de tout comme ça ! s'exclama Catherine.

\- J'aimerais bien voir Avalon, un jour. Ça doit être exceptionnel… dit Cyrielle, rêveuse.

\- Je demanderai à mes parents pour vous y inviter un jour si vous voulez », répliqua Joanna.

Joanna était en deuxième année à Poufsouffle, elle était d'une patience et d'une bonté sans borne et était fille unique. Sa mère moldue avait épousé un sorcier, ce qui faisait d'elle une sorcière au Sang-Mêlé. Ses parents s'étaient rencontrés totalement par hasard, lorsque sa mère avait pris par accident un Portoloin, une vieille canette de soda qu'elle avait voulu jeter à la poubelle, qui l'avait conduit chez le père de Joanna. Iris avait fait sa connaissance à la bibliothèque, un jour où elle cherchait désespérément l' _Histoire de Poudlard_. Joanna l'avait aidée à trouver son livre et lui avait donné quelques tuyaux pour s'y retrouver dans les rayonnages. Elle l'avait aussi accompagnée plusieurs fois à sa salle de cours lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien le château et c'est tout naturellement qu'elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies.

« Et toi, Cycy ? demanda Iris.

\- Oh moi, normalement, je dois rester chez moi avec ma mère et mon frère. On ira peut-être deux ou trois jours à Douvres voir ma mamie mais ce n'est pas encore décidé, répondit Cyrielle.

\- Tu ne vas pas quelques jours chez ton père ? questionna Joanna.

\- Non, il est trop occupé avec sa nouvelle famille… » rétorqua Cyrielle.

Cyrielle était née dans une famille moldue, comme Iris. Les deux filles avaient fait connaissance dans le Poudlard Express mais le Choixpeau avait envoyé Cyrielle à Serdaigle. Malgré ça, Iris et elle avaient continué à se voir aux inter-cours, pendant les week-ends et lors des matches de Quidditch. Cyrielle et son petit frère, Max, vivaient avec leur mère dans un quartier pauvre de la banlieue londonienne. Leur père les avait abandonnés quand son frère avait un an et, depuis, il ne les voyait pratiquement plus.

Les quatre filles étaient vite devenues de bonnes amies et elles se réunissaient aussi souvent que possible. Elles étaient toutes les quatre très différentes et n'avaient pas eu le même genre d'existence dans leurs familles respectives mais c'est cela qui les rapprochait le plus. Elles tiraient la force de leur amitié de toutes leurs différences.

Iris voulut réconforter son amie et lui montrer qu'elle compatissait :

« Oh, tu sais, Cycy, moi non plus je ne partirai pas en vacances… J'espère seulement qu'Adrien viendra passer quelques jours chez ses parents, sinon je n'aurais personne à qui parler pendant deux mois… »

Les trois amies se regardèrent, dépitées : elles connaissaient bien la situation familiale d'Iris et étaient vraiment très tristes pour elle quand elles y réfléchissaient. Elles, elles avaient toujours leurs parents, leur frère, leurs sœurs, leurs grands-parents, … Mais Iris, elle, n'avait personne mis à part cette famille d'accueil qui était tout sauf une véritable famille pour elle.

« On s'écrira toutes les semaines ! Pas vrai les filles ?! proposa Joanna.

\- Bien sûr ! répliqua Catherine.

\- Comptez sur moi ! renchérit Cyrielle.

\- Je serai bien contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de pouvoir vous répondre ! J'attendrai vos lettres et le 1er septembre avec impatience ! déclara Iris, qui n'avait pas de hibou et ne pouvait qu'attendre de recevoir une lettre pour pouvoir profiter de l'oiseau pour répondre.

\- Et les cartes postales aussi ! lança Catherine, qui avait apparemment adopté ce concept moldu.

\- Oui, surtout les cartes postales ! » répondit Iris.

Les quatre amies discutèrent et rirent tout l'après-midi dans le magnifique décor que leur offrait le parc de Poudlard en été.

Elles rentrèrent au château vers dix-sept heures pour préparer leurs valises et profiter du dernier banquet de l'année. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour ce dernier soir : ils leur avaient concocté des plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres.

À la fin du repas, tous les élèves applaudirent les Serdaigle qui avaient remporté la coupe des Quatre Maisons et le directeur prononça un petit discours pour marquer la fin de l'année scolaire. Ensuite, chacun suivit ses préfets pour regagner les dortoirs. Les filles de première année de Gryffondor firent une petite _pyjama party_ dans le dortoir de Catherine et Iris et ne s'endormirent que très tard (ou très tôt… ça dépend du point de vue…)

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit-déjeuner, les élèves de Poudlard prirent les calèches pour rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard et montèrent dans le train qui partit à onze heures précises.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, Iris regardait défiler le paysage. Elle voyait les plaines et les lacs succéder aux forêts et aux montagnes.

Son cœur était rempli de nostalgie : elle avait vécu des choses incroyables pendant l'année, elle avait appris de nombreux sortilèges et formules magiques, elle avait appris à voler sur un balai, elle avait étudié l'histoire de la magie, les animaux fantastiques, les plantes étonnantes que renfermaient les serres de madame Chourave, elle avait appris à confectionner des potions dans les cachots du professeur Rogue, et les rudiments de la métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Et entre-temps, elle s'était fait trois excellentes amies et avait beaucoup ri en leur compagnie. Bref, elle avait passé une année formidable, une année magique…

Dire qu'elle était obligée de quitter tout ça pour rentrer chez "elle" la déprimait totalement. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais quitter ce château car c'est là qu'elle se sentait à sa place à présent…

Catherine lui mit un léger coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Hé, Iris ! On arrive. »

En effet, Iris distinguait au loin les contours de la capitale anglaise.

Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les quatre sur le quai pour un dernier au revoir avant deux mois de séparation.

« Surtout n'oubliez pas de m'écrire, sinon je ne pourrais pas vous contacter, je n'ai pas de hibou, rappela Iris.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on le ferra », répondit Catherine.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Allez ! Courage, ma grande ! Et bonnes vacances quand même ! » déclara Joanna.

Elles se séparèrent après une dernière étreinte et rejoignirent leurs familles respectives.

Quand elle vit les visages "réjouis" et "amicaux" de Frank, Monique et Thomas, à la sortie de King's Cross, Iris sut immédiatement que ces deux mois à attendre allaient être les plus longs de toute sa vie…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello à tous et à toutes!_

 _Alors **attention** , dans ce chapitre, nous avons avancé de quelques années et Iris débute sa cinquième année à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Ça avaient été les plus longues et les plus ennuyantes vacances du monde !

Mais le temps semblait toujours plus long à Iris lorsqu'elle le passait auprès de sa famille d'accueil. Heureusement qu'elle avait les lettres de ses amies et les micro-visites d'Adrien ! Et puis les vacances d'été ne duraient que deux mois… Iris était trop heureuse de pouvoir passer les dix mois restants à Poudlard, car c'est là qu'elle se sentait vraiment chez elle et ce sentiment n'avait fait que s'accroître au fil des ans.

Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'Iris avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie et cette année elle entrait en cinquième année en tant que préfète des Gryffondor.

Elle était incroyablement fière et contente d'avoir reçu son insigne de préfète en même temps que sa liste de matériel. Mais elle avait aussi été très surprise : elle pensait que le directeur aurait nommé Catherine à sa place son amie avait d'aussi bonnes notes qu'elle (sauf en cours de potions où Iris excellait) et elle n'était jamais la cible de moqueries ou de coups tordus…

Ou peut-être Dumbledore avait pensé l'aider à se faire respecter en lui donnant à elle de l'autorité sur ses camarades… C'était assez probable, le vieil homme avait toujours d'excellentes raisons de faire ce qu'il faisait et ses décisions étaient, la plupart du temps, très judicieuses.

Iris aurait aimé acheter de nouvelles robes de sorcière de meilleure qualité que les siennes chez madame Guipure pour faire honneur à son nouveau rôle de préfète mais malheureusement l'état de ses finances ne le lui avait pas permis. Le peu d'argent qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents avait fondu comme neige au soleil et, si elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir payer les frais des trois années restantes, elle devait faire des économies.

Soit ! Elle avait défait l'ourlet de ses robes pour les allonger, car elle avait pris quelques centimètres depuis son entrée en première année, et les avait teintes en noir pour essayer de raviver un peu la couleur, qui était passée au fil des ans, et pour essayer de camoufler l'usure qu'elles avaient subie.

Cette année, Iris était particulièrement contente de quitter la maison pour retourner à Poudlard car elle avait trouvé le comportement de Frank très étrange à son égard. Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards bizarres et de faire des blagues graveleuses à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Iris s'était dit que c'était sans doute parce que son fils Thomas avait à son tour quitté la maison et qu'il n'avait plus personne d'autre à embêter.

Monique en avait été inconsolable : son petit oiseau avait quitté le nid… Elle avait passé l'été à se plaindre trois fois plus que d'habitude, tant et si bien qu'elle avait réussi à refiler toutes ses corvées à Iris qui avait trop bon cœur. En plus de ça, Adrien avait trouvé un poste de journaliste au _Daily News_ et n'avait pas pu lui rendre visite cette année. En bref, la jeune fille avait passé un été plutôt pénible…

Après plus de deux heures passées le front collé contre la vitre à regarder les paysages défiler devant ses yeux, le visage d'Iris s'éclaira soudain à la vue lointaine du bâtiment de King's Cross.

« Heureuse de retourner à l'école à ce que je vois, commenta Frank.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment contente d'y retourner.

\- Je vois ça… »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux.

Iris était très mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas trop apprécié le fait que Monique ne les accompagne pas. Pas parce qu'elle tenait particulièrement à ce qu'elle lui dise au revoir à la gare, Monique n'avait aucune affection pour elle et c'était réciproque, mais parce qu'elle craignait de devoir passer deux heures en voiture seule avec Frank.

Son mal-être passa au niveau supérieur lorsque Frank posa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse, juste au-dessus de son genou, là où le tissu de sa jupe s'arrêtait, et qu'il lui dit avec un clin d'œil lubrique :

« Tu vas me manquer, vilaine petite sorcière… »

Iris avait les joues en feu, une boule dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ni ce qu'elle devait faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie que cet homme répugnant la touche, surtout de cette façon.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, choquée et affolée par son geste totalement déplacé, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Frank commença à rire de la voir dans cet état, il n'ôta pas sa main de la cuisse de la jeune fille et déclara :

« Quoi ?! Ça te dérange peut-être ?

\- Oui, ça me dérange beaucoup. Enlève ta main de là, s'il te plaît », répondit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Frank ôta sa main et revint la placer plus haut sur la cuisse de l'adolescente.

« Tu préfères ici ? »

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Arrête ça tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

\- Et pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Tu t'es un peu regardée dans ton uniforme de petite écolière modèle avec ta petite jupe plissée et ton chemisier blanc ?

\- C'est un uniforme des plus communs et banals. La majorité des écoles anglaises impose une tenue similaire à leurs étudiants. Maintenant ôte ta main.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont de sacrés pervers qui décident des tenues que vous devez porter. Les profs de ton école doivent bien se rincer l'œil, les veinards…

\- Je ne veux pas de ton avis et le seul pervers que je connaisse c'est toi ! Enlève ta main de là immédiatement ! »

Iris attrapa sa grosse main poisseuse et la rejeta vers lui. Frank ricana et replaça ses deux mains sur le volant.

« Tu n'es pas très reconnaissante, gamine… Avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi… J'aurais pu te laisser pourrir dans ton orphelinat mais j'ai trop bon cœur, vois-tu… Tu me dois bien une petite compensation en échange de toutes ces années où je t'ai nourri et où je t'ai permis de vivre sous mon toit…

\- Arrête la voiture, s'il te plaît, je vais continuer à pieds.

\- Comme tu veux. »

À sa grande surprise, Frank se gara sur le bas-côté et la laissa descendre.

Iris sortit de la voiture, attrapa ses bagages qui étaient dans le coffre et prit la direction de la gare. En s'éloignant, elle l'entendit lui crier :

« T'en fais pas, tu pourras toujours payer la note plus tard ! On se revoit début juillet, ma jolie ! »

C'est pâle, tremblante et encore sous le choc qu'Iris arriva dix minutes plus tard sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

Joanna fut la première à l'apercevoir, elle lui fit de grands signes de la main et un immense sourire mais elle remarqua bien vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cyrielle et Catherine les rejoignirent, et les trois amies interrogèrent Iris :

« Ça ne va pas, Iris ? demanda Joanna.

\- Tu es toute pâle… commenta Cyrielle.

\- Et tu trembles ?! s'exclama Catherine.

\- Je vous expliquerai plus tard… Je dois d'abord remplir mes obligations de préfète. Vous voulez bien m'aider avec mes bagages ? »

Les quatre amies embarquèrent et s'installèrent avec toutes leurs valises et leurs animaux dans un compartiment libre au milieu du train.

Le Poudlard Express démarra à onze heures précises. Iris se rendit en tête de train pour assister à la première réunion des préfets et retrouva ses amies environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard.

« Ouf ! Me revoilà ! Je devrais juste passer dans les wagons de temps en temps pour m'assurer que les plus jeunes ne font pas de bêtises… déclara Iris.

\- En tout cas, tu as l'air en meilleure forme que tout à l'heure… rétorqua Cyrielle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état tantôt ? interrogea Joanna.

\- Oui, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » appuya Catherine.

Iris leur expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture avec Frank le matin, ainsi que toutes sortes de petites choses qui s'étaient produites au cours de l'été mais dont elle n'avait saisi la réelle portée que récemment.

« Mais c'est affreux ! cria Joanna.

\- Quel gros dégoûtant, ça me répugne… dit Cyrielle.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu tremblais… ajouta Catherine.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Joanna.

\- Comment ça ? répondit Iris.

\- Ben ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas retourner là-bas après ce qu'il t'a fait et dit ! s'emporta Catherine.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Et où voulez-vous que j'aille ? rétorqua Iris.

\- Il faut le dire à quelqu'un, affirma Cyrielle.

\- Et à qui veux-tu que je le dise ? Je suis orpheline, je te rappelle. Je n'ai personne à part eux… répondit Iris.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Si jamais il recommence ?! intervint Joanna.

\- Ouais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as qu'à le dire aux polissons ! proposa Catherine.

\- C'est "policiers", Cath, pas "polissons"… la corrigea Cyrielle.

\- C'est la même chose ! C'est ce que je voulais dire… Tu m'as comprise quand même non ? rétorqua Catherine.

\- Les policiers ne feront rien. Il n'a rien fait qui justifierait l'intervention de la police, déclara Iris.

\- Ha ouais ?! Parce que tripoter une fille de quinze ans ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave ? demanda Joanna, choquée.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Bien sûr que c'est grave… Mais tu sais comment sont les policiers moldus, Jo… » répliqua Iris.

Cyrielle et Joanna soufflèrent tout en acquiesçant.

« Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas efficaces ? demanda Catherine.

\- Non, pas du tout… répondit Cyrielle, dépitée.

\- Tu pourrais toujours aller voir le professeur McGonagall ou Dumbledore même, proposa sagement Joanna.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient m'aider… répondit Iris.

\- Je ne sais pas… On ne sait jamais… hasarda Joanna.

\- Peut-être qu'ils auraient une solution à te proposer : une formule magique ou une potion… dit Cyrielle.

\- On ne peut pas tout régler avec la magie, Cycy… répondit Catherine.

\- Je sais bien… répliqua Cyrielle.

\- C'est gentil d'essayer de m'aider, les filles, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire grand chose… Peut-être que d'ici les vacances d'été il aura oublié ou qu'il se serra calmé du moins… Ou alors c'était juste une blague ? » proposa Iris.

Les trois amies fixèrent Iris avec le même air navré.

« C'était une très mauvaise blague alors, répliqua Joanna.

\- Ouais et d'un goût franchement douteux… renchérit Catherine.

\- Tu devrais t'entraîner en cours de métamorphose cette année, proposa Cyrielle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Iris, étonnée par le brusque changement de sujet.

\- Pour pouvoir le changer en cochon si jamais il tente à nouveau quoique ce soit ! », rétorqua Cyrielle.

Les quatre filles éclatèrent toutes de rire. Elles n'avaient pas réussi à trouver une solution au problème d'Iris mais, au moins, elles lui avaient remonté le moral.

Iris passa le reste du trajet à parler de tout et de rien et à manger des sucreries en compagnie de ses amies. De temps à autre, elle partait faire un tour dans le train pour veiller à ce que le comportement de ses condisciples reste correct durant le voyage.

Comme d'habitude, ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid se chargea des première année pour la traditionnelle traversée du Lac Noir en barques et les autres élèves prirent les calèches tirées par les Sombrals.

La plupart des étudiants croyaient que les calèches avançaient toutes seules mais Iris, elle, avait toujours vu ces espèces de chevaux-zombies ailés attelés aux petites carrioles. Elle avait remarqué que certains les voyaient aussi mais ils faisaient semblant de ne pas les voir pour éviter qu'on ne se moque d'eux.

Un jour, en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Brûlopot leur avait parlé des Sombrals, que seuls ceux qui avaient vu la mort pouvaient voir, et avait expliqué que c'étaient eux qui tiraient les calèches depuis la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Ce jour-là, Iris avait été soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas folle…

Les élèves arrivèrent au château et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Ils écoutèrent le Choixpeau chanter sa chanson puis regardèrent la répartition des première année. Gryffondor accueillit dix nouvelles recrues qui furent chaleureusement applaudies. Le directeur termina son traditionnel discours de bienvenue en leur rappelant que monsieur Rusard avait dressé une liste d'objets interdits à Poudlard, qui pouvait être consultée dans son bureau, et que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite était strictement défendu à tout élève.

Le banquet fut délicieux et lorsqu'il fut achevé, Iris, accompagnée de son homologue masculin, Andrew Picket, conduisirent leurs condisciples jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Iris, éreintée, fut très contente d'aller se coucher et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

 _Merci pour les reviews, merci à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris oui qui ont décidé de me suivre et merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et toutes mes lectrices! ;-)_

 _Voici le chapitre 7 et la première journée de cours d'Iris en cinquième année en tant que préfète des Gryffondor._

 _Bonne lecture, les ami(e)s!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, Iris se leva de bonne heure. Elle et les autres préfets avaient une réunion avec le directeur de l'école et les directeurs de maison pour la remise des emplois du temps et une explication de leur rôle de préfet.

Après un rapide passage dans la salle de bain, elle s'habilla en vitesse puis descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Peu d'élèves étaient déjà debout, il n'était que six heures cinquante. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pratiquement personne à cette heure-ci et les préfets s'étaient regroupés à la même table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient réunion à sept heures quinze dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Iris avala des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des toasts avec une tasse de thé en compagnie de ses collègues préfets puis ils sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans le bureau directorial.

Arrivés devant la gargouille en pierre, ils se regardèrent tous avec la même interrogation au fond des yeux : aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait le mot de passe. Iris interrogea les Serpentard :

« Vous avez le mot de passe ?

\- Non… Vous non plus ?

\- Ben non… Et vous ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle.

Ils secouèrent la tête négativement.

Les préfets formaient un petit attroupement devant la gargouille et tous se regardaient en se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire.

Tout à coup, Iris sursauta violemment : quelqu'un avait posé une main sur son épaule et l'avait immédiatement retirée en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille. Iris se retourna et constata que c'était le professeur Rogue qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, un sourcil levé, puis déclara :

« Pardonnez-moi, miss Bloomwood, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. » Puis il s'adressa à tout le groupe : « Si vous ne vous étiez pas tous rassemblés autour de cette gargouille comme des chimpanzés autour d'un régime de bananes, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous écarter de mon passage. Allons ! Poussez-vous tous ! »

Les élèves obéirent pour laisser passer leur professeur de potions qui détenait le mot de passe : _tarte à la mélasse_. Rogue se tourna ensuite vers les préfets et leur dit :

« Ne me suivez pas de trop près, j'ai horreur de cela. »

Les élèves, craignant de contrarier le professeur le plus sévère de Poudlard, attendirent qu'il soit monté avant d'emprunter les escaliers à leur tour.

Ils furent tous accueillis sur le pas de la porte par le directeur en personne :

« Venez, mes chers enfants, entrez. »

Une grande table et le nombre exact de chaises avaient été disposé au centre de la pièce qui avait, semble-t-il, subi un sortilège d'extension afin de pouvoir contenir tout le monde. Les professeurs et le directeur prirent place d'un côté de la table et les préfets s'installèrent face à eux.

La réunion dura environ trois quarts d'heure et les élèves y apprirent différentes petites techniques pour faire régner l'ordre et la discipline parmi leurs condisciples, les différentes sanctions auxquelles ils pouvaient recourir afin de faire respecter le règlement (retraits de points, retenue, punitions,…) et les devoirs qu'ils auraient à accomplir tout au long de l'année. Les directeurs de maison distribuèrent les emplois du temps pour chaque année et leur demandèrent d'aller les distribuer aux élèves qui déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle juste après leur réunion.

Avant de les laisser partir, le professeur Dumbledore leur apprit qu'ils devraient également faire des rondes de nuit, accompagnés d'un professeur, pour veiller à ce qu'aucun élève ne se promène dans le château après le couvre-feu. Chaque professeur aurait deux préfets attitrés avec lesquels il surveillerait une partie des couloirs du château à tour de rôle entre vingt-deux heures et vingt-trois heures trente.

C'est ainsi qu'Iris découvrit qu'elle serait de "garde" un lundi sur deux avec le professeur Rogue les autres lundis, c'est le préfet de Poufsouffle, Robert Carlisle, qui les passerait avec le maître des potions. Son homologue jaune et noir jeta un regard désespéré à Iris en voyant quel professeur leur avait été adjoint.

Une fois dans le couloir, le préfet ne put retenir sa détresse plus longtemps :

« Non mais tu te rends compte !? Passer deux nuits par mois à surveiller les couloirs en compagnie de la terreur des cachots ! Dumbledore ne nous aime pas ou quoi ? Il veut notre mort ?! »

Iris éclata de rire face à la crise de panique absurde de son collègue et lui répondit :

« Non mais tu crois franchement que Rogue va en profiter pour te torturer ou un truc dans le genre ? C'est un professeur de Poudlard comme un autre. Et puis, je pense que Dumbledore nous a répartis de façon assez aléatoire en attribuant un garçon et une fille à chaque professeur.

\- C'est pas vraiment un prof comme un autre, c'est le plus sévère de l'école ! Tu as entendu comme il nous a parlé tantôt ? Ouais, aléatoire… J'aurais préféré être avec madame Chourave ou McGo ou le professeur Sinistra ou bien Flitwick…

\- Oui, je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée : n'importe qui à part Rogue.

\- Exactement !

\- Écoute, ce n'est jamais que deux fois par mois, ce n'est pas grand chose. Tu verras, ça se passera bien.

\- T'es vraiment folle, ma pauvre fille ! », répondit-il d'un air navré.

Elle lui tapota amicalement le dos, lui sourit, puis rejoignit la table des Gryffondor pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Les préfets des autres maisons en firent de même et, à huit heures quinze, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives pour leur premier cours de l'année.

Iris se dépêchait dans les sombres couloirs des cachots.

« Zut ! se dit-elle. Ils sont déjà entrés. »

Elle pressa encore le pas pour parvenir à la classe de potions. Si elle était en retard pour son premier cours de l'année, c'est parce qu'elle avait dû accompagner les première année, qui ne connaissaient pas du tout le château, jusqu'aux serres de botanique.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle poussa un soupir puis frappa à la porte, se préparant à recevoir une volée de critiques dès qu'elle franchirait le seuil de la classe, ce qui fut le cas :

« Miss Bloowood, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda Rogue, sarcastique, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, professeur, je…

\- Pensez-vous que votre nouveau statut de préfète vous autorise à arriver en retard à mon cours ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Non, pas du tout, monsieur, je suis désolée, c'est parce que je…

\- Il suffit ! Allez vous asseoir et sortez votre matériel ! l'interrompit-il à nouveau.

\- Oui, professeur. »

Iris se faufila entre les tables, sur lesquelles ses camarades avaient déjà disposé leurs chaudrons et leurs ustensiles, et vint s'asseoir à côté de Catherine qui lui avait gardé une place.

« Oh, bien entendu, j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre retard, miss Bloomwood. L'année commence bien pour Gryffondor… »

Les Serpentard, qui avaient cours commun avec les Gryffondor, ricanèrent. Iris baissa la tête mais son amie la réconforta par un petit sourire discret et un clin d'œil pendant qu'elle prenait son matériel.

Pour leur première leçon, le professeur Rogue commença d'abord par leur parler de l'importance que revêtaient les épreuves de BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire) qu'ils devraient passer en juin. Il leur expliqua que, cette année, ils apprendraient à réaliser des potions qui étaient souvent demandées au BUSE et qu'il commencerait par le Philtre de Paix.

Il demanda ensuite aux élèves quelles étaient les propriétés de cette potion. Iris leva aussitôt la main mais il l'ignora délibérément et interrogea un garçon de Serpentard. Il fit ensuite apparaître la liste d'ingrédients au tableau ainsi que le mode de préparation et déclara qu'ils avaient jusqu'à la fin du cours pour réaliser leur Philtre de Paix.

Dix minutes avant la sonnerie, le professeur Rogue annonça à ses élèves que, à ce stade de la préparation, une légère vapeur argentée devrait s'élever de leurs chaudrons. Iris fut soulagée de voir que c'était le cas de sa préparation elle regarda alors autour d'elle et constata que les autres ne s'en sortaient pas aussi bien qu'elle : deux Serpentard avaient aussi obtenu la fameuse vapeur argentée mais des autres chaudrons s'élevaient des fumées grise, noire, brune, ocre et même rose.

Satisfaite de sa potion, elle en remplit une fiole étiquetée avec son nom, la date, et le type de préparation, et l'apporta à Rogue en même temps que deux autres élèves. Elle revint à sa place et entreprit de vider son chaudron puis de nettoyer et de ranger ses ustensiles. Son amie ne s'en était pas aussi bien tirée qu'elle et c'est avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle nettoya et rangea ses affaires.

Quand la cloche retentit, Cath fut l'une des premières à quitter la classe, après avoir dit à Iris qu'elle lui garderait une place en histoire de la magie. En effet, la jeune fille avait discrètement averti son amie qu'elle désirait rester à la fin du cours pour présenter ses excuses au professeur Rogue.

Lorsque les derniers élèves eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, Iris s'approcha doucement du bureau de son professeur. Rogue leva la tête vers elle et proclama sur un ton sarcastique :

« Miss Bloomwood, comptez-vous arriver en retard à tous vos cours aujourd'hui ? Essayez-vous de battre un record ?

\- Non, professeur. Je voulais simplement vous présenter mes excuses pour être arrivée en retard tout à l'heure. J'ai dû accompagner des élèves de première année à leur cours de botanique car ils ne savaient pas où se trouvaient les serres.

\- Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? Vous voulez peut-être que j'annule le retrait de points car vous aviez un bonne et noble raison pour ne pas être à l'heure ?

\- Non, pas du tout, je ne conteste pas votre sanction, elle est justifiée. Je voulais juste vous donner la raison de mon retard.

\- Et bien, je n'en ai que faire, miss.

\- D'accord… Pardonnez-moi…

\- Allez ! Filez à présent !

\- Oui, monsieur. Au revoir ! Bonne journée, professeur. »

Iris quitta les cachots et gagna, au pas de course, la classe d'histoire de la magie.

Elle entrouvrit discrètement la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce quand leur professeur fantôme, monsieur Binns, se tourna vers la fenêtre, tout en continuant de dispenser son cours dans un flot de paroles ininterrompu.

Elle s'assit à côté de Catherine, sur un des bancs de la dernière rangée, sortit sa plume, son encrier et du parchemin et commença à prendre des notes sur la terriblement longue et ennuyeuse révolte des Gobelins.

Après ce cours interminable et carrément soporifique, Iris fut bien contente de pouvoir sortir de là pour parler avec Catherine durant leur pause de midi.

« Tu t'imagines ?! Double cours de potions en compagnie des serpents suivi d'un double cours d'histoire de la magie, et, l'après-midi, pour couronner le tout, on a le cours de McGonagall qui n'est pas coton puis Trelawney pour nous achever ! Je crois que le mardi va être le pire jour de la semaine pour moi ! déclara Cath, dépitée.

\- Oh tu exagères un peu non ? Mis à part histoire de la magie, les autres cours sont bien. Trelawney est marrante…

\- Tu oublies potions avec Rogue.

\- Non, je trouve le cours très intéressant et instructif.

\- Heu… Iris, tu vas bien ? Tu es tombée sur la tête ou tu es juste sado-maso ?

\- Mais oui je vais bien ! dit-elle en riant. Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé le cours de potions.

\- Ouais mais avec Rogue qui nous retire des points pour tes trois minutes de retard, tu aurais pu changer d'avis.

\- Il applique le règlement à la lettre, c'est tout.

\- Ou alors c'est juste un gros sadique qui adore embêter ses pauvres élèves…

\- Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde, il y a peut-être un peu des deux. »

Les deux amies rirent de bon cœur.

Ensuite, durant le repas, Iris raconta à Cath la réunion des préfets et les rondes de nuit avec Rogue un lundi sur deux.

« Et ben, ma pauvre fille, je te souhaite bien du courage !

\- Oui, merci. Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête du pauvre Robert ! Ça valait vraiment de l'or !

\- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça. En tout cas tu pourras le rassurer après ta première ronde, vu que c'est toi qui commence… »

À cette phrase, l'estomac d'Iris se contracta un peu à cause de l'appréhension mais elle se ressaisit assez vite et il fut bientôt l'heure de partir en cours de métamorphose avec Cath.

Il lui restait toute une semaine avant son tour de garde avec le professeur Rogue…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite! ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le lundi tant redouté arriva plus vite que prévu. Iris se demanda même si quelqu'un ne s'était pas amusé à hâter la course du temps avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu et appris sur le monde de la magie ces dernières années, elle n'en aurait même pas été étonnée.

Les cours de la matinée puis de l'après-midi avaient filé à une vitesse alarmante il était déjà l'heure du souper. Elle referma son livre, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et descendit vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'assit au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondor de cinquième année qui avaient préféré passer le temps qui les séparait du repas dans leur salle commune plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque. Cath se poussa vers la droite pour lui faire une place près d'elle.

« Alors ? Prête pour ta ronde de nuit avec la chauve-souris ?

\- Chut ! Pas si fort Cath ! Tu veux qu'il t'entende !?

\- Oh, ça va, je ne parle pas si fort ! dit-elle, plus bas. En plus, il n'a pas des oreilles super-soniques !

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre à ta place…

\- J'écouterais mon amie, si j'étais vous, miss Fawley… » prononça la voix doucereuse si caractéristique du maître des potions.

Catherine se retourna vivement, les joues cramoisies de honte, vers le professeur Rogue qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

« Professeur Rogue… Je… Je ne… Enfin, je ne… balbutia-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr… » lui répondit-il, avant de rejoindre, dans un tournoiement de cape, la table des professeurs.

Catherine, qui l'avait regardé s'éloigner, se tourna vers Iris et lui frappa l'épaule :

« Aïe !

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir qu'il était dans mon dos !

\- Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer !

\- Mince… Déjà que je ne suis pas franchement douée en potions… Il a une raison supplémentaire de me détester maintenant.

\- Pour ne rien arranger à l'affaire, tu es à Gryffondor…

\- Oui, merci Iris ! Encore une bonne raison de plus !

\- Je veux bien t'aider pour le cours de potions, si tu veux.

\- Oui merci, ce serait gentil…

\- Par contre, tu devras apprendre à tenir ta langue toute seule ! »

Pour toute réponse, Catherine lui fit une grimace et tira la langue. Iris éclata de rire et l'hilarité se propagea bientôt à toute la table en effet, personne n'avait raté la scène qui venait de se dérouler entre Catherine et le professeur Rogue.

Les deux filles passèrent tout de même un agréable souper et discutèrent gaiement avec les autres Gryffondor. Ils avaient tous été stupéfaits de la réaction de Rogue : ils avaient pensé que Catherine allait être désintégrée sur place ou, du moins, qu'elle allait écoper de la plus longue retenue de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais il s'était contenté de la mettre en l'embarras en lui faisant remarquer sa présence puis avait rejoint les autres professeurs.

Iris se dit qu'il était sans doute de "bonne humeur" (enfin, comprenons-nous, de bonne humeur selon l'échelle roguienne) et cela la rassura un peu pour la nuit à venir.

Vers vingt et une heures quarante, alors que le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et que la salle commune retentissait des bruits joyeux des différentes conversations, Iris quitta ses camarades pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue.

Il lui avait, en effet, donné rendez-vous devant les portes de la Grande Salle à vingt-deux heures précises et Iris ne voulait surtout pas être en retard. C'est donc avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance qu'elle arriva au point de rendez-vous.

La jeune fille commença à faire les cent pas, en attendant son professeur, puis elle se mit à observer le plafond magique de la Grande Salle qui reflétait un ciel bleu très foncé parsemé d'étoiles. Absorbée par la contemplation du plafond, elle n'entendit pas Rogue arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Vous êtes en avance, pour une fois. »

Elle se retourna, une main sur sa poitrine, et déclara :

« Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Oh… Excusez-moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention, miss Bloomwood. Mais il semblerait que ça devienne une habitude…

\- Oui, on dirait bien.

\- Vous attendez ici depuis longtemps ?

\- Non, ça doit faire une dizaine de minutes tout au plus.

\- Être à l'heure ce n'est pas non plus être en avance, miss Bloomwood. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et soupira : elle qui voulait éviter des réprimandes en arrivant à l'avance, c'était raté.

Rogue ne put réprimer un petit sourire en coin devant sa mine déconfite. Une fois de plus, il avait fait mouche et était satisfait du résultat.

« Bon ! Mettons-nous au travail. Nous nous sommes répartis les différentes parties du château entre professeurs et, ce soir, vous et moi devrons surveiller les cachots, le rez-de-chaussée et les deux premiers étages, miss. Commençons par le deuxième étage, voulez-vous ?

\- Bien, professeur. »

Et elle lui emboîta le pas.

Iris et le professeur Rogue arpentèrent tous les couloirs des deux premiers étages de long en large durant de longues minutes. Ces minutes paraissaient d'autant plus longues à la jeune fille que son professeur de potions ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer les dents pour faire la conversation.

Ils passèrent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée, toujours sans rencontrer personne, mis à part Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, qui affubla Rogue de tous les noms d'oiseau qui lui passaient par la tête, avant de s'en aller, découragé et déçu par le manque total de réaction de sa victime.

Iris pensa qu'elle devait dire quelque chose à son professeur pour le réconforter car, bien qu'il ne montrât aucun signe de tristesse ou de colère, elle songea que ces moqueries avaient quand même dû l'atteindre quelque part au fond de lui.

« Vous savez, professeur, vous ne devez pas l'écouter. Peeves insulte constamment tout le monde…

\- Je le sais très bien, miss Bloomwood, et je ne l'ai pas écouté. C'est pour cela qu'il est parti.

\- Oui sans doute…

\- Il répète bêtement ce qu'il entend comme un stupide perroquet.

\- Vous ne devez pas attacher trop d'importance à ce que l'on dit sur vous, les élèves sont…

\- Les élèves sont une bande de cornichons sans cervelle et je n'accorde aucun prix à leurs dires. Je connais par cœur la liste des surnoms que les étudiants me donnent, miss Bloomwood, et je n'ai pas besoin des conseils ni de la pitié d'une gamine de quinze ans ! la coupa-t-il.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je… Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier, professeur.

\- Oh ! Je vous en prie ! Épargnez-moi votre cinéma ! Vous êtes exactement comme eux, vous devez vous en donner à cœur joie lorsque j'ai le dos tourné ! Vous avez dû être aussi dépitée que ce pauvre garçon de Poufsouffle quand vous avez appris que vous devriez faire vos rondes avec moi !

\- Je ne fais pas de cinéma, monsieur, l'hypocrisie est une chose que je ne supporte pas. Sachez que je n'ai jamais employé un seul de ces surnoms pour vous désigner. J'éprouve beaucoup de respect pour vous et je trouve que c'est très grossier de parler d'un professeur de cette façon. Et ça ne me dérange absolument pas de faire ces rondes de nuit avec vous. Je suis même plutôt rassurée d'être avec une personne telle que vous. »

Severus Rogue, abasourdi par les paroles que la jeune fille avait prononcées avec un tel aplomb, s'était arrêté juste devant les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols.

Iris, qui suivait toujours son professeur, ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était arrêté et se cogna contre lui, sans le faire bouger d'un pouce.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je n'avais pas vu que vous vous étiez arrêté. »

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez rassurée d'être avec moi ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis tout simplement étonné d'entendre ça, surtout de votre part.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça vous étonne. Vous m'avez déjà sauvé la vie une fois donc… Oh pardon ! Je vous avais promis de ne plus en parler ! Je me tais. »

Elle mima le geste de refermer une fermeture éclaire sur ses lèvres, de tourner une clé invisible dans un cadenas tout aussi imperceptible et de jeter la clé au loin. Rogue l'observa faire, interloqué, puis lui fit signe de le suivre dans les escaliers menant aux cachots.

À proximité des cuisines, ils croisèrent deux Poufsouffle qui regagnaient leur salle commune, les bras chargés de gâteaux et de cookies que les elfes de maison leur avaient gentiment donnés.

Quand les deux élèves reconnurent le professeur Rogue qui s'avançait vers eux, ils perdirent toute couleur et devinrent blancs comme un linge. Après s'être faits sévèrement réprimander par le maître des potions et après avoir perdu dix points chacun, les deux troisième année jaune et noir furent escortés jusqu'à leur dortoir par Iris et Rogue.

Le professeur et la préfète vérifièrent encore quelques couloirs déserts puis Rogue déclara que la surveillance était finie, il était vingt-trois heures trente tapantes.

« Tant mieux, je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit, professeur ! répondit la Gryffondor qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

\- Vous pensez que je vais vous laisser retourner à votre salle commune toute seule ?

\- Et bien, je…

\- Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et je dois m'assurer que vous arriviez bien jusqu'à votre dortoir.

\- D'accord… Merci.

\- Il est inutile de me remercier, miss, je ne fais que mon travail. »

Le directeur des Serpentard raccompagna donc la préfète des Gryffondor jusque devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui dissimulait l'entrée de la salle commune. Il attendit que la jeune fille ait disparu derrière le tableau, après lui avoir encore souhaité une bonne nuit, et redescendit vers ses appartements, situés aux sous-sols.

Iris, épuisée, se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa bien vite dans ses draps. La journée de cours et sa ronde de nuit l'avaient fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru ! Elle répondit brièvement aux questions de son amie, qui s'était éveillée en l'entendant entrer dans la chambre, puis se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, Severus Rogue se servit un verre d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky et alla s'installer dans son fauteuil face à la cheminée. Il observa pendant un bon moment le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre.

Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'Iris lui avait dit tout à l'heure : apparemment, selon ses affirmations, la jeune fille ne se moquait jamais de lui en l'affublant d'un de ces immondes surnoms, elle le respectait en tant que personne et en tant que professeur et elle était rassurée de faire ses rondes avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible, surtout venant d'une fille qu'il avait probablement dû traumatiser quand elle avait neuf ans.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi et comment cette gamine pouvait bien lui faire confiance : certes, il l'avait épargnée mais il avait laissé ses parents se faire tuer et elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait partie des Mangemorts à une certaine époque de sa vie…

Il avala une gorgée de whisky qui lui réchauffa lentement la langue, le palais puis la gorge. Il jeta un œil à la pendule : déjà minuit… Comme il était insomniaque, il décida d'essayer de se changer un peu les idées. Il vida le reste de son verre d'un seul trait, attrapa une pile de copies, s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de corriger les devoirs de ses élèves.

La plupart d'entre eux était d'une banalité affligeante, d'autres relevaient carrément de la sottise, certains étaient corrects et, à de très rares exceptions, les travaux se révélaient absolument brillants. Il regarda le nom de l'élève à qui il venait d'attribuer un Optimal pour la qualité, la richesse et l'exactitude de son devoir sur les propriétés de la pierre de lune et lut _Iris Bloomwood_.

De rage, il jeta la copie sur son bureau, se leva et partit se coucher. Ça valait bien la peine qu'il passe des heures à corriger pour finalement retomber sur son nom !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. Iris était très occupée à cause de ses devoirs, des cours de potions qu'elle donnait à Cath, des matches de Quidditch (elle n'en ratait pas un), des révisions pour les BUSEs, de ses devoirs de préfète et de ses surveillances de nuit.

Ses rondes avec Rogue se déroulaient très bien, elle avait même été étonnée de constater que son sombre professeur faisait des efforts pour être un peu moins froid et sévère avec elle pendant ces surveillances, il tolérait même le fait de parler un petit peu avec elle. Oh, évidemment, ils ne discutaient de rien d'important, ils parlaient le plus souvent des cours ou des potions et leurs échanges ne duraient pas plus de dix minutes, mais Iris appréciait tout de même le geste.

Elle savait très bien que le professeur Rogue n'était pas très à l'aise en société et qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment papoter, surtout avec une élève, c'est pourquoi elle le trouvait extrêmement gentil avec elle : il avait encore gravi un échelon dans son estime.

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que les cours avaient repris après les vacances de Noël mais Iris y pensait toujours maintenant.

Joanna, Cyrielle et elle-même avaient été invitées à passer le congé de Noël chez Catherine. Les quatre amies s'étaient beaucoup amusées entre elles durant ces deux semaines : elles avaient fait des gâteaux, des cookies et autres pâtisseries, décoré l'immense sapin qui trônait au milieu du salon avec l'aide des parents et des deux sœurs de Cath, fait d'innombrables batailles de boules de neige, passé des nuits entières à parler de tout et de rien, enroulées dans une grande couverture devant la cheminée qui crépitait, une tasse de chocolat à la main…

Elles avaient eu droit à un délicieux repas de Noël traditionnel avec de la dinde, de la farce, des poires aux airelles, des pommes de terre sautées et tout ce qui s'ensuit. Le père de Cath les avait même laissé goûter un verre de champagne pour fêter le Nouvel an. Bref c'étaient les plus belles vacances de Noël qu'Iris avait vécues depuis la mort de ses parents. En plus, Adrien lui avait envoyé une très jolie lettre pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël ainsi qu'un magnifique bracelet.

Iris était en train d'écouter d'une oreille distraite le professeur McGonagall qui leur expliquait comment transformer un corbeau en bureau, tout en songeant déjà au week-end. On était vendredi après-midi et le match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Gryffondor devait l'emporter avec au moins cent points d'avance s'ils voulaient passer premier au classement.

Tout à coup, Iris fut coupée dans ses réflexions et le professeur McGonagall dans ses explications car le professeur Dumbledore venait de pénétrer dans la classe de métamorphose, après avoir frappé à la porte. Les élèves se levèrent pour saluer l'entrée du directeur et il leur fit signe de se rasseoir directement.

Il se dirigea promptement vers le professeur McGonagall, lui parla quelques instants à voix basse puis ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Iris.

« Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait que vous l'accompagniez dans son bureau, miss Bloomwood. Il a quelque chose d'important à vous dire, déclara McGonagall avec les yeux légèrement brillants.

\- D'accord… Je vous suis, professeur. Dois-je prendre mes affaires ?

\- Heu… Oui. Prenez-les, prenez-les, mon petit… » répondit le directeur.

Iris rassembla ses affaires, éparpillées sur son pupitre, les fourra dans son sac puis suivit le professeur Dumbledore hors de la classe.

Le vieil homme marchait d'un bon pas, sans se retourner ni faire le moindre commentaire, la jeune fille avait presque du mal à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille à laquelle il donna le mot de passe, _Fizwizbiz_ , et Iris le suivit dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau et désigna un siège à la jeune fille. La Gryffondor était de plus en plus inquiète car Dumbledore avait la mine sombre et l'air soucieux. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

« Miss Bloomwood, on m'a donné une bien pénible tâche… commença-t-il.

\- Laquelle, professeur ?

\- J'ai le regret de devoir vous annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle… »

Iris ne répondit pas, elle attendait cette terrible nouvelle, le souffle coupé, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Votre… "frère", Adrien, est décédé aujourd'hui… Il s'est fait renverser par un camion alors qu'il traversait la rue pour se rendre sur son lieu de travail… Je suis vraiment désolé, miss… »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle n'aurait pas su, elle s'était figée sur place. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Non, elle n'avait pas bien compris, elle avait probablement mal entendu ce que le directeur venait de lui dire. Adrien ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était pas possible…

Elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et voulut lui demander s'il était bien sûr de ce qu'il disait mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Le vieil homme capta la question qu'elle n'avait pas su lui poser et lui répéta :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, miss Bloomwood… Je sais que vous teniez beaucoup à lui et que vous le considériez comme votre frère… »

La jeune fille baissa la tête et se mit à observer son bracelet, le dernier cadeau qu'Adrien lui avait offert… C'était un fin bracelet en argent ciselé, orné de cristaux translucides, avec en son centre un petit pendant représentant une sorcière sur un balai.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était parti pour toujours et que jamais plus elle ne le reverrait. Adrien était la seule personne qui tenait à Iris et à qui Iris tenait plus que tout. Il avait été son frère, son ami, son confident, son protecteur et son allié dans cette famille d'accueil si hostile envers elle.

À présent, elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner… On le lui avait repris comme on lui avait repris ses parents. On les lui avait arrachés beaucoup trop tôt… Elle était à nouveau seule au monde… Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous, miss Bloomwood, n'hésitez pas… Je sais que rien ne pourra effacer votre chagrin… tenta le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Merci…

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de retourner en cours, je vous excuserai auprès du professeur Rogue.

\- Merci, monsieur, mais je vais aller en cours de potions.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ?

\- Oui, je… j'ai envie d'y aller.

\- D'accord, comme vous voudrez… Dans ce cas, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher car vous êtes déjà en retard.

\- Oui… Au revoir, professeur.

\- Au revoir, miss Bloomwood… »

Iris prit son sac et quitta le bureau du directeur.

La cloche avait déjà retenti et les couloirs étaient déserts. Tant mieux, elle ne voulait croiser personne, elle n'en avait pas la force… Elle se dirigea, tel un automate, vers les cachots, en se trompant deux fois de direction, et arriva devant la porte de la classe avec près de vingt minutes de retard.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse de la part de son professeur. Elle fila directement rejoindre la seule place libre qui restait au premier rang à côté d'un Serpentard.

Rogue la regarda faire, surpris, et, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de sortir ses affaires, lui lança sèchement :

« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez, miss Bloomwood ? Sans même prendre la peine d'attendre que je vous dise d'entrer et sans vous encombrer de la moindre parole pour excuser votre inacceptable retard ? »

Iris ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de fixer le fond de son chaudron.

« Bien ! Si c'est comme ça ! Il va de soi que j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour votre retard et pour votre effronterie et, en prime, je vous attendrai ce soir dans mon bureau à dix-neuf heures précises pour votre retenue. Tant que nous y sommes, vous viendrez également tous les jours de la semaine prochaine !

\- Bien, monsieur.

\- Je ne répéterai pas les explications que j'ai données tout à l'heure, vous n'aviez qu'à être présente. J'attends votre potion sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure. Vous feriez bien de vous y mettre si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'un zéro !

\- Oui, professeur. »

La jeune fille suivit les indications du tableau et tenta, tant bien que mal, de réaliser correctement sa potion. Mais avec près de vingt minutes de retard elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa préparation.

Le professeur Rogue ne la laissa même pas remplir une fiole avec sa mixture et fit disparaître le contenu de son chaudron d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Ce sera donc un zéro, miss », lui souffla-t-il, en s'éloignant.

Iris nettoya et rangea ses ustensiles puis sortit de la classe sans attendre Cath qui, manifestement, désirait lui parler. Elle sema tous ceux qui faisaient mine de l'approcher pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et alla se réfugier tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Elle resta là, recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête sur les genoux, ses bras entourant ses jambes, jusqu'à l'heure de la retenue que Rogue lui avait infligée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit les nombreuses marches jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivée devant la porte, elle regarda sa montre et attendit qu'il soit dix-neuf heures piles pour frapper.

Entre la fin du cours de potions des cinquième année et l'heure de la retenue d'Iris, Rogue avait été informé par Dumbledore de la mort tragique de celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère. Le directeur lui apprit également qu'il l'avait dispensée de retourner en cours mais qu'elle avait tenu à s'y rendre.

Le vieil homme et les autres professeurs l'exhortèrent à annuler ses retenues mais il n'y consentit pas. Il leur expliqua que ça lui occuperait l'esprit et que ça lui éviterait peut-être de penser à la mort de son frère. En plus de cela, il n'avait jamais annulé une retenue et il ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

À dix-neuf heures piles, il entendit la jeune fille frapper à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez. »

Iris obéit et s'avança jusqu'au bureau en ébène du maître des potions.

« Étant donné que je ne vous ai pas vue au souper dans la Grande Salle et que vos amies semblaient vous chercher, je suppose que vous avez dû vous isoler quelque part sans passer par votre salle commune.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Bien. Vous avez donc encore avec vous votre matériel de potions ?

\- Oui, je l'ai.

\- Parfait. Vous allez donc, durant votre retenue, recommencer la potion de Régénération sanguine que vous avez massacrée tout à l'heure. »

Iris ne bougeait pas, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : il lui laissait donc une chance de recommencer sa potion ?!

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Sortez vos affaires et mettez-vous au travail ! »

La Gryffondor ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle sortit son matériel de son sac, mit chauffer son chaudron et alla chercher les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin dans l'armoire.

Le professeur Rogue lui prodigua quelques conseils et la mit en garde contre certaines erreurs courantes puis se réinstalla derrière son bureau pour avancer dans la correction des devoirs des élèves. Il passait voir l'état d'avancement de sa potion de temps à autre et semblait satisfait de son travail.

Lorsque la potion fut prête, Iris en remplit une fiole et l'apporta à son professeur qui l'examina aussitôt. Au bout d'un moment, il décréta :

« Hum… Elle est parfaite. Je n'ai rien à redire. Vous méritez un Optimal.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Bien entendu, ça n'efface pas la note précédente, vous conservez votre zéro, mais ça remonte votre moyenne.

\- Oui, professeur, c'est bien comme cela que je l'avais compris.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez nettoyer et ranger vos ustensiles. Après vous pourrez partir.

\- D'accord, monsieur. »

Iris fit ce que Rogue lui avait demandé et, juste avant de quitter la classe, elle lui dit :

« Merci, professeur. »

Rogue lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris puis elle quitta la classe.

Le sombre professeur saisissait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire avec ce simple petit merci : elle le remerciait de ne pas avoir fait la moindre allusion au décès de son frère. Lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié d'être pris en pitié et consolé "de force" après un tel drame.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Voici le chapitre 10 de l'histoire d'Iris. Dans le dernier, elle avait fait sa retenue en classe de potions avec Rogue, après avoir appris que son "grand-frère", Adrien, était mort et elle était partie._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Ce soir-là, un peu avant minuit, Rogue fut interrompu en plein milieu de la lecture d'un article particulièrement intéressant sur la troisième loi de Golpalott.

Énervé, il referma sèchement le magazine et alla ouvrir la porte pour voir quelle espèce de cinglé suicidaire osait frapper à sa porte à une heure pareille. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il tomba nez à nez avec les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui avaient l'air inquiet.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ici à une heure aussi tardive ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Severus, miss Bloomwood est-elle chez vous ? interrogea le directeur.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Que ferait-elle chez moi à minuit ?

\- Mais vous lui aviez bien mis une retenue ce soir ? demanda McGonagall.

\- En effet. Elle a fait sa retenue en classe de potions tout à l'heure. Ça fait environ deux heures qu'elle est partie.

\- Oh Albus ! Où peut-elle bien être ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtises…

\- Allons, allons… Calmez-vous, Minerva, nous allons la trouver. Je doute qu'elle soit partie bien loin… Et ne craignez rien ce n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir des tendances suicidaires…

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas retournée dans sa salle commune après sa retenue ? demanda Rogue, surpris.

\- Hélas, non. Son amie, miss Fawley, l'a attendue longtemps mais vers vingt-trois heures trente, voyant qu'elle ne revenait toujours pas, elle est venue m'avertir de son absence, répondit Minerva.

\- Minerva m'a prévenu directement et nous avons cherché un peu partout : dans le parc, près des serres, dans les cuisines, … sans résultat. Puis nous nous sommes dit que sa retenue n'était peut-être pas encore finie et qu'elle était peut-être encore avec vous.

\- Elle n'était pas dans la Grande Salle pour le souper… Elle s'est sans doute encore réfugiée au même endroit que tout à l'heure… » pensa Rogue tout haut.

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas, sourcils froncés, signe d'une intense réflexion.

Minerva voulut lui poser une question mais Dumbledore l'en empêcha d'un signe de main. Le vieil homme sentait que le potionniste était sur le point d'avoir un éclair de génie.

Brusquement, Rogue s'arrêta net, il venait d'avoir une sorte de flash dans son esprit.

« Suivez-moi, je sais où elle est », dit-il à ses collègues.

Et sans attendre leurs réactions, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea droit vers la tour d'astronomie.

Le professeur Rogue parvint en haut des nombreuses marches bien avant ses collègues plus âgés et il la trouva là, endormie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en position fœtale.

Il examina la jeune fille d'un peu plus près et constata que ses lèvres étaient bleues, elle allait être en hypothermie si on ne la réchauffait pas bientôt. Il ôta sa cape noire pour en couvrir son élève puis il s'agenouilla près d'elle et la souleva dans ses bras. Dumbledore et McGonagall qui venaient d'arriver n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Le professeur Rogue, agacé par leurs regards éberlués, déclara froidement :

« Ses lèvres sont déjà cyanosées. Il faut la réchauffer à tout prix pour éviter l'hypothermie. Sinon croyez bien que je m'épargnerais la peine de la porter sur plus de trois cents marches. »

Et il passa devant eux, avec son fardeau sur les bras.

Les trois professeurs la conduisirent directement à l'infirmerie où ils réveillèrent madame Pomfresh. Rogue posa la Gryffondor sur un lit et la recouvrit d'épaisses couvertures en laine.

L'infirmière l'examina et déclara :

« Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvée ! Avec le froid qu'il fait dehors, elle n'aurait pas survécu en passant une nuit au sommet de cette tour.

\- Oh Albus, c'est épouvantable ! Vous vous imaginez si Severus ne l'avait pas trouvée ?

\- Mais, heureusement, il l'a trouvée, Minerva. Inutile donc de s'inquiéter de ce qui aurait pu advenir…

\- Oh mais c'est affreux ! Vous qui disiez qu'elle n'avait pas de tendances suicidaires… renchérit McGonagall.

\- Je doute fort qu'elle ait eu connaissance du danger de s'endormir là-haut par des températures si basses, répondit le directeur.

\- Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est réfugiée là-haut, pour s'isoler des autres… »

Dumbledore, McGonagall et Pomfresh s'étaient tous les trois tournés vers Rogue, étonnés de son intervention. Lui qui d'ordinaire faisait bien peu de cas de ses élèves et de leurs ridicules problèmes d'adolescent avait l'air de se préoccuper d'Iris. Il faisait preuve d'une telle perspicacité à son égard que cela choquait littéralement ses collègues.

« Quoi ?! demanda-t-il, agacé qu'on le regarde encore avec des yeux ronds.

\- Rien… C'est juste que nous n'avons pas l'habitude de vous voir vous intéresser à ce genre de problème… répondit le directeur.

\- Oh, j'en ai assez ! Je vais me coucher ! Et je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus me déranger pour des sottises pareilles ! Je vous conseille de surveiller vos Gryffondor et de les enfermer dans leur tour s'il le faut, Minerva ! Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »

Et il quitta l'infirmerie, telle une tornade, furieux, en plantant là les trois autres restés pantois.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il se servit un verre de whisky pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

Quelle petite idiote ! Quelle idée de se réfugier là-haut par un temps pareil ! Elle serait morte s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée…

Oh non ! Il l'avait sauvée une fois de plus. Si jamais elle apprenait que c'était lui qui l'avait retrouvée, elle ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne à son secours ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ait su où la trouver ? D'où lui était venue cette espèce de flash ? Lui qui avait toujours eu une bien piètre opinion de la divination s'était transformé en une sorte de médium… Pfff… Ridicule !

Et dire que, maintenant, Dumbledore et sa comparse, McGonagall, pensaient qu'il se souciait du cas de cette jeune fille… Décidément cette gamine ne lui apportait que des tracas ! Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de la laisser mourir cette fameuse nuit.

À peine avait-il eu cette pensée que les yeux vert turquoise et les cheveux châtains aux reflets roux de la jeune fille lui revinrent en mémoire puis son image se superposa à celle d'une autre fille aux grands yeux verts et à la chevelure rousse.

Et il comprit soudain ce qui l'avait poussé à la protéger : elle lui rappelait sa Lily. Elle avait même un prénom de fleur comme elle… Énervé par sa découverte, il abandonna son verre de whisky sur la table basse et décida de se mettre au lit.

Iris passa tout le week-end à l'infirmerie. Son état de santé ne nécessitait pas un séjour prolongé mais elle avait supplié madame Pomfresh de lui permettre de rester et d'éviter de recevoir la moindre visite. La bonne infirmière, voyant la détresse de la jeune fille, avait accepté et avait refusé à ses amis le droit de la voir.

Entre-temps, les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore avaient décidé de mettre les meilleures amies d'Iris au courant du drame qui s'était produit vendredi afin d'éviter à la jeune rouge et or d'être harcelée de questions. Catherine, Cyrielle et Joanna avaient été terriblement émues par cette triste nouvelle et s'étaient promises de ne pas en parler à leur amie à moins que celle-ci ne le veuille.

Iris retourna en cours le lundi matin. Elle était même allée prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cath qui veillait à ce que personne ne lui pose la moindre question sur l'accident d'Adrien.

La jeune fille avait beaucoup réfléchi durant son séjour à l'infirmerie et en était venue à la conclusion que ni Adrien ni ses parents ne voudraient la voir comme ça. Bien sûr elle avait le droit de pleurer et d'être triste et abattue à cause d'une telle annonce mais elle ne devait pas se laisser sombrer dans le chagrin et la douleur. Elle avait donc résolu d'essayer de se comporter comme d'habitude, comme avant la mort d'Adrien. Elle fut très reconnaissante à ses amies de ne pas aborder ce sujet sensible et délicat et, mine de rien, sa journée ne se passa pas trop mal.

Après les cours, elle fila à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs, prit un rapide souper dans la Grande Salle puis se rendit dans les cachots pour sa retenue avec Rogue.

En effet, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'il l'avait collée toute la semaine pour être arrivée en retard à son cours le vendredi précédent. La jeune fille avait bien pris soin de faire et de préparer tout ce qu'elle devait pour le lendemain car ce soir elle devrait enchaîner sa retenue et sa ronde de nuit.

La Gryffondor toqua à dix-neuf heures piles.

« Entrez, lui enjoignit le professeur Rogue.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

\- Ce soir vous allez trier et classer les ingrédients de la réserve. Vous vérifierez que les ingrédients sont encore bons et aussi que le contenu des récipients correspond bien à ce qui est inscrit sur l'étiquette. Une fois que ce sera fait, vous établirez un inventaire de la réserve.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Iris déposa son sac et entreprit de vérifier les différents bocaux et fioles de la réserve un par un.

Rogue jetait de temps en temps des regards en direction de la jeune fille, guettant le moment où elle perdrait courage ou manifesterait son ennui, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il avait également pensé qu'elle essaierait de lui parler de la tour d'astronomie mais une fois encore il fut déçu dans ses attentes.

Elle vérifiait, triait, classait et rangeait les différents ingrédients avec rigueur et méthode. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui poser de questions ou le remercier de lui avoir éviter de mourir de froid. D'un côté, ça l'arrangeait bien, mais, d'un autre, il était quand même un peu désappointé.

« Ça suffit pour ce soir, déclara-t-il brusquement. Vous continuerez demain.

\- Oui, professeur. »

Elle rangea les flacons qu'elle avait sortis, referma la porte de la réserve et attendit debout près du bureau de Rogue.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Rien mais c'est ce soir que je dois effectuer la surveillance des couloirs avec vous.

\- Ha oui, bien sûr… Dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Le professeur et la préfète déambulèrent dans les nombreux couloirs de Poudlard pendant une heure et demi sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

En effet, la plupart des élèves avaient attrapé un rhume à cause du temps froid et humide de cette fin janvier et n'avaient pas la force de désobéir au règlement de l'école en se promenant de nuit dans les couloirs du château. Il fut bientôt l'heure de raccompagner la Gryffondor jusqu'à sa tour.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle commune de la jeune fille, Rogue décida de rompre le silence :

« Vous n'avez pas été très bavarde ce soir, miss Bloomwood.

\- C'est parce que je n'avais pas grand chose à dire.

\- D'habitude cela ne vous arrête pas.

\- Je pensais que vous préfériez lorsque vos élèves ne vous adressent pas la parole. Et puis, de toute façon, vous ne vous intéressez pas à ce qu'on dit…

\- Miss Bloomwood, je vous trouve bien insolente !

\- Oh non… Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin si mais… je me suis sans doute mal exprimée…

\- Dans ce cas c'est plus grave… Vous êtes bien pessimiste.

\- Oui, peut-être…

\- Écoutez, je sais que c'est facile à dire mais vous ne devez pas vous laisser abattre par cet événement, vous devez continuer à vivre. Bientôt, lorsque le chagrin sera moins présent, ce sera un peu plus facile de faire comme avant, croyez-moi.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie. Allez vous coucher dans votre chambre maintenant. Je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver, une fois de plus, frigorifiée en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

L'élève sourit aux dernières paroles de son professeur.

« Oui, j'y vais. Et, au fait, merci de m'avoir trouvée l'autre jour, professeur. Bonne nuit. »

Et elle disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu! En tout cas, si vous voulez, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici un petit chapitre qui risque de vous surprendre un peu... Je n'en dis pas plus ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain matin, Iris s'était rendue à l'enterrement d'Adrien en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard. La cérémonie n'avait pas duré très longtemps et aucun membre de sa famille d'accueil ne s'était soucié de la présence de la jeune fille. Dumbledore était resté près d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules, puis ils étaient rentrés au château aussitôt la cérémonie terminée.

Ensuite, le temps avait poursuivi sa course, inexorable, et la peine d'Iris s'était atténuée au fil des semaines. Bien sûr, elle pensait toujours à Adrien, comme à ses parents d'ailleurs, et elle n'était pas prête de les oublier, mais sa tristesse s'était peu à peu dissipée pour laisser la place à tous les souvenirs heureux qu'elle conservait de lui.

Elle avait entreprit de noter les choses qui lui étaient arrivées, ses idées, ses réflexions, ses craintes et ses doutes dans le beau journal qu'elle avait reçu en première année et dont elle ne s'était jamais servie. Le fait d'écrire ses pensées était une sorte d'exutoire pour elle. Lorsqu'elle refermait le livre, après lui avoir confié toutes les choses qu'elle gardait pour elle d'ordinaire, elle se sentait incroyablement plus légère et apaisée.

Elle avait lentement repris goût à la vie et avait finalement retrouvé sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur habituelle pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amies et de ses camarades et pour le plus grand soulagement de ses professeurs.

Le printemps était bien là à présent, on était au beau milieu du mois de mai et le parc de Poudlard avait revêtu ses couleurs printanières : il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et attirant que maintenant.

Malheureusement, Iris et ses condisciples devraient encore patienter quelques semaines avant de pouvoir en profiter pleinement en effet, tout leur temps était désormais consacré aux révisions pour les BUSEs qui arrivaient à pas de géant.

Néanmoins, Iris avait réussi à joindre l'utile à l'agréable elle s'était aménagé un petit coin sympathique à l'ombre d'un arbre où elle était en train de relire ses notes de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La perplexité se lisait sur les traits de son visage…

« Vous m'avez l'air bien perplexe, miss Bloomwood. Qu'êtes-vous donc en train de lire ? » questionna Rogue qui avait surgi de nulle part.

Iris, surprise, sursauta et releva rapidement la tête pour découvrir son professeur de potions, planté devant elle.

« Heu… Je suis en train de revoir le sortilège du Patronus mais je ne suis jamais parvenue à le lancer correctement… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider, si vous le voulez », proposa-t-il.

 _« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Tu es fou, mon pauvre garçon ?! Pourquoi tu lui as proposé ton aide ? Tu es complètement cinglé ! Tu détestes cette bande de cornichons écervelés et elle en fait partie ! Non mais ça ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ta caboche ?! Une Gryffondor en plus ! »_ Tel fut le petit monologue intérieur que se fit Severus Rogue après avoir prononcé sa phrase. Mais il était trop tard pour se rétracter…

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous voulez bien m'aider ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas très difficile.

\- Peut-être pour un sorcier tel que vous mais bien pour moi.

\- Venez me voir ce soir à dix-neuf heures, je vous expliquerai comment réussir ce sortilège.

\- D'accord, je viendrai. Merci, professeur.

\- De rien, miss Bloomwood. »

Et il repartit vers le château.

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus Rogue se demandait encore ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour proposer son aide à Iris. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu s'en empêcher comme lorsqu'il l'avait soustraite aux Mangemorts et cachée quand elle était petite.

Quel étrange pouvoir cette gamine avait sur lui…

Depuis le soir où il l'avait retrouvée dans la tour d'astronomie, transie de froid, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers elle lors des repas ou lors des cours de potions pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il la savait à présent seule au monde et ne comprenait que trop bien sa douleur.

Son père n'avait jamais accepté le fait que sa mère soit une sorcière et il avait passé son enfance à les voir se disputer et s'entre-déchirer. Puis ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans et il s'était retrouvé complètement seul mais ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il se considérait comme orphelin…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il souffre autant dans son existence ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle souffre encore plus que lui ? Car si lui avait commis des erreurs et pas des moindres, elle était encore totalement innocente, elle n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter ça. La vie était décidément très injuste envers certaines personnes…

Encore plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit trois coups timides frappés à sa porte. Il était déjà l'heure de son rendez-vous. Il en avait oublié le souper ! Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Excusez-moi d'être venue jusque chez vous mais j'ai d'abord été voir dans votre bureau et je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse, alors je me suis dit que vous deviez être ici.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Venez, entrez », dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

La jeune fille le regarda, déconcertée, mais entra néanmoins dans les appartements de son sombre professeur de potions.

Le professeur Rogue conduisit la Gryffondor jusqu'au salon et lui désigna un canapé dans lequel elle prit place, tandis que lui s'asseyait en face d'elle dans son petit fauteuil.

Constatant que la jeune fille paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, il lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous préféreriez peut-être aller dans la classe de potions ou dans mon bureau ?

\- Heu… non, ça ira, merci. C'est juste que je ne suis jamais entrée dans les appartements d'un professeur, alors c'est une drôle de sensation.

\- Nous pouvons aller ailleurs, je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, déclara-t-il, en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- Non, je vous assure, ça ira, merci.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit-il en se rasseyant. Bon, montrez-moi un peu comment vous vous y prenez pour lancer le sortilège du Patronus. »

Iris se leva, sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa en avant elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer puis prononça la formule _Spero Patronum_. Un mince filet de fumée argentée s'échappa du bout de sa baguette magique puis disparut après quelques secondes seulement.

La Gryffondor, dépitée, déclara :

« Vous voyez ? Je n'arrive à rien. Je suis vraiment nulle.

\- Cessez un peu de dire des idioties ! Si vous vous êtes nulle, on peut bien renvoyer le trois quarts des élèves de cette école chez eux ! »

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Rogue venait de lui faire une sorte de compliment là, non ? Un compliment détourné et bizarre mais un compliment quand même. Elle sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Je ne ris pas, monsieur. Je suis flattée d'entendre ça de votre bouche. »

Rogue venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit… Décidément, son cas ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment…

Il décida de ne pas tenir compte de sa remarque et poursuivit :

« Bon, passons. Savez-vous ce qu'est un Patronus, miss Bloomwood ?

\- Oui : un Patronus représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre - c'est une sorte de protecteur qui joue le rôle de bouclier entre le sorcier et le Détraqueur. (1)

\- Bien, vous connaissez la théorie sur le bout des doigts, il ne vous reste plus qu'à la mettre en pratique. Pour réussir ce sortilège, vous devez prononcer la formule en vous concentrant de toutes vos forces sur les souvenirs les plus heureux que vous ayez.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de faire mais, à chaque fois, un souvenir plus triste se superpose à l'autre et le charme s'arrête.

\- Il faut dire que vous n'avez pas eu une vie particulièrement facile… Mais vous devez apprendre à isoler vos souvenirs heureux des autres, ensuite vous vous concentrez uniquement sur ceux-ci et vous vous laissez envahir entièrement par eux.

\- Vous voulez bien me montrer ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rogue la fixa un instant droit dans les yeux, se leva, sortit sa baguette magique et prononça la formule _Spero Patronum_. Iris vit alors apparaître une magnifique biche argentée qui tourna autour d'elle puis se dirigea vers l'un de murs du salon et disparut derrière.

« C'est magnifique… » dit la jeune fille.

Ensuite elle observa son professeur un peu mieux et se dit que lui non plus n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile : elle pouvait le lire sur son visage qui avait perdu son masque de froideur habituel.

Rogue s'aperçut qu'elle le dévisageait et lui demanda aussitôt sur un ton cassant :

« Qu'avez-vous donc à me regarder de cette façon ? »

La jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta en réaction au ton autoritaire de sa voix.

« Rien… Je… Je me disais que…

\- Que quoi ? Allez-y, finissez votre phrase maintenant que vous avez commencé !

\- Je me disais que pour vous non plus la vie n'a pas toujours dû être rose… »

Rogue était un peu décontenancé par ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Il était passé maître dans l'art de l'occlumancie et arborait, en toute occasion, un masque de froideur et d'indifférence pour cacher ses émotions au reste du monde. Comment avait-elle pu percer ses défenses ? Devait-il se fâcher pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer ou bien devait-il ne rien dire ?

De son côté, Iris se demandait si elle n'était pas allée un peu trop loin. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parle ? Elle aurait très bien pu garder ça pour elle et inventer quelque chose. Mais il ne l'aurait probablement pas cru, on aurait dit qu'il était capable de lire dans les esprits, il savait toujours quand on lui mentait, en plus, Iris ne savait pas mentir…

Elle attendait, en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, la réaction de son professeur de potions avec appréhension. Soudain, elle l'entendit lui dire :

« En effet, miss Bloomwood… C'est pourquoi je ne doute pas que vous parviendrez à lancer correctement ce sort. »

Ouf ! Pas de cris, pas de colère ! Juste des encouragements.

« Voulez-vous essayer à présent, en gardant bien en tête ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui, professeur, je vais essayer. »

Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces, en veillant bien à tenir à distance ses mauvais souvenirs, et vit apparaître un nuage argenté assez épais qu'elle put faire rester plus de trente secondes avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle attendit les commentaires de son professeur.

« Ce n'est pas mal. Mais je pense que vous ne vous êtes pas suffisamment laissée envahir par la puissance de vos souvenirs heureux. Pouvez-vous essayer une dernière fois ? Ce sort demande beaucoup d'énergie et, si ne vous en sentez pas capable, nous recommencerons une autre fois.

\- Si, si, ça ira. Je peux réessayer, je ne suis pas fatiguée.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, allez-y. »

Iris choisit de se concentrer sur son souvenir le plus heureux : la journée qu'elle avait passée au zoo de Londres en compagnie de ses parents quand elle avait neuf ans. Elle se rappela la joie, le bonheur et le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti jadis et se laissa envahir par cette exquise sensation de plénitude.

Ensuite, elle fit un léger mouvement de baguette et prononça la formule magique. Un nuage argenté sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette puis prit peu à peu la forme d'une belle et fière lionne.

Iris, aux anges, regarda son Patronus venir vers elle, se frotter contre ses jambes puis tourner autour du professeur Rogue et disparaître. La jeune fille, qui affichait un sourire éclatant, interrogea quand même son professeur :

« J'ai réussi ?

\- Cela me semble évident, miss Bloomwood.

\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'aider à réussir ce sortilège, professeur. Je sais que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire…

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé, je savais que je ne perdais pas mon temps avec vous. Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente et appliquée.

\- Merci, monsieur, dit-elle, les joues un peu roses à cause du compliment qu'il venait de lui faire. Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant. Bonne soirée, professeur.

\- Trouverez-vous toute seule le chemin de votre dortoir, miss ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement, en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

La Gryffondor émit un rire cristallin puis répondit :

« Oui, je le trouverai, ne vous en faites pas. Au revoir, professeur.

\- Au revoir, miss Bloomwood. »

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Rogue, qui n'avait toujours pas mangé, appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte quelques sandwiches.

En dégustant son repas, il se dit pour lui-même : « Une lionne… Je l'aurais bien parié… »

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , chapitre 12, p. 247.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà!_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs favoris, qui ont décidé de suivre et qui lisent! Ça me fait très très plaisir! Merci beaucoup!_

 _Voici le chapitre 12 qui marque la fin de la cinquième année d'Iris à Poudlard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Iris avait passé tous ses BUSEs et il lui semblait les avoir réussis. Enfin, elle avait des doutes pour divination et histoire de la magie et elle pensait avoir mal interprété un symbole à l'examen de runes anciennes mais globalement elle estimait s'en être bien sortie dans les autres branches.

Elle avait été un peu intimidée de passer ses brevets devant des inconnus mais, une fois que la gêne s'était estompée, elle avait retrouvé ses moyens, répondu aux questions qu'ils lui posaient, lancé les sorts et fabriqué les potions qu'ils avaient choisis pour évaluer son niveau de sorcellerie.

Le professeur Puff, qui évaluait sa maîtrise du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, avait été très impressionné de constater qu'elle arrivait à produire un Patronus corporel d'une telle qualité il lui avait d'ailleurs accordé la note maximale pour récompenser son travail. Elle était certaine d'obtenir au moins un BUSE.

Maintenant que les examens étaient finis, ses amies et elle en profitaient pour passer le plus de temps possible, ensemble, dehors, dans le parc de Poudlard, se réchauffant au soleil de juin, étendues côte à côte sur la pelouse.

Mais, comme bien souvent, lorsque l'on s'amuse, le temps semble passer beaucoup plus vite : Iris devrait retourner chez Monique et Frank dans moins d'une semaine déjà…

Elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment à l'idée de retourner là-bas : Adrien ne viendrait plus jamais la voir, Monique allait encore passer son temps à se plaindre et à l'accabler de corvées, que Thomas vienne ou pas lui était complètement égal, et elle serait obligée de côtoyer Frank tous les jours…

La jeune fille espérait que ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture au début de l'année scolaire n'était qu'une très mauvaise farce et qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de recommencer.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses trois amies s'étaient levées pour rentrer au château pour le souper.

« Iris ! Hého ! Tu m'entends ? » demanda Joanna.

La rouge et or secoua la tête et, toujours assise par terre, leva les yeux vers ses amies qui étaient debout.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?!

\- Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'écoutait pas, déclara Catherine.

\- Tu étais encore dans ton monde ? interrogea Cyrielle.

\- Oui, désolée… Vous faites quoi ? répondit Iris.

\- On va manger. Tu viens ? dit Joanna.

\- Oui, oui, je viens, attendez-moi, répondit-elle.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait depuis près de cinq minutes… » souffla Cath.

Iris leur tira la langue, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et partit vers le château en compagnie de ses amies, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle avait fait tomber son journal intime dans l'herbe.

La nuit était douce et claire, le professeur Rogue en avait profité pour sortir faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard.

Déjà lorsqu'il était élève, il appréciait de s'y échapper et de respirer l'air du soir sans être troublé par la présence bruyante des autres étudiants. Il se promenait, seul, en pensant aux vacances imminentes lorsque son regard fut attiré par un petit objet noir abandonné dans l'herbe.

Il se pencha pour le ramasser et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un carnet. Il examina le dos et la couverture du livre pour chercher le nom de son propriétaire. Ne trouvant rien à l'extérieur, il décida de l'ouvrir à la première page : pas de nom non plus. Il le referma, le rangea dans une poche de sa veste et continua sa promenade.

De retour dans ses appartements, il se servit un verre de whisky, ressortit le petit carnet de sa poche et s'installa dans son fauteuil avec la ferme intention de découvrir à qui ce livre appartenait. Il l'ouvrit donc et commença sa lecture.

Après avoir parcouru quelques pages, il soupçonna miss Bloomwood d'en être l'auteur mais il poursuivit tout de même pour en avoir le cœur net. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, il était sûr de deux choses : premièrement, miss Bloomwood avait bel et bien écrit ce qu'il y avait dans ce journal intime et, en second lieu, il devait à tout prix avertir le professeur Dumbledore du comportement déplacé que ce Frank avait eu à son égard.

Il se leva et fila directement vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau directorial, Severus Rogue frappa énergiquement.

C'est un Albus Dumbledore, ensommeillé et ébahi, qui lui ouvrit, en robe de chambre.

« Severus ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? Il est passé deux heures…

\- J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

\- Dans ce cas, entrez, mon garçon, je vous en prie. »

Le directeur s'installa derrière son bureau et désigna un fauteuil à Rogue.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si important ?

\- Je crains que miss Bloomwood ne soit en danger si nous la laissons retourner dans sa famille d'accueil pour les vacances.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Apparemment, son tuteur a eu des paroles et des gestes totalement déplacés envers elle.

\- Comment l'avez-vous appris ?

\- J'ai trouvé ceci dans le parc et je l'ai lu. »

Il tendit le petit journal intime à Dumbledore qui s'en empara et commença à le feuilleter.

« Êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit du journal de miss Bloomwood ?

\- Absolument certain. Je l'ai lu d'un bout à l'autre et je suis formel : c'est bien son journal. Albus, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser repartir chez ces gens !

\- Je regrette, Severus, mais miss Bloomwood n'est pas majeure. Elle reste sous l'autorité de ces personnes jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans et même dix-huit chez les Moldus… Je crains que nous ne puissions pas faire grand chose…

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez rire ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas la renvoyer là-bas ?! Cet homme est un vrai pervers ! Il lui sautera dessus à la première occasion !

\- Je sais, Severus, c'est possible… Mais malheureusement nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui, mis à part ce que miss Bloomwood a écrit. Et je suppose qu'ils étaient seuls quand ça s'est produit…

\- Oui évidemment ! Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut la protéger de ce dépravé !

\- Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est conseiller à miss Bloomwood d'avertir la police et de leur expliquer la situation.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il. La police des Moldus attends toujours qu'il soit trop tard ! Tant qu'ils ne font rien de "grave" les criminels moldus ne sont pas inquiétés par la police. Albus, elle a eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper en septembre mais, la prochaine fois, il ne la laissera pas filer ! Elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre un homme adulte ! Elle doit faire tout au plus cinquante kilos toute mouillée…

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre, Severus, je…

\- Ha oui ! C'est vrai ! J'oubliais… Vous n'avez jamais été très doué pour venir en aide à des personnes en danger !

\- Severus, je… »

Severus Rogue s'était levé et s'écria, fou de rage :

« Vous quoi ? Je vous avais prévenu… Je vous avais dit de protéger Lily, de les cacher tous les trois, mais vous n'avez rien fait ! Vous les avez laissés mourir sous les yeux de leur fils ! Cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai pas faire cet homme, je vais trouver un moyen pour éviter à cette jeune fille d'avoir à endurer une épreuve de plus. Elle a déjà bien assez souffert dans sa courte existence ! »

Et il s'en alla, en claquant la porte.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner, Iris eut la surprise de voir l'un des hiboux grand-duc de l'école s'arrêter devant elle. Elle décrocha le message de sa patte, lui offrit une tranche de bacon et le regarda s'envoler vers la volière. Elle décacheta la lettre et lut :

« _Chère mademoiselle Bloomwood,_

 _Auriez-vous la gentillesse de bien vouloir vous présenter à mon bureau, ce matin, à 10h30 ?_

 _Cordialement,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. : J'aime beaucoup les suçacides. »_

La jeune fille se demanda ce que le directeur lui voulait et le chercha du regard à la table des professeurs. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui fit un léger signe de tête pour confirmer sa présence.

Après avoir passé une petite heure, dans le parc avec ses amies, Iris se rendit au rendez-vous que le directeur lui avait fixé. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille de pierre, grimpa l'escalier en colimaçon et frappa à la porte. Elle entra quand on le lui permit et fut surprise de voir le professeur Rogue, la mine renfrognée, adossé contre le mur, à gauche de la porte.

Dumbledore la fit asseoir devant lui et commença :

« Bonjour, miss Bloomwood.

\- Bonjour, professeurs, répondit-elle, en s'adressant à Dumbledore et à Rogue.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ce matin, c'est à cause de ceci. »

Le directeur sortit un petit livre noir d'un tiroir et le posa sur son bureau entre elle et lui. Iris reconnut immédiatement son journal intime et se douta un peu de ce qui allait suivre. Elle attendit en silence.

« Le professeur Rogue a trouvé ce carnet dans le parc hier soir. Dans le but d'identifier son propriétaire, il a lu son contenu et en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de vous. Est-ce exact, mademoiselle ?

\- Oui, c'est bien mon journal… répondit-elle. Vous… Vous avez tout lu, professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, tout, miss… C'est pour ça que j'ai jugé utile d'en informer le directeur. »

Iris avait baissé la tête et détourné les yeux, les joues rouges de honte.

« Il s'agit d'un acte très grave, miss Bloomwood. Ce genre de harcèlement n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin. Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous conseiller d'avertir les autorités locales moldues dès que vous serrez de retour chez vous. C'est la seule chose que vous puissiez faire, reprit le directeur.

\- Oui, professeur Dumbledore, je le ferai… Mais s'ils ne me croient pas ?

\- Ils vous croiront. Ils ne prendront pas le risque de ne pas vous prendre au sérieux.

\- D'accord, professeur…

\- Bien, vous pouvez récupérer votre journal, mademoiselle. »

Dumbledore poussa le livre noir vers elle, qui le prit et le rangea dans son sac.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Je pense que vos amies vous attendent.

\- Oui, merci monsieur. Bonne journée, professeurs. »

Elle fit un signe de tête au directeur et à Rogue puis sortit du bureau.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses amies dans le parc et leur expliqua pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. Ses trois amies approuvèrent les conseils de Dumbledore et l'exhortèrent à prévenir la police en rentrant. Iris le leur promit puis préféra changer de sujet de conversation.

La veille de son retour chez elle, Iris, qui lisait dans sa chambre, fut interrompue par une chouette hulotte qui frappait à la vitre. Elle se leva pour ouvrir à l'oiseau, détacha délicatement le message et laissa repartir l'animal.

La Gryffondor lut ce petit mot, griffonné à la hâte :

 _« Descendez immédiatement. Je vous attends dans mon bureau._

 _Professeur Rogue. »_

La jeune fille enfila rapidement une paire de baskets et fila jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivées devant le bureau, elle n'eut même pas le temps de frapper et vit la porte s'ouvrir brusquement sur le professeur Rogue.

« Ha vous voilà ! Entrez. »

Iris s'exécuta et attendit de savoir pourquoi il avait été si pressé de la faire venir.

Rogue n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et lui dit de but en blanc :

« Dumbledore vous a conseillé d'avertir la police des agissements de cet homme. C'est très bien, faites-le. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant.

\- Oui, je sais… Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse de plus ?

\- Vous, rien. Je voudrais seulement que vous portiez ceci constamment. »

Il sortit de sa poche un médaillon, représentant le symbole du Yang(1), suspendu à une fine chaînette en argent et le tendit à la jeune fille.

Iris regarda le collier qui se trouvait dans la main du professeur Rogue et l'interrogea :

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai passé mon temps libre ces derniers jours à confectionner ces deux médaillons. »

Il sortit de sous sa chemise un second pendentif, représentant le symbole du Yin, pendant à une chaîne en argent, comme l'autre.

« Ces deux médaillons sont connectés l'un à l'autre de sorte que, si quelqu'un tente de vous faire du mal, je le saurais immédiatement. »

La jeune fille observa son professeur de potions avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de reconnaissance au fond des yeux. Puis elle prit le collier qu'il lui tendait toujours et le mit directement à son cou.

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, j'arriverai aussitôt. »

Iris s'approcha du sorcier, l'enlaça et dit :

« Merci, professeur. »

Rogue, un peu surpris et décontenancé, la prit par les épaules pour l'éloigner de lui, planta son regard onyx dans ses yeux turquoise et dit :

« Gardez-le toujours à votre cou. Ne l'enlevez sous aucun prétexte. »

Puis il lui fit signe de partir.

* * *

(1) Pour info : le Yin est le symbole tout noir avec un point blanc et le Yang est tout blanc avec un point noir.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello!_

 _Désolée pour le léger retard mais je viens de remonter de France en voiture pendant toute la journée, alors voici seulement maintenant le chapitre 13, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. En tout cas, c'est un chapitre dans lequel il se passe plein de choses..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait déjà bientôt trois semaines qu'Iris était de retour dans sa famille d'accueil.

Le 1er juillet, à la sortie de la gare, elle avait été soulagée de constater que Monique avait accompagné Frank pour venir la récupérer. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils en avaient profité pour faire deux ou trois courses à Londres mais la jeune fille se moquait bien de la raison de sa présence pour autant qu'elle n'était pas seule avec son tuteur.

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi son retour, Iris avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de sortir seule pour avertir la police du comportement de Frank mais ils l'en avaient toujours empêchée soit en l'accompagnant soit en lui refusant tout simplement le droit de sortir.

Finalement la jeune fille s'était résignée et s'était dit que ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il ne lui avait plus fait la moindre allusion grivoise ou déplacée. Elle avait fini par croire que, en définitive, il lui avait seulement fait une blague de très mauvais goût en début d'année scolaire et qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

Dire qu'elle avait alarmé ses amies et, pire, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue pour rien…

Iris, qui était occupée à faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine, écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion que Frank et Monique avaient au salon. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle entendait, ils projetaient de rendre visite à Thomas le lendemain. S'ils ne l'obligeaient pas à les accompagner, elle pourrait peut-être se détendre un peu et profiter du soleil dans le jardin.

Ce soir-là, elle monta se coucher réjouie à l'idée de se retrouver seule et tranquille le lendemain.

Au matin, après avoir entendu claquer la porte d'entrée et la voiture démarrer, elle s'étira longuement dans son lit puis, guillerette, elle descendit avec l'intention de se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle avait bien envie de pancakes aux myrtilles avec du sirop d'érable, d'un bon verre de jus d'oranges pressées et d'une grande tasse de thé fumante.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle se figea en voyant Frank installé à la table avec sa tasse de café et son journal.

Frank leva les yeux de son quotidien et les posa sur Iris, qui était descendue en chemise de nuit, pensant qu'elle était seule dans la maison. Il l'examina des pieds à la tête comme s'il la passait aux rayons-X.

La jeune fille, mal à l'aise, lui dit :

« Bon… Bonjour… Tu ne devais pas accompagner Monique chez Thomas ?

\- Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant, sorcière ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je vous ai simplement entendu en parler hier pendant que je faisais la vaisselle.

\- Oui, je devais. Mais il se trouve que ce matin, en me levant, j'avais terriblement mal au crâne… Monique m'a donc conseillé de rester ici…

\- Ha bon ? Pas de chance…

\- Pas de chance pour moi ou pour toi ?

\- Ben pour toi… Ce n'est pas très agréable de se réveiller avec la migraine.

\- A d'autres, ma jolie ! Tu espérais te retrouver toute seule ici pour faire dieu sait quoi !

\- Non, vraiment pas. Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller m'habiller. »

Elle fit volte-face et se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine pour aller se vêtir dans sa chambre.

Parvenue au milieu des escaliers, elle entendit la chaise racler le sol de la cuisine : il s'était certainement levé pour la suivre.

Apeurée, elle pressa le pas, se faufila dans sa chambre et referma prestement la porte. Malheureusement, sa porte n'avait pas de verrou et se rouvrit brutalement. Iris tressaillit et vit Frank s'approcher d'elle avec un regard lubrique et un sourire carnassier.

« De quoi t'as peur, petite sorcière ?

\- De… De rien ! Sors de ma chambre, s'il te plaît, je voudrais m'habiller.

\- Hum… dit-il en la reluquant. Non ! Moi je ne veux pas. Tu es très bien comme ça. Tu es peut-être même un peu trop habillée…

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Laisse-moi et sors d'ici ! » lui dit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, tout en reculant néanmoins.

Mais il n'en fit rien il continua d'avancer tandis qu'elle reculait toujours plus, jusqu'à se retrouver acculée au mur. Elle s'aperçut trop tard de son erreur car quand elle essaya de s'esquiver, il lui avait déjà attrapé les bras. Il les lui avait faits mettre au-dessus de sa tête et la maintenait contre le mur collée à lui.

« Je t'avais averti que tu paierais l'addition un de ses jours… » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille, son souffle chaud brûlant sa nuque.

Iris était tétanisée par la peur : elle avait la gorge nouée et des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues roses.

Frank mordit à sang la chair tendre de son cou puis, maintenant les deux frêles poignets de l'adolescente dans une seule de ses mains, de l'autre il entreprit de s'aventurer sous sa chemise de nuit. Il caressa ses cuisses, palpa ses fesses, ses hanches et son ventre, puis, arrivé à sa poitrine juvénile, il commença à pétrir ses seins.

Iris poussa un gémissement de rage et de douleur et s'écria, en se débattant de toutes ses forces :

« Lâche-moi ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi ! »

L'homme se contenta de ricaner : il était bien trop fort pour elle. Il était inutile qu'elle se démène comme une furie, il en ferait ce qu'il voudrait…

Tout à coup, Frank sentit deux mains puissantes lui saisir les poignets, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, et il fut bientôt projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

Il tomba à genoux et, en se relevant, il vit un homme, tout de noir vêtu, à la peau blanche et aux cheveux de jais, se dresser entre lui et Iris, qui avait glissé par terre le long du mur.

L'homme à la cape noire s'adressa à lui sur un ton glacial :

« J'ai cru l'entendre vous demander de la lâcher…

\- Vous êtes qui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas qui je suis et je suis venu pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à cette jeune fille.

\- Oh mais, au contraire, je voulais lui faire du bien… » rétorqua-t-il, en retroussant ses lèvres.

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour : ni une ni deux, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva du sol.

« Je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer de faire de l'humour avec moi. Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout. Maintenant que vous êtes là et que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous allez m'écouter. Ne posez plus jamais l'une de vos sales pattes sur cette jeune fille ! Si vous touchez jamais à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! Ai-je été suffisamment clair pour vous ? » prononça-t-il, de sa voix doucereuse.

Frank, blanc comme un linge, hocha la tête.

« Bien, fit Rogue, en le relâchant et en le laissant tomber à terre sans aucun ménagement. À présent, avec votre accord, je vais emmener mademoiselle Bloomwood passer le reste de ses vacances chez moi. Si vous aviez l'amabilité de me signer ce papier… »

Le sorcier fit apparaître un document par lequel Frank Sluttish consentait à confier la garde d'Iris Bloomwood à Severus Rogue jusqu'à la date du 1er septembre, rendant de ce fait la présence de la jeune fille chez lui tout à fait légale.

Frank regarda le bout de papier, incrédule, et lui dit :

« Et vous croyez franchement que je vais signer ça ?

\- Oh je le crois, oui. De gré ou de force, vous signerez ce papier, répondit-il, en sortant sa baguette magique et en la caressant du bout des doigts.

\- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas vous en servir contre moi ! bégaya-t-il.

\- Oh détrompez-vous… Bien sûr que je peux m'en servir contre vous. Ce sont les élèves de moins de dix-sept ans qui ne sont pas autorisés à recourir à la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Cette règle ne s'applique donc pas à moi… »

Frank regarda l'arme du sorcier, terrifié.

« Maintenant, signez ! » ordonna Rogue.

Tremblant, l'homme prit le document et la plume que le sorcier faisait léviter devant lui et apposa sa signature au bas de la page.

« Parfait, fit Rogue, satisfait, en repliant le papier. À présent, je vais vous donner un petit aperçu de ce qui pourrait vous arriver si jamais il vous prenait l'envie de recommencer. _Stupéfix_ ! »

L'homme reçut le sort de Stupéfixion en pleine poitrine, il fut projeté dans les airs puis retomba sur le sol, inerte.

Rogue se tourna ensuite vers Iris et lui tendit ses mains pour l'aider à se relever. La jeune fille saisit les mains qu'il lui offrait et fut littéralement hissée sur ses deux jambes par la seule force de son professeur.

« Vous allez bien, miss Bloomwood ?

\- Ou… oui… Vous… vous êtes arrivé à temps… répondit-elle.

\- Êtes-vous d'accord de passer le reste de vos vacances chez moi ?

\- Oui… Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas : _Accio_ malle de miss Bloomwood ! » prononça-t-il en agitant sa baguette magique.

La malle d'Iris arriva d'elle-même, en volant dans les airs, et se posa sur le lit.

Rogue poursuivit :

« _Failamalle_ ! »

Et toutes ses affaires vinrent se ranger toutes seules dans sa valise.

Ensuite, il fit disparaître la malle pour l'envoyer directement chez lui.

« Êtes-vous prête à partir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui…

\- Très bien. Prenez mon bras et accrochez-vous bien. Nous allons transplaner directement dans ma maison. Surtout ne me lâchez pas. »

La jeune fille prit le bras que son professeur lui tendait et s'y agrippa fermement.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Iris se retrouva au beau milieu du salon de son professeur de potions.

Elle avait ressenti une étrange sensation lors de ce premier transplanage : c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait tirée avec un crochet par le nombril puis elle avait été terriblement compressée et, lorsqu'elle avait repris sa forme normale, elle avait bien failli tomber en avant en atterrissant, le professeur Rogue l'avait retenue par les épaules pour éviter sa chute.

Elle était là, au milieu de la pièce, toujours en chemise de nuit et pieds nus, les joues encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées.

Rogue l'examina un instant puis déclara :

« Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, votre valise vous y attend déjà. »

Il la conduisit à l'étage et lui désigna la deuxième porte à droite de l'escalier.

« Là, c'est votre chambre, dit-il, en ouvrant la porte. La mienne est juste à côté. En face se trouve mon bureau et à coté de celui-ci la salle de bain. Vous pouvez l'utiliser maintenant si vous en éprouvez le besoin.

\- Oui, merci. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir prendre une douche, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Je comprends. Faites comme chez vous. Lorsque vous serez prête, redescendez dans le salon, je vous y attendrai pour soigner ceci, dit-il, en pointant du doigt la morsure qu'elle avait sur la nuque.

\- Merci, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie. Je vous laisse, à présent. »

Il sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers.

Iris déballa ses affaires et rangea ses vêtements dans les tiroirs et la penderie. Ensuite, elle attrapa des sous-vêtements, un jean, un t-shirt et une paire de baskets et fila droit dans la salle de bain.

Elle prit une très longue douche et se lava énergiquement avec beaucoup de savon trois fois d'affilée. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'emprunte des mains, de la salive et de l'odeur de Frank, elle se sécha et s'habilla.

Puis elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva le professeur Rogue dans son salon, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, il lui demanda de s'approcher et de s'asseoir. Elle s'installa dans un canapé en cuir brun et regarda son professeur se lever et prendre une petite boite ronde, posée sur la table basse, dont il dévissa le couvercle.

Rogue lui expliqua :

« C'est une pommade faite à base d'essence de dictame que je confectionne moi-même. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas effacer ce que ce Moldu vous a fait, je peux seulement soigner cette blessure…

\- C'est déjà beaucoup, monsieur…

\- J'aurais préféré vous éviter d'avoir à subir cela…

\- Je sais, professeur, mais grâce à vous et à ce médaillon il n'a pas pu aller plus loin et je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. »

Il soupira puis lui demanda :

« Pourriez-vous relever vos cheveux pour dégager votre cou ?

\- Oui, tout de suite », dit-elle, en s'exécutant.

Le professeur Rogue appliqua alors délicatement une couche épaisse de son baume sur sa morsure.

Aussitôt, Iris sentit que la douleur s'apaisait et poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« Hum… Merci, ça ne me fait déjà plus mal.

\- Oui, l'effet est instantané. »

Tous deux se turent pendant un petit moment puis Iris parla :

« Professeur, … Je… Je suis vraiment désolée de vous imposer ma présence chez vous… »

Rogue l'observa, interloqué, puis lui répondit :

« Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Vous ne m'imposez rien du tout, c'est moi qui suis venu vous chercher. De plus, maintenant que vous êtes ici, je suis rassuré car je sais qu'il ne peut plus rien vous arriver. Allez, venez manger maintenant ! J'entends votre estomac gargouiller jusqu'ici ! »

Iris sourit et répondit :

« Merci de veiller sur moi, professeur. »

* * *

 _Alors? Vous avez aimé? Comment avez-vous trouvé le comportement de Frank? Et l'intervention de Severus? Ça vous a plu?_

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu en tout cas!_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le professeur Rogue était allé arracher Iris des griffes de son tuteur. Si les autres élèves de Poudlard apprenaient ça, ils la traiteraient sans aucun doute de folle mais le fait est que la jeune Gryffondor se sentait beaucoup mieux ici, chez le maître des cachots honni de tous, que dans sa famille d'accueil. Chez eux, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à sa place et n'avait jamais été très à l'aise, tandis que Rogue, lui, avait su lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas de trop et qu'elle pouvait réellement faire comme chez elle.

Ça l'avait surprise au début mais finalement elle avait accepté la situation : l'homme en noir que tous pensaient détestable, méchant et injuste était en réalité tout le contraire. Certes, il s'évertuait à le cacher mais Iris, elle, avait pu voir sa nature profonde. D'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un criminel, bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait fait partie des Mangemorts : à elle, il n'avait jamais fait de mal, au contraire, il l'avait toujours protégée.

Une certaine routine s'était installée entre eux au fil des jours.

Iris se levait vers neuf heures, allait frapper à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue, qui était déjà debout depuis au moins deux ou trois heures, et ils descendaient ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Ensuite, ils se rendaient au salon pour lire, lui dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée et elle sur le canapé en cuir brun, ses jambes repliées sous elle, puis ils dînaient vers midi. L'après-midi, Iris avait l'habitude de la passer dans le jardin où elle lisait, écrivait ou répondait aux lettres de ses amies. Il l'y rejoignait parfois pour prendre l'air et discuter un peu avec elle.

Puis, après le souper, chacun poursuivait sa lecture ou bien ils entamaient une conversation sur les potions ou sur les sortilèges le plus souvent. Enfin, lorsqu'elle était fatiguée, la jeune fille montait se coucher après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son professeur qui, elle le soupçonnait, ne devait pas dormir beaucoup.

C'est alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux des propriétés et des usages de la pierre de lune, en dégustant leur petit-déjeuner, qu'un hibou grand-duc entra par la fenêtre entrouverte et déposa une lettre portant le sceau de Poudlard devant Iris, puis il repartit aussitôt.

« Ha ! C'est sûrement la liste des ouvrages et fournitures à acquérir pour la rentrée.

\- Ainsi que vos résultats aux BUSEs… ajouta Rogue.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Ouvrez cette lettre et nous serons fixés. »

Iris décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit deux lettres : la première contenait en effet la liste du matériel à se procurer pour le début de l'année et la seconde révélait les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus aux BUSEs. Elle parcourut les deux papiers puis les déposa et reprit un toast à la marmelade.

Rogue, qui l'avait regardée faire sans rien dire, ne put se contenir plus longtemps quand il la vit reposer les lettres et se resservir sans rien révéler de ce qu'elles renfermaient :

« Allez-vous enfin me dire les notes que vous avez obtenues ?

\- Oh, pardon ! Vous voulez les voir ? Désolée, je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à moi et à mes résultats scolaires », dit-elle, sincère, en lui tendant le parchemin des BUSEs.

Rogue eut un petit pincement au cœur en l'entendant dire une chose pareille mais n'en montra aucun signe, il se saisit du parchemin et lut :

 _ **BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE** (_ _1)_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_  
 _Optimal (O), Effort exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A)._

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
_ _Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)._

 _ **IRIS HELENA BLOOMWOOD A OBTENU :**_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Botanique: O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Divination : D_

 _Étude des runes anciennes : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : A_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

 _Sortilèges : O_

« Et bien, vous avez obtenu d'excellentes notes, miss. Félicitations !

\- Merci, professeur. Mais j'ai raté divination et je n'ai qu'un A en histoire de la magie…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour cette discipline qu'est la divination, il n'y a aucune rigueur scientifique dans cette branche... Vous auriez aimé poursuivre ce cours cette année ?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas le garder de toute façon… Je n'ai jamais rien vu au fond de ses tasses ni dans sa boule de cristal…

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. Pour ce qui est d'histoire de la magie, même de son vivant le professeur Binns était d'un ennui mortel et bien peu d'élèves parvenaient à rester éveillés assez longtemps pour noter tout ce qu'il disait. »

Iris éclata d'un rire cristallin puis répondit :

« Je suis sûre que, vous, vous y arriviez.

\- Quand j'étais en forme, oui. Mais je me suis assoupi à de nombreuses reprises, lui apprit-il.

\- Vraiment ? Alors ça me rassure ! »

Et son rire repartit de plus belle.

Le professeur Rogue finit par se laisser gagner par le rire communicatif de la jeune fille. Iris le regarda rire, surprise : il avait un très beau rire grave et il paraissait plus jeune lorsque son visage exprimait de la joie.

Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, se reprit bien vite et demanda sèchement :

« Vous pensiez sans doute que j'étais incapable de rire ?

\- Non, pas du tout, professeur. J'appréciais simplement le fait de vous voir rire ainsi. Ça vous va très bien.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais non, absolument pas ! se défendit-elle aussitôt. Pourquoi me moquerai-je de vous ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je n'ai pas envie de commencer. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez, et je trouve que vous devriez vous laisser aller plus souvent. »

Rogue était décontenancé : il la savait sincère, ça pouvait se lire sur son visage angélique mais il n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on apprécie son rire, sa compagnie ou sa personne.

En fait, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à lui ou n'avait eu envie de le connaître, à part Lily… Mais la jeune fille devant lui avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient morts et il était le seul à lui avoir porté secours…

Non, il se dit que, de toute évidence, elle n'avait juste pas le choix : elle se retrouvait coincée chez lui pour le reste des vacances, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait parler si elle en avait envie. Si elle avait pu choisir, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas préféré aux autres professeurs… Elle serait allée chez n'importe qui plutôt que chez lui…

La jeune fille qui le regardait débattre intérieurement devina ses pensées et déclara :

« Vous ne devriez pas vous sous-estimer comme ça. J'aime vraiment passer du temps en votre compagnie à lire ou à discuter, on dirait que vous avez une sorte d'effet apaisant sur moi. Et si on m'avait demandé de choisir un professeur chez qui passer l'été, c'est vous que j'aurais désigné, après m'être assurée que ça ne vous dérangeait pas. »

Rogue la dévisagea, surpris, puis demanda :

« Êtes-vous capable de lire dans les esprits, miss Bloomwood ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais vous pensiez tellement fort que ce n'était pas très difficile…

\- Soit… Cela me surprend. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être apprécié, c'est plutôt le contraire d'ordinaire… »

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant méditer un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entama une nouvelle discussion :

« Il faudra fixer une date pour aller chercher vos fournitures sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Oui. On peut y aller quand vous voulez, pour moi c'est pareil.

\- Ne voulez-vous pas convenir d'une date avec vos amies ? Ce sera sans doute plus amusant de faire vos courses avec elles.

\- Oui peut-être, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire… On se côtoiera déjà toute l'année…

\- Quelque chose vous ennuie ? Êtes-vous en froid avec vos amies ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Non c'est n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… hésita-t-elle.

\- Que quoi ? insista-t-il, la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses vertus…

\- Je… Je n'ai presque plus d'argent pour payer les frais de mes deux dernières années… Et si je suis avec elles, elles me demanderont pourquoi je ne rachète pas de nouvelles robes de sorcière alors que les miennes sont dans un état épouvantable ou pourquoi je ne veux pas de glace ou de sucreries… avoua-t-elle alors.

\- Combien vous reste-t-il ?

\- Un peu moins de cinquante Gallions…

\- Effectivement, ça va être très juste…

\- Je comptais acheter mes livres d'occasion et essayer d'arranger mes robes moi-même… C'est ce que j'ai déjà dû faire l'an passé. »

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants, tout en regardant la jeune fille, puis décréta soudain :

« Écrivez à vos amies ! Je vous prêterai de l'argent.

\- Quoi ? Non, professeur, je ne peux pas accepter ! Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que vous m'avanciez de l'argent… Je me sens tellement honteuse… dit-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas dit ça pour obtenir quelque chose de ma part, je vous connais assez, je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas une opportuniste. Et vous n'avez pas à avoir honte : ce n'est pas de votre faute si vous êtes orpheline et si les gens à qui on vous a confié ne sont pas dignes de confiance… Je vais vous avancer de l'argent pour que vous puissiez acheter tout ce qu'il vous faut. Vous me rembourserez plus tard, quand vous aurez un emploi.

\- Mais je dois encore étudier deux ans à Poudlard avant de pouvoir chercher un travail…

\- Ça ne fait rien. Je ne suis pas pressé.

\- Mais je…

\- Mais rien du tout ! » la coupa-t-il brusquement.

Iris se tut aussitôt, comme s'ils étaient dans sa classe, en cours de potions.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'ai été un peu brusque… s'excusa-t-il immédiatement, se rendant compte de s'être emporté pour rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, professeur…

\- Alors vous acceptez ?

\- Oui, d'accord… Merci, répondit-elle avant de lui sourire.

\- De rien, miss.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance. Et sachez que vous n'avez aucune dette envers moi.

\- Oui, je savais que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça… »

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner puis Iris, à qui Rogue avait prêté sa chouette, écrivit à ses amies pour leur fixer un rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Après plusieurs échanges de hiboux, elles décidèrent de se retrouver le mardi suivant devant le Chaudron Baveur à treize heures trente. La jeune fille demanda au professeur Rogue s'il accepterait de l'y conduire et il lui répondit qu'il transplanerait jusque là avec elle et qu'il viendrait l'y rechercher quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses achats.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle monta se coucher, elle entendit Rogue, qui avait passé la soirée dans son bureau, l'appeler quand elle passa devant sa porte. Iris l'entrebâilla et passa sa tête par l'ouverture :

« Vous m'avez appelée, professeur ?

\- Oui. Entrez quelques instants. »

L'adolescente pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau et attendit.

« J'aimerais que vous preniez ceci, lui dit-il, en lui tendant une bourse remplie d'or. Il y a deux cents cinquante Gallions.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup trop, professeur ! Je ne peux pas accepter tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, effarée.

\- Je vous donne cette somme pour vous éviter de devoir constamment me demander un peu d'argent à chaque fois que vous voudrez acheter quelque chose ou que vous aurez envie d'aller boire un verre avec vos amis, expliqua-t-il. Ainsi vous pourrez gérer ce montant comme bon vous semble. Si vous arrivez à court pendant l'année, je vous en rendrai, et si vous n'utilisez pas tout, vous n'aurez qu'à me le rendre. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus commode comme ça.

\- C'est… C'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à ça, professeur. Je n'y avais pas réfléchi…

\- Alors, voulez-vous bien me délester de cette bourse, miss ?

\- Oh oui, professeur ! Pardon. Merci, répondit-elle, en prenant le petit sac en cuir qu'il lui tendait depuis près de cinq minutes.

\- Bonne nuit, miss Bloomwood.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur », dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

Iris retourna alors dans sa chambre et s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

Rogue, lui, resta encore debout jusqu'à deux heures passées puis il se résigna à aller se coucher avec cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _« Si on m'avait demandé de choisir un professeur chez qui passer l'été, c'est vous que j'aurais désigné… »_

* * *

(1) Je reprends en grande partie le texte mais également la disposition du texte tel qu'on le trouve dans J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 5, p. 121-122.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le jour qu'Iris et ses amies avaient choisi pour aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires sur le Chemin de Traverse arriva bien vite.

Iris n'avait tout simplement pas vu le temps passer tellement elle se plaisait chez le professeur Rogue : elle avait lu des ouvrages très intéressants dans sa bibliothèque, ils avaient eu de belles discussions sur des sujets aussi divers que variés et elle avait profité du soleil de ce mois d'août en se baladant dans les environs ou en s'allongeant simplement dans le jardin.

Sentir le soleil sur sa peau lui procurait un bien fou et une incroyable impression de relaxation et de détente. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi heureuse en dehors de Poudlard depuis la mort de ses parents et c'est à Rogue qu'elle le devait.

Severus Rogue, ex-Mangemort, professeur de potions à Poudlard… Il avait toujours été là pour la protéger à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu besoin : lors du meurtre de ses parents, lorsqu'elle s'était endormie dans la tour d'astronomie par un temps glacial, quand Frank avait essayé d'abuser d'elle…

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Ça elle ne le savait pas et, sans doute, ne le savait-il pas non plus lui-même… Mais elle lui était infiniment reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et pour tout ce qu'il faisait encore pour elle.

Dire qu'il avait jugé l'intervention de Dumbledore insuffisante pour la menace que représentait Frank pour elle et qu'il avait passé des heures et des heures à inventer ces deux médaillons connectés, en forme de Yin et de Yang, exprès pour elle… Dire qu'il était venu l'arracher aux sales pattes de cet homme répugnant, qu'il avait soulevé du sol par son col avec une facilité déconcertante… Dire qu'il l'avait emmenée chez lui, dans sa propre maison, pour le reste des vacances et qu'il lui avait dit de faire comme chez elle… Dire qu'il lui avançait une si grosse somme d'argent pour payer les frais de ses deux dernières années scolaires…

C'est en plein milieu de ses réflexions qu'Iris, qui était assise dans l'herbe, fut interrompue par son protecteur :

« Nous devrions y aller, si vous ne voulez pas faire attendre vos amies, miss Bloomwood. »

Iris se tourna et leva la tête vers lui puis se mit debout et vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Oui, je suis prête. Merci de bien vouloir me conduire là-bas, professeur.

\- De rien. Je vais transplaner à une rue du Chaudron Baveur, comme ça personne ne verra que je vous accompagne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… Je suppose que vous n'avez pas très envie d'être vue en ma compagnie et je le comprends…

\- Bien sûr que non ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça. Elles savent toutes les trois que je suis chez vous, je le leur ai dit. De plus, je me moque complètement de l'opinion des autres et de ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire en me voyant auprès de vous.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

\- Évidemment ! Vous avez eu la bonté de m'héberger chez vous, je ne veux pas que vous vous cachiez.

\- Si vous êtes sûre de vous…

\- Absolument !

\- Bien… Allons-y alors », dit-il en lui présentant son bras droit.

Iris s'en saisit et ils arrivèrent presque instantanément devant le Chaudron Baveur, dans le _pop_ caractéristique du transplanage.

Dès qu'elles aperçurent Iris, Catherine, Joanna et Cyrielle se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'accueillir chaleureusement en la prenant dans leurs bras.

Rogue les regarda faire en affichant un air blasé mais en souriant intérieurement de voir la jeune fille si bien entourée.

Lorsque leurs effusions se furent calmées, les demoiselles saluèrent leur professeur de potions qui leur répondit d'un signe de tête et elles l'entendirent demander à Iris :

« À quelle heure voudriez-vous que je revienne vous chercher ? »

La Gryffondor se tourna vers les autres pour avoir leurs avis :

« Ma mère m'attendra, côté moldu à dix-sept heures trente, l'informa Cyrielle.

\- Oui, nos parents aussi, à Jo et à moi, repassent nous prendre à dix-sept heures trente, confirma Catherine.

\- Très bien. Je vous attendrai donc ici-même à dix-sept heures trente, miss Bloomwood. Cela vous convient ? dit Rogue.

\- Oui, c'est parfait, merci, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie. Bonne après-midi, mesdemoiselles, leur dit-il, en s'inclinant.

\- Merci, professeur », répondirent-elles en chœur.

Puis Rogue disparut dans un _pop_ sonore.

Aussitôt les trois amies assaillirent Iris de questions :

« Comment ça se fait que tu te retrouves chez lui ? demanda Jo.

\- Oui. Tu as dit que tu nous expliquerais de vive voix ! ajouta Cath.

\- Tu as eu des problèmes dans ta famille d'accueil ? » interrogea Cyrielle.

Iris leur expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis la découverte de son journal intime par Rogue, fin juin dans le parc de Poudlard, jusqu'au moment où il avait empêché Frank de lui faire du mal et qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui.

Ses amies, qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce qu'elle leur avait raconté, n'en revenaient toujours pas de l'attitude de leur professeur de potions. Finalement, ce fut Joanna qui posa la question que toutes brûlaient de lui poser :

« Et il est gentil avec toi, Rogue ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Iris, en rigolant. Il m'a tout de suite mise à l'aise et m'a dit que je pouvais faire comme chez moi. Il ne me garde pas attachée dans une cave !

\- Excuse-nous mais ça fait bizarre de vous imaginer, Rogue et toi, en train de discuter gaiement devant une tasse de thé et des gâteaux secs… rétorqua Catherine.

\- Non, là, tu exagères, Cath… On n'a pas de gâteaux secs… » plaisanta Iris.

Les quatre amies partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, puis, lorsqu'elles se furent enfin calmées, elles prirent le chemin des boutiques.

Elles passèrent d'abord chez madame Guipure pour qu'Iris et Cyrielle s'achètent de nouvelles robes de sorcières, en écoutant les avis et conseils de Joanna et Catherine. Elles choisirent chacune deux robes, l'une plus hivernale et l'autre plus légère, et Iris acheta également une cape bien chaude car la sienne était toute élimée.

Ensuite, elles se rendirent chez l'apothicaire pour se procurer différents ingrédients pour le cours de potions, puis chez le libraire car toutes les quatre avaient besoin de parchemin et d'encre, et Cath en profita aussi pour acheter une nouvelle plume.

Enfin, elles terminèrent leurs courses en se rendant chez Fleury et Bott afin d'acquérir les différents livres et manuels qu'elles devraient étudier cette année. Joanna avait dû acheter cinq livres de plus que ses amies car, cette année, elle entrait en septième et dernière année et devrait passer ses ASPICs en juin.

Une fois qu'elles eurent acheté tout ce qui leur fallait, elles allèrent se reposer à la terrasse du glacier, Florian Fortarôme.

Là, devant une bonne coupe de glace, elles discutèrent un peu de leurs vacances avant de revenir sur le cas d'Iris :

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Rogue ait débarqué chez toi pour filer une raclée à Frank et te ramener chez lui ! dit Cath.

\- La preuve que nous ne connaissons pas forcément bien les gens… répondit Cyrielle, philosophe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Cycy ? lui demanda Joanna.

\- Que le professeur Rogue n'est pas celui qu'on croit et qu'Iris avait raison depuis le début en nous répétant que c'était un homme comme les autres avec des sentiments et tout ça…

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Vous avez raison, Iris et toi. Je ne le regarderai plus de la même façon maintenant, acquiesça Cath.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, approuva Jo. Il t'a quand même évité une chose atroce…

\- Faites quand même attention toutes les trois parce que, s'il voit que vous le regarder toutes comme si c'était un gentil gros nounours, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie beaucoup ! » intervint Iris.

Elles rirent ensemble de bon cœur à cette remarque.

Les quatre amies passèrent une agréable fin d'après-midi à rire et à discuter, puis il fut l'heure pour elles de se séparer.

Elles retournèrent ensemble jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur où les parents de Cath, de Jo et même la mère de Cyrielle, qui était finalement passée du côté sorcier, encouragée par la maman de Joanna, les attendaient en bavardant ensemble et où Rogue se trouvait également, un peu à l'écart, droit comme un I.

Les jeunes filles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis rejoignirent ceux qui étaient venus les chercher. Iris, au bras de Rogue, lança un clin d'œil à Jo, Cath et Cycy, qui avaient du mal à réprimer leurs sourires, et ils transplanèrent.

De retour chez lui, Rogue aida Iris à monter ses paquets dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'elle était en train de sortir ses achats de ses sacs pour les ranger, elle s'aperçut que Rogue hésitait à partir ou à rester sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, professeur ? Vous voulez me demander quelque chose ? »

En l'entendant parler, il tourna la tête vers elle et fit un pas dans sa direction.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si votre après-midi s'était bien passée.

\- Oh oui ! J'ai passé une excellente après-midi : nous avons beaucoup discuté, nous avons acheté tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour la rentrée et, après nos courses, nous avons mangé une glace à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme.

\- Je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous avez passé un bon moment…

\- Merci. Et merci encore pour l'argent que vous m'avez avancé. C'est vrai que cinquante Gallions ça aurait été un peu juste pour couvrir les frais de deux années scolaires…

\- Ce n'est rien, vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligée de me remercier tout le temps pour ça.

\- Je ne me sens pas obligée mais je tiens à exprimer ma reconnaissance pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi… Vous non plus vous n'y êtes pas forcé…

\- Disons que nous sommes quittes dans ce cas…

\- Hum… D'accord ! » répondit-elle, en souriant.

Rogue était toujours planté au même endroit apparemment, il n'avait pas encore demandé ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir. Iris décida de l'aider un peu :

« Vous savez, vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'y répondrai très certainement. »

Son professeur de potions fut légèrement surpris qu'elle ait compris qu'il n'osait pas poser sa question et se résolut finalement à le faire :

« Vos amies n'ont-elles pas été étonnées de vous savoir chez moi ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Elles m'ont même demandé si vous étiez gentil avec moi.

\- Et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

\- Que vous me gardiez enfermée dans votre cave avec pour seul repas du pain sec et de l'eau », dit-elle sur un ton sérieux mais en plaisantant.

Rogue esquissa un léger sourire en coin et répondit :

« Je suis sûr qu'elles vous auraient cru si vous aviez dit ça…

\- Mais je ne leur ai pas dit ça… J'ai dit que vous étiez très gentil avec moi et que vous m'aviez même permis de faire comme chez moi.

\- Ça par contre elles n'ont pas dû le croire facilement…

\- Non, en effet, répondit-elle en rigolant. Je leur ai parlé de ce qui s'était passé dans ma famille d'accueil et pourquoi vous m'aviez ramenée ici… Elles vous sont très reconnaissantes de ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

\- Je vais pouvoir ajouter vos amies à mon fan-club… répondit-il, ironique.

\- Rassurez-vous, je leur ai demandé de ne pas changer d'attitude face à vous, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mal à l'aise.

\- C'est très prévenant de votre part. Je préfère de loin qu'elles continuent de me voir comme l'abominable chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimeriez pas que les élèves vous apprécient et se réjouissent d'aller en cours de potions ?

\- Parce que comme ça j'ai la paix : personne n'ose jamais venir me déranger tandis que les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave sont constamment harcelés par les élèves… Je préfère inspirer la crainte, une classe est beaucoup plus facile à gérer comme ça.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

\- Je vais vous laisser finir de ranger vos affaires. Je descends préparer le souper.

\- Merci. Je viendrai vous aider dès que j'aurais terminé. »

Rogue était sur le point de quitter la chambre de la jeune fille lorsque celle-ci ajouta :

« Vous savez, moi, je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous…

\- Je le sais… Et ça m'a toujours intrigué… » s'entendit-il lui répondre, avant de descendre dans la cuisine.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire et de me soutenir avec vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Chapitre 16 pour tout le monde du coup! ^^ XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Le professeur Rogue était absent ce jour-là il avait été appelé par Dumbledore et était directement parti pour Poudlard en laissant Iris, seule, chez lui. Elle lui avait assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas et qu'elle avait l'intention de jeter un œil à son _Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 6_.

Plongée dans sa lecture, elle vit bientôt une ombre assombrir sa page. Elle releva la tête et vit Frank planté devant elle, affichant un rictus qui déformait ses traits, le regard rempli de lubricité. Iris bondit de sa chaise et fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Frank éclata de rire et lui dit :

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas, vilaine sorcière ! Tu vas payer l'addition ! »

Et il se jeta sur elle.

Iris criait à plein poumon, se débattait de toutes ses forces et pleurait de rage en constatant son incapacité à repousser cet homme. Bientôt, elle entendit une voix l'appeler :

« Miss Bloomwood ! Miss Bloomwood ! »

C'était la voix de son professeur de potions, elle la reconnut immédiatement, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part. Il continuait à l'appeler :

« Miss Bloomwood ! Miss Bloomwood ! Iris ! »

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom, Iris ouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur Rogue, penché sur elle, le regard inquiet, les mains sur ses épaules.

Il recula un peu pour permettre à la jeune fille de se redresser. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…

Le professeur Rogue se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, à côté de son lit, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris et d'un bas de pyjama noir. Elle l'observa, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension, et il lui expliqua :

« J'ai été réveillé par vos cris et vos pleurs. Je me suis alors précipité dans votre chambre et j'ai vu que vous vous débattiez dans votre sommeil. Vous étiez sans doute en plein cauchemar… Alors j'ai essayé de vous réveiller en vous appelant et en vous secouant légèrement par les épaules. »

Iris porta les mains à sa gorge, elle avait mal, elle avait vraiment dû crier très fort… Ensuite elle passa ses doigts sur ses joues et ses yeux : ils étaient humides de larmes… Enfin, elle regarda son lit et constata qu'il était complètement défait : sa couverture avait glissé par terre, son oreiller était au pied de son lit et le drap qui recouvrait le matelas se retrouvait à pendre d'un côté du lit.

Elle posa alors ses yeux sur le professeur Rogue et déclara :

« Je… Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, professeur. Je… J'ai eu tellement peur… Je croyais que c'était réel…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire un cauchemar… Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Il se saisit du verre vide qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, le remplit d'un coup de baguette magique et le lui tendit :

« Tenez, buvez, ça vous fera du bien. »

Iris sentit avec délice l'eau fraîche couler dans sa gorge douloureuse.

Au contact du verre d'eau, elle se rendit compte également qu'elle mourait de chaud, elle était en nage. Son t-shirt lui collait à la peau, ses joues étaient en feu et elle percevait également de la sueur perler à la surface de sa peau sur tout son corps. Elle finit son verre d'eau et le rendit à Rogue qui était resté près d'elle.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il gentiment, en reposant le verre sur la table de chevet.

\- Oui, merci. »

Il hésita un peu puis demanda :

« Voulez-vous me raconter votre rêve ? Ma… Ma mère… disait toujours que lorsque l'on raconte son cauchemar à quelqu'un, il ne revient plus jamais nous hanter. »

Iris le regarda, ébahie qu'il lui ait confié un détail si personnel sur lui et, en même temps, pleine de gratitude. Elle lui demanda :

« C'est vrai ?

\- En tout cas, ça marchait pour moi, lorsque j'étais enfant… »

La jeune fille lui raconta alors son rêve, en n'omettant aucun détail. Rogue l'écouta patiemment et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, il déclara :

« Sans doute le fait d'en avoir parlé à vos amies cet après-midi a fait ressurgir cette peur en vous.

\- Oui, sûrement… Mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais fait de cauchemar comme ça avant… »

Rogue sembla soudain embarrassé, puis, après avoir hésité quelques instants, il lui avoua :

« C'est parce que je vous ai administré une légère dose de potion pour un sommeil sans rêve à votre insu depuis que vous êtes ici… J'ai oublié de vous en donner ce soir...

\- Vous… Vous m'avez donné de la potion ? Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit ?

\- Parce que vous auriez refusé, maudite Gryffondor ! Et parce que je ne voulais pas que vous ayez à subir cela, même en rêve… »

Iris mit un certain temps à digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il se souciait donc d'elle à un point tel qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive de mal même dans le monde des songes… Il lui avait fait prendre une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve à son insu car il savait qu'elle aurait refusé, ce qui aurait probablement été le cas, Iris devait bien l'admettre. La jeune fille, touchée par tant d'attentions, en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Rogue, voyant les yeux couleur lagon s'emplir de larmes, craignit d'avoir blessé la jeune Gryffondor et d'avoir perdu sa confiance.

« Vous m'en voulez de vous l'avoir caché ? demanda-t-il alors, peiné. J'aurais dû vous le dire, je n'aurais pas dû… »

Mais il ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Iris s'était levée de son lit pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son professeur et ses fines mains placées sur son dos le maintenaient contre elle dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle.

Le maître des potions, stupéfait, fut tout d'abord incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, puis, retrouvant petit à petit ses moyens, il posa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et lui demanda :

« Vous n'êtes donc pas en colère contre moi ? »

Iris, relevant son visage vers lui, répondit aussitôt :

« En colère ? Certainement pas ! C'est la chose la plus gentille et la plus prévenante que l'on ait fait pour moi ! Vous savez, depuis que mes parents sont morts et qu'Adrien n'est plus là lui non plus, plus personne ne se préoccupe de moi, alors ça… ça me touche beaucoup, professeur…

\- Sachez que, moi, je me soucie de vous… Et je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal, dit-il en la pressant légèrement contre lui.

\- Merci, répondit-elle, en souriant.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi… A présent, il faut vous recoucher. Avez-vous besoin d'une potion pour vous rendormir ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin, je crois que maintenant je vais bien dormir. »

La jeune fille se détacha du maître des potions, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa joue. Rogue, confus, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il toussota pour essayer de cacher son trouble et de reprendre une certaine contenance.

Ensuite, il refit le lit de son élève d'un coup de baguette magique et l'engagea à s'y recoucher. Iris ne se fit pas prier deux fois, elle se glissa sous sa couverture et dit :

« Merci, professeur, et bonne nuit. »

Le professeur Rogue, avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre, lui répondit :

« Bonne nuit, miss. »

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent à merveille : Iris se partageait entre lectures, repos au soleil, promenades, correspondance avec ses amies et devoirs de vacances. Elle discutait aussi très souvent avec le professeur Rogue qui s'était un peu plus ouvert à elle depuis là nuit où elle avait fait son cauchemar. Parfois, il lui permettait même de participer à la réalisation ou à l'élaboration d'une potion.

Rogue avait bien vite remarqué l'intérêt et les compétences extraordinaires de la jeune fille pour _la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions_ (1). Elle agissait de manière intuitive, un peu comme lui, et n'hésitait pas à changer certains ingrédients ou modus operandi lorsqu'elle pensait pouvoir améliorer la potion ou réduire son temps de préparation.

Petit à petit, il s'était habitué à travailler avec la Gryffondor : elle le comprenait à demi-mot et l'aidait sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit. Bien sûr, elle avait encore des choses à apprendre et des techniques à affiner mais ça ne le gênait pas outre mesure de lui expliquer ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou de corriger certains de ses gestes. Il savait qu'elle, au moins, écoutait réellement ses indications et ses conseils, pas comme cette bande de cornichons de Poudlard…

En parlant de Poudlard, les vacances arrivaient à leur terme… Iris devait prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain à onze heures précises en gare de King's Cross, tandis que lui transplanerait directement devant le portail du château en début d'après-midi.

Pour une fois, la première depuis bien longtemps pour tout dire, les vacances ne lui avaient pas paru aussi interminables que d'habitude. L'air de rien, la jeune fille avait rendu son quotidien moins morne et lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Il avait apprécié sa compagnie discrète, leurs conversations, sa présence lors des repas, son aide pour les potions (même s'il aurait très bien pu s'en passer) et surtout sa gaieté et sa joie de vivre.

Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa courte existence, Rogue était fasciné par la capacité qu'avait la Gryffondor à endurer les épreuves, les pertes, les blessures, tout en conservant sa ténacité ainsi que sa foi en la vie et en la bonté humaine. Jamais elle ne perdait courage.

Elle avait été extrêmement malheureuse et avait eu de grands passages à vide, notamment après le décès de ses parents puis, récemment, à la mort d'Adrien, mais elle s'en était toujours sortie, jamais elle ne s'était laissée sombrer, jamais elle ne s'était complainte dans sa tristesse…

Alors que lui, qui avait onze ans de plus, était au fond du trou depuis la mort de Lily… Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que, elle, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, tandis que lui était toujours rongé par la culpabilité et le remords…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Iris qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon. Elle s'affala sur le canapé en cuir brun, qu'elle avait apparemment adopté, et poussa un énorme soupir.

« Ouf ! Voilà ! J'ai enfin bouclé ma valise ! J'ai finalement réussi à tout faire entrer dedans !

\- Vous aviez tant de choses à y mettre ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Oh oui ! Avec neuf cours à suivre, il en faut du matériel et des livres ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

\- Si vous aviez été moins brillante, vous auriez eu moins de matière à suivre cette année… répondit-il, ironique.

\- C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire un effort et échouer à deux ou trois cours de plus, concéda-t-elle en riant.

\- Vous auriez tout bonnement été incapable de faire une chose pareille…

\- Oui, vous n'avez pas tort. »

Après un bref silence, Iris lui demanda :

« Vous m'accompagnerez bien à la gare demain ?

\- Bien sûr, je vous ai dit que je vous y conduirai. Nous transplanerons à proximité de King's Cross, je connais une petite rue très peu fréquentée où nous pourrons arriver sans éveiller la curiosité des Moldus. Par contre, vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vais pas jusqu'au quai avec vous ?

\- Non, je comprends… Vous n'avez pas envie que tous les élèves vous dévisagent et se demandent ce que vous faites avec moi. Et puis, je ne suis plus une petite fille, je connais le chemin, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Oui, ce sera mieux ainsi… De toute façon, je suppose que toute l'école est déjà au courant de votre séjour ici… déclara-t-il, pensif.

\- Oui, probablement, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Si ? répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Non, vous avez sans doute raison… »

Rogue la regardait, étonné, il aurait pensé qu'une jeune fille de son âge attachait plus d'importance au qu'en-dira-t-on… Mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle fille de seize ans se dit-il…

« Bon ! Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

\- Bonne nuit, miss Bloomwood.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur », répondit-elle, en s'approchant de lui, avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise.

Depuis le soir où il était venu dans sa chambre pour la calmer après son cauchemar, Iris avait pris l'habitude d'embrasser sur la joue le maître des potions avant d'aller dormir et, finalement, lui aussi s'y était habitué.

Avant de monter, elle lui répéta une fois de plus :

« Merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi cet été, professeur.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que ce n'était rien ? interrogea-t-il, légèrement agacé.

\- Je ne sais pas, encore de nombreuses fois j'imagine ! Parce que, pour moi, ça compte beaucoup. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, le laissant seul avec son livre, sa tasse de thé et ses pensées…

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorc_ iers, chapitre 8, p. 144.

* * *

 _Alors? Vous avez eu peur au début du chapitre, hein? ^^_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut!_

 _Merci de me lire, de me suivre et de commenter! C'est vraiment super, j'adore! ;-)_

 _Chapitre 17 pour tous! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Rogue avait vu juste : une information aussi insolite qu'improbable, à savoir que la chauve-souris des cachots était allée chercher une élève chez elle et qu'il l'avait hébergée chez lui durant plus de la moitié des vacances, s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

En moins d'une semaine, tout le château était au courant, y compris les première année qui venaient tout juste de débarquer à l'école. L'information avait été relayée à plusieurs niveaux, avec différents degrés de fiabilité, et la transmission s'était faite de manière exponentielle.

Tout d'abord, Iris elle-même en avait fait part à ses trois plus proches amies qui à leur tour n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de le dire à l'une ou l'autre copine et ainsi de suite. Ensuite, le directeur, averti par Rogue immédiatement lors de l'événement, avait jugé utile d'en informer ses collègues enseignants dès le premier jour de la rentrée, mais leurs discussions sur le sujet n'étaient pas restées confidentielles bien longtemps car, à Poudlard, les murs ont littéralement des oreilles.

En effet, les personnages des tableaux et les fantômes s'étaient chargés d'en informer leurs voisins et ainsi de suite, sans tenir compte des élèves qui passaient par là et les écoutaient avec attention sans oublier l'esprit frappeur, Peeves, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caqueter à tout bout de champ et d'inventer des chansons idiotes. Enfin, pendant les vacances, certains étudiants avaient vu Rogue accompagner Iris sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'étaient empressés de rapporter la nouvelle à leurs condisciples.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une semaine chaque professeur, chaque élève, chaque tableau, chaque fantôme savaient qu'Iris avait passé la majeure partie de l'été chez le professeur Rogue. Par contre, très peu de gens savaient pourquoi, ce qui laissait la place à des suppositions toutes plus farfelues et abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

En effet, Iris n'avait pas du tout envie que tout le monde sache ce qui s'était passé dans sa famille d'accueil, fin juillet, car ça la mettait vraiment très mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle avait fait promettre à ses amies de n'en parler à personne et elles avaient tenu parole. Les seules personnes au courant de toute l'histoire étaient donc : Iris, Rogue, Dumbledore, Catherine, Cyrielle et Joanna.

Le directeur, lorsqu'il avait parlé de la présence de la jeune fille chez Rogue à ses professeurs, était resté très évasif sur la véritable raison de sa présence il s'était contenté d'évoquer un grave souci d'ordre personnel et, connaissant Dumbledore, aucun n'avait tenté d'en savoir plus.

Fleurissaient donc, de toutes parts, des hypothèses aussi loufoques que farfelues…

Selon certaines, Iris aurait un lien de parenté quelconque avec le maître des potions, tout y était passé : sœur, cousine, nièce, fille, … Selon d'autres, le professeur, par pur sadisme, l'aurait ensorcelée et gardée prisonnière tout l'été. D'autres encore alléguaient le fait que la jeune fille avait tué toute sa famille et avait été placée sous la surveillance de la chauve-souris. Mais les plus nombreuses, celles qui avaient le plus de succès auprès des adolescents, affirmaient qu'Iris entretenait une liaison amoureuse secrète avec le professeur Rogue…

La Gryffondor essayait de ne pas prêter le moindre égard à toutes ces rumeurs d'une sottise affligeante. Elle parvenait à rester stoïque face à l'avalanche de moqueries et d'insultes qu'on lui adressait quotidiennement. Elle ne répondait jamais à leurs questions ou à leurs réflexions tendancieuses. Elle ne voulait tout simplement pas entrer dans leur jeu c'est pourquoi elle avait opté pour l'indifférence et l'absence de réactions en réponse à leurs nombreuses sollicitations.

En un sens, elle se moquait bien de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire à son sujet, elle, elle savait que le professeur Rogue et elle-même n'avaient absolument rien à se reprocher et elle était convaincue que les autres professeurs, la connaissant et connaissant leur collègue, ne croyaient pas de telles absurdités.

Néanmoins, toutes ces allusions et ces chuchotements sur son passage commençaient à l'agacer, elle aurait aimé qu'on la laisse un peu tranquille de temps en temps… Le pire c'était en cours de potions car, à chaque fois, on attribuait ses bonnes notes non à son travail assidu et à sa maîtrise de la matière mais à des prouesses dans un tout autre domaine…

Le professeur Rogue, lui aussi, était embêté à cause de tous ces racontars : quoiqu'il fasse, les élèves interprétaient ses intentions de la pire manière qui soit.

S'il corrigeait les gestes d'Iris, pendant la préparation d'une potion, tous souriaient, en se disant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être près d'elle et de la toucher. S'il lui accordait un Optimal, tous riaient sous cape en songeant qu'elle avait dû se montrer particulièrement habile lors de leur dernière nuit passée ensemble. S'il lui retirait des points ou la réprimandait pour un éventuel retard, ils pensaient qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Si jamais il avait voulu la mettre en retenue, ils auraient songé que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour lui donner rendez-vous le soir, …

Bref, il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans que cela ne soit analysé et interprété de la pire façon par cette bande de crétins congénitaux. Tout ça commençait à l'énerver très sérieusement…

Le directeur, assis derrière son bureau avec une tasse de thé, entendit frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez », lança-t-il à son mystérieux visiteur.

Il reconnut aussitôt son professeur de potions, tout de noir vêtu, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il avait l'air passablement énervé…

« Albus, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Voilà plus de deux mois que ça dure ! cria-t-il au vieil homme.

\- Bonsoir, Severus. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous contrarie à ce point ? répondit-il calmement.

\- Mettez un terme à ces stupides rumeurs ! Je ne supporte plus ces jeunes imbéciles et leurs allusions douteuses ! Déjà en temps normal, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les supporter mais alors là ! s'exclama-t-il, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Severus, ce ne sont que des adolescents… tempéra Dumbledore.

\- Oui et bien, s'ils ne se calment pas rapidement, je vais les suspendre au plafond des donjons par les poignets ! Je sais que Rusard a conservé les chaînes et je n'aurais aucun mal à le convaincre de les ressortir ! menaça-t-il.

\- Voyons, voyons, calmez-vous… Tenez, asseyez-vous. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

\- Je ne m'assiérai pas et je ne veux pas de vos foutus bonbons ! s'emporta-t-il.

\- Comme vous voudrez… Ils sont excellents pourtant… fit le vieil homme avec une petite moue.

\- Albus !

\- Oui ?

\- M'avez-vous seulement écouté ?

\- Bien sûr que je vous ai écouté, Severus.

\- Alors ? Que proposez-vous ? »

Le directeur croisa ses longs doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes, son regard bleu pâle scrutant les yeux onyx du maître des potions. Il demeura un petit moment dans cette position, à réfléchir en le fixant, puis soudain il déclara :

« Intéressant…

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus explicite, Albus, demanda Rogue qui commençait tout doucement à perdre patience.

\- Et bien, vous êtes la cible de moqueries, de quolibets et de toutes sortes de rumeurs depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard en tant que professeur… Alors, je me demandais pourquoi c'était différent cette fois-ci… »

Dumbledore lança un regard malicieux à Rogue qui, de toute évidence, ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre.

« Cela vous agace, certes, c'est logique. Mais ce n'est pas pour vous que vous voulez que ça s'arrête… C'est pour miss Bloomwood… »

À cet instant, Rogue fusilla le vieillard du regard et laissa éclater toute sa colère qu'il contenait, tant bien que mal, depuis le début de leur conversation :

« Elle n'a que seize ans et elle a déjà enduré plus d'épreuves et de souffrances que la plupart des gens ! Elle a perdu ses parents puis son grand-frère et les personnes chez qui elle vit ne sont que des désaxés ! Elle est pratiquement seule au monde. Elle n'a pas à supporter, en plus de tout ça, ces stupides rumeurs ! Elle a droit à un peu de répit !

\- Je comprends, Severus, et je suis d'accord avec vous. Cette jeune fille a déjà dû endurer trop de choses pénibles et elle mérite un peu de calme. Mais, vous savez, elle est plus forte et courageuse que vous ne le pensez.

\- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser libre cours à ces sornettes !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais intervenir.

\- Très bien, dit-il en tournant le dos au vieillard.

\- En attendant, Severus, comportez-vous comme vous l'avez toujours fait et ne prêtez pas attention à leurs réflexions. »

Rogue sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, toujours aussi énervé, voire plus, après le discours du vieil homme.

Pour essayer de se calmer un peu avant de regagner ses appartements, il décida de monter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour être seul et respirer au grand air devant un magnifique paysage. Peut-être la beauté de cette vue au clair de lune réussirait-elle à adoucir son humeur.

Le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis plus d'une heure, il ne risquait donc pas de croiser un élève. Et si jamais il en croisait un, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

Il gravit les marches de la tour et, arrivé au sommet, alla s'accouder à la balustrade.

Il observa longuement la forêt, les montagnes, le lac et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles qui se reflétaient sur la surface brillante de l'eau noire. Il soupira un bon coup cela semblait fonctionner : la beauté de la vue avait réussi à l'apaiser.

Tout à coup, il entendit du bruit derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement, sa baguette magique pointée en direction de la source du son incongru, puis il entendit sa voix :

« Rude journée, professeur Rogue ?

\- Miss Bloomwood ! Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il, étonné, en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Comme vous je suppose… répondit-elle. Je voulais m'isoler un peu, m'éloigner quelques instants de toute cette agitation…

\- Êtes-vous là depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui. J'étais déjà là quand vous êtes arrivé mais vous ne m'avez pas remarquée, il fait fort sombre…

\- Êtes-vous consciente que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous trouver ici et à une heure pareille de surcroît ?

\- Oui, je le sais… Je suis désolée. Allez-vous me punir pour ça ?

\- Pfff… Je devrais… Mais je ne le ferai pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Parce que je pense que vous méritez un peu de tranquillité… Et s'il n'y a qu'ici que vous en trouvez… répliqua-t-il, fataliste.

\- Merci, professeur. »

Ils se turent quelques instants.

Iris s'était approchée du professeur Rogue et avait posé ses mains sur le parapet, son regard voguant sur l'horizon. Puis la jeune fille reprit la conversation :

« Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolée que vous ayez à supporter ces stupides rumeurs à cause de moi. Vous avez seulement voulu m'aider et voilà comment on vous remercie… Je ne voulais pas vous causer tous ces désagréments… »

Rogue fixa son regard ébène sur elle, interloqué : c'est elle qui s'excusait alors qu'elle n'y était absolument pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas à lui demander pardon, c'était à tous ces crétins d'adolescents de s'excuser pour avoir répandu de telles sottises à leur sujet.

« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon, répondit-il directement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis la cible de moqueries et de rumeurs en tout genre depuis mon arrivée à l'école, j'y suis habitué. C'est de vous que je me préoccupe. Comment gérez-vous cela ?

\- Oh ! Et bien, ça va. J'essaie de ne pas trop y prêter attention… Mais j'avoue que ça commence à devenir fatigant.

\- Oui, j'imagine… J'en ai parlé ce soir au professeur Dumbledore, il m'a dit qu'il allait intervenir… »

Iris, qui observait le visage de son professeur de potions, y décela quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amertume et demanda :

« Vous pensez qu'il ne le fera pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Il a déjà déçu mes attentes par le passé… »

Iris perçut au son de sa voix et à ses yeux qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de très important et douloureux dont il n'avait aucune envie de parler, elle décida donc de clore leur conversation :

« Il se fait tard et je commence à avoir froid… Et puis, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on nous voit ici tous les deux en pleine nuit, les ragots ne seraient que plus croustillants demain.

\- Vous avez raison. Partez d'abord, je descendrai après vous.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit, professeur. »

Et machinalement, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Oh ! Pardon, je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! s'excusa-t-elle alors.

\- Ce n'est rien. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure… Allez, filez ! rétorqua-t-il, amusé, en gardant un visage impassible.

\- Oui, au revoir ! », répondit-elle avant de dévaler les marches et de regagner le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Severus resta encore un moment à observer la nuit paisible puis se décida à descendre à son tour pour retourner dans ses cachots.

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le samedi suivant, Severus fut heureux de constater que Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti.

En effet, le directeur choisit la première rencontre entre les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard pour sermonner les élèves qui répandaient toutes sortes de rumeurs sur le professeur Rogue et Iris. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir un meilleur endroit ni un moment plus opportun que celui-là : le stade de Quidditch était bondé, tous les élèves de l'école s'y étaient rassemblés ce matin pour assister au premier match opposant les lions aux serpents.

Juste avant le début de la rencontre, Dumbledore se leva et, après avoir amplifié magiquement sa voix, il prononça ce discours :

« Chers élèves, chers professeurs, chers amis, je sais que vous avez tous hâte de voir vos joueurs de Quidditch préférés s'affronter sur ce terrain mais avant j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Car, voyez-vous, _les mots sont à mon avis, qui n'est pas si humble, notre plus inépuisable source de magie. Ils peuvent à la fois infliger des blessures et y porter remède_ (1).

Alors j'aimerais que chacun et chacune d'entre vous réfléchissent à la portée de ses paroles avant de les prononcer, car certains mots peuvent avoir un terrible pouvoir dévastateur pour ceux qui les entendent. Si la parole que tu vas dire n'est pas plus belle que le silence, ne la dis pas…

Pour être tout à fait sûr de m'être bien fait comprendre, je voudrais clarifier mes propos : à partir de ce jour, je ne veux plus entendre la moindre rumeur au sujet du professeur Rogue et de miss Bloomwood, cela n'a que trop duré. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir votre propre opinion et de partager votre point de vue avec les autres mais je vous demanderais d'éviter de parler de ce que vous ne connaissez pas.

Sachez seulement ceci : en raison d'un grave problème d'ordre privé et personnel dans la famille de miss Bloomwood, j'ai chargé le professeur Rogue d'aller chercher votre condisciple chez elle et de l'héberger pour le reste des vacances scolaires.

En effet, votre professeur de potions était alors le seul à être disponible et à pouvoir intervenir rapidement afin de venir en aide à votre camarade. Il n'y a là rien de suspect ou de bizarre et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Je vous demande donc instamment de cesser vos commérages et de ne plus importuner miss Bloomwood, le professeur Rogue ou les autres professeurs pour essayer d'en apprendre d'avantage car personne ne vous répondra.

J'ajoute que si un professeur ou moi-même surprend l'un d'entre vous en train de faire circuler l'un de ces absurdes ragots, vous serez sévèrement puni et votre maison perdra cent points en une seule fois.

Maintenant que tout semble clair, je vous souhaite un agréable match de Quidditch. Allez Serpentard ! Allez Gryffondor ! Que le meilleur gagne ! »

Tous les élèves de l'école avaient écouté Dumbledore sans broncher et s'étaient regardé les uns les autres avec un air coupable et abasourdi : cent points de moins si quelqu'un les entendait commérer ! Ça ne valait pas le coup de continuer… De plus, eux aussi avaient commencé à se lasser de cette histoire et des rumeurs qui en découlaient.

C'est donc dans un climat plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire que se déroula le début de la rencontre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Puis, bientôt, les supporters des deux équipes retrouvèrent leurs habitudes et encouragèrent leurs joueurs préférés de toutes leurs forces.

Le match se termina par la victoire des Serpentard et le trois quarts des élèves regagnèrent le château, dépités, tandis que les vert et argent revenaient dans leur salle commune en conquérants, le torse gonflé par l'orgueil.

Iris et ses amies décidèrent de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, boire un thé chez madame Pieddodu pour essayer de se changer un peu les idées après cette cuisante défaite de Gryffondor.

Le pire c'était que c'était leur attrapeur qui avait capturé le Vif d'or mais comme l'équipe de Serpentard les menait à ce moment-là de cent-soixante points ils avaient perdu… L'attrapeur des rouge et or avait perdu le fil des comptes au cours du match et s'était trompé dans ses calculs…

Les quatre amies arrivèrent bientôt au petit salon de thé de madame Pieddodu, s'attablèrent à une jolie petite table ronde recouverte d'une belle nappe en broderie anglaise, et commandèrent quatre tasses de thé.

Ce fut Catherine qui explosa la première :

« Non mais quel abruti ! Je n'en reviens pas que Marvin ait attrapé le Vif d'or alors qu'on était mené de cent-soixante points ! Cent-soixante ! Pas cent-cinquante ! Bon sang !

\- Ça faisait quand même plus de deux heures qu'ils jouaient, il s'est trompé parce qu'il était fatigué… temporisa Cyrielle.

\- Oui mais n'empêche que maintenant Serpentard est en tête du championnat ! Ils vont être encore plus désagréables que d'habitude… rétorqua Joanna.

\- Ça ne va pas vraiment changer grand chose… Je parie qu'on ne verra même pas la différence... rigola Iris.

\- Iris ! Notre équipe a perdu, je te signale ! rappela Catherine, outrée par le ton désinvolte de son amie.

\- Je sais… Mais ce n'est que le début de la saison, on pourra toujours se refaire vu qu'ils n'ont gagné que de dix points.

\- Mouais… N'empêche que si je croise Marvin dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune, je lui dirai ma façon de penser ! répliqua Cath.

\- Tu pourrais aussi lui proposer des cours de math… ajouta Cyrielle, amusée.

\- Hahaha ! Cycy ! Tu me feras toujours rire ! » pouffa Joanna.

Catherine, atterrée par le manque de sérieux de ses amies pour une affaire si importante que le Quidditch, préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

« Non mais pour parler d'autre chose, c'est génial que Dumbledore soit intervenu pour toi, Iris. Ça commençait à être lourd… déclara Cyrielle.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment contente ! J'espère qu'ils vont réellement arrêter de répandre ces idioties… répondit Iris.

\- Ils ont plutôt intérêt ! Moi, perso, je ne voudrais pas être la personne responsable d'une perte de cent points pour ma maison… dit Joanna.

\- Oui, moi non plus… approuva Cyrielle.

\- C'est un coup à te faire lyncher même par tes meilleurs amis ! ajouta Cath.

\- C'est sans doute pour ça que Dumbledore a prévu une sanction si sévère : il voulait être sûr que cela cesse, dit Iris.

\- Tant mieux ! C'était super fatigant ! Ça se voyait que même Rogue en avait marre finalement, alors que d'habitude, il ne montre aucune émotion, approuva Cycy.

\- C'est lui qui est allé trouver Dumbledore pour que ces rumeurs stupides cessent, les informa Iris.

\- Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent-elles en chœur.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Catherine avait recraché la gorgée de thé qu'elle venait de prendre en bouche, Cyrielle avait reposé sa tasse sur sa soucoupe, bouche bée, et Joanna avait failli tomber de sa chaise, elle s'était rattrapée au bord de la table, in extremis, en manquant de tout renverser.

Iris sursauta en voyant l'effet que sa phrase avait eu sur ses amies et leur demanda :

« Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Excuse-nous mais on n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de choses ! répondit Joanna, une main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

\- Ouais ! Rogue qui va voir le directeur pour qu'on arrête d'embêter une élève, faut avouer que c'est pas courant ! approuva Cath.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi que ça embêtait ! Ça le concernait aussi ! se défendit Iris.

\- Oui mais on peut penser que, depuis les années, il en avait l'habitude rétorqua Cyrielle.

\- L'essentiel c'est que les autres arrêtent et me fichent enfin la paix, non ? répliqua Iris.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Désolée, Iris, acquiesça Joanna.

\- Et puis, avec ce qu'il a fait pour toi cet été, ce n'est pas grand chose finalement, compléta Catherine.

\- Oui ! C'est super bien ! On est toutes contentes pour toi, Iris », déclara Cyrielle.

Puis la Serdaigle changea brusquement de sujet :

« Bon, on commande une autre tasse de thé ? Parce que là on a quasiment tout renversé par terre ! »

Les quatre amies se mirent à rire de bon cœur et demandèrent quatre nouvelles tasses de thé à madame Pieddodu, après avoir lancé un sortilège de nettoyage sur et autour de leur table.

Elles retournèrent au château pour le souper, après avoir passé une agréable après-midi dans le petit salon de thé de Pré-au-Lard. Catherine avait fini par se calmer et par oublier la défaite des Gryffondor et les trois autres en étaient soulagées ! Catherine pouvait se transformer en une vraie furie lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch !

Le temps était frais et une fine couche de neige recouvrait le sol du chemin qui menait à Poudlard. Les quatre filles avaient les joues rosies par le froid et par les quarante minutes de marche qui séparait le village de leur école.

Apercevant les grilles du château, Iris s'exclama, enjouée :

« La dernière arrivée est un Snargalouf ! »

Et aussitôt, elle se mit à courir comme une folle pour atteindre le portail la première.

Ses amies avaient, elles aussi, démarré au quart de tour et s'étaient lancées dans une course effrénée en essayant chacune d'être la plus rapide et de rattraper Iris. La Gryffondor, qui était partie la première, jetait de temps à autre des regards en arrière pour vérifier que ses amies ne gagnaient pas trop de terrain et qu'elle était toujours en tête.

Alors qu'elle se retournait à nouveau, elle vit les trois autres faire de drôles de têtes avant de se cogner violemment contre un grand corps dur et de tomber en entraînant dans sa chute la personne qu'elle avait heurtée de plein fouet.

Cette personne avait bien essayé de rattraper la jeune fille par les épaules pour amortir le choc mais elle n'y était pas parvenue, avait perdu l'équilibre et maintenant elle était étendue sur le sol, par terre, dans la neige, avec Iris étalée en travers de son corps.

Cyrielle, Joanna et Catherine arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard. D'autres élèves, qui se promenaient dans le parc, s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Iris s'était un peu redressée en posant ses mains sur un torse couvert d'une chemise noire et d'une cape tout aussi sombre… Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle se trouvait sur le professeur Rogue.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, paralysée par la surprise, et qu'un attroupement commençait à se former autour d'eux, Rogue prit les choses en mains :

« Miss Bloomwood ! Voulez-vous bien me faire le plaisir de vous déplacer et de vous relever immédiatement !? Vous êtes en train de m'écraser ! » prononça-t-il sur un ton sec et cassant.

La jeune fille se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds et s'écarta pour que le maître des potions puisse se redresser à son tour. Il réajusta ses vêtements, épousseta sa cape puis déclara haut et fort pour que tous ceux qui avaient assisté à cette scène insolite l'entendent :

« J'enlève dix points à chacune d'entre vous pour avoir couru sans raison comme vous l'avez fait. J'enlève dix points supplémentaires à miss Bloomwood pour avoir provoqué ma chute en ne regardant pas où elle allait. Et vous viendrez également me voir dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-neuf heures pour votre retenue, miss ! La prochaine fois, vous réfléchirez à ce que vous faites et vous regarderez peut-être devant vous ! »

Puis il s'en alla, dans un tournoiement de cape, en les laissant toutes les quatre clouées sur place, pantoises.

Les élèves, qui se trouvaient dans le parc, ricanèrent après avoir vu les quatre filles se faire sévèrement réprimander par le professeur Rogue et rentrèrent au château car le souper allait bientôt être servi.

Cyrielle, Catherine, Joanna et Iris se regardèrent, stupéfaites et quelque peu honteuses de leur attitude puérile, puis décidèrent, elles aussi, de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elles se séparèrent pour regagner chacune leurs tables respectives et se servirent dans les différents plats.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence, Iris dit à Cath :

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! On s'est quand même bien amusées ! Jusqu'à ce que tu renverses Rogue… répondit-elle, amusée.

\- J'ai fait perdre dix points à chacune de vous ! Et à cause de moi, à nous deux, on a fait perdre trente points à Gryffondor ! se désola-t-elle.

\- Iris, personne ne t'en veut… Regarde : Cyrielle et Joanna te font signe. »

Iris tourna la tête vers elles et les vit effectivement lever les pouces et lui faire des clins d'œil. Puis elle se retourna vers Catherine qui riait de bon cœur :

« Quoi ?

\- Te voir t'étaler de tout ton long sur Rogue, ça, c'était quand même quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! J'aurais été prête à vider le sablier des Gryffondor pour ça ! »

Iris sourit, rassurée de savoir que ses amies ne lui en voulaient pas le moins du monde, et se dépêcha d'avaler son repas, avant de descendre dans les cachots pour sa retenue.

* * *

(1) Film _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, partie 2_ , paroles prononcées par Dumbledore, lorsque Harry se retrouve dans la gare de King's Cross, après s'être laissé tuer par Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

À dix-neuf heures précises, Iris frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue.

« Entrez », entendit-elle.

Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce et avança jusqu'au maître des potions qui était en train de faire l'inventaire d'une de ses armoires d'ingrédients. La jeune fille commença d'abord par lui présenter ses excuses :

« Professeur, je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir heurté comme cela tout à l'heure et de vous avoir fait tomber… Je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là et puis… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Rogue pointer sa baguette magique sur la porte en prononçant la formule _Collaporta_ suivie immédiatement d'un sortilège d'Impassibilité pour qu'aucun son ne puisse s'échapper de la pièce. Elle l'observa, étonnée, puis elle le vit se tourner vers elle et l'entendit lui dire :

« Miss Bloomwood, ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser ainsi, je ne vous en veux pas du tout de m'avoir fait tomber.

\- Mais je… Vous étiez tellement en colère tout à l'heure, alors…

\- Il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc… Si j'avais ri en vous aidant à vous relever, le discours qu'a prononcé Dumbledore ce matin n'aurait servi strictement à rien et il aurait fallu tout recommencer.

\- Alors, vous n'étiez pas vraiment fâché ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je croyais que vous le comprendriez…

\- Vous avez fait semblant pour que les autres élèves vous voient me réprimander et me punir ?

\- Exact. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai retiré des points à vous et à vos amies, mais je ne doute pas que vous les récupérerez très rapidement », déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Iris sourit puis elle se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux mais aussi un rire de soulagement et de joie : le professeur Rogue n'était pas en colère contre elle ; mieux, il se serait volontiers amusé de la situation, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces étudiants dans le parc.

« Ouf ! Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagée ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins tout à l'heure ?

\- Non, pas du tout, j'ai simplement été surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me tombiez dessus, littéralement. »

Iris rit de plus belle à sa remarque et le maître des potions, lui-même, se laissa gagner par son hilarité et esquissa un sourire.

Lorsque la jeune fille se fut calmée, Rogue lui proposa :

« Puisque vous êtes là, voudriez-vous vous rendre utile ?

\- Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Vous allez m'aider à commencer la préparation de la potion Felix Felicis.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous pensez que j'en suis capable ?

\- Douteriez-vous de vos talents, miss Bloomwood ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Heu… oui… enfin, non mais… Si elle est mal préparée, les effets de cette potion seraient désastreux.

\- En effet, mais vous n'êtes pas seule pour la préparer, je vous guiderai et je me chargerai des moments critiques de la recette.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, très bien ! Dans ce cas, allez déjà mettre chauffer un chaudron. »

La Gryffondor s'exécuta et suivit scrupuleusement toutes les indications que son professeur de potions lui donnait au fur et à mesure de la préparation.

Iris passa une très agréable retenue à préparer du Felix Felicis avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle écoutait attentivement tous ses conseils et toutes ses remarques, en essayant de mémoriser le plus de choses possible, et elle l'observait mélanger, diminuer ou augmenter la puissance du feu ou encore ajouter certains ingrédients à des moments très précis, lorsqu'il jugeait que c'était trop délicat à faire.

Alors qu'il regardait la jeune rouge et or mélanger patiemment la potion avec une cuillère en argent, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge, qui était accrochée au mur derrière son bureau, et il s'exclama soudain :

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il est déjà presque minuit ! »

Iris jeta un œil à la pendule, tout en continuant de mélanger la mixture, et répondit tranquillement :

« Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse.

\- J'aurais dû vous libérer il y a deux heures ! À combien de tours êtes-vous ?

\- Seize dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Encore quatre dans ce sens et onze dans le sens contraire, puis vous pourrez arrêter et regagner votre dortoir. »

La jeune fille effectua les tours restants avec la cuillère en argent avant de la retirer du chaudron, de la laver puis de la ranger. Ensuite, elle ramassa ses affaires et s'arrêta à la hauteur du professeur Rogue.

Il l'examina, avec un air interrogateur, un sourcil levé, et lui répéta :

« Il est tard ! Allez vous coucher maintenant ! »

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui dit, en souriant :

« Oui, bonne nuit à vous aussi, professeur. »

Rogue prit un air navré, se passa une main sur le visage, poussa un soupir et répondit :

« Bonne nuit, miss Bloomwood.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux turquoise pétillant de malice.

\- Et effacez-moi immédiatement ce sourire de votre visage ! Faites plutôt une tête de je-viens-de-passer-la-pire-et-la-plus-longue-retenue-de-ma-vie ! »

Iris pouffa puis, arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna vers lui, passa une main devant son visage pour en effacer toute trace de gaieté et lui montra la plus belle fausse tête de chien battu qu'il ait jamais vue de toute sa vie puis elle sortit du cachot.

Severus rit tout seul quelques instants puis arrêta la préparation de la potion, lança un sort de stase, rangea ses ustensiles et rejoignit ses appartements.

Iris pénétra dans son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de ne réveiller personne. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible, revêtit un pyjama aux couleurs de sa maison, se brossa les dents puis gagna son lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui ne dormait pas. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et elle murmura :

« Ça a été avec Rogue ?

\- Oui, t'inquiète, je te raconterai tout demain.

\- Il t'a gardé tard quand même, il t'a fait faire quoi ?

\- Une potion.

\- Une potion ?

\- Oui. Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les autres.

\- Oh, mince, c'est vrai ! OK, bonne nuit alors !

\- Bonne nuit, Cath. »

Et les deux Gryffondor tombèrent dans le bras de Morphée.

Quelques étages plus bas, Severus Rogue avait entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre dans son salon. Comme il souffrait d'insomnies, autant mettre à profit ces heures où il ne dormait pas.

Tout en rangeant, il songeait à la soirée qu'il venait de passer en compagnie de la Gryffondor : il se sentait étrangement calme et serein lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés… Il l'avait déjà remarqué au cours de l'été, la jeune fille avait une sorte de pouvoir apaisant sur lui.

Il avait éprouvé moins de tristesse, moins de regrets, moins d'amertume et surtout moins de solitude pendant les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé chez lui. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre étaient contagieuses ; la preuve, même lui, le froid et distant maître des potions, y était sensible…

Severus Rogue fut interrompu dans ses réflexions et dans son rangement par quelques coups frappés à sa porte. Perplexe, il alla ouvrir et eut la surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec le directeur de Poudlard.

« Albus ? Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

\- Ha ! Severus ! Je me doutais que vous ne dormiez pas. Voyez-vous, je souffre également d'insomnies ces derniers temps. Puis-je entrer ? »

Le maître des potions s'écarta pour laisser entrer le vieil homme, referma la porte et le suivit dans le salon où il s'était déjà installé sur un grand canapé en cuir noir.

Il fixa pendant un long moment Dumbledore, qui était en train d'examiner la décoration de la pièce tout en caressant l'accoudoir gauche du fauteuil, et attendit que le directeur lui révèle la raison de sa visite.

Alors que le jeune homme commençait tout doucement à perdre patience, le vieux directeur consentit enfin à prendre la parole :

« Beau salon, joliment décoré ! Et ce canapé est très confortable…

\- Excusez-moi, Albus, mais je doute que vous soyez venu jusqu'ici, en pleine nuit, simplement pour parler de décoration d'intérieur.

\- Oui, en effet ! En effet…

\- Alors ? Que me vaut cette visite nocturne ?

\- Et bien, voyez-vous, je vous ai aperçu depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau tout à l'heure, dans le parc, lorsque miss Bloomwood vous a percuté…

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Vous les avez réprimandées, ses amies et elle, vous leur avez enlevé des points à toutes les quatre et vous lui avez donné une retenue ce soir…

\- Effectivement, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je m'en souviens parfaitement, je ne suis pas encore sénile, répondit-il, irrité. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir…

\- Vous avez peut-être réussi à tromper tout le monde mais pas moi. Je vous connais, Severus… »

Le vieil homme le fixait intensément, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes ses yeux bleu pâle scrutaient les obsidiennes du maître des cachots.

Dumbledore avait toujours eu le don de voir ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. C'était un homme intelligent, à l'esprit vif, et aucun détail ne lui échappait. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur les autres parce que lui savait.

Il savait que Rogue éprouvait beaucoup plus de sentiments à l'égard d'Iris Bloomwood que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Mais, pour l'instant, le professeur de potions lui-même l'ignorait… Et, dans un premier temps, c'était mieux ainsi.

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec elle, uniquement pour pouvoir garder la face devant les autres élèves. Cette jeune fille a besoin de vous… conseilla-t-il.

\- Mais je ne vois pas ce qui…

\- Je sais que vous l'appréciez beaucoup, Severus, inutile de le nier », le coupa-t-il.

Rogue le fusilla du regard, soupira puis déclara :

« Elle sait que je l'ai fait uniquement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves dans le parc. Je le lui ai dit. Ce n'était pas une véritable retenue, je lui ai demandé de m'aider à préparer une potion…

\- Très bien. Comme vous me l'avez dit vous-même, cette demoiselle a déjà dû endurer de nombreux moments pénibles dans sa vie et j'ajouterais que, à présent, elle n'a plus que vous pour veiller sur elle, alors faites-y attention, ne la blessez pas.

\- Je… Je tâcherai de faire de mon mieux…

\- Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser. Il est tard, mon garçon, vous devriez essayer de dormir », dit-il, en se levant.

Rogue raccompagna Dumbledore jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements et juste avant de partir, le directeur lui dit :

« Ha ! Au fait, bravo pour ces deux médaillons, astucieux… »

Severus porta machinalement la main à son pendentif en forme de Yin, qu'il gardait toujours sous sa chemise, et observa le vieil homme, stupéfait. Le directeur s'expliqua :

« J'ai vu celui de miss Bloomwood et j'ai fait le rapprochement avec le vôtre… Intéressant, le Yin et le Yang… C'est de la belle magie, Severus. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil espiègle puis s'éloigna dans les couloirs sombres et déserts du château endormi.

Malgré les années depuis lesquelles il connaissait Dumbledore, Rogue était toujours impressionné de constater à quel point le vieil homme était attentif au moindre détail. Il n'avait en effet parlé à personne des deux médaillons qu'il avait fabriqués dans le but de protéger Iris en juin dernier.

Le directeur comprenait beaucoup de choses et ce bien avant les autres, même bien avant les principaux intéressés parfois… Severus n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, de ne pas contrôler ce qui lui arrivait et ça il ne le supportait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Le vieux directeur avait manifestement un don pour ça aussi… Sa façon de le regarder dans les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes, ses insinuations, ses conseils déguisés, ses clins d'œil entendus, sa manière de jouer à l'innocent qui ne comprend rien… Énervant ! Vraiment énervant !

Pour ne pas donner une fois de plus raison à Dumbledore, Rogue ne partit pas se coucher. Il termina de ranger son salon puis le reste de ses appartements. Ensuite, il entreprit de corriger la pile de copies qui trônait sur son bureau.

Il faut dire que, ces derniers temps, il avait particulièrement surchargé de travail tous ces cornichons abrutis qui répandaient toutes ces sottises au sujet d'Iris et de lui. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il avait réalisé qu'il s'était donné beaucoup de travail à lui-même…

Maudissant son impulsivité et tous les élèves de Poudlard, il passa une grande partie de la nuit à corriger leurs devoirs remplis d'erreurs grotesques et d'inepties sans nom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Dumbledore s'était montré particulièrement persuasif lors du discours qu'il avait prononcé pendant le premier match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor : on n'entendait plus la moindre rumeur sur Iris et Rogue dans les couloirs du château. Il faut dire que la sanction prévue par le directeur était très dissuasive ; aucun élève ne semblait vouloir être la cause d'un retrait de cent points pour sa maison. Cette punition exemplaire avait eu le pouvoir de refroidir les plus téméraires.

À présent, les petits ragots sur une possible relation entre les professeurs Sinistra et Vector, sur tel élève qui sortirait soi-disant avec tel autre, sur Rogue qui serait peut-être un vampire ou sur Hagrid qui avait, disait-on, recueilli un Occamy (ce qui était sans aucun doute la rumeur la plus plausible) avaient repris leurs places habituelles dans les conversations des étudiants de Poudlard. Même Peeves avait fini par se lasser de ses stupides chansons, surtout après que le Baron Sanglant lui eut ordonné d'arrêter ses idioties. En bref, tout était rentré dans l'ordre ou presque…

Iris avait été invitée à passer les vacances de Noël dans la famille de Joanna, avec Catherine et Cyrielle. Les quatre filles étaient allées à Avalon, chez les grands-parents de Jo, comme elle leur avait promis de les y emmener lorsqu'elles étaient en première année et Joanna en deuxième.

Elles y avaient passé un Noël magique : des fées et des farfadets s'en étaient donné à cœur joie et avaient couvert les arbres de la forêt et les lacs enneigés de mille couleurs étincelantes ; on aurait dit des guirlandes lumineuses et des feux d'artifice mais en cent fois plus brillant, plus coloré et plus beau ! La grand-mère de Jo était une excellente cuisinière et elles s'étaient régalées de tous les plats qu'elle leur avait servis.

Les quatre amies avaient passé toute une semaine à découvrir cet endroit mythique et magique de Grande-Bretagne. Elles avaient visité la forêt enchantée ainsi que le centre historique d'Avalon et elles étaient allées voir le tombeau du légendaire roi Arthur, l'endroit où la fameuse épée Excalibur avait été forgée ainsi que l'île où avait vécu la célèbre fée Morgane.

Elles s'étaient également promenées dans la nouvelle ville d'Avalon et y avaient fait les magasins.

Il y avait là-bas toutes sortes de boutiques comme sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard : des librairies, des animaleries, des apothicaires, des magasins de farces et attrapes, des confiseries, de boutiques-souvenirs, mais aussi des cordonniers, des couturiers, des tavernes, des restaurants ainsi qu'une fabrique locale de balais qui produisait les fameux _Avalon's Broom_ , connus pour être très élégants et très maniables.

Iris se laissa tenter par un petit coupe-papier souvenir en forme d'Excalibur et dénicha un vieux grimoire de potions particulièrement intéressant dans une librairie d'occasions. Catherine et Cyrielle achetèrent aussi quelques souvenirs pour leurs familles et Joanna choisit une sphère en cristal dans laquelle se trouvait une reproduction miniature du site historique d'Avalon et qu'elle regardait depuis plusieurs années.

Les amies poursuivirent ensuite leurs vacances chez Joanna où elles partagèrent leur temps entre des promenades dans la neige, la préparation de gâteaux, des jeux, des discussions, des moments de franche rigolade mais aussi des temps d'étude.

En effet, Jo était en dernière année et devait déjà se préparer pour ses ASPICs (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante) et les trois autres, par solidarité pour leur amie, en avaient profité pour faire leurs devoirs et étudier un peu en prévision de leur septième année.

Les parents de Joanna invitèrent leurs voisins moldus et leurs amis sorciers et donnèrent une belle fête pour le Nouvel An. Les quatre filles eurent l'autorisation de boire une coupe de champagne à minuit en compagnie des adultes et ils contemplèrent tous ensemble le feu d'artifice depuis le jardin.

Les vacances arrivèrent finalement à leur terme et les quatre amies reprirent ensemble le chemin de l'école, à bord du Poudlard Express, le dernier dimanche du congé. Elles allaient bientôt retrouver leur château, leurs dortoirs, leurs cours et leurs professeurs…

Iris se réjouissait tout particulièrement de reprendre les cours de potions et de revoir le professeur Rogue car, bizarrement, la jeune fille s'était aperçue que le maître des cachots lui avait beaucoup manqué lors de ces congés. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre, avec le hibou de Joanna, pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

Elle se demandait bien pourquoi il ne lui avait envoyé aucune réponse, elle n'avait fait que de lui adresser ses meilleurs vœux pour Noël. C'était quelque chose qui se faisait couramment, et, d'habitude, les gens y répondaient…D'ailleurs, elle avait posté une carte pour Thomas et même une pour Monique et Frank, sous le regard médusé de ses amies, et avait reçu une réponse de la part du jeune homme en retour.

Vraiment, elle s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce silence : avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était possible… Mais quoi ? Finalement, elle décida qu'elle lui en parlerait lorsqu'elle le verrait le lendemain, après sa journée de cours, juste avant le souper.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, en serrant dans sa main son pendentif représentant le Yang, et vit les créneaux et les tours du château de Poudlard se dessiner à l'horizon, annonçant leur arrivée imminente.

Dans la tour d'astronomie, Severus Rogue, une main sur son médaillon, distingua enfin ce qu'il guettait depuis près d'une heure : de la fumée blanche s'élevant des arbres, puis une locomotive rouge ralentissant à l'approche de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Plus que quelques dizaines de minutes et il pourrait enfin contempler son visage lors du souper. Elle n'était partie qu'une quinzaine de jours mais ça lui avait semblé bien plus long que ça…

À peine deux jours après son départ, le maître des potions avait fait la terrible constatation que la jeune fille lui manquait énormément. Depuis fin juillet, il la côtoyait et la voyait tous les jours, que ce soit chez lui, en cours, aux matches de Quidditch, lors des repas ou dans les couloirs de l'école mais, avant les vacances de Noël, il ne s'était jamais aperçu à quel point il éprouvait un réel besoin de la voir. Cette découverte l'avait profondément ébranlé ; cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il se faisait certainement des idées, ce n'était qu'une élève (de Gryffondor en plus !) et il était son professeur…

Il s'était d'abord rassuré en se disant que l'hiver et la fête de Noël réveillaient sans doute en lui un peu de mélancolie mais, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa lettre, il avait été incapable de se mentir plus longtemps. Son cœur avait fait un tel bond dans sa poitrine, quand il avait reconnu son écriture fine et élégante, qu'il avait bien été obligé de s'avouer l'inavouable : il éprouvait bien plus que de la simple affection pour Iris.

Il avait bien essayé de répondre à sa lettre mais il n'y était pas parvenu : il avait froissé une vingtaine de parchemins avant de se résoudre à laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire ni comment. Il avait jugé toutes ses tentatives maladroites, gauches ou même carrément gnangnan. Un simple « Joyeux Noël à vous aussi » n'avait même pas trouvé grâce à ses yeux.

Il se sentait tellement stupide d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour une élève qu'il avait finalement préféré ne pas répondre, craignant d'être percé à jour. Il n'en avait pas dormi pendant deux jours ! Il avait finalement dû se résoudre à prendre un philtre de Paix et une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve pour laisser un peu de répit à son esprit tourmenté. Décidément, il avait le chic pour se mettre dans des situations inconfortables, voire douloureuses…

Severus Rogue poussa un long soupir, détacha ses yeux du train, qui était maintenant arrivé à Pré-au-Lard, et descendit dans la Grande Salle rejoindre les autres professeurs, qui s'étaient déjà probablement installés avec les quelques élèves restés au château pour les vacances, pour accueillir ceux qui revenaient après le congé de Noël.

En descendant les marches, il se demanda s'il était heureux ou bien triste de la revoir, maintenant qu'il connaissait ses véritables sentiments pour elle et qu'il avait décidé de prendre des mesures pour résoudre le problème…

La première chose que vit Iris lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle fut la mine sombre et renfrognée du maître des potions, assis entre les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour le saluer et constata que son visage s'éclaira un peu avant de se rembrunir presque instantanément.

Légèrement déboussolée par son attitude, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de réfléchir à ses raisons car Cath et elle furent littéralement bombardées de questions sur leur voyage à Avalon par les autres élèves de Gryffondor. Elles durent raconter leur séjour en détails durant tout le souper et furent obligées de poursuivre leur récit dans leur salle commune. Lorsqu'elles eurent satisfait la curiosité de chacun, elles filèrent directement se mettre au lit, épuisées par le trajet en train et par le nombre incalculable de questions auxquelles elles avaient répondu.

Le lundi matin, Iris retrouva avec plaisir ses salles de classe où elle apprenait de nombreuses choses grâce aux excellents professeurs de Poudlard.

La journée fila bien vite et, juste avant le souper, elle se rendit dans les cachots pour parler au professeur Rogue. Elle frappa à sa porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle réessaya quelques fois et attendit une dizaine de minutes, avant de rebrousser chemin et de se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Elle voulut essayer de lui parler le lendemain, après son cours de potions, mais il déclara qu'il était occupé et qu'elle ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il ne perde patience.

Pendant toute la semaine, à chaque fois qu'Iris tentait de l'aborder, après les cours, dans les couloirs, après ou avant les repas, il faisait mine de ne pas la voir, changeait de direction ou la remballait sans ménagement en prétextant qu'il avait des choses à faire.

En bref, il faisait tout pour l'éviter et elle ne parvint pas à trouver un seul moment pour lui parler. Peut-être avait-il réellement beaucoup de choses à faire mais la Gryffondor en doutait un peu…

Iris, chamboulée et attristée par son comportement si étrange, mais déterminée à vouloir lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre, se résolut à attendre le lundi suivant. Il serait bien obligé de l'écouter pendant la ronde nocturne que chaque préfet effectuait deux fois par mois en compagnie du professeur qui lui avait été désigné en cinquième année.

Ce lundi-là, ils arrivèrent tous les deux en même temps à leur point de rencontre, devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle descendant les dernières marches et lui les gravissant.

« Bonsoir, professeur !

\- Bonsoir, miss Bloomwood.

\- Je suis contente de vous voir et de pouvoir enfin vous parler. Vous m'avez manqué pendant les vacances ! » lui avoua-t-elle spontanément en toute sincérité.

Rogue fut surpris de l'entendre dire une telle chose et chercha quoi lui répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui confesser qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué à lui aussi…

« Heu… Vous… Avez-vous passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Oh oui ! Je me suis vraiment bien amusée avec Joanna, Cyrielle et Catherine. Nous avons visité Avalon, fêté Noël chez les grands-parents de Joanna puis le Nouvel An chez elle. C'étaient des vacances fantastiques.

\- Je suis content pour vous. Nous commençons par le dernier étage ?

\- Oui, d'accord. »

Iris et Rogue empruntèrent les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'au septième et dernier étage du château et la jeune fille poursuivit la conversation tout en marchant :

« Et vous ? Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

\- Très bien… répondit-il de manière évasive.

\- Tant mieux alors », rétorqua Iris, qui sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis elle continua : « J'étais tout de même un peu triste de ne pas passer ces congés au château, Poudlard est tellement beau à Noël ! La Grande Salle est toujours superbement décorée avec ses douze sapins traditionnels, les guirlandes de houx autour des rampes d'escaliers, les sorts lumineux du professeur Flitwick, …

\- C'est certain.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Noël ?

\- Pour moi, c'est un jour comme un autre. »

Un peu refroidie par sa réponse et par son attitude envers elle, Iris hésita quelques instants puis finit tout de même par lui poser la question qui l'obnubilait depuis de nombreux jours :

« C'est… C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma lettre ? »

Rogue ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira : il s'y était attendu, il savait qu'elle lui demanderait ça. Depuis plus d'une semaine il s'y était préparé, il avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre mais ne s'était pas décidé.

Il réfléchit encore un moment puis se résolut à dire la vérité :

« Je… Je ne savais pas quoi vous répondre. Alors j'ai préféré ne rien écrire.

\- Ah bon ? … Vous savez, je me serais contentée d'un simple _Joyeux Noël_ … »

Le maître des cachots ne répondit pas et Iris n'insista pas d'avantage.

Le directeur de Serpentard et la préfète de Gryffondor passèrent plus d'une heure à sillonner les couloirs des septième, sixième, cinquième et quatrième étages, sans échanger un seul mot et en ne rencontrant personne sur leur chemin. Les élèves avaient bien profité de leurs congés et n'avaient pas encore l'envie ou le besoin d'enfreindre le règlement de l'école.

Sachant qu'ils allaient bientôt devoir se séparer et qu'elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de lui reparler avant deux semaines, s'il persistait à l'éviter comme il le faisait, Iris lui posa la seconde question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis presque une semaine entière :

« Professeur, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

\- Vous ai-je contrarié ? Ai-je dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Parce que vous êtes bizarre avec moi… Vous… Vous ne vous comportez pas comme d'habitude. Vous êtes beaucoup plus froid et distant qu'avant les vacances. Et, en plus, vous avez passé la semaine à m'éviter. Je… Je me réjouissais de revenir ici pour vous voir et vous, vous… »

Elle ne sut pas achever sa phrase car elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Rogue, désemparé et craignant qu'on ne les surprenne alors qu'elle était dans cet état, poussa doucement Iris à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, la fit asseoir à une table et scella la porte grâce à un sortilège. Ensuite, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour essayer de voir son visage, qu'elle cachait entre ses mains.

« Miss Bloomwood, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, c'est moi. Je ne voulais plus jamais que l'on vous tourmente en racontant des histoires absurdes sur vous et moi, alors, je me suis dit que si je me montrais plus distant envers vous, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour que cela se reproduise… lui expliqua-t-il doucement. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais surtout pas vous faire de la peine, je tiens trop à vous pour cela. J'ai été stupide, pardonnez-moi… »

La jeune fille sanglotait toujours, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

Le professeur Rogue était de plus en plus inquiet : ce n'était quand même pas à cause de lui qu'elle s'était mise dans un état pareil ? Il s'empara délicatement de ses mains et les éloigna de son visage, tout en les gardant dans les siennes.

« Iris, regarde-moi. »

L'adolescente, surprise d'entendre son professeur l'appeler par son prénom et la tutoyer, plongea ses grands yeux turquoise brillant de larmes dans les yeux onyx du maître des potions.

Le cœur de Rogue rata un battement, puis il posa sa main droite sur sa joue et essuya les perles salées qui avaient roulé sur ses pommettes, en conservant une de ses mains dans la sienne.

« Je suis désolé… Ne pleure plus, s'il te plaît… Mes idées ne sont pas toujours les plus brillantes… »

Iris rigola à sa dernière phrase puis lui sourit.

« Je préfère beaucoup plus te voir sourire.

\- Moi aussi… répondit-elle. Ne… Ne me fais plus jamais ça, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promets. Je ne voulais pas ça, je ne savais pas que ça t'affecterait autant…

\- Bien sûr que ça m'a fait de la peine ! Tous les gens que j'aime sont morts… Tu es la seule personne à qui je tienne vraiment à être encore ne vie. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, ça je refuse ! »

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans ciller une seule fois, avec toute la franchise et l'impulsivité qui la caractérisaient.

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était sous le choc. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? … Non, certainement pas…

La surprise passée et ses larmes séchées, Rogue se releva et l'entraîna avec lui en disant simplement :

« Suis-moi. »

La jeune fille prit la main qu'il lui tendait, sortit de la bibliothèque et le suivit dans les escaliers jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements.

Arrivé là-bas, il la fit entrer, lui demanda de l'attendre dans le salon, puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un objet dans les mains.

« J'aimerais te donner ceci », dit-il, en lui présentant une sorte de petit miroir de poche.

La Gryffondor le prit et demanda :

« Merci. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un miroir à double sens, j'en possède également un. Les deux miroirs sont reliés l'un à l'autre. Lorsque tu auras envie de me parler, tu n'auras qu'à prononcer mon nom en te regardant dans la glace et j'apparaîtrai pour te répondre », lui expliqua-t-il.

Iris fixa l'objet, ébahie, puis elle lui sauta dans les bras en disant merci.

Rogue, après un bref instant d'hésitation, la serra contre lui, lui tapota maladroitement le dos et murmura près de son oreille : « Joyeux Noël, Iris. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire, l'embrassa sur la joue puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques secondes passées ainsi, le professeur décréta :

« Il est tard, il faut que tu ailles dormir.

\- C'est bizarre mais je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… » répondit-elle, amusée.

Rogue détacha gentiment les bras de la jeune fille qui enserraient sa taille et poursuivit :

« Allez, dehors ! Je te reconduis jusqu'à ta salle commune, maudite Gryffondor !

\- Ça aussi ça me dit quelque chose ! » dit-elle, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Rogue accompagna Iris jusque devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui ronchonnait parce qu'ils l'avaient réveillée, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et reprit la direction de ses cachots lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière la toile.

En chemin, il croisa Peeves qui commença aussitôt à jacasser en s'agitant dans tous les sens :

« Oh oh ! Mais on dirait bien que le prince des serpents en pince pour une petite lionne ! Roguy et la petite Bloomy sur un banc…

\- Peeves, je te préviens : si tu continues, j'irai voir le Baron Sanglant et je lui révélerai que tu le surnommes Colonel Ketchup en cachette ! On verra bien s'il a le sens de l'humour… le menaça-t-il.

\- Oh non ! Pas le Baron sanglant, monsieur le très respecté maître des cachots !

\- Dans ce cas, cesse de dire des inepties et va-t-en ! »

L'esprit frappeur poussa un cri d'épouvante, puis tira la langue et partit dans un bruit de pétarade.

Rogue rejoignit ses quartiers, un léger sourire quasiment imperceptible sur ses lèvres.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello!_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent, qui suivent cette histoire, qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris et aussi à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires! Ça me fait super plaisir! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point! ;-)_

 _Voici la suite de notre histoire! Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Severus Rogue ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, il était allongé sur son lit et repensait aux paroles qu'Iris avait prononcées : _Tu es la seule personne à qui je tienne vraiment à être encore ne vie. Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi. Et je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, ça je refuse !_

Alors, elle tenait vraiment à lui… Ce n'était pas dû à son imagination, elle le lui avait dit clairement en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle le considérait même comme un membre de sa famille, ça non plus il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il ne pouvait plus l'éloigner de lui comme il l'avait prévu, elle aurait été anéantie… Il en avait eu un bref aperçu ce soir et il ne voulait plus jamais être la cause de ses larmes.

Désormais, pour elle, il serait ce qu'elle voudrait, ce dont elle aurait le plus besoin : un protecteur, un ami, un confident ou même un frère, …

Bien sûr, lui-même aurait voulu être beaucoup plus que ça à ses yeux mais, comme il était plus âgé qu'elle, qu'il était son professeur et que, en plus, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle le considérait comme de sa famille, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet. Il se promit qu'il réussirait pour Iris là où il avait échoué avec Lily. Au moins, se dit-il, cette fois-ci, il avait de l'entraînement et connaissait les erreurs à éviter.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il s'endormit finalement vers trois heures du matin, après avoir décidé d'être simplement heureux de savoir qu'il comptait pour elle. 

Iris se réveilla ce mardi matin de très bonne humeur. La conversation qu'elle avait eue hier avec le professeur Rogue l'avait rassurée et soulagée. Elle avait été capable de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard (ou presque), en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et elle avait été heureuse de constater que, apparemment, ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom, l'avait tutoyée, avait séché ses larmes et lui avait même offert un cadeau de Noël incroyable. Elle avait à présent la certitude qu'il tenait réellement à elle, même si les preuves de son attachement ne lui avaient pas manqué jusque là, elle l'avait entendu de sa propre bouche et, ça, ça comptait énormément à ses yeux.

Se rappelant qu'elle aurait potions aujourd'hui, elle sauta de son lit, secoua Catherine, qui ronflait encore, pour qu'elle se lève, et fila s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Iris et Catherine descendirent ensemble vers la Grande Salle et s'attablèrent au milieu des autres Gryffondor qui regrettaient déjà les vacances…

La journée passa très vite et, en cours de potions, Iris fut ravie d'apprendre à appliquer la troisième loi de Golpalott, ses condisciples un peu moins…

En effet, après avoir demandé à ses élèves d'énoncer la troisième loi de Golpalott, qui établit que _l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants_ (1), ce qu'Iris répéta mot pour mot, le professeur Rogue leur expliqua comment identifier correctement les différents ingrédients d'un poison composé grâce au Révélasort de Scarpin puis la façon dont il fallait s'y prendre pour trouver le composant supplémentaire nécessaire à l'élaboration de son antidote.

Ensuite le maître des cachots donna à chacun de ses élèves une fiole contenant un poison composé, tous différents les uns des autres pour éviter tout risque de tricherie, et leur demanda d'appliquer ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

La plupart des étudiants avaient décroché à un moment ou à un autre lors des explications de Rogue et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à réaliser l'exercice qui leur semblait d'une difficulté extrême. Seules Iris et une autre élève de Serdaigle, Nathalie Haussmann, parvinrent à créer le bon antidote pour leur poison. Leurs efforts furent récompensés par un Optimal et, une fois n'est pas coutume, le professeur de potions leur attribua cinq points à chacune.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien malgré la tonne de devoirs dont les professeurs les accablaient et la complexité croissante de nombreux cours.

Iris avait en effet remarqué que leur difficulté avait augmenté presque imperceptiblement depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle avait voulu en parler avec Joanna pour savoir si elle avait éprouvé la même chose l'année passée mais elle était dans un tel état de stress depuis leur retour de vacances qu'elle n'avait pas osé l'embêter avec ça.

En effet, l'un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle lui avait rappelé que les épreuves d'ASPIC débuteraient à la mi-mai et, depuis, la panique s'était emparée d'elle et elle passait quasiment tous ses temps libres à la bibliothèque ou dans sa salle commune pour étudier.

Pauvre Joanna… Si elle continuait comme ça, elle ferait bientôt un épuisement… Iris songea qu'elle devrait peut-être en parler à madame Chourave, la directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, pour qu'elle en discute avec ses élèves afin de les rassurer et de les calmer un peu. En fait, vu l'état mental de l'ensemble des septième année, tous les directeurs de maison feraient bien d'aller trouver leurs élèves…

Comme la jeune Gryffondor se préoccupait avant tout de la santé de son amie, elle décida d'aller voir le professeur Chourave une heure avant le souper. Peut-être la directrice des Poufsouffle en parlerait-elle plus tard aux autres directeurs.

Elle proposa à Catherine de l'accompagner mais celle-ci refusa : elle était trop occupée à harceler ce pauvre Marvin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et à, soi-disant, lui donner des conseils et des tuyaux pour le prochain match de Quidditch.

Iris quitta sa salle commune en riant et en plaignant ce pauvre garçon qui serait forcé d'écouter son amie lui apprendre le Quidditch… Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers les serres qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de la tour de Gryffondor.

En chemin, elle surprit une conversation entre les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Sinistra. Ils avaient prononcé le nom du professeur Rogue, alors Iris s'arrêta à l'angle du mur pour écouter plus attentivement :

« … dans cette école depuis qu'il a onze ans, disait le professeur Flitwick.

\- Je le sais bien, Filius, chuchota la voix du professeur McGonagall. Mais s'il n'a rien voulu faire samedi passé, il ne voudra pas plus cette semaine… Nous ne devrions plus insister.

\- Surtout avec son caractère… approuva le professeur Sinistra.

\- Mais c'était son anniversaire le neuf janvier, ça se fête tout de même ! Que l'on ait huit, vingt-huit, soixante-huit ou cent-huit ans ! s'offusqua le petit professeur de sortilèges en haussant le ton.

\- Ne parlez pas si fort, Filius ! Si jamais un élève vous entend, Severus ne nous pardonnera jamais d'avoir révélé la date de son anniversaire ! le gronda Minerva.

\- Donc on ne fait rien du tout ? Pas de surprise, rien ? Pas même un petit gâteau ? tenta encore le petit professeur de sortilèges.

\- Non rien, Filius ! Minerva a raison. Il ne vaut mieux pas nous attirer ses foudres… » répondit le professeur Sinistra.

Iris revint sur ses pas sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas révéler sa présence à ses professeurs et emprunta un autre chemin afin de se rendre jusqu'aux serres de madame Chourave.

Alors c'était l'anniversaire du professeur Rogue samedi dernier et il n'avait pas souhaité le fêter… D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il venait d'avoir vingt-huit ans, presque le même âge qu'aurait eu Adrien… Elle refoula bien vite le souvenir de son grand-frère disparu, avant de se mettre à pleurer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle songeait trop longtemps à lui ou à ses parents, et reprit le fil de ses réflexions.

Pourquoi le professeur Rogue ne voulait-il pas fêter son anniversaire ? Elle trouvait ça un peu bizarre car, elle, elle avait toujours aimé ça : une fois par an toute une journée lui était consacrée. Certes ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose depuis que ses parents n'étaient plus là mais, après être entrée à Poudlard, ses amies avaient réussi à lui redonner le goût de le fêter.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle arriva finalement devant les serres du château. Elle trouva madame Chourave dans la serre numéro quatre en train de tailler des plans de Tentaculas vénéneuses.

Le professeur de botanique s'interrompit dans son travail en la voyant arriver et Iris put lui faire part de ses inquiétudes au sujet du comportement et de l'état de santé de son amie Joanna. La gentille madame Chourave lui promit qu'elle parlerait à ses élèves pour tenter de les rassurer et qu'elle ferait également passer le message à ses collègues. Iris la remercia et rejoignit directement la Grande Salle pour le souper.

Elle retrouva Catherine, qui n'avait toujours pas décidé de laisser ce pauvre Marvin tranquille, et l'écouta lui prodiguer ses conseils et ses critiques durant tout le souper.

Le repas terminé, ils retournèrent dans leur tour et Marvin monta directement dans son dortoir, sans doute trop heureux de ne pas être une fille et de ne pas être obligé de supporter les monologues de Catherine sur le Quidditch jusque dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille regarda Iris, bouche bée, outrée qu'il lui fausse ainsi compagnie, et son amie éclata de rire devant sa tête déconfite :

« Cath ! Ça doit faire plus de deux heures que tu l'embêtes avec le Quidditch ! Il n'en peut plus ce pauvre garçon !

\- Pfff… S'il n'est même pas capable d'accepter les conseils et l'aide des autres… Il est vraiment grave ! répondit-elle, agacée.

\- Tu lui en reparleras une autre fois, laisse-le souffler un peu. »

Catherine haussa les épaules et rejoignit un groupe d'élève qui jouaient aux cartes. Elle proposa à Iris de jouer avec eux mais celle-ci déclina la proposition et monta dans son dortoir désert.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sortit de sa poche le miroir à double sens que le professeur Rogue lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt et se regarda dans la glace.

Elle hésita quelques instants : comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Il lui avait dit de prononcer son nom mais devait-elle dire professeur Rogue ou Severus… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis articula finalement :

« Severus ? »

Elle attendit un peu puis vit apparaître le visage du maître des potions dans son miroir.

« Iris ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcils.

\- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Je voulais juste voir comment ça fonctionnait.

\- Tu penses que je t'aurais offert quelque chose qui ne marche pas ? interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, pas du tout… » répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Rogue observa attentivement son élève à travers le miroir puis déclara :

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… Je… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir te voir maintenant.

\- Venir me voir ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Parce que j'aimerais bien te dire quelque chose.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le faire comme ça ?

\- Non, il faut que je sois près de toi. »

Rogue hésita un moment puis répondit finalement :

« D'accord. Tu peux descendre, je suis dans mon bureau.

\- Super, merci ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Et elle disparut du miroir.

Elle remit son petit miroir dans sa poche, prit le grimoire de potions qu'elle avait déniché à Avalon, descendit dans la salle commune où tous les élèves étaient trop occupés à étudier, à faire leurs devoirs, à parler ou à jouer pour remarquer sa présence et franchit l'ouverture que le portrait de la grosse dame dissimulait.

Elle dévala les nombreux escaliers qui la séparaient des cachots en tenant son livre contre elle et en espérant que ce cadeau plairait au professeur Rogue. Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de son bureau, frappa et entra après qu'il le lui eut permis. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et il détacha ses yeux de ses copies pour les poser sur elle.

« Alors ? Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire au point de descendre jusque dans mes sombres cachots ? lui demanda-t-il, légèrement ironique.

\- Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire un peu en retard et te donner ceci », répondit-elle en posant le grimoire sur son bureau.

Rogue la dévisagea, médusé : comment était-elle au courant ? Il n'aimait pas les anniversaires, en particulier le sien. D'ailleurs, en règle générale, il ne célébrait aucune fête et encore moins le jour de sa venue au monde… Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de festif là-dedans…

« Je… j'ai entendu des professeurs discuter tout à l'heure dans un couloir… C'est comme ça que j'ai su que c'était samedi passé… »

Toujours pas de réponse du maître des potions… Iris enchaîna :

« J'ai déniché ce grimoire à Avalon, dans une petite librairie d'occasions, il est passionnant mais je pense que tu sauras l'apprécier mieux que moi. »

Rogue baissa la tête pour examiner le livre ; c'était un vieil exemplaire de l' _Encyclopédie des potions qui ont révolutionné le monde de la magie_ d'Edmund Von Trank, cela devait même être la toute première édition…

« Iris… Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est un trop beau cadeau… Et puis tu l'avais acheté pour toi.

\- Oh mais si, tu peux accepter ! Avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, aucun présent ne sera jamais assez beau. Et, en plus, tu t'y connais beaucoup mieux que moi en potions, alors la place de ce livre est dans ta bibliothèque. »

Le maître des potions hésitait encore. Iris contourna le bureau et le prit dans ses bras :

« Je tiens énormément à toi et je trouve que tu mérites qu'on te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Alors fais-moi plaisir, accepte ce cadeau, même si tu considères le jour de ta venue au monde comme un jour tout à fait banal. »

Elle avait visé juste, en plein dans le mille. Face à tant de tendresse, il ne put résister plus longtemps, il tapota maladroitement un des bras qu'elle avait mis autour de lui et répondit :

« Merci, Iris.

\- De rien… Bon ! Je m'en vais avant que tu ne me chasses encore comme d'habitude ! Bon anniversaire et bonne soirée ! »

Puis elle quitta le bureau, en laissant le maître des cachots à ses pensées.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling _, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 18, p. 432

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello à tous!_

 _Ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre les aventures d'Iris! ;-)_

 _Voici le chapitre 22, rien que pour vous!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Les mois avaient passé et la vie avait continué à suivre son cours à Poudlard comme ailleurs.

L'intervention de madame Chourave auprès de ses élèves de septième année avait eu le mérite de calmer un peu Joanna.

La directrice des Poufsouffle avait d'ailleurs été imitée par ses collègues de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et même Serpentard. En effet, Iris était parvenue à convaincre le redoutable maître des cachots de parler à ses pauvres étudiants qui, selon elle, ne dormaient presque plus à cause de l'anxiété provoquée par l'approche des ASPICs.

Malgré sa grande répugnance à devoir rassurer ces cornichons vert et argent, dont il était malheureusement le directeur, et son profond mépris pour cette bande de crétins sans cervelle, Rogue n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps à la jeune fille, elle seule avait le pouvoir de le faire fléchir lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux turquoise…

Et puis, il dut bien admettre, avec une pointe d'agacement, qu'elle avait raison : si elle n'était pas allée voir madame Chourave pour lui parler de son amie Joanna, à l'heure actuelle, tous les élèves de septième année seraient à l'infirmerie pour épuisement.

Madame Pomfresh, à la demande unanime des directeurs de maison, avait convoqué tous les étudiants de dernière année pour effectuer un bilan de santé et avait dû administrer des philtres de Paix et des potions pour un sommeil sans rêve à nombre d'entre eux.

Son amie Joanna lui en avait un peu voulu au début d'avoir averti madame Chourave mais elle lui avait bien vite pardonné en constatant que son intervention avait été bénéfique.

À présent, tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Certes, les septième année étaient toujours anxieux mais le stress demeurait à un niveau acceptable et les professeurs se montraient particulièrement attentifs à tout signe de _burn out_.

En ce beau matin de printemps, Iris fut brutalement réveillée par Catherine qui avait sauté sur son lit en criant : « Joyeux anniversaire ! » avec les autres filles du dortoir.

Iris se redressa brusquement, surprise et encore à moitié dans son rêve, puis comprit ce qu'il se passait : aujourd'hui, on était le premier avril et c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Elle remercia toutes ses camarades et s'assit sur son lit de façon à laisser de la place à chacune.

Catherine lui offrit une magnifique montre de couleur argentée dont le cadran était noir et cerclé de pierres brillantes comme des diamants. Elle lui expliqua que, chez les sorciers, la coutume voulait qu'on offre une montre à un sorcier qui atteignait l'âge de dix-sept ans.

Iris remercia chaleureusement son amie ; elle l'enlaça si fort qu'elle faillit lui broyer les os et lui couper la respiration, puis elle attacha directement ce merveilleux cadeau à son poignet gauche, à côté du bracelet d'Adrien qu'elle n'enlevait jamais.

Ensuite, les trois autres filles avec qui elle partageait le dortoir s'étaient cotisées pour lui offrir un assortiment de confiseries de chez Honeydukes ainsi qu'une magnifique plume d'oie aussi blanche que la neige pour remplacer la sienne qui était vraiment très usée selon leur avis. Et elles avaient bien raison, Iris n'en avait pas changé depuis son entrée à Poudlard…

Elle embrassa chacune d'entre elles en les remerciant de tout cœur pour un si beau présent puis les cinq filles s'habillèrent et descendirent ensemble prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

À peine eût-elle franchi les portes de la Grande Salle qu'Iris fut littéralement projetée en arrière par Joanna et Cyrielle qui lui avaient sauté au cou en criant : « Bon anniversaire ! »

Les élèves et les professeurs présents regardèrent ce qu'il se passait puis ils reportèrent rapidement leur attention sur le contenu de leurs assiettes en voyant arriver le professeur McGonagall derrière elles.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie, un peu de calme ! Vous avez bien failli la faire tomber à la renverse ! les gronda-t-elle.

\- Excusez-nous, professeur, mais c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui et on voulait le lui souhaiter dès qu'elle passerait la porte, répondit Joanna.

\- Oui et bien voilà qui est fait. Allez vous asseoir à vos tables à présent.

\- Oui, professeur, répondirent en chœur la Serdaigle et la Poufsouffle.

\- Bon anniversaire, miss Bloomwood », déclara le professeur McGonagall en se tournant vers Iris.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, après que la jeune fille l'ait remerciée.

Juste avant de rejoindre leurs salles de classe, Cyrielle et Joanna rattrapèrent Iris qui se rendait en cours de sortilèges pour lui offrir leurs cadeaux : Cyrielle avait choisi pour elle une jolie paire de boucles d'oreille argentée, en forme de goutte, avec une pierre turquoise comme ses yeux en leurs centres, et Joanna avait opté pour une édition des _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ , qu'Iris adorait, rédigée en runes anciennes. La Gryffondor remercia vivement ses amies pour leurs si beaux présents, puis elles se séparèrent pour se rendre chacune à leurs cours respectifs.

Lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune après leur journée de cours, Catherine et Iris trouvèrent leurs condisciples de sixième et septième année, en pleine effervescence, rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage. Elles se rapprochèrent du panneau pour voir ce qui les mettait dans un tel état d'agitation et lurent cette note :

 _TEST DE TRANSPLANAGE_

 _Si vous avez suivi le stage de douze semaines consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage agréé par le ministère de la Magie et si vous avez dix-sept ans au plus tard le jour du test, rendez-vous le samedi 30 avril à 10h devant la Grande Salle pour passer votre permis de transplanage._

 _Coût : 5 Gallions_

 _James Patrick Humphrey, moniteur de transplanage agréé par le ministère de la Magie._

« Chouette ! On va pouvoir passer notre permis dans moins d'un mois ! J'ai vraiment hâte ! Ma grande sœur me nargue depuis des années avec ça ! déclara Cath, enthousiaste.

\- Oui, ce sera super, si on l'obtient ! Et on va pouvoir le passer en même temps que Joanna, vu qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge l'année passée, répondit Iris.

\- Ouais ! Par contre, Cycy devra attendre l'an prochain, elle est née le 2 mai…

\- C'est vraiment pas de chance pour elle, à quelques jours près…

\- Ce n'est rien ! Comme on sera trois à avoir le permis, elle fera du transplanage d'escorte avec l'une de nous !

\- Wow wow ! Tout doux, Cath ! Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- C'est un proverbe moldu ça veut dire qu'il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite.

\- Haaaa… C'est la même chose que _Ne félicite pas l'attrapeur avant qu'il n'ait le Vif d'or en main_?

\- Ça je ne connaissais pas ! fit Iris en rigolant. Mais oui, c'est pareil. »

Ensuite les deux Gryffondor montèrent dans leur dortoir pour préparer la valise de Catherine, car demain débutaient les vacances de Pâques.

Pendant le congé, Catherine, sa petite sœur et ses parents devaient se rendre à Brocéliande pour rendre visite à sa sœur aînée qui travaillait là-bas en tant que botaniste. Comme l'accès à la forêt était très réglementé, la sœur de Cath n'avait pu obtenir que quatre autorisations pour sa famille et Iris ne pouvait pas les accompagner.

Elle avait rassuré son amie en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout de rester. Elle tiendrait compagnie à Joanna, qui avait décidé de passer les vacances au château pour étudier, et veillerait à ce qu'elle ne pète pas les plombs.

En effet, Cyrielle partait également pendant les congés : son père les avait invités, elle et son frère, à passer les vacances chez lui. L'adolescente avait tout d'abord refusé mais Iris l'avait convaincue qu'elle devait le faire ne serait-ce que pour son petit-frère et la Serdaigle s'était finalement rangée à l'avis de son amie.

Alors qu'elles avaient presque terminé de remplir la valise de Cath, une jolie petite chouette effraie rousse et crème frappa au carreau. Catherine ouvrit à l'oiseau qui s'engouffra par la fenêtre pour aller se poser sur la table de chevet d'Iris.

« On dirait que c'est pour toi », lui dit son amie.

Iris prit délicatement la lettre qui était attachée à la patte de l'animal, la décacheta et lut :

 _« Miss Bloomwood,_

 _J'ai cru comprendre ce matin que c'était votre anniversaire, alors : Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que cette petite chouette vous plaira. Ainsi vous pourrez communiquer plus facilement avec vos amies pendant les congés scolaires._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Severus Rogue. »_

Iris détacha ses yeux de la lettre, les posa sur l'oiseau et sourit. Elle donna le pli à Catherine avant que celle-ci lui ait demandé quoique ce soit et s'assit sur son lit pour caresser le volatile.

Son amie lut à son tour la missive puis déclara, après s'être assise à côté d'elle :

« Et ben ça alors ! C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Je sais bien que vous êtes amis et tout mais je ne m'y suis pas encore totalement habituée… »

En effet, Iris ne cachait rien à ses meilleures amies et elles étaient toutes les trois au courant que le professeur Rogue et elle étaient devenus de très bons amis.

Sachant tout ce que le maître des potions avait déjà fait pour la Gryffondor et connaissant leur passion commune pour l'art noble des potions, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, mais, face à l'apparente froideur du maître des cachots et sa tendance excessive à enlever facilement des points à tous les élèves qui n'appartenaient pas à sa maison, et en particulier à Gryffondor, cela leur faisait toujours un peu bizarre.

Tant qu'elles étaient encore seules dans le dortoir, Iris sortit son miroir à double sens et appela le potionniste :

« Severus ? »

Cath ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant son amie appeler la chauve-souris par son prénom, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe !

\- Arrête de rire alors ! répliqua Iris. Ça ne marche qu'avec son prénom.

\- Pardon, mais ça, je ne m'y habitue vraiment pas... »

Elles virent soudain leur professeur apparaître dans le miroir :

« Miss Bloomwood, miss Fawley, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, professeur, répondirent-elles ensemble.

\- Je voulais vous remercier pour la chouette, elle est magnifique. J'ai toujours souhaité en avoir une, déclara Iris, ravie.

\- Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus commode pour vous.

\- Vous avez eu raison, professeur ! intervint Catherine. Comme ça, elle ne sera plus obligée d'attendre que l'une d'entre nous lui envoie un hibou.

\- Merci, miss Fawley, je suis ravi que cela vous plaise également… » lui répondit-il, en haussant un sourcil. Puis il s'adressa à Iris : « Comment comptez-vous l'appeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

\- Le propriétaire de l'animalerie m'a dit que c'était une femelle.

\- Hum… »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants en regardant sa chouette, qui avait penché sa tête sur le côté comme si elle attendait, elle aussi, de connaître son nom, puis déclara soudain :

« Je sais ! Freyja. Je vais l'appeler Freyja.

\- C'est un très joli nom. Il provient de la mythologie nordique, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Oui, c'est ça », acquiesça la jeune fille.

Catherine tapota l'épaule d'Iris qui se tourna vers elle :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'entends les autres monter dans les escaliers. »

Iris reposa ses yeux sur le miroir et dit précipitamment :

« Nous devons vous laisser, professeur, les autres sont en train de monter. Merci encore pour cette magnifique chouette.

\- Je vous en prie, miss Bloomwood. »

Et son reflet disparut du miroir.

Iris eut tout juste le temps de remettre son miroir dans sa poche avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre sur leurs trois condisciples qui s'émerveillèrent de découvrir la nouvelle chouette d'Iris.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour éviter de révéler que c'était un cadeau du professeur Rogue, ses joues rosirent légèrement et elle jeta un regard désespéré à Cath, en quête de secours. Elle n'avait jamais su mentir, personne ne la croyait jamais quand elle essayait.

Catherine, elle, maîtrisait largement le domaine : lorsque l'on a deux sœurs et que l'on n'a pas spécialement envie de tout leur raconter, il faut bien broder des histoires plausibles et cohérentes. Elle réagit très vite et leur expliqua que l'oiseau était un cadeau de ses parents, qui appréciaient beaucoup Iris et à qui elle avait parlé de la difficulté à contacter son amie qui ne possédait pas de hibou. Son mensonge les convainquit facilement toutes les trois et elles terminèrent de préparer leurs valises pour le lendemain.

Iris se coucha en repensant à la conversation que Cath et elle avaient eue avec le professeur Rogue grâce au miroir à double sens.

Cela la faisait beaucoup rire car, depuis sa ronde de nuit, le lundi après les vacances de Noël, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il la tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom, mais il repassait automatiquement au vouvoiement et utilisait son nom de famille, quand l'une de ses amies se trouvait près d'elle, en public, en cours ou dans ses lettres, sachant que l'adolescente laissait ses amies lire son courrier. Elle avait parfois un peu de mal à s'y retrouver et avait déjà failli le tutoyer à plusieurs reprises pendant les cours de potions mais elle s'était rattrapée de justesse à chaque fois.

Elle s'endormit finalement, le cœur débordant de bonheur, après cette magnifique journée d'anniversaire, en songeant qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être amie avec Cath, Cycy et Jo et aussi d'avoir un ami comme le professeur Rogue, qui la protège et qui tienne à elle…

* * *

 _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Freyja, la petite chouette que Rogue avait offerte à Iris pour son anniversaire, avait eu pas mal de travail lors de ces deux semaines de congé. Elle avait passé son temps à faire des aller-retour entre Poudlard et Brocéliande mais aussi entre l'école de magie et le New Hampshire où vivait le père de Cyrielle.

L'oiseau avait parfaitement rempli chacune de ses missions et semblait très content de rendre service à sa nouvelle maîtresse. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en train de porter du courrier, Iris aimait beaucoup passer du temps en compagnie de sa petite chouette. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animal domestique et elle appréciait énormément de s'occuper du volatile.

Pendant ses vacances, Iris avait partagé son temps entre devoirs, étude, moments de détente avec Joanna, qui avait accepté de souffler un peu deux heures par jour (une pendant l'après-midi et une autre le soir, après le repas), promenades dans le parc et lecture. Elle avait également rendu visite au professeur Rogue presque tous les jours.

En effet, peu d'élèves étaient restés à Poudlard et ceux qui étaient là ne faisaient pas du tout attention à elle, trop absorbés par l'approche des BUSEs et des ASPICs. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu passer d'agréables moments en compagnie du maître des potions à prendre le thé, à discuter de choses et d'autres, à rigoler en sa compagnie comme le font de très bons amis, et aussi à préparer des potions pour renouveler les stocks de madame Pomfresh.

Rogue, qui à présent connaissait bien la jeune fille et ses compétences pour la préparation des potions, lui faisait entièrement confiance et l'avait laissé se charger seule des réserves de pimentine et de philtre de Paix, tandis qu'il s'était occupé des autres potions.

Iris avait été réellement enchantée de constater que son professeur se fiait à elle au point de lui confier la réalisation de ces deux remèdes pour l'infirmerie. Elle avait considéré ça comme un grand honneur et s'était appliquée pour être certaine de ne pas le décevoir.

Le professeur Rogue avait tout de même vérifié les deux potions par acquis de conscience et les avait trouvées parfaites ; il lui avait dit que personne n'aurait pu faire la différence entre ces potions-là et les siennes. La Gryffondor avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant un tel compliment de sa part, ce qui avait fait sourire le maître des cachots.

Severus, contrairement à l'ordinaire, avait beaucoup aimé ses vacances : passer chaque jour un peu de temps avec la jeune rouge et or avait rempli de joie son cœur, qu'il pensait dur et froid comme du marbre depuis la mort de Lily. Plus il la voyait et plus il la trouvait belle, drôle et intelligente. De jour en jour, Iris s'épanouissait sous ses yeux comme les plus jolies fleurs…

Il ne se lassait jamais de sa compagnie, jamais il n'était fatigué de l'entendre parler ou rire et il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même lorsqu'elle partait pour ne pas lui demander de rester encore un peu avec lui. Heureusement, il était très doué pour cacher ses sentiments et la jeune fille ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'importance qu'elle revêtait à ses yeux et, en somme, c'était très bien comme ça…

Ces deux semaines avaient passé très vite et Iris fut heureuse de retrouver ses amies après cette séparation.

Catherine et sa famille étaient rentrés enchantés d'avoir pu découvrir la fabuleuse forêt de Brocéliande mais également épuisés car la sœur aînée de Cath avait mis un point d'honneur à leur faire voir et visiter absolument tout ce qui se trouvait dans la forêt et dans ses environs.

Pendant toute la première semaine de la rentrée, Iris avait dû réveiller et traîner son amie de classe en classe pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque aucun cours. Finalement, elle avait pu se reposer le week-end suivant et avait rechargé ses batteries pour la fin de l'année scolaire.

Quant à Cyrielle, elle avait, en fin de compte, relativement apprécié son séjour chez son père. Elle avait été contente de le revoir après de si longues années d'absence, même si ça ne changeait absolument rien pour elle. Elle avait surtout été heureuse d'être là pour soutenir son petit frère, Max, qui avait voulu retourner chez leur mère aussitôt après être arrivé dans le New Hampshire. Pour lui, son père était un parfait inconnu et il avait éprouvé une répulsion immédiate pour son demi-frère, qui avait un an de moins que lui, et pour sa belle-mère.

Cycy l'avait aidé à relativiser les choses et avait tout fait pour rendre son séjour le plus agréable possible. Elle lui avait dit que ça lui ferait une belle expérience, qu'il aurait découvert une nouvelle région et qu'il aurait vu son père au moins une fois dans sa vie. Elle lui promit qu'il ne serait pas obligé de revenir, s'il ne le souhaitait pas, et le frère et la sœur avaient finalement réussi à prendre ce séjour chez leur géniteur du bon côté. Leur père avait bien essayé de faire de son mieux pour rétablir le contact mais le lien avec ses enfants s'était brisé, rien de pouvait compenser près de dix années d'absence…

Les quatre filles furent très heureuses de se retrouver et le deuxième samedi après les vacances de Pâques, elles se rendirent ensemble devant les portes de la Grande Salle pour le test de transplanage. Cyrielle n'avait pas l'âge requis pour passer son permis mais elle avait tenu à accompagner ses amies pour leur manifester son soutien et aussi pour voir comment se déroulait l'épreuve qu'elle passerait l'année suivante.

Lorsque tous les élèves qui désiraient passer leur permis de transplanage se furent regroupés au lieu de rendez-vous et eurent payé les cinq Gallions, plusieurs moniteurs les accompagnèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'ils puissent leur monter leur maîtrise du transplanage.

Joanna, Catherine et Iris eurent l'autorisation de passer leur permis l'une après l'autre, avec le même moniteur, et Cyrielle les attendit à l'endroit où elles étaient censées réapparaître avec un second moniteur chargé de contrôler leur arrivée.

Joanna fut la première à passer son examen et arriva exactement là où elle devait réapparaître ; Catherine, elle, transplana à quelques mètres derrière le moniteur et Cyrielle mais comme elle se trouvait dans la bonne zone, l'examinateur décida de lui attribuer son permis.

Iris était très nerveuse de passer la dernière ; elle savait que ses amies avaient réussi et elle était très contente pour elles mais désormais elle avait encore plus de pression…

Elle souffla et se répéta la règle des trois D : Destination, Détermination, Décision ! D'abord, elle fixa résolument son esprit sur la destination souhaitée, ensuite, elle concentra sa détermination sur l'espace à occuper et, enfin, elle tourna sur place en essayant de trouver son chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant son mouvement avec décision.

Son esprit était tellement fixé sur sa destination, devant l'examinateur en face du pub Les Trois Balais, qu'elle réapparut à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du moniteur de transplanage, provoquant sa surprise et sa chute en arrière.

Après l'avoir aidé à se relever en se répandant en excuses, l'examinateur, tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier et en replaçant son chapeau sur sa tête, lui assura qu'il allait très bien et qu'elle avait réussi l'examen. Les quatre amies sautèrent de joie et repartirent gaiement vers le château, bras dessus bras dessous, pour le dîner.

En voyant arriver les quatre jeunes filles qui discutaient avec animation, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Rogue n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elles avaient toutes les trois obtenu leur permis de transplaner. Joanna confirma ses soupçons en levant ses deux pouces vers le haut à l'intention du professeur Chourave et Catherine et Iris le gratifièrent de larges sourires.

Personne ne releva leurs gestes car pratiquement tous les étudiants qui venaient de passer leur examen de transplanage adressaient des signes à leurs professeurs pour leur révéler l'issue du test. On aurait d'ailleurs pu penser que les deux Gryffondor souriaient à leur directrice de maison car le professeur McGonagall, qui était assise juste à côté de Rogue, leur répondit d'un signe de tête approbateur.

Iris et ses amies furent fort occupées en cette fin d'année avec les cours, les devoirs et les révisions, et ce n'est que début juin, quelques jours avant ses premiers examens, qu'Iris réalisa que l'année arrivait à son terme et qu'elle allait devoir retourner chez Monique et Frank dans moins d'un mois…

Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée et ce jour-là elle fut incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. Elle décida de ne rien dire de son trouble à ses amies : Joanna était en plein dans ses ASPICs et elle ne voulait surtout pas la déconcentrer et les deux autres allaient bientôt entamer leur session d'examens, tout comme elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de les embêter avec ça…

Et, quand bien même, qu'auraient-elles pu faire pour elle ? Elle n'avait pas un seul sou de côté, tout ce qu'elle avait lui avait été prêté par le professeur Rogue, et elle ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer encore une fois chez lui ou chez l'une de ses amies pour les vacances, elle en aurait été gênée… Et puis, bien qu'elle soit majeure chez les sorciers, elle ne l'était toujours pas chez les Moldus, Frank et Monique restaient ses tuteurs légaux…

Rogue, qui, depuis plusieurs mois, avait pris l'habitude d'observer la jeune fille tous les jours, alarmé par le manque d'appétit et le teint livide de la Gryffondor, lui demanda de venir le voir dans son bureau par l'intermédiaire du miroir à double sens, le jour précédant son premier examen.

« Bonjour, Iris. Viens, approche-toi, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte du cachot derrière elle.

\- Bonjour, Severus. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? demanda-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à lui, qui était assis derrière son bureau.

\- Je suis désolé de t'interrompre pendant tes révisions, je sais que tu as ton premier examen demain…

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà bien étudié pour le cours de sortilèges, je revoyais simplement mes formules pour être sûre de bien les connaître.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas… Ecoute, pour être franc avec toi, ton attitude m'inquiète : cela fait quelques jours que tu ne manges pratiquement rien aux repas et tu es blanche comme un linge. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ce ne sont pas les examens qui te rendent nerveuse ?

\- Non, ce… ce n'est rien, je vais très bien… »

Rogue haussa un sourcil face à la réponse et à la réaction de la demoiselle : elle avait détourné les yeux et semblait éprouver un intérêt soudain pour ses chaussures…

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et lui fit relever la tête en prenant délicatement son menton dans sa main. Iris persistait à ne pas vouloir le regarder. Elle savait que, dès l'instant où il planterait ses yeux noirs dans les siens, il connaîtrait immédiatement la raison de son attitude des derniers jours.

« Iris, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… dit-il gentiment.

\- Oui, je sais mais… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même.

\- Alors regarde-moi et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » ordonna-t-il, en perdant patience.

Iris se décida finalement à le regarder dans les yeux et lui avoua, la gorge nouée :

« Je… Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… Mais je ne sais pas où aller d'autre… Et puis, je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit de partir de chez eux, pour les Moldus, je ne suis pas majeure… Et je ne veux pas imposer ma présence chez elles à mes amies et à leurs parents ou bien à toi… Tu as déjà tellement fait pour moi… En plus, je n'ai même pas d'argent et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de m'en prêter encore… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Mais je ne voulais pas embêter tout le monde avec ça… »

Elle avait commencé à pleurer et ne parvenait plus à parler.

Rogue, ébranlé par ses larmes, la prit dans ses bras, après un bref moment d'hésitation, puis, voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de la clamer.

« Iris, tu ne retourneras pas chez ces gens, c'est absolument hors de question. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu imaginer que je te laisserai retourner là-bas. J'ai déjà tout arrangé avec le professeur Dumbledore… » lui apprit-il.

Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui et demanda :

« C'est… c'est vrai ? C… Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Le professeur Dumbledore est allé trouver un juge moldu et a obtenu de lui ton émancipation : Monique et Frank n'ont plus aucun droit sur toi. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux maintenant, chez les Moldus, comme chez les sorciers.

\- Merci… mais je… je n'ai nulle part où aller…

\- Par Merlin ! Ce que tu peux être entêtée ! Je t'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois que tu serais toujours la bienvenue chez moi ! Je veux que tu considères ma maison comme la tienne aussi, c'est chez toi et tu peux y rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires…

\- M… »

Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il la coupa aussitôt en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

« Je te préviens tout de suite que, si tu oses encore me dire que tu ne veux pas m'imposer ta présence ou que tu ne veux pas être à ma charge ou une autre sottise dans le genre de celles que tu m'as déjà sorties tout à l'heure, je vais vraiment me fâcher. »

Il vit alors un sourire se dessiner sous son doigt. Elle ôta sa grande main de son visage et déclara :

« Je voulais seulement te dire merci, Severus. »

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« De rien… Allez, file pour réviser ton examen de sortilèges !

\- D'accord ! Bonne fin d'après-midi et merci pour tout ! »

Juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte, Rogue ajouta :

« Et tu as intérêt à manger quelque chose au souper ! Je te surveillerai ! »


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello!_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira._

 _Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais je crois que ce sera le cas... ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Iris, rassurée de savoir qu'elle ne serait plus jamais obligée de retourner dans sa famille d'accueil grâce à Rogue et à Dumbledore, retrouva son appétit ainsi que ses couleurs et sa gaieté habituelle.

Elle se rendit chez le directeur pour le remercier personnellement de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et il lui répondit qu'il l'avait fait avec plaisir et lui souhaita un bon courage pour les examens.

Elle passa toutes ses épreuves de botanique, métamorphose, potions, sortilèges, runes anciennes, défense contre les forces du Mal, … avec Cath et Cycy et les jeunes filles furent soulagées de voir arriver leur dernier examen qui était celui d'astronomie et qu'elles passèrent dans la nuit du jeudi à vendredi de 23h30 à 1h30.

Elles profitèrent ensuite des quelques jours qui leur restaient avant de rentrer chez elles en compagnie de leur amie Joanna. Elles s'amusèrent beaucoup et tirèrent profit du moindre moment passé ensemble car c'était la dernière fois qu'elles se trouvaient toutes les quatre à Poudlard.

En effet, Joanna avait achevé sa dernière année d'étude dans l'école de magie et passé ses ASPICs. Elle n'emprunterait donc pas le Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses amies lors de la prochaine rentrée…

C'est donc un peu nostalgique qu'Iris serra son amie dans ses bras, en lui souhaitant tout le meilleur pour l'avenir, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ le 1er juillet. Les trois plus jeunes promirent à Joanna de rester en contact avec elle quoiqu'il arrive et de la tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passerait à Poudlard durant leur dernière année d'étude.

Iris dit au revoir à Cath et à Cycy quand leurs parents vinrent les chercher, en leur disant qu'elle leur enverrait bientôt Freyja pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, puis elle s'isola dans les toilettes de la gare de King's Cross avec sa valise et sa chouette et transplana. Elle arriva immédiatement dans le salon de Severus Rogue qui leva les yeux de son journal en entendant le _pop_ caractéristique du transplange.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Iris et lui avaient convenu qu'elle prendrait le Poudlard Express, comme les autres, pour pouvoir profiter du dernier voyage en train de son amie Joanna et papoter avec ses amies et qu'elle tranplanerait ensuite directement dans sa maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis la gare.

Ils faisaient ainsi d'une pierre deux coups : Iris pouvait passer du temps avec ses amies et personne ne savait qu'elle retournait chez son professeur de potions puisque tous l'avaient vu prendre le train. Cela leur éviterait ainsi à tous les deux d'être la cible de ragots comme l'année précédente car seuls Dumbledore et les amies d'Iris étaient au courant.

« Tu n'as pas eu trop de mal à trouver, on dirait, et tu as encore tous tes membres, bravo… déclara Rogue, railleur, en guise de bienvenue.

\- Hé ! J'ai eu mon permis, je te rappelle ! répondit Iris, faussement indignée, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Oui ! En embrassant l'examinateur ! Ça, c'est du joli, mademoiselle ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Oh ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! J'ai juste atterri un peu trop près de lui… rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, en rigolant.

\- Mais oui… bien sûr… dit-il, en replongeant dans son journal.

\- Mais dis donc, on ne serait pas un petit peu jaloux par hasard ? lui demanda-t-elle, en lui ôtant son journal des mains.

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? dit-il, en se pointant du doigt et en prenant un air offusqué.

\- Sache que tu es le seul homme que je veuille bien embrasser ! » déclara-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Rogue, pris au dépourvu, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et resta un instant sans voix et sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce.

Certes, leur amitié s'était développée tout au long de l'année scolaire et ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça de sa part ! Son geste avait été tellement soudain et spontané… Elle était là, assise sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres…

Iris se rendit compte du trouble qu'elle avait provoqué et l'interrogea :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Heu… rien… bredouilla-t-il, confus.

\- Tu veux que je descende ? Je ne me suis pas rendue compte… J'ai été trop loin ?

\- Non ! répondit-il précipitamment. Non… J'ai juste été… surpris, c'est tout…

\- D'accord… mais si jamais je faisais quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ou qui te gêne, tu me le dirais, hein ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je te le dirais…

\- Bon ! dit-elle en se levant. Tu veux bien envoyer ma valise dans ma chambre, s'il te plait ? Je ne sais pas encore le faire…

\- Bien sûr, c'est comme si c'était fait. »

Il agita sa baguette magique et la malle disparut aussitôt pour se retrouver dans la chambre d'Iris, au premier étage.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en s'apprêtant à monter.

Mais Rogue l'arrêta dans son élan, en plaçant un bras devant elle :

« Tu veux bien me rendre mon journal ?

\- Oh ! Oui. Pardon. Tiens, répondit-elle en riant et en lui tendant son quotidien.

\- Trop aimable… » rétorqua-t-il en récupérant sa _Gazette du sorcier_ et en la dépliant.

La jeune fille prit ensuite la cage dans laquelle se trouvait sa petite chouette rousse et crème et grimpa les escaliers pour aller ranger ses affaires dans les armoires de sa chambre et sur les étagères de la salle de bain.

Quand elle eut terminé de vider le contenu de sa valise, elle ouvrit grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et la cage de Freyja pour la laisser se dégourdir les ailes.

« Ne vas pas trop loin », lui conseilla-t-elle.

L'oiseau lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt et s'envola dans le ciel.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des vacances et Iris se sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle n'avait plus été aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps et le professeur Rogue y était pour beaucoup. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux à merveille et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Severus lui avait appris quelques sorts domestiques, utiles dans la vie de tous les jours, l'avait aidée à se perfectionner en potions et il avait même pris l'habitude de lui faire la lecture, le soir après le souper, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés ou qu'elle se couchait près de lui en posant sa tête sur ses jambes pour l'écouter.

Un jour, alors que Rogue était en train de cueillir quelques feuilles de sa Tentacula vénéneuse pour les besoins d'une potion, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Le temps qu'il enlève ses gants de protection en peau de dragon et qu'il se dirige vers la porte, Iris était déjà allée ouvrir, pensant qu'il s'agissait du facteur ou d'un des rares voisins moldus qui osaient venir déranger le maître des potions chez lui. En effet, mis à part ceux-ci, Severus ne recevait jamais aucune visite.

Il la retrouva figée dans l'entrée face à un homme qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie mais qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu : c'était l'un des deux hommes qui avaient torturé et tué ses parents, il y a huit ans. C'était celui qui avait rappelé à l'ordre l'autre Mangemort qui fouillait la garde-robe, où Severus l'avait cachée, dans l'espoir de la trouver et de lui faire subir le même sort funeste.

Rogue n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir et réagit rapidement :

« Retournez à votre chaudron, miss ! Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à ouvrir la porte à ma place ! Vous êtes ici chez moi, je vous rappelle ! » tonna-t-il de ce ton doucereux et chargé de menaces qui faisait frémir de peur tous ses élèves.

Iris le regarda, interloquée, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire et exécuta ses ordres en rejoignant son laboratoire, la tête baissée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu donnais des cours particuliers à tes élèves pendant les vacances, Rogue. Ou alors tu ne le fais que quand elles sont jolies… déclara Nott avec un sourire narquois, en se penchant pour la regarder s'éloigner dans le couloir.

\- Pfff… Ce n'est qu'une gamine ! dit-il en se plaçant devant lui pour lui bloquer la vue et en mettant une main sur le chambranle de la porte pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Son père travaille pour le ministère de la Magie et fait partie du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, sinon je ne m'embêterais pas à donner des cours à cette écervelée pendant mes vacances ! ajouta-t-il sur un ton dédaigneux. Que fais-tu ici ? On s'était mis d'accord pour qu'on ne nous voie plus ensemble ! Tu veux faire sauter ma couverture ?

\- Oui, je sais, je sais… Relax, je ne serai pas long, fit-il en grimaçant. Il faut que tu me gardes ceci, lui dit-il en lui montrant un journal noir qui portait le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor sur sa couverture. Les gens du ministère vont bientôt faire une perquisition chez moi et, si jamais ils le trouvent, je suis bon pour Azkaban.

\- C'est hors de question, répondit Rogue, catégorique. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi.

\- Mais il faut que quelqu'un le prenne, je ne peux pas le cacher chez moi… Tu ne voudrais pas que mon fils se retrouve sans père ? »

Severus soupira, en levant les yeux au ciel, puis proposa :

« Demande à Lucius. Il en a déjà toute une collection… Et les gens du ministère n'oseront jamais s'en prendre à lui…

\- Ouais, tu as raison… Je vais essayer de m'arranger avec lui alors… A un de ces jours, Rogue… Bon cours particulier… » lui dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil appuyé.

Severus referma la porte sur son ancien collègue Mangemort et se dirigea aussitôt vers son laboratoire.

Il y trouva la jeune fille assise devant un chaudron qui bouillonnait doucement. Elle tourna la tête lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver et dit :

« Je me suis dit que j'allais préparer un peu de pimentine au cas où il viendrait jusqu'ici…

\- Il est parti. Iris, je… je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Pour lui. Ça va faire environ sept ans que je ne l'ai plus vu… Je ne savais pas qu'il débarquerait un jour ici… se justifia-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? voulut-il s'assurer.

\- Oui, oui, ça va… répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Très bien alors… »

Il réfléchit quelques instants, en observant la jeune fille éteindre le chaudron d'un air absent, et lui proposa :

« Je finis avec la Tentacula puis on ira faire un tour, si tu veux.

\- Oui, d'accord », répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Quand Rogue eut terminé, il la rejoignit dans le salon, lui présenta son bras droit et ils transplanèrent dans la magnifique forêt de Dean. Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après-midi à se promener sous les grands arbres verts et à cueillir certaines plantes, qui pourraient leur servir plus tard pour l'élaboration de potions, puis ils rentrèrent pour le souper.

Le soir, il monta se coucher juste après elle, en pensant avoir réussi à lui changer les idées grâce à leur balade en forêt, mais, peu de temps après s'être endormi, une petite voix le réveilla en murmurant son nom :

« Severus… Severus… »

Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur ses coudes et la vit juste à côté de son lit, dans sa chemise de nuit aux couleurs de Gryffondor, le regard fatigué et inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je… Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je pense tout le temps à cet homme qui est venu ici tout à l'heure… expliqua-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un philtre de Paix ou une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ? proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Non… répondit-elle, en secouant la tête.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?

\- Severus, est-ce que… » Elle hésita et ses joues rosirent légèrement.

« Est-ce que quoi ? Tu peux parler, tu sais bien que je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Est-ce que… je peux rester près de toi pour cette nuit ? articula-t-elle, la bouche sèche, en se tordant les mains.

\- Rester près de… Tu veux dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Heu… Oui… avoua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Je sais bien que je n'ai plus cinq ans mais… ça me rassurerait d'être près de toi… »

Severus s'était assis dans son lit et l'examinait de la tête aux pieds : à présent, ses joues étaient bien rouges.

Elle semblait vraiment gênée de lui demander une chose pareille mais le fait qu'elle vienne le voir pour le lui demander prouvait à quel point elle avait confiance en lui et en sa capacité à la rassurer et à la protéger. Il avait dû lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour venir jusque dans sa chambre et lui poser une telle question…

Comme il réfléchissait depuis près de deux minutes, sans rien dire, Iris reprit la parole, en commençant à faire demi-tour :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé pour ça… C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre comme demande… Je… Je vais retourner dans ma chambre… »

Rogue sortit brusquement de ses pensées en l'entendant parler et répondit :

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas bizarre… Tu peux rester. Viens. »

Il s'écarta vers la droite pour lui faire de la place et souleva la couverture.

« Merci… » lui dit-elle, visiblement soulagée, en grimpant sur le lit et en se glissant dans les draps.

Il écarta son bras en la voyant, pour son plus grand étonnement, se rapprocher pour venir se blottir contre lui.  
Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il déposa le bras qu'il avait écarté sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Après un long moment de silence, il lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies été obligée de te retrouver face à lui… Son image a dû te hanter pendant longtemps…

\- Oui… Je fais encore des cauchemars de cette nuit-là…

\- … Ça ne m'étonne pas…

\- Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ça… »

Rogue ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier cette nuit-là, c'est à ce moment que toute sa vie avait volé en éclats… Et c'était en partie de sa faute à lui… Il la pressa légèrement contre lui et déclara :

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, jamais je ne le laisserai te faire du mal… Ni lui ni un autre d'ailleurs...

\- Merci, Severus. Tu… Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as toujours protégée et tu m'as permis de m'échapper de cette horrible maison…

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Si, Severus, c'est beaucoup… Tu sais, ça fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de te dire quelque chose mais, à chaque fois, je me dégonfle et je n'ose pas…

\- Tu peux absolument tout me dire, je ne cesse de te le répéter…

\- Oui… D'accord… »

Elle inspira profondément puis déclara :

« Tu es la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi et… et je t'aime… vraiment beaucoup… »

Rogue la serra dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne et répondit, en reprenant ses propres termes :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, Iris... »

* * *

 _Alors? Verdict? J'avais raison ou pas? Vous avez aimé?_

 _En tout cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_

 _A la prochaine ;-)_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Si Iris s'endormit paisiblement, blottie tout contre son professeur de potions, bien en sécurité dans ses bras, après avoir partagé avec lui ses sentiments, Severus, lui, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, trop ébranlé par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire...

Elle l'aimait… Une jeune fille aussi belle, gentille, drôle et intelligente l'aimait lui, le froid, distant et amer maître des cachots… Elle l'aimait alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il avait fait partie des Mangemorts, qu'il avait pratiqué la magie noire et qu'il avait déjà tué…

Severus avait fait tous les plus mauvais choix dans sa vie et commis les pires erreurs, jusqu'à provoquer la mort de Lily, sa meilleure amie qu'il aimait plus que tout… Comparée à lui, Iris était l'innocence même, la pureté incarnée…

Elle était tellement candide qu'elle ne se doutait pas un seul instant de l'impact et des sensations que pouvait procurer son corps à celui du maître des potions en étant ainsi collée tout contre lui…

Il brûlait d'un désir croissant pour la sublime jeune femme qu'elle était devenue mais il devait contrôler ses émotions et refréner ses pulsions pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre…

Certes, elle lui avait dit « je t'aime » mais elle avait ajouté « vraiment beaucoup »…

Elle l'aimait comme on aime un frère ou un père, il en était persuadé, et si c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui donner, il l'accepterait sans protester. C'était déjà plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais espéré… Lui qui s'était cru condamné à vivre dans le remords, la tristesse et la solitude depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait assassiné la seule amie qu'il ait jamais eue prenait l'amitié de cette douce jeune fille comme un cadeau du ciel.

Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Elle lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle mais elle ne savait pas qu'il éprouvait exactement la même chose à son égard…

Iris poussa un soupir d'aise et sa tête glissa dans le creux du bras du maître des potions, au niveau de son coude.

Dans cette position, Severus eut tout le loisir de contempler son visage et de détailler chacun de ses traits, après avoir ôté une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui passait devant ses yeux clos.

Ses longs cheveux ondulés châtains aux reflets roux tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules jusqu'au creux de ses reins ; son front lisse témoignait de sa profonde détente ; ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés surplombaient ses beaux grands yeux en amandes qui, lorsqu'ils étaient ouverts, étaient d'un vert turquoise si profond qu'on aurait pu s'y noyer ; un nez fin et délicat ainsi que deux pommettes roses et veloutées ornaient le centre de son beau visage au teint clair et, juste au-dessus de son petit menton, ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient faites pour être embrassées…

Severus ferma les yeux et se gifla mentalement : « _Ressaisi-toi, mon vieux ! Tu as onze ans de plus qu'elle et tu es toujours son professeur malgré ces circonstances, disons, un peu particulières… Et puis, elle ne pense certainement pas à toi de cette façon ! Alors on se calme et on se détend !_ »

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui s'était totalement abandonnée dans ses bras, se fiant à cent pour cent à lui, en toute quiétude. Il sourit de la voir si tranquille et sereine alors que, quelques heures auparavant, elle était venue le trouver inquiète et angoissée par son face à face avec l'un des hommes qui avaient assassiné ses parents.

Comme il ne pouvait pas dormir, il décida d'attendre patiemment son réveil en savourant chaque seconde passée auprès d'elle.

Cela faisait quelques minutes maintenant qu'Iris gigotait et changeait de position.

Bientôt, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira en inspirant profondément. Elle regarda Rogue qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé d'un iota pendant toute la nuit et le salua :

« Bonjour, Severus !

\- Bonjour, la belle au bois dormant », répondit-il, moqueur.

Iris rit à son drôle de salut et demanda :

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ? J'ai dormi longtemps ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Parce que je trouve que c'est un surnom qui te va bien. Tu n'as pas particulièrement dormi longtemps, il n'est que huit heures… Mais d'habitude je me lève entre six et sept heures.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis pas mal de temps alors ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas levé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu avais l'air de si bien dormir… »

Severus se garda bien de lui dire que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et que ces heures passées à attendre son réveil ne l'avaient pas dérangé le moins du monde.

« Merci ! C'est gentil ! » répondit-elle, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Rogue se redressa également et s'assit dans son lit.

« Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner pour te remercier ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue, sauta à bas du lit et dévala les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Rogue se leva à son tour, se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche (plutôt froide, il valait mieux…) et revêtit l'un de ses habituels pantalons noirs et une chemise blanche avant de descendre la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

Il la trouva en train de verser du thé fumant dans deux grandes tasses à côté de deux assiettes garnies d'un petit-déjeuner anglais typique : œufs sur le plat, bacon, saucisses, haricots à la sauce tomate, champignons rissolés et tomates grillées, le tout accompagné de toasts beurrés.

Severus examina le repas pantagruélique qu'Iris avait préparé, en s'asseyant à sa place.

La jeune fille posa la théière au milieu de la table et demanda :

« Tu veux du jus d'orange en plus de ton thé ? »

Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux en balayant la table du regard et répondit sur un ton sarcastique :

« Ha… C'est ça qu'il manquait ! Je me disais bien que tu avais oublié quelque chose… »

Il eut droit à une tape sur l'épaule et elle rétorqua, en riant :

« Te moque pas de moi ! » Elle contempla la table puis l'interrogea : « Quoi ? Tu trouves que j'en ai trop fait ?

\- Non… pas du tout… fit-il, ironique.

\- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir…

\- C'est très gentil et ça me fait très plaisir, ne t'en fais pas… Mais ce n'étais pas la peine de faire tout ça.

\- C'est vrai que je me suis peut-être un peu emballée… » admit-elle.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant faire une moue dubitative alors qu'elle regardait son petit-déjeuner et son hilarité se propagea presque aussitôt à Iris.

Quand ils se furent calmés, elle questionna :

« Non mais, sérieusement, tu veux du jus d'orange ?

\- Non, merci, Iris. Assieds-toi et essaie de manger tout ce que tu as préparé. »

Lorsqu'elle s'installa devant lui, il jeta un regard sceptique à sa robe de nuit rouge ornée d'un lion doré en son centre accompagné du nom de sa maison puis il l'interrogea :

« Tu comptes rester comme ça ? »

Iris regarda sa robe de nuit et répondit :

« Ben… oui… Je voulais m'habiller après le petit-déjeuner… Sauf si tu veux que j'y aille tout de suite.

\- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux y aller après… Mais alors… »

Il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle et, en une fraction de seconde, Iris se retrouva vêtue de la même chemise de nuit mais, au lieu des couleurs et de l'emblème des Gryffondor, celle-ci était vert émeraude avec un serpent argenté et le nom de la maison Serpentard juste en dessous.

Rogue contempla son œuvre et déclara :

« Oui c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! »

Iris, prise au dépourvu, observa sa chemise de nuit puis Rogue avant d'éclater de rire.

« Et ben ça ! Si jamais Cath me voyait dans cette tenue, elle ferait un arrêt cardiaque sur-le-champ ! »

Severus, satisfait de sa plaisanterie et content qu'elle l'ait bien pris, entreprit de déguster tout ce que la jeune fille avait cuisiné. Iris eut un peu plus de mal mais réussit néanmoins à tout manger pour faire honneur à son repas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Une après-midi, quelques jours après ces événements, Iris reçut un hibou de Joanna : la Poufsouffle avait obtenu six ASPICs et lui proposait d'aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme le lendemain en compagnie de Cath et Cycy.

Avant de répondre à ses amies, Iris préféra demander la permission à Rogue. Elle partit donc à sa recherche et le trouva dans son bureau.

« Severus, tu es occupé ?

\- Non, je fais juste un peu de tri dans mes papiers. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Joanna a obtenu six ASPICs et propose qu'on aille manger une glace toutes les quatre demain.

\- C'est très bien, tu pourras la féliciter, ça doit constituer un record chez les Poufsouffle… »

Iris leva les yeux au ciel mais décida néanmoins d'ignorer sa dernière remarque, insultante pour son amie jaune et noir ; il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle le savait bien… Ensuite, elle demanda :

« Je peux y aller ?

\- Bien sûr que tu peux y aller ! rétorqua-t-il vivement. Je ne suis pas ton père et, en plus, tu es majeure et libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour sortir avec tes amies.

\- Oui mais bon, comme j'habite chez toi, je me suis dit que c'était quand même mieux de te demander d'abord.

\- Et bien, la prochaine fois, ce n'est pas la peine de demander. Je te fais confiance, tu es une jeune femme responsable. Par contre, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais bien que tu me tiennes au courant de ce que tu fais pour que je sache où et avec qui tu es.

\- D'accord, pas de problème, je le ferai, acquiesça-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Très bien. »

Et il se remit à trier ses papiers.

Iris hésita un peu avant de partir. Rogue releva la tête vers elle et l'interrogea :

« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ?

\- Heu… non… Tu veux de l'aide pour trier tes papiers ?

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu peux m'aider, ça ira plus vite.

\- OK. Je réponds aux filles puis je reviens tout de suite. »

Et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre pour répondre à ses amies.

Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et commença à ranger en compagnie de Severus.

Iris s'occupait de faire deux tas : « à garder » et « à jeter » puis Rogue triait la pile « à garder » en fonction de la nature et du contenu des documents : factures, contrats, diplômes, correspondances, …

Au bout d'une heure de tri, ils étaient presque au bout de leurs peines.

Iris attrapa une petite boîte en carton qui restait sur une étagère et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit une vingtaine de lettres, toutes adressées à Severus par la même personne (sûrement une fille, pensa Iris, en examinant l'écriture ronde et scolaire), et trois photographies.

La première représentait deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années, un petit garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs avec des vêtements trop grands et une petite fille avec de grands yeux verts pétillants et de longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ; sur un deuxième cliché figuraient les deux mêmes enfants mais adolescents cette fois (ils devaient avoir environ quatorze ou quinze ans) et le dernier représentait la jeune femme, qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans, seule. Elle retourna la dernière photo et lut ce prénom : _Lily_.

Iris se tourna vers Severus, qui classait toujours ses documents, et demanda innocemment :

« C'est qui Lily ? »

Rogue lâcha tous les papiers qu'il avait en mains et ils s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la jeune fille et reconnut la boîte en carton où il conservait les lettres que Lily Evans lui avait écrites lorsqu'ils étaient amis et la photo qu'il avait prise à son insu quelques jours avant son mariage avec Potter dans les mains d'Iris.

L'homme s'avança vers elle, lui prit la photo des mains et la remit dans la boîte avec les deux autres clichés et toutes les lettres, puis il recouvrit aussitôt la boîte de son couvercle.

Iris, surprise par son attitude et, il faut l'avouer, un peu apeurée, s'était légèrement reculée quand il lui avait arraché la photo des mains et observait, en silence, le visage emprunt de douleur du maître des potions.

Elle attendit quelques instants puis se risqua quand même à l'interroger :

« C'était l'une de tes amies ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais la jeune fille persévéra :

« C'est toi avec elle sur les deux premières photos, non ? »

Severus s'appuyait sur son bureau, les mains de part et d'autre de la boîte en carton, le regard baissé vers celle-ci. Il hocha légèrement la tête pour répondre à ses questions.

« Elle… Elle était plus qu'une simple amie pour toi… Tu l'aimais… Tu étais amoureux d'elle… »

Iris n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer la dernière phrase ; elle l'avait senti, ça lui avait semblé tellement évident… Elle avait directement su ce que Severus éprouvait pour cette belle jeune femme sur la photo…

Rogue tourna brusquement son visage vers elle, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… C'était comme si elle avait hurlé sa dernière phrase alors qu'elle l'avait tout juste murmurée…

Il répliqua, amer :

« Oui mais ça n'avait pas d'importance… Elle aimait ce Potter et elle l'a épousé…

\- Potter ? Tu veux dire que c'est Lily Potter, la mère du garçon qui a survécu ?

\- Hum… Oui… » répondit-il, de mauvaise grâce, en grimaçant.

Ses amies lui avaient raconté la terrible histoire de cette famille dont le fils, Harry Potter, était devenu célèbre dans tout le monde magique.

Lord Voldemort était venu chez les Potter, le soir du 31 octobre 1981, pour assassiner toute la famille… Le père était mort en essayant de sauver sa femme et son fils puis la mère avait refusé de s'écarter pour protéger son bébé et avait été tuée par le célèbre mage noir. Seul le petit Harry s'en était sorti avec, pour unique séquelle, une simple cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et Lord Voldemort avait été réduit à néant ce soir-là…

Iris jeta un regard discret en direction de Severus : elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi malheureux… La jeune fille s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir ouvert cette boîte en carton et d'avoir remué des souvenirs aussi douloureux pour lui.

« Severus, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Si j'avais su ce que contenait cette boîte, je ne me serais jamais permis d'y toucher… » s'excusa-t-elle, sincèrement navrée.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je… je vais descendre pour faire le souper…

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- D'accord… Je comprends… »

Et la jeune fille quitta le bureau, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Elle non plus n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais elle avait senti qu'il valait mieux le laisser seul un moment. Elle descendit dans la cuisine, avala une tartine de fromage puis monta finalement se coucher vers minuit sans revoir Severus de toute la soirée.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Iris ne croisa pas Rogue le lendemain non plus et, vers treize heures, avant de transplaner pour aller chercher Cycy, elle décida de lui laisser un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine pour lui rappeler qu'elle était partie manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avec Jo, Cycy et Cath et qu'elle reviendrait probablement en fin d'après-midi.

Elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de son professeur de potions, elle aurait bien aimé le voir et lui parler avant d'aller retrouver ses amies mais, en même temps, elle appréhendait un peu cette discussion. Elle se résolut donc à partir à son rendez-vous et décida qu'elle irait le voir directement en rentrant.

Elle transplana et arriva aussitôt au beau milieu du salon de la mère de Cyrielle. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord le jour avant et avaient convenu que c'était le plus discret et le plus pratique pour tout le monde.

La mère de Cycy, qui se trouvait dans un fauteuil près de là où Iris était apparue, sursauta violemment, peu habituée à ce genre d'arrivées. Son petit-frère Max, quant à lui, poussa un « Waouh ! » admiratif et se précipita pour saluer l'amie de sa sœur.

Iris dit "bonjour" à tout le monde et écouta Max lui raconter que, lui aussi, avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et qu'il prendrait le fameux Poudlard Express avec elles le 1er septembre.

Elle le félicita chaleureusement puis les deux amies transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, après que la mère de Cycy lui eut rappelé d'acheter de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre plus facilement sur l'avenue marchande des sorciers pour les courses de rentrée de ses deux enfants. (Les parents de Joanna avaient, en effet, eu la gentillesse de faire raccorder la maison de Cyrielle au réseau de cheminées pour leur faciliter la vie.)

Les deux filles retrouvèrent Cath et Jo juste devant la glacerie, elles s'installèrent en terrasse, à l'ombre d'un parasol, et commandèrent quatre coupes de glace et du thé glacé.

Joanna leur montra avec enthousiasme la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille avec les résultats de ses ASPICs et leur apprit qu'elle avait décroché un entretien pour un poste de bibliothécaire à la Bibliothèque Magique Nationale de Londres (la BMNL).

Les trois amies félicitèrent chaudement la quatrième et elles passèrent toutes une agréable après-midi, d'abord à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme puis sur le Chemin de Traverse à se promener et à faire du lèche-vitrines, en croisant, de temps à autre, certains de leurs camardes de Poudlard.

Catherine, Cyrielle et Iris se mirent d'accord pour revenir chercher leurs fournitures scolaires le dernier vendredi des vacances puis les quatre filles se séparèrent vers dix-sept heures trente et transplanèrent chacune chez elles. (C'est Jo qui s'était proposée pour raccompagner Cycy car elle devait leur montrer comment utiliser la poudre de cheminette.)

Iris arriva dans le salon puis chercha Severus dans toutes les pièces avant d'aller finalement frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle attendit quelques instants mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Alors elle décida d'entrer quand même. En ouvrant la porte, elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée, Severus, mais j'entre. Tu es enfermé ici depuis hier et je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi… »

Elle le trouva assis derrière son bureau, le visage fatigué, avec les lettres et les photos étalées devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, en gardant le silence.

« Severus… Je te demande pardon d'avoir touché à cette boîte en carton, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle représentait pour toi… Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des vieux papiers sans importance à l'intérieur… déclara la jeune fille, sincèrement désolée.

\- Iris… la coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi… Je sais que tu ne faisais que m'aider à ranger… Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi… C'est ma faute à moi…

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est de ta faute, Severus ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement perdue.

\- Si elle est morte… murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est à cause de moi que Lily est morte…

\- Non… Je suis sûre que tu n'y peux rien…

\- Si, Iris, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai répété la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres… »

Iris hésita un peu avant de demander pour confirmer ses soupçons :

« Qu… Quelle prophétie ? »

Rogue soupira puis répéta de façon mécanique la partie de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue un soir, il y avait de cela plus de neuf ans, quand il espionnait Dumbledore pour le compte de Lord Voldemort :

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »(1)

La jeune fille, qui connaissait les rumeurs sur l'existence d'une certaine prophétie que personne n'avait jamais entendue, réfléchit quelques instants puis déclara :

« Ça aurait très bien pu être un autre enfant… Je suppose que d'autres enfants dont les parents étaient opposés aux idées de Voldemort sont nés fin juillet… C'est lui qui l'a interprété comme ça… Tu… Tu n'y es pour rien…

\- Si je ne lui avais pas répété la prophétie, Lily serait toujours en vie ! répliqua-t-il vivement.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Severus… Et puis, si elle et son mari l'avaient déjà _par trois fois défié_ , il est fort probable qu'il aurait quand même cherché à les éliminer… Énormément de gens qui ne voulaient pas rejoindre ses rangs sont morts pour lui avoir résisté… »

Rogue se leva brusquement, frappa le bureau du plat des mains et s'écria avec colère :

« Je suis un monstre, Iris ! Pourquoi essaies-tu de me trouver des excuses ? J'ai fait souffrir de nombreuses personnes, j'ai tué des gens, Lily est morte par ma faute et, toi, tu es orpheline ! »

Au lieu de reculer, la Gryffondor s'avança résolument vers le bureau pour lui faire face, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et elle répliqua sur le même ton que lui :

« Non, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je ne te laisserai jamais dire ça ! Tu as très certainement pris la pire décision de ta vie quand tu as intégré les Mangemorts et certaines conséquences de ce choix ont été des plus dramatiques mais tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à te demander si les choses se seraient déroulées autrement si tu avais fait ou, justement, pas fait telle ou telle chose ! C'est pour devenir fou ! Personne ne peut réécrire l'histoire ! En plus, te connaissant, je suis certaine que, quand tu as su que Lord Voldemort avait décidé de tuer les Potter, tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir pour essayer de l'en empêcher et de les protéger.

\- Mais ça n'a servi à rien ! Ils sont morts quand même ! Comment peux-tu prendre ma défense après ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi quand tu étais enfant ?

\- Justement parce que, lorsque j'avais neuf ans, tu m'as soustraite aux deux autres Mangemorts pour me sauver, moi, une Moldue, une Sang-de-Bourbe !

\- N'emploie pas ce mot… murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ce que je suis et je m'en contrefiche ! Ça n'a vraiment aucune importance pour moi ! »

Rogue la fixait dans les yeux, stupéfait. Elle ne cilla pas et soutint son regard. Puis il reprit, plus calme :

« C'est facile pour toi, tu es totalement innocente… Tu n'as jamais été confrontée aux regrets et aux remords… »

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui s'emporta :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas de remords ? Tu le penses vraiment, Severus ? Combien de fois je ne me suis pas dit que j'aurais dû descendre plus tôt, cette nuit-là, en entendant les cris de mes parents, que j'aurais dû entrer dans le salon pour leur hurler d'arrêter, que j'aurais dû faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, plutôt que de rester pétrifiée derrière cette porte ! J'ai rejoué la scène des milliers de fois dans ma tête mais ça ne sert strictement à rien ! A part se faire du mal… Ça ne change rien au passé… »

Severus la fixait toujours, il remarqua que des larmes de tristesse et de rage emplissaient ses yeux turquoise. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle ait pu se sentir coupable de la mort de ses parents… Pour lui, c'était évident qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette et qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour arrêter les Mangemorts…

« Mais tu n'étais qu'une gamine, une enfant de neuf ans ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu t'opposer à deux puissants sorciers pour sauver tes parents ! Tu n'y es pour rien ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

\- C'est exactement la même chose que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure ! » hurla-t-elle.

L'homme observa la jeune fille, interloqué, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu faire, toi, un petit Mangemort d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, tout juste sorti de l'école, pour t'opposer au plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps ? »

Rogue était bouche bée et fut incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, alors Iris poursuivit :

« Je vais te le dire, moi : rien ! Absolument rien ! »

Severus dévisageait la jeune fille, d'ordinaire si calme et si douce : elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vif, échauffées par la colère, et ses yeux lagon étincelaient de fureur, on aurait dit qu'ils pouvaient lancer des éclairs…

« Tu peux dire tout ce que tu voudras, Severus, mais jamais je ne te laisserai croire que tu es un monstre. Jamais je n'accepterai que tu te punisses toute ta vie pour une erreur de jugement, aussi grave soit-elle, que tu as faite quand tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Je ne te laisserai pas passer ta vie entière à croire que tu es le seul responsable de la mort de la femme que tu aimais car c'est faux… A partir du moment où il avait décidé de les tuer, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, rien… »

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants puis ajouta :

« Et sache que, contrairement à toi, je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme responsable de la mort de mes parents ni de la pénible enfance que j'ai dû endurer dans cette odieuse famille d'accueil. »

Rogue n'en revenait pas de l'ardeur et de l'énergie qu'elle avait déployées pour le défendre. Jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi hors d'elle, tout ça pour essayer de lui faire entendre raison… Apparemment, rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis sur son compte…

Après un instant de silence, il lui demanda :

« Je… Je ne te dégoûte pas ? Avec tout ce que tu sais de mon passé et après ce que je viens de te révéler, tu continues à m'apprécier et même à prendre ma défense ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne me dégoûtes pas ! Même si tu me disais que tu as tué des centaines de personnes, tout en reconnaissant que c'était une très grave erreur, je resterais à tes côtés ! Parce que je sais qui tu es vraiment, Severus : tu es un homme bon, courageux, intelligent et loyal, répliqua-t-elle avec aplomb.

\- Tu… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

\- Évidemment que oui ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su mentir et encore moins à toi. Et je te l'ai déjà dit mais il semble qu'il faille te le répéter pour le faire entrer dans ton crâne : je t'aime, Severus, et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il advienne. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Iris réduisit encore la faible distance qu'il y avait entre eux, l'enlaça et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, en posant sa tête sur son torse. Severus la regarda faire, étonné, puis il la serra, lui aussi, dans ses bras et caressa ses longs cheveux soyeux.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, sans rien dire, le temps que leurs rythmes cardiaques reviennent peu à peu à la normale, puis la Gryffondor entendit son professeur de potions lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Merci, Iris… »

La jeune fille leva lentement la tête vers lui, planta son beau regard turquoise dans ses yeux noirs, approcha doucement son visage du sien et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres closes.

Ce baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce furent les secondes les plus exquises que Rogue ait jamais vécues de toute sa vie. Il ne s'était pas trompé : ses lèvres étaient faites pour être embrassées, elles étaient tellement douces et tendres, et elles s'adaptaient parfaitement aux siennes…

Il aurait beaucoup aimé lui rendre son baiser pour approfondir une expérience si agréable mais il se retint, ne sachant pas ce que signifiait réellement ce baiser pour elle. Il ne fit pas le moindre geste et attendit de voir ce que la jeune fille avait l'intention de faire ensuite.

Iris lui sourit simplement et proposa :

« Que dirais-tu de descendre manger quelque chose maintenant ?

\- Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant… » répondit-elle avant de changer de sujet : « Je t'avais laissé un mot dans la cuisine pour te rappeler où j'allais.

\- Je sais… Je… Je suis descendu quand je t'ai entendu transplaner… avoua-t-il, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je pensais t'avoir fait fuir… J'avais oublié que tu allais voir tes amies…

\- Du coup, j'ai bien fait de t'écrire ce petit mot.

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça… affirma-t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » répondit-il avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

Alors, ils descendirent se préparer quelque chose à manger, passèrent la soirée ensemble à lire dans le salon, sans faire la moindre allusion à leur conversation de tout à l'heure ni au baiser qu'Iris lui avait donné, puis ils montèrent tous les deux se coucher.

Quelques minutes seulement après s'être installé dans son lit, Severus vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître Iris, vêtue d'un pyjama composé d'un short et d'un débardeur blanc. Elle s'avança vers lui et dit :

« Je me demandais si tu voulais une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve ou un philtre de Paix pour t'aider à t'endormir plus facilement.

\- Non, je te remercie, c'est gentil, refusa-t-il.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, certain.

\- Tu ne veux pas autre chose non plus ? insista-t-elle.

\- Non… » lui répondit-il.

Mais il songea pour lui-même : « _J'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes avec moi mais, ça, je ne peux décemment pas te le demander…_ »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de penser, la jeune fille le comprit néanmoins, comme si elle avait pu lire en lui, et déclara :

« Allez, pousse-toi ! C'est ma place. »

Elle grimpa sur son lit, le fit reculer vers la droite, se glissa dans les draps et s'allongea tout contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

Rogue, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la tenir dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne en murmurant « merci ». Il la serra dans ses bras puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement tous les deux.

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , ch. 37, p. 998.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité! Ça me fait énormément plaisir!_

 _Voici la suite de cette histoire!_

 _Bonne lecture ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Cette fois-ci, après sa nuit blanche, Severus parvint à dormir environ six heures d'affilée (pratiquement un record pour lui…) et ce malgré les souvenirs et les émotions qu'il avait fait resurgir la veille lors de sa discussion avec Iris.

Et ce baiser… Ce baiser l'obnubilait. Qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir lui signifier en l'embrassant ainsi ?

Était-ce simplement pour le réconforter après l'avoir vu si triste et si malheureux, pétri de remords et accablé de douleur ? Avait-elle seulement eu pitié de lui ? Était-ce la compassion qui l'avait poussée à lui donner ce baiser ? N'était-ce qu'un chaste baiser comme ceux que peuvent s'échanger, à l'occasion, un père et sa fille ou un frère et une sœur ?

Ou y avait-il plus que cela ? Éprouvait-elle, elle aussi, des sentiments plus forts à son égard qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ressente de l'amour pour lui ? Il n'en était pas du tout certain, c'était plus qu'improbable…

Quoique… Elle lui avait aussi répété qu'elle l'aimait… Et, de surcroît, elle avait ajouté : _Et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il advienne…_ Se pourrait-il qu'ils éprouvent les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre sans jamais parvenir à les avouer ou en se montrant trop craintifs ou trop maladroits pour le signifier clairement ? Peut-être…

Severus avait bien dû s'avouer qu'il était très attaché à Iris. Il avait d'abord essayé de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait simplement d'amitié voire, tout au plus, d'amour filial… Mais, finalement, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il ressentait pour Iris était bien plus que cela…

C'était de l'amour véritable, l'amour avec un grand A, celui qu'on peut passer toute une vie à chercher sans jamais le trouver, mais, lui, il l'avait trouvé, il en était certain… Il s'en était aperçu en comparant les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour Lily et ceux qu'il ressentait à présent pour Iris : il avait eu la chance de tomber amoureux une seconde fois… Mais cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose d'encore plus fort, un sentiment bien plus puissant qui étreignait son cœur lorsqu'il la regardait ou qu'il pensait à elle...

Certes, le Serpentard avait aimé Lily Evans, sincèrement, profondément, et il l'aimerait toujours, il lui garderait toujours une petite place au fond de son cœur… Mais il pensait maintenant que Lily n'était peut-être pas son âme sœur finalement… En fait, il le savait : son alter ego, sa moitié, son autre part de lui-même, se trouvait à cet instant blottie dans ses bras, en train de dormir paisiblement…

Il contempla la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, couchée sur son bras gauche, avec un regard plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance, un regard que personne n'avait jamais vu sur son visage…

Dire qu'elle avait pris sa défense contre lui-même… Elle avait considérablement allégé le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis sept ans.

Bien sûr, il se sentirait toujours coupable pour ce qu'il avait fait mais elle lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux et de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être en cause et qu'il fallait tenir compte de toute une série d'éléments pour parvenir à expliquer et à comprendre l'enchaînement de ces tragiques événements. Jamais il n'aurait été capable de raisonner comme cela tout seul… Il avait passé des nuits entières à se répéter que tout était de sa faute…

Iris émit une sorte de petit grognement, qui fit sourire la terreur des cachots, et elle se tourna vers lui, toujours endormie… Severus remit ses cheveux, qui lui tombaient devant le visage, derrière son dos, en caressant au passage son front et sa joue.

Il remarqua qu'elle avait trop chaud : ses cheveux, qu'il avait dégagés, collaient légèrement à son front humide et ses pommettes avaient pris une belle teinte rose vif et irradiaient de chaleur. Alors, il ôta délicatement le drap qui les couvrait tous les deux en prenant bien garde de ne pas la réveiller.

Il eut alors tout le loisir de contempler l'être qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui, de détailler chaque parcelle de son corps et de graver la moindre de ses courbes, le moindre petit grain de beauté, à tout jamais dans sa mémoire…

Qu'elle était belle dans son petit pyjama blanc… Son débardeur à fines bretelles laissait voir ses bras nus, ses épaules rondes, ses clavicules saillantes sous sa peau, qui partaient des épaules pour rejoindre sa gorge, et la naissance de ses seins. Quant à son short, et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il ne couvrait pas vraiment grand chose ! Il s'arrêtait tout juste en dessous des fesses et montrait ses longues jambes fuselées, ses fines chevilles et ses petits pieds.

Severus soupira. En la voyant ainsi endormie, sans défense, il repensa à ce que cet horrible Moldu avait voulu lui faire l'année passée. Il ressentit à nouveau toute la colère et toute la rage qui l'avaient submergé alors, quand il l'avait vu, collé à elle, ses mains dégoûtantes enfouies sous sa chemise de nuit et posées sur sa peau nue. Ce jour-là, il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas lui envoyer quelques Doloris bien sentis au lieu du quasi inoffensif sort de Stupéfixion qu'il lui avait lancé…

Alors qu'il se remémorait la scène, sourcils froncés, son regard à présent posé sur le plafond, il l'entendit parler :

« Severus, ne me dis pas que tu t'es levé du pied gauche alors que tu n'as même pas encore quitté ton lit ?! »

Il se tourna vers elle, son visage se détendit aussitôt en la voyant sourire, et il répondit :

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Mais non, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. Je repensais seulement à une chose désagréable…

\- N'y pense plus dans ce cas ! » rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Elle s'étira un peu puis demanda :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Très bien, oui. Tu es plus efficace qu'un philtre de Paix ou qu'une potion pour un sommeil sans rêve…

\- Tant mieux ! Mais malheureusement mes services se limitent à un nombre restreint de patients… répliqua-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » fit-il, choqué.

Puis il sourit devant l'hilarité de la jeune fille et il poursuivit plus sérieusement :

« J'aimerais te remercier pour être restée… Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire…

\- Tu as fait exactement la même chose pour moi il y a quelques jours… Il me semble évident que cela doit fonctionner dans les deux sens, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, sans doute… » répondit-il, pensif.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et ni Iris ni Severus ne revinrent sur ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau.

Pourtant, aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser… Lui se demandait toujours quel sens il pouvait donner à ce baiser et elle se disait qu'elle avait peut-être mal choisi son moment pour embrasser son professeur de potions…

Car pour Iris, ce baiser était tout sauf anodin. Avec ce baiser, elle avait voulu lui montrer à quel point elle tenait à lui, combien il comptait à ses yeux mais aussi comment elle l'aimait…

Elle ne l'aimait pas comme elle aimait ses parents ou Adrien ou ses amies... Non, elle l'aimait comme une femme aime un homme, elle était amoureuse de lui… Sans doute n'avait-elle pas su comment s'y prendre, elle s'était montrée assez maladroite et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas compris… Elle avait clairement raté son coup !

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait à deux reprises et elle l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres mais c'était juste après cette grave discussion lors de laquelle Severus lui avait révélé qu'il était responsable de la mort de la femme qu'il aimait…

Peut-être l'aimait-il toujours aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y avait place pour personne d'autre dans son cœur… Peut-être voyait-il toujours Iris comme la petite fille de neuf ans qu'il avait sauvée jadis… Certes, il lui avait dit aussi qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, en reprenant ses propres termes, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une sorte d'amour paternel, sincère et profond, mais purement platonique…

Iris était tout aussi perdue que Severus. Ils ne parvenaient pas à cerner les sentiments l'un de l'autre mais ce dont ils étaient certains c'est qu'ils adoraient passer du temps ensemble. Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent, profitant de chaque moment et vivant au jour le jour, en appréciant la moindre petite étincelle de bonheur qui leur parvenait…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le jour qu'Iris, Cyrielle et Catherine avaient fixé pour aller chercher leurs fournitures scolaires était arrivé.

Les trois amies se retrouvèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse avec la mère de Cycy et son petit frère. Cyrielle se sépara bien vite de sa famille car elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'état d'excitation dans lequel se trouvait Max à l'idée d'acheter sa baguette magique chez Ollivander. Elle prévit de les retrouver plus tard, devant le Chaudron Baveur, pour rentrer avec eux.

Les trois filles achetèrent chez Fleury et Bott tout ce qu'il y avait sur la longue liste d'ouvrages qu'elles devaient se procurer afin de se préparer aux ASPICs, elles passèrent chez l'apothicaire pour reconstituer leur stock d'ingrédients pour le cours de potions, elle se rendirent ensuite chez le libraire pour de l'encre et du parchemin et, enfin, elles terminèrent leurs achats chez madame Guipure, car, cette année, il leur faudrait une tenue de soirée…

En effet, comme chaque année, le 30 juin, se déroulerait à Poudlard le bal de fin d'année pour les étudiants achevant leurs études de sorcellerie dans la célèbre école de magie. Cette coutume avait été instaurée du temps des fondateurs de l'école et avait perduré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Seules la musique et les tenues avaient quelque peu évolué au fil du temps.

Après avoir passé en revue pratiquement toutes les robes de soirée de madame Guipure, les trois amies avaient enfin fait leur choix. Cyrielle choisit une robe bustier en satin bleu assez fluide, qui couvrait ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles, et dont le corsage était agrémenté de perles scintillantes. Catherine, elle, avait opté pour une robe pourpre brodée de fils d'or à fines bretelles et décolleté en V, plutôt moulante et qui s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses. Iris eut beaucoup plus de mal que ses amies à choisir une robe : elle les trouvait toutes tellement jolies qu'elle ne savait pas laquelle prendre.

Finalement, son choix se porta sur une robe lilas à manches courtes qui laissait ses épaules nues et dégageait sa gorge. Le haut, légèrement décolleté, était composé de satin lilas irisé puis la robe s'évasait un peu à partir de la taille et le tissu de voile lilas s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux.

Ensuite, les trois filles, satisfaites de leurs achats, se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi en se disant qu'elles se reverraient la semaine suivante à bord du Poudlard Express.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sa valise était fin prête, Iris avait finalement réussi à y faire entrer toutes ses affaires (livres, uniformes, robes de sorcière, chaussures, télescope, balance, chaudron, plumes, encre, parchemin…) grâce à Severus qui lui avait appris un sortilège pour augmenter la capacité de sa malle et un pour réduire la taille de ses effets personnels.

Elle était allongée dans son lit et repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ses vacances… Demain elle retrouverait Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses amis, ses camarades de Gryffondor, son château, son parc, … pour la toute dernière fois…

Quand elle y songeait, elle sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et son estomac se contracter ; elle n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter Poudlard, elle y avait vécu des choses tellement merveilleuses… Elle se rendait également compte que son adolescence touchait tout doucement à son terme et ça la rendait un peu nostalgique.

Elle tourna la tête vers son réveil : 2h36… Finalement ce n'était pas demain mais bien dans quelques heures qu'elle prendrait le Poudlard Express vers la célèbre école de sorcellerie pour la toute dernière fois…

Elle soupira ; elle n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir ! Elle fixait le plafond en pensant à toute une foule de choses depuis qu'elle était montée se coucher presque quatre heures plus tôt…

Soudain, Iris entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez », dit-elle, surprise, en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Elle vit Rogue pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce avec une petite fiole en main.

« Comment tu savais que je ne dormais pas ? questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Je t'entends te tourner et te retourner dans ton lit depuis des heures… répliqua-t-il.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai des insomnies… répondit-il. ( _Enfin, si, en partie, mais je ne te le dirai pas_ , pensa-t-il.) Tiens, reprit-il en lui tendant le flacon. Ainsi tu pourras te reposer au moins quelques heures. »

Iris prit la fiole qui contenait une petite dose de potion de sommeil, le considéra un instant en faisant une moue dubitative puis déclara :

« Je veux bien en boire mais… tu restes quand même près de moi ? »

Rogue la fixa dans les yeux : comment aurait-il pu lui dire non ? Face à ce regard turquoise, il en était tout bonnement incapable. Il répondit :

« Très bien, je reste. »

Et il s'installa à ses côtés.

« On un boit chacun la moitié ? » proposa-t-elle.

En voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils et qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle le coupa net dans son élan :

« Toi aussi, il faut que tu dormes, Severus ! Sinon tu vas faire encore plus peur que d'habitude aux première année ! » ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

Il haussa les épaules, leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

« De toute façon ils seront quand même terrifiés mais si tu insistes… »

Ils burent chacun la moitié du liquide violet que contenait le petit flacon et sombrèrent aussitôt dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Le matin, peu avant onze heures, Iris transplana à proximité de la gare de King's Cross avec sa valise et sa chouette, après avoir dit au revoir à Severus qu'elle reverrait le soir-même lors du banquet de rentrée.

À onze heures précises, le Poudlard Express démarra, conduisant Iris, Cyrielle et Catherine vers leur école de magie pour la toute dernière fois.

Durant ce long trajet, Iris et ses amies parlèrent de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables mais, en particulier, de la nouvelle que Joanna leur avait annoncée quelques jours plus tôt : elle avait été engagée pour le poste de bibliothécaire à la Bibliothèque Magique Nationale de Londres (la BMNL).

De temps en temps, Iris passait dans les wagons pour s'assurer que les plus jeunes se comportaient correctement. Finalement le train arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard vers dix-huit heures, comme chaque année, et les élèves se répartirent dans les calèches qui les menèrent au château pour la traditionnelle répartition des première année par le Choixpeau et le banquet.

Iris se réhabitua facilement à la vie du château. Elle retrouva avec plaisir ses camarades de Gryffondor, ses professeurs, ses cours et les matches de Quidditch. La seule chose qui lui manquait c'était de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec le professeur Rogue.

Certes, elle le voyait en cours de potions, dans les couloirs et lors des repas, mais sa présence physique à ses côtés lui manquait. Heureusement, il y avait toujours ces rondes de surveillance qu'ils effectuaient ensemble deux fois par mois et elle arrivait à lui parler pratiquement tous les jours grâce au miroir à double sens.

De son côté, Severus éprouvait exactement la même chose que la jeune fille : bien qu'il l'aperçoive tous les jours, ce n'était pas du tout le même contexte que pendant les vacances. Ils devaient faire attention, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, à ne pas laisser paraître au grand jour leur amitié sincère ou même plus que cela…

La jeune fille lui manquait aussi terriblement. Le professeur Rogue avait déjà été tenté de lui infliger une retenue, en trouvant un prétexte quelconque, rien que pour pouvoir passer une soirée en sa compagnie mais finalement il s'en était abstenu, après s'être raisonné. Il se félicitait de lui avoir offert ce miroir avec lequel elle le contactait presque tous les jours pour lui parler.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait environ deux mois et demi qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Le professeur Rogue, assis derrière son bureau, était en train de corriger une pile de copies tout aussi médiocres les unes que les autres, quand tout à coup son médaillon se mit à lui brûler la peau. Il lâcha sa plume, porta une main à son pendentif et s'écria : « Iris ! »

Il sortit en trombe de ses cachots et se précipita vers la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal, en effrayant sur son passage quelques élèves qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde sur le lieu où il devait se rendre : Iris lui avait communiqué son horaire en début d'année et il l'avait appris par cœur, au cas où, mais même sans cela, il savait avec certitude où la trouver… C'était comme cette nuit où il avait su qu'elle s'était réfugiée tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie… C'était instinctif…

En moins de cinq minutes, il arriva devant la classe, ouvrit la porte à la volée et découvrit un attroupement d'élèves autour d'une personne qui se trouvait à terre. Il écarta sans ménagement quelques étudiants qui lui bloquaient le passage et vit Iris allongée sur le sol, le visage crispé de douleur, dans une marre de sang.

Rogue devint livide et hurla aux élèves :

« Sortez ! Sortez tous ! Immédiatement ! »

Les étudiants, qui n'avaient jamais vu leur professeur de potions dans un tel état de fureur, obéirent aussitôt à son injonction et allèrent se réfugier aussi loin que possible de cette classe, paniqués à l'idée de la sanction que la terreur des cachots pourrait leur infliger s'ils n'obtempéraient pas directement.

Seuls le professeur Stroke et Catherine, à genoux à côté d'Iris, étaient encore présents dans la pièce. Rogue se tourna vers le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et lui ordonna :

« Allez immédiatement chercher madame Pomfresh ! »

Le professeur, encore sous le choc, ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire ce que Rogue lui demandait.

Ensuite, il s'adressa vivement à Catherine :

« Miss Fawley, j'ai demandé à tous les élèves de sortir !

\- Non, je ne bougerai pas ! Je veux rester près d'elle ! répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Miss Fawley, partez ! hurla-t-il.

\- Non ! Je reste ! » rétorqua la jeune fille, aussi fort que lui, en soutenant le terrible regard du maître des cachots et en serrant la main de son amie.

Rogue, surpris et en même temps impressionné par l'attitude de la rouge et or, finit par laisser tomber et dit simplement, en adoucissant un peu le ton de sa voix :

« Très bien… Mais reculez-vous un peu. »

Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté d'Iris et lui ôta ses vêtements grâce à une formule magique pour voir l'étendue de ses blessures : elle avait six coupures très nettes sur le buste, les bras et les jambes. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« _Sectumsempra_ …

\- Oui ! C'est ce que Maggy Travers a dit avant qu'Iris ne s'écroule », répondit Cath.

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle, sourcils froncés, puis reporta son attention sur Iris qui était toujours consciente et qui pleurait en silence à cause de la douleur.

Il lui caressa la joue pour la rassurer, sous le regard de Catherine qui ne releva même pas son geste tant elle était préoccupée par l'état de son amie, puis il commença à faire passer ses mains et sa baguette magique au-dessus de chaque blessure en prononçant à plusieurs reprises la formule _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Au bout de quelques incantations, le sang arrêta de couler et les blessures commencèrent à se refermer lentement. Le visage d'Iris se détendit au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'estompait.

Rogue eut tout juste le temps de lui remettre ses vêtements avant que le professeur Stroke et madame Pomfresh ne pénètrent dans la classe.

L'infirmière rejoignit Rogue et Catherine, par terre à côté d'Iris, et demanda à la jeune fille :

« Le professeur Stroke m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Où avez-vous mal ?

\- Je me sens mieux… Le professeur Rogue m'a soignée, je ne saigne plus du tout maintenant… et j'ai l'impression que… les plaies se sont refermées… » dit-elle faiblement.

L'infirmière interrogea Rogue du regard.

« J'ai pu rapidement identifier le maléfice dont miss Bloomwood a été victime et je connaissais le contre-sort, répondit-il à sa question tacite. Il faut néanmoins la conduire à l'infirmerie, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang », ajouta-t-il, très inquiet.

Madame Pomfresh fit apparaître une civière et voulut y installer Iris mais la jeune fille refusa.

« Je suis sûre que… je peux marcher, je n'ai pas besoin d'une civière… dit-elle en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se relever.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises et installez-vous sur ce brancard, rétorqua vivement Rogue.

\- Non, je vous assure que je peux marcher », affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant péniblement.

Iris tenta de se redresser, sous le regard désapprobateur de son professeur de potions, et parvint finalement à se tenir sur ses deux jambes grâce à l'aide de Catherine et de madame Pomfresh qui la soutenaient chacune par une épaule. Elle esquissa un faible sourire à l'attention de Severus et répéta :

« Je vous assure que je vais bien et que… », elle fit une petite grimace provoquée par la douleur puis poursuivit, « je suis capable de marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. »

Rogue, incrédule face à l'attitude aussi butée d'Iris, la regarda faire quelques pas vers la porte de la classe avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, il leva les yeux au ciel et prononça un juron inaudible. En quelques enjambées, il rattrapa les trois femmes, repoussa Catherine et prit Iris dans ses bras, sous le regard étonné des autres, pour la conduire à l'infirmerie le plus rapidement possible.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, alors qu'ils étaient suivis de madame Pomfresh, du professeur Stroke et de Catherine, qui trottinaient derrière eux pour essayer de ne pas se laisser distancer, Iris, bien que toujours très faible, ne cacha pas son mécontentement et dit à Rogue :

« J'aurais très bien pu aller jusque là toute seule, je vous ai dit que je m'en sentais capable !

\- Oui ! Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous fallait deux personnes rien que pour arriver à vous tenir debout ! rétorqua-t-il, profondément énervé.

\- Si vous m'aviez laissé faire, j'y serais parvenue ! répondit-elle avec colère.

\- Bien sûr ! En mettant vingt minutes de plus pour faire le chemin qui sépare la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal de l'infirmerie ! cracha-t-il.

\- Peut-être mais je…

\- Oh ! Taisez-vous donc ! » l'interrompit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Iris ne prononça pas un mot de plus et ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie.

Rogue déposa Iris sur un lit et la laissa en compagnie de son amie Catherine et de madame Pomfresh qui avait déjà entouré son lit de paravents pour pouvoir l'examiner à l'abri des regards.

Tandis que le professeur Stroke se rendait chez Dumbledore pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa classe, le directeur des Serpentard descendit dans les cachots et pénétra brusquement dans la salle commune des vert et argent, sous le regard terrifié de ses étudiants qui avaient tous sursauté en l'entendant entrer avec fracas.

« Miss Travers ! » tonna-t-il.

Personne ne bougeait, on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit et le silence complet commençait à devenir pesant. Rogue ne cillait pas et balayait la foule des élèves de son célèbre regard noir et glacial.

Bientôt, il vit un peu de mouvement sur la droite : certains s'écartaient pour laisser passer une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Dans mon bureau ! Sur-le-champ ! » ordonna-t-il.

La Serpentard passa devant lui et se dirigea vers son bureau, suivie de près par le directeur de sa maison qui claqua la porte de la salle commune de ses élèves en partant.

Le professeur Rogue s'installa derrière son bureau en ébène et laissa la jeune fille debout devant lui.

« Des explications ! Vite ! »

Severus employait toute son énergie et toute sa volonté pour essayer de contenir et de contrôler sa colère. Il aurait volontiers étripé cette petite idiote sur-le-champ, s'il ne s'était pas retenu. Mais ce n'était pas facile, il tremblait de rage et se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour éviter de faire du mal à cette gourde sans cervelle.

La jeune vert et argent, le teint livide, tremblant et bégayant de peur, lui expliqua que c'était un accident. Le professeur Stroke avait constitué des équipes de deux qui étaient censées se battre en duel. Les élèves devaient uniquement utiliser des sorts de Désarmement, de Répulsion et de Protection afin de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'ils avaient étudié en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal depuis le début de leur scolarité.

« Je… J'ai lancé ce sort, en ne sachant pas ce qu'il provoquait… Je… J'en avais entendu parler chez moi… J'ai… J'ai voulu essayer pour voir… Je ne savais pas que c'était dangereux… J'ai eu tellement peur quand je l'ai vue à terre, couverte de sang… Je ne voulais pas ça… Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas… » affirma-t-elle, en pleurs, en finissant ses explications.

Rogue la scruta de ses yeux noirs : les pleurs de la jeune Serpentard ne l'attendrissaient en rien, pire, ils avaient plutôt le don d'accroître sa fureur, mais il dut bien reconnaître que, de toute évidence, elle lui avait dit la vérité.

Elle paraissait réellement bouleversée par ce qui était arrivé, elle semblait vraiment ignorer les effets de ce maléfice et n'avait, sans aucun doute, pas voulu infliger cela à Iris, malgré la rivalité qui existait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et la croyance de sa famille selon laquelle les sorciers de sang pur valaient mieux que les nés-Moldus…

Severus savait que son père était un Mangemort, c'était sans doute comme ça qu'elle avait entendu prononcer cette formule chez elle…

« Lorsque l'on ignore les effets d'un sortilège, on évite de le lancer, miss Travers ! J'enlève cent-cinquante points à Serpentard pour votre folie qui aurait pu coûter la vie à votre condisciple et je me fiche éperdument que vous vous fassiez lyncher par vos camarades pour leur avoir fait perdre ce nombre astronomique de points ! Et vous passerez tous les soirs des six prochaines semaines en retenue avec monsieur Rusard car, moi, je ne pourrais pas tolérer votre présence, je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir ! Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez disposer, miss Travers, trancha-t-il.

\- Bien, professeur. Je suis vraiment… tenta-t-elle de s'excuser.

\- Taisez-vous et allez-vous-en ! » la coupa-t-il en se levant et en tapant ses poings serrés sur son bureau.

La jeune fille, horrifiée, se cogna contre un banc en esquissant un mouvement de recul puis elle fit volte-face et disparut rapidement hors de sa vue.

Severus, après s'être calmé, décida de retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir comment se portait Iris depuis qu'il l'avait laissée environ une heure plus tôt.

En arrivant devant les portes, il entendit un boucan incroyable s'élever de la pièce. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, s'avança jusque là où devait se trouver le lit d'Iris et constata que toute la maison Gryffondor s'y était donnée rendez-vous.

Les lions avaient profité du fait que madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall étaient parties chez le directeur afin de l'informer de l'état de santé d'Iris pour se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie afin de voir comment leur camarade se sentait et afin qu'elle leur raconte ce qui s'était passé.

Il eut vite fait de remédier à ce vacarme.

« Je demande à tout le monde de sortir de l'infirmerie immédiatement. Vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux et vous faites beaucoup trop de bruit. J'autorise uniquement miss Fawley et miss Row à rester auprès de leur amie », déclara-t-il sur son célèbre ton doucereux que tout le monde redoutait tant, et en particulier les Gryffondor.

Les rouge et or, qui n'avaient ni vu ni entendu Rogue arriver, surpris, quittèrent les lieux en essayant d'être le plus silencieux possible pour éviter d'avoir à subir la colère de la terreur des cachots, trop heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous partis, Severus demanda :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, miss Bloomwood ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, professeur. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné une potion de Régénération sanguine et a appliqué de l'essence de dictame sur les plaies pour qu'elles se referment totalement. Elle m'a dit que je ne garderai aucune cicatrice.

\- Tant mieux, je suis soulagé d'entendre ça.

\- Oui… Je vais bien mais elle refuse de me laisser sortir ! Elle veut que je passe la nuit ici ! » déclara-t-elle, choquée.

Rogue lança un regard interrogateur à Cyrielle et Catherine, qui étaient tout aussi dépitées que lui, et répondit, légèrement agacé :

« Vous devriez faire ce que l'on vous dit, miss Bloomwood. Si madame Pomfresh veut vous garder pour cette nuit, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

\- Mais je vais très bien ! répondit-elle, butée.

\- Iris, le professeur Rogue a raison : madame Pomfresh sait ce qu'elle fait, intervint Cyrielle pour tenter de raisonner son amie.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi ! soupira Catherine en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Moi non plus, miss Fawley, moi non plus… » répondit Rogue en observant Iris qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine pour marquer son mécontentement.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Après plus d'une heure de négociations avec madame Pomfresh, Iris n'obtint pas gain de cause et dut se résoudre à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Malgré tout l'entêtement de la Gryffondor à vouloir sortir, la bonne infirmière n'avait pas cédé.

« C'est moi votre infirmière et c'est à moi de décider qui doit rester ou non ! Votre état de santé nécessite que vous passiez la nuit ici, un point c'est tout ! Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et, s'il le faut, je vous attacherai à ce lit ! » avait-elle fini par crier sous le coup de la colère.

La Gryffondor avait bien été obligée d'accepter la situation et, sur les conseils judicieux de ses amies, avait arrêté de harceler cette pauvre madame Pomfresh pour pouvoir sortir.

En retournant à son bureau, l'infirmière avait lancé à Rogue, qui, mécontent et un peu en retrait, avait assisté à toute la scène, tout comme Catherine et Cyrielle :

« Têtue comme une mule cette gamine ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas pire que vous comme patient entêté… Eh bien ! Je me trompais ! Elle vous surpasse largement ! »

Rogue, pris au dépourvu, ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de répliquer quelque chose mais finit par la refermer sans avoir rien dit en regardant la petite femme regagner son bureau.

Le maître des potions s'approcha des trois jeunes filles et les entendit parler.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi énervée de toute ma vie ! disait Cath.

\- Oui, tu y as été un peu fort avec elle, Iris… Elle fait son travail et c'est pour ton bien… ajouta Cyrielle.

\- Je sais bien… Mais, comme je me sens parfaitement bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois rester, répondit Iris, une fois de plus.

\- Parce que, comme madame Pomfresh et moi-même n'avons cessé de vous le répéter depuis plus d'une heure, vous avez été victime d'un maléfice très puissant qui relève de la magie noire, c'est pourquoi il vaut mieux que vous passiez la nuit ici », intervint Rogue, irrité.

Iris voulut répliquer mais Severus la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot :

« Il n'y a pas à discuter, le sujet est clos, miss Bloomwood ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais vous avez bien failli mourir aujourd'hui ! Alors maintenant ça suffit, vous allez faire ce que l'on vous dit ! Et si vous ajoutez quoique ce soit, ce n'est pas madame Pomfresh mais bien moi-même qui vous attacherai à ce lit ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Cyrielle et Catherine, il ajouta :

« Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher si vous voulez manger quelque chose, l'heure du souper est presque terminée. Ne vous en faites pas pour votre amie, je suis certain que vous la verrez demain dans la Grande Salle… Rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher… »

Les deux filles sourirent à sa remarque, qui était tellement juste, embrassèrent Iris et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Puis, écoutant le conseil ou plutôt, étant donné le ton de sa voix, l'ordre de leur professeur de potions, elles se hâtèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle avant la fin du souper.

À présent seul dans l'infirmerie, Rogue croisa le regard à la fois provocateur et malicieux d'Iris qui lui dit en souriant :

« J'aimerais bien voir que tu m'attaches à ce lit !

\- Oh toi ! Ne me tente pas ! Parce que je le ferai, tu peux en être sûre ! » répondit-il, tout à fait sincère et toujours un peu énervé par son attitude obstinée.

Iris se mit à rire puis reprit plus sérieusement :

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, Severus… J'aurais dû vous écouter, madame Pomfresh et toi, et me laisser transporter sur cette civière… Je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de marcher, tu avais raison.

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire… répondit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui… Je suis peut-être butée mais je sais reconnaître quand j'ai eu tort…

\- C'est une grande qualité, la plupart des gens sont incapables d'en faire autant… »

Severus se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste à côté.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas écouté et pourquoi t'es-tu entêtée à ce point ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus doux que tout à l'heure.

Iris rougit un peu mais répondit néanmoins :

« Parce que j'en ai assez que tu me voies toujours en position de faiblesse… À chaque fois, tu dois voler à mon secours… Ça doit être épuisant à la longue…

\- C'est pour ça que tu voulais absolument marcher jusqu'ici ? Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que tu ne voulais pas rester à l'infirmerie ? » questionna-t-il, incrédule, toute trace de colère s'étant à présent dissipée.

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et ajouta :

« Je ne veux plus être un fardeau pour toi… Je voulais te montrer que j'étais forte et que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule… »

Rogue soupira avant de répondre :

« Iris… Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme un fardeau, bien au contraire… Et je sais depuis bien longtemps que tu es forte et courageuse… Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau t'a placée à Gryffondor… Et sache que je ne serai jamais fatigué de _voler à ton secours,_ comme tu dis. Évidemment, je préférerais t'éviter ce genre de situations mais je serai toujours là pour te protéger s'il le faut. »

Iris lui sourit, rassurée et apaisée par ses paroles, et répondit simplement : « Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent madame Pomfresh arriver, tenant en mains un plateau chargé d'un copieux repas.

« Ha ! Vous êtes encore là, professeur Rogue ! Pardonnez-moi mais les visites sont terminées. Il faut que cette petite mange son souper puis se repose un peu, déclara-t-elle, en posant le plateau sur les genoux d'Iris, un peu trop vivement.

\- Vous avez absolument raison. Je vais vous laisser à présent, dit-il en se levant. Miss Bloomwood, madame Pomfresh, poursuivit-il en s'inclinant devant chacune, bonne soirée. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce, sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui.

De retour dans ses appartements, Severus, oubliant de manger, trop perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer, se remit à la correction des copies qu'il avait abandonnées quelques heures plus tôt.

En se replongeant dans son travail, il avait voulu s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser à l'accident dont Iris avait été victime au cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais c'était peine perdue… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer… Elle avait bien failli mourir aujourd'hui et ça, il n'aurait pas été capable de le supporter…

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait eu peur en la voyant allongée sur le sol dans cette marre de sang ! C'est pour ça qu'il s'était emporté et énervé de la sorte, il avait tellement eu peur pour elle que c'est la première réaction qu'il avait eue : il avait hurlé sur tout le monde et même sur elle pour tenter de cacher sa crainte et son désarroi.

D'autant plus que c'était lui qui avait inventé ce satané maléfice lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard, quand cette stupide bande de maraudeurs ne cessait de le harceler et de le pousser à bout. Il avait trouvé cette formule dans un accès de rage, après s'être fait ridiculiser une fois de plus par Sirius Black et James Potter…

Il ne l'avait utilisée qu'une seule fois contre son ennemi mais il l'avait manqué de peu et lui avait coupé légèrement la joue. Après cela, il ne s'en était plus jamais servi contre eux, il s'était rendu compte que ce sort était beaucoup trop puissant et dangereux pour s'en servir dans de stupides querelles d'adolescents. Il s'était contenté de griffonner la formule dans son livre de potions parmi les centaines d'autres annotations qu'il y avait inscrites.

Il soupira : une fois de plus, il était la cause (indirecte, certes, mais tout de même !) de la douleur d'Iris… Ce n'était pas à cette stupide Serpentard qu'il en voulait le plus d'avoir utilisé un sortilège dont elle ignorait les effets, bien que c'était totalement idiot et inconscient de sa part, mais c'était contre lui qu'il était le plus en colère…

C'était contre lui-même qu'il aurait dû hurler, s'il avait été logique, mais c'était tellement plus simple de se défouler sur les autres… S'il n'avait pas inventé ce maudit maléfice et s'il ne s'en était pas servi quand il faisait partie des Mangemorts, jamais Iris n'aurait eu à subir cela… Décidément, il n'était bon qu'à la faire souffrir…

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge : deux heures et demi du matin… Il se leva et quitta ses appartements.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il emprunta différents escaliers et parcourut de nombreux couloirs sombres dans le château endormi avant de finalement parvenir à destination. Il poussa la grosse porte en chêne et se glissa, sans faire le moindre bruit, à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Il fit encore quelques mètres, à pas feutrés, pour ne pas réveiller madame Pomfresh, passa derrière le paravent et vint s'installer sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Iris.

Rogue contempla durant de longues minutes la jeune fille dormir paisiblement, ses traits détendus et son visage serein, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Il savait très bien qu'elle était hors de danger : il avait pu lancer le contre-sort très rapidement et madame Pomfresh avait achevé de la guérir avec la dictame et la potion de Régénération sanguine mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour elle. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie au beau milieu de la nuit, pour veiller sur elle et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Dire qu'elle pensait être un fardeau pour lui, elle était bien loin du compte…

Son esprit absorbé dans la contemplation de la Gryffondor et engourdi par le cliquetis régulier de la pendule, Severus ne s'aperçut pas que ses paupières étaient en train de s'alourdir au point de se fermer complètement. En un clin d'œil, il bascula dans le monde des songes, épuisé par les émotions qu'il avait éprouvées en cette fin d'après-midi mouvementée. Il s'endormit, la tête posée sur les couvertures au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille.

Ce matin-là, Rogue fut éveillé par une agréable sensation : on aurait dit que quelqu'un passait une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressait le front et la joue. Il ouvrit les paupières et vit Iris éloigner sa main de son visage.

« Bonjour, Severus, lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Bonjour, Iris, répondit-il en se redressant.

\- Je ne pensais pas te trouver là à mon réveil.

\- Moi non plus je dois dire… Je comptais redescendre dans mes cachots avant ton réveil ou celui de madame Pomfresh mais apparemment je me suis assoupi… Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Très bien… » répondit-elle en posant soudain son regard sur quelque chose qui se trouvait juste derrière Severus.

Le maître des potions se retourna pour voir ce qui avait bien pu capter ainsi l'attention de la jeune fille et se retrouva nez à nez avec le directeur de l'école qui avait un regard espiègle au fond de ses yeux bleus.

Rogue se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et s'éloigna un peu du lit de son élève. Dumbledore, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, l'observa encore quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Iris.

« Bonjour, miss Bloomwood. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles.

\- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Je vais très bien, je vous remercie. Madame Pomfresh m'a promis que je pourrai quitter l'infirmerie ce matin.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que vous lui aviez donné du fil à retordre, elle n'a pas eu facile de vous convaincre de rester, répondit-il en riant.

\- Ha ça ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! » s'exclama l'infirmière en arrivant.

Puis, surprise et intriguée par la présence du maître des cachots ici à cette heure matinale, elle l'interpella et lui demanda :

« Professeur Rogue ! Que faites-vous ici si tôt ? Je ne vous ai pas vu entrer… »

Le maître des potions garda un visage impassible et Dumbledore répondit à sa place, d'une façon très calme et posée :

« J'avais donné rendez-vous à Severus ce matin. Nous nous sommes croisés dans un couloir alors que je venais prendre des nouvelles de miss Bloomwood. Je lui ai alors proposé de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie avant notre rendez-vous. »

L'infirmière les observa tous les deux, plutôt perplexe face à cette explication, puis haussa les épaules et déclara :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais devoir vous demander de nous laisser, messieurs. J'aimerais effectuer un dernier examen pour m'assurer que les plaies sont bien cicatrisées avant de "relâcher" cette jeune fille dans la nature.

\- Très bien, Pompom, nous vous laissons faire votre travail », répondit le directeur.

Puis il ajouta à l'attention de Rogue :

« Venez, Severus, allons dans mon bureau à présent. »

Iris regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner puis laissa madame Pomfresh l'examiner à sa guise.

Elle ne protesta pas, elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire dans l'intention de se faire pardonner pour son épouvantable conduite de la veille et elle lui présenta ses plus plates excuses pour son comportement, les joues rouges de honte. L'infirmière accepta bien volontiers les excuses sincères de la jeune fille et elles se quittèrent en bons termes.

Le vieux directeur s'installa dans son fauteuil et désigna d'un geste celui qui lui faisait face au professeur Rogue mais ce dernier préféra rester debout.

Dumbledore le fixait de son intense regard bleu pâle et Rogue soutenait son regard. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur de potions demanda :

« Quand devrai-je quitter le château ?

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous quitter le château, Severus ? interrogea le directeur, étonné.

\- Parce que vous allez me renvoyer. Vous savez très bien que j'ai passé la nuit à ses côtés… Et ce n'est pas du tout une réaction que vous attendez de la part de vos professeurs, Albus, j'en suis conscient… déclara-t-il.

\- Severus… Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de vous renvoyer.

\- Mais je…

\- Oui, je sais que vous vous êtes endormi auprès de miss Bloomwood à l'infirmerie, cette nuit, mais je sais également que vous n'avez rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible… Sinon croyez-vous que je vous aurais laissé l'héberger chez vous pendant deux étés consécutifs ? l'interrompit-il.

\- Non, certainement pas mais…

\- Je vous connais, Severus, et je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais toute l'affection que vous portez à miss Bloomwood et je peux comprendre la peur que vous avez dû ressentir lorsqu'elle a été blessée. Le professeur Stroke m'a tout raconté et m'a dit que vous étiez arrivé cinq minutes à peine après l'incident et que vous aviez réagi extrêmement vite.

\- Oui, c'est vrai…

\- Votre médaillon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet…

\- Belle invention…

\- Oui… Pas comme le _Sectumsempra_ … ajouta-t-il, rongé par le remords.

\- C'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend et que l'on grandit, Severus… Personne n'est parfait : ni vous et encore moins moi… » répondit-il, songeur.

Rogue regarda le vieil homme se perdre dans ses pensées… Ce devait être des souvenirs assez douloureux pour lui car son visage exprimait une grande tristesse et un profond regret.

Le maître des potions n'insista pas. Le directeur avait raison et Iris aussi : on ne peut pas changer le passé…

Dumbledore reprit soudainement pieds dans le présent et déclara :

« Vous pouvez y aller, Severus. Faites seulement attention à ne pas trop laisser paraître votre attachement pour miss Bloomwood au grand jour…

\- C'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis plus d'un an… » répliqua-t-il en partant.

Le vieux directeur sourit et regarda son professeur de potions s'en aller, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Iris n'avait gardé aucune cicatrice du maléfice qu'elle avait reçu en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et avait accepté les excuses sincères que Maggy Travers était venue lui faire dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie. La Gryffondor avait assuré à la Serpentard qu'elle ne lui en gardait aucune rancune et les deux filles s'étaient serré la main sous le regard stupéfait des élèves et des professeurs présents à ce moment-là dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille avait également dû envoyer, à plusieurs reprises, sa petite chouette Freyja à Joanna pour la rassurer après son accident en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et pour relativiser les nouvelles alarmistes que Cath et Cycy lui avaient communiquées en voulant la mettre directement au courant et lui décrire ce qui s'était passé.

Iris avait en effet affirmé à l'ancienne Poufsouffle que les deux autres avaient un peu exagéré et amplifié les faits, qu'elle se portait très bien et qu'elle ne souffrait plus du tout à cause du maléfice. Joanna, qui avait bien failli débarquer à Poudlard pour s'assurer qu'Iris était réellement hors de danger, avait été soulagée d'apprendre la vérité de la plume de la Gryffondor et lui avait parlé un peu de son travail au sein de la BMNL (Bibliothèque Magique Nationale de Londres).

Ensuite, la vie avait repris son cours normal, enfin aussi normal que possible pour une école de sorcellerie, et les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées bien vite.

Catherine, Cyrielle et Iris avaient choisi de passer les congés au château, tout comme la majorité des étudiants de septième année, pour pouvoir étudier au calme et jouir de la bibliothèque de l'école pour préparer leurs ASPICs.

En outre, cette année, les parents de Catherine avaient décidé de célébrer leur vingt-cinquième anniversaire de mariage en se rendant en Inde durant les vacances de Noël ; la mère de Cyrielle avait trouvé un nouvel emploi dans la restauration et travaillait tous les soirs des vacances ; Iris n'avait que Rogue comme "famille" et il restait également au château et Joanna, qui venait de débuter en tant que bibliothécaire, n'avait pas encore droit à des vacances et ne pouvait donc pas inviter ses amies à venir passer leurs congés avec elle.

Donc, en fin de compte, ce choix n'en était pas vraiment un mais elles étaient tout de même ravies de pouvoir passer les congés ensemble à Poudlard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lors de l'une de leurs séances d'étude à la bibliothèque, en compagnie des élèves des différentes maisons, Iris poussa un long soupir et murmura à l'adresse de Cath et Cycy :

« Pfff… Je ne comprends rien à ces réformes juridiques au sujet des droits des gobelins ! Je n'ai pas su tout noter, il y a de grands trous dans mes notes…

\- Inutile de me demander… Je m'endors avant toi à chaque fois et je n'ai même pas la moitié de ce que tu as écrit… répondit Cath, résignée.

\- Désolée, Iris, mais, moi, je n'ai pas pu prendre histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns m'a mis un P à mes BUSEs… s'excusa Cycy.

\- Zut ! C'est embêtant… Vous croyez que je pourrais aller voir le professeur Binns pour lui demander de me réexpliquer ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Iris, c'est un fantôme qui ne fait que débiter son cours à longueur de journée ! Si tu vas le voir, tu es bonne pour y rester des heures… » répliqua Cath, effarée.

Iris fit une grimace en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, hésitant sur la tactique à adopter, puis entendit le garçon qui était assis en face d'elle lui proposer :

« Moi j'ai toutes les notes sur les révoltes des gobelins et les conséquences des réformes juridiques à propos de leurs droits. Mon cours d'histoire de la magie est assez complet, je pense, et j'ai compris les points essentiels. Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. »

La Gryffondor le regarda, surprise : c'était Robert Carlisle, le préfet de Poufsouffle à qui on avait adjoint le professeur Rogue pour les rondes de surveillance en cinquième année, tout comme à elle.

« Tu as toutes les notes ? demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Je ne dirais pas que je les ai absolument toutes au mot près mais j'ai l'essentiel et je saurais t'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas. J'adore histoire de la magie, c'est mon cours préféré, répondit-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien m'expliquer alors ? Ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Il faut bien se serrer les coudes entre nous, non ?

\- OK, merci ! C'est vraiment super gentil ! Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour un autre cours, n'hésite pas à me demander ! répondit-elle, enthousiaste.

\- Ben… justement… je ne suis pas excellent en sortilèges… Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus… dit-il, un peu gêné.

\- Pas de souci ! J'adore le cours du professeur Flitwick ! Bon, je t'aide pour enchantements et toi tu m'aides pour histoire de la magie ! On est d'accord ? résuma-t-elle, ravie.

\- Absolument !

\- OK, tope-la ! »

Iris lui présenta sa main droite et ils topèrent pour conclure leur accord, au grand soulagement des autres étudiants que leurs chuchotements commençaient sérieusement à agacer.

À partir de ce moment, Iris et Robert consacrèrent chacun une heure de leur temps, tous les deux jours, pour s'aider l'un l'autre. Une fois c'était Iris qui lui expliquait une formule magique ou un sortilège et la fois suivante c'était Robert qui l'éclairait sur un point précis d'histoire de la magie. C'était un arrangement très équitable qui leur convenait à tous les deux et qui leur permettait d'avoir encore beaucoup de temps pour étudier et préparer seuls les autres cours.

Le professeur Rogue avait remarqué le rapprochement qui s'était opéré entre les deux préfets : Iris, ravie, lui avait en effet parlé de leur arrangement pour les cours et il les voyait aussi régulièrement parler ensemble dans les couloirs ou se faire des signes dans la Grande Salle…

Severus n'aimait pas vraiment ça… En fait, il n'aimait pas ça du tout !

Ce qui l'avait le plus énervé c'était le soir de Noël, lors du repas qui regroupait les élèves des quatre maisons ainsi que les professeurs à une même table, quand il avait vu le garçon de Poufsouffle s'asseoir à côté d'Iris, passer la soirée à discuter et à plaisanter avec elle à une distance, qui - il l'avait bien remarqué ! - se réduisait de plus en plus à mesure que la soirée avançait, et, finalement, comble de son supplice, l'embrasser sur la joue sous prétexte de lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël avant que les élèves ne se séparent et ne montent se coucher.

Severus avait bien failli exploser à de nombreuses reprises lors de la soirée. Mais il était néanmoins parvenu à se contrôler, à montrer un visage impassible et à participer à la conversation, sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Le seul à s'être aperçu du trouble et de l'irritation du maître des potions était le professeur Dumbledore à qui rien ne pouvait échapper.

Il avait lancé à Rogue un regard qu'il espérait réconfortant et compréhensif avant que celui-ci ne quitte la table où les professeurs étaient restés pour discuter, une vingtaine de minutes après le départ des élèves, mâchoire crispée et poings serrés, sa cape noire tournoyant dans son dos au rythme de ses pas rageurs.

Il avait beau se répéter qu'Iris n'avait que dix-sept ans, qu'elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour lui, qu'il était son professeur et qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de fréquenter des garçons de son âge, il n'y avait rien à faire… Le serpent vert de la jalousie s'était insinué en lui, avait planté ses crochets dans sa chair et avait répandu son venin dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Il était incapable de lutter contre ce sentiment puissant qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec ce garçon, il parvenait tout juste à se contenir et à arborer un visage indifférent en présence des élèves et des autres professeurs.

Heureusement pour lui, Robert Carlisle avait obtenu une note insuffisante à ses BUSEs pour pouvoir poursuivre le cours de potions. Severus n'était donc pas obligé de supporter sa présence dans sa classe auprès d'Iris. Mais, par contre, deux fois par mois, il était contraint de faire l'effort de surveiller les couloirs de Poudlard en compagnie du jeune homme, sans se laisser aller à son envie de l'étrangler…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait trois semaines que les cours avaient repris.

Severus et Iris étaient en train d'arpenter les différents couloirs et escaliers du château. Pendant qu'ils déambulaient, Iris racontait sa journée au maître des potions qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le début de leur ronde et qui se contentait de l'écouter et d'acquiescer de temps en temps.

Rogue n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la causette ce soir-là…

Le jour précédent, il avait vu Iris et ce Carlisle dans le parc enneigé. Iris essayait de lui apprendre à maîtriser les sortilèges d'Attraction et de Répulsion, que ce crétin ne maîtrisait toujours pas, et finalement leur leçon s'était terminée en bataille de boules de neige dans de grands éclats de rire.

Voir la jeune fille, les joues rosies par le froid, courant et riant aux éclats avec le jeune homme qui la poursuivait dans le parc pour finalement la rattraper et la faire tomber dans la neige avec lui était un spectacle trop difficile à supporter pour Severus.

Le maître des potions n'avait pas pu le digérer et, ce matin, il avait sauté sur la première occasion de faire payer au préfet de Poufsouffle sa complicité avec Iris : il avait réussi à lui infliger une semaine de retenues avec Rusard pour avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école.

A cette pensée, les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois et satisfait...

« Severus, je parie que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire ! » dit-elle, en le sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

Le maître des cachots tourna la tête à droite et à gauche puis vit finalement Iris, plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

« Si, bien sûr que j'ai écouté : le professeur McGonagall vous a demandé de métamorphoser votre animal en verre à pied et celui de miss Brooks a gardé ses ailes de hibou et s'est envolé dans la classe », répondit-il.

La jeune fille darda son regard lagon sur lui quelques instants, dubitative, puis l'interrogea avec un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« OK, c'est juste. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? Ça fait quelques semaines que je te trouve bizarre… Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

\- Je… Je vais très bien… Et non, je ne suis pas malade… Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu me le dirais si quelque chose te tracassait ?

\- Heu… Oui… Evidemment… » dit-il, légèrement embarrassé.

La Gryffondor ayant remarqué son hésitation, le fixa d'un œil soupçonneux, en fronçant les sourcils et en faisant la moue. Elle réfléchissait afin de déterminer à quand remontait le changement d'humeur de son professeur de potions…

Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le contrarier depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel depuis les vacances de Noël, à part peut-être… Soudain, son visage s'éclaira : elle avait trouvé ! Elle en était presque certaine, elle allait le vérifier sur-le-champ…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire discret puis déclara sur un ton léger :

« Robert m'a dit que tu l'avais collé toute une semaine avec Rusard parce qu'il avait couru dans les couloirs pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure à son cours de botanique… Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu disproportionné comme sanction ? »

Le visage de Rogue se crispa quand il entendit le nom du jaune et noir et il se tendit, sur la défensive, avant de répondre, irrité, en s'emportant d'une manière trop vive pour une question si anodine :

« C'est une punition tout à fait justifiée ! Il est clairement stipulé dans le règlement de l'école qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Il a bousculé des élèves et aurait pu blesser quelqu'un ! Pfff ! Il s'est déjà plaint auprès de toi à ce que je vois ! J'ignorais que tu étais son avocate ! »

Touché… pensa Iris. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé si vite ce qui le préoccupait et d'avoir réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds si facilement. Elle essaya de réprimer un sourire mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda vivement Rogue, agacé.

\- Rien… Et je ne suis pas son avocate… éluda-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu ris pour rien maintenant ? persista-t-il, toujours mécontent.

\- Oh, ce ne serait pas la première fois, tu sais…

\- Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour t'amuser mais tout de même… grommela-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que je rigole facilement… Il suffit d'une bonne plaisanterie ou d'une bataille de boules de neige par exemple… » répliqua-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux turquoise dans les prunelles onyx.

Rogue, sous le choc de sa dernière phrase, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Elle savait donc qu'il l'avait vue dans le parc avec ce Carlisle et elle avait sûrement constaté qu'il s'était éclipsé, furieux…

Tout en continuant de le fixer, elle demanda :

« Tu ne serais quand même pas jaloux de Robert Carlisle, Severus ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement malgré lui.

\- Tu as bien entendu, rétorqua-t-elle, posément.

\- Jaloux ? C'est… C'est parfaitement ridicule ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! se défendit-il avec véhémence. Tu… Tu n'as que dix-sept ans… Et… Et je suis ton professeur, je te rappelle !

\- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, Severus, je le sais très bien… répondit-elle calmement. Alors, ça ne te dérange pas que je passe du temps avec Robert ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu es majeure. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps et tu peux fréquenter qui tu veux… répondit-il fermement.

\- Très bien alors… dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui, parfait… » maugréa-t-il.

Iris regarda le visage quelque peu dépité et gêné de Severus. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état, il fallait qu'elle le rassure sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le préfet de Poufsouffle car, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre devant elle, Severus était bel et bien jaloux du jeune homme et souffrait de la situation.

« Tu sais, on est juste ami… Lui m'aide pour histoire de la magie et moi pour sortilèges. Il n'y a rien de plus, je te le jure… » lui confia-t-elle doucement, en posant une main sur ses bras qu'il avait croisés sur son torse.

Rogue baissa les yeux vers elle et l'examina, le souffle coupé. On aurait dit que son cœur avait enflé et que sa poitrine peinait à le contenir en entier. Puis il se détendit tout à coup, en décroisant les bras, en se rendant compte que la jeune fille était sincère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ajouta :

« Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais su mentir, Severus, et encore moins à toi…

\- Oui, je sais… Pardonne-moi… C'était stupide de ma part… Je n'avais pas à réagir comme ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… murmura-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié », répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ensuite, Iris et le professeur Rogue terminèrent ensemble leur surveillance des couloirs.

Après avoir renvoyé dans leurs dortoirs respectifs deux amoureux qui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous près de la statue de Boris le Hagard, le maître des cachots raccompagna la préfète jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune.

Avant de la laisser franchir le passage, Severus la retint par le poignet et lui proposa :

« Je peux retrouver mon cours d'histoire de la magie pour toi, si tu veux. Le professeur Binns dispense exactement le même cours depuis des décennies et mes notes étaient très complètes. »

Iris l'observa, les yeux grands ouverts, attendrie et amusée par cette charmante attention totalement désintéressée…

Elle se mit à rire discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades, l'embrassa sur la joue et répondit dans un sourire : « Bonne nuit, Severus. »


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

Bien qu'Iris ait rassuré Severus sur la nature de ses sentiments envers Robert Carlisle, le maître des potions ne voyait quand même pas d'un très bon œil leur amitié. Car, si pour la Gryffondor il était clair qu'ils n'étaient que de simples amis, pour le Poufsouffle c'était une autre affaire.

Rogue avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme espérait bien plus qu'une simple amitié avec la jeune fille : cela pouvait se voir dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, dans ses gestes et dans son attitude en général… Le professeur de potions n'était pas dupe et les amies d'Iris non plus, la seule qui semblait ne rien avoir remarqué c'était Iris elle-même.

C'est fou comme elle pouvait être naïve par moment, surtout en ce qui la concernait… Elle ne savait pas combien elle était devenue jolie au fil des ans. Elle ne remarquait pas que des garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Elle ignorait complètement qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme séduisante, drôle, fraîche, spontanée et pleine de charme. Elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde qu'elle pouvait être un objet de désir pour un homme…

En fait, elle ne s'était jamais souciée des apparences ou de l'opinion des autres, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Elle se moquait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser ou dire d'elle et agissait toujours à sa guise, sans se préoccuper d'avoir l'air ridicule ou pas, ce qui la rendait encore plus charmante aux yeux de Severus.

Ce matin-là, devant leur petit-déjeuner, Catherine, Iris et Cyrielle, qui s'était installée à la table des Gryffondor, discutaient avec animation :

« Oh ! S'il te plaît, Cath ! Tu vas arrêter de me parler tout le temps de Robert ?! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? On est juste ami ! A-M-I ! protestait Iris.

\- Iris, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?! Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde ? riposta Cath, atterrée.

\- Et comment me regarde-t-il ? Dis-moi !

\- Comme un amoureux transi ! Voilà comment il te regarde !

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, Cath ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Cycy ! Aide-moi ! Dis-lui, toi ! implora Cath en se tournant vers la Serdaigle, en quête de soutien.

\- C'est vrai qu'il te regarde d'une façon spéciale, Iris, et il est tellement gentil et attentionné avec toi… Il ne fait pas ça avec les autres filles… » approuva Cyrielle.

Iris, choisissant d'ignorer délibérément ce que son amie bleu et bronze venait de dire, rétorqua à l'adresse de Catherine :

« Oh ! De toute façon, depuis que tu sors avec Marvin, tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de nous caser, Cycy et moi, avec n'importe qui !

\- Quoi ?! Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Absolument pas ! Cycy ?! se défendit-elle, choquée.

\- Là, c'est Iris qui a raison, Cath… Tu passes ton temps à essayer de nous trouver des petits-copains… » répondit Cyrielle en gloussant.

Catherine resta bouche bée de stupéfaction et Iris lui tira la langue.

« N'empêche que vous formeriez un joli couple Robert et toi… ajouta Cycy.

\- Toi ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ma vieille ! Quand Cath t'aura trouvé quelqu'un, parce qu'on sait toutes pertinemment que ça finira par arriver, ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre ! » répliqua Iris en se tournant vers son amie.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent toutes alternativement puis finirent par éclater de rire.

Pendant qu'elles riaient, Marvin, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, arriva et s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie. Il sortit de derrière son dos une rose écarlate et une boîte de chocolats puis déclara :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Cath ! »

Catherine, aux anges, lui sauta au cou et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Cyrielle et Iris, quant à elles, échangèrent un regard éloquent avant de sourire.

Qui aurait pu penser que Catherine sortirait un jour avec Marvin ? En effet, l'année précédente, Cath avait été tellement remontée à l'égard de l'attrapeur parce qu'il avait capturé le Vif d'or au mauvais moment et fait perdre Gryffondor que personne n'aurait songé qu'il formerait un jour un couple.

Cyrielle et Iris avaient d'ailleurs été très étonnées quand leur amie leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Mais _le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_ …(1) Et puis, après tout, Marvin et Cath étaient tous les deux passionnés de Quidditch…

Iris avait totalement oublié que, ce mardi, c'était le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin… Durant toute la journée, elle vit des couples s'échanger bonbons, fleurs et chocolats ainsi que des baisers.

Elle aimait les voir se souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin et se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle trouvait ce spectacle à la fois beau et touchant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un couple heureux se promenant main dans la main.

Alors qu'elle revenait de son cours de soin aux créatures magiques en compagnie de Cath et Marvin, Iris eut la surprise de voir Robert Carlisle avancer dans leur direction.

Parvenue à proximité des serres de madame Chourave, où le garçon s'était arrêté pour les attendre, Cath glissa à l'oreille de son amie :

« On te laisse, on se rejoint plus tard… »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Iris puis entraîna Marvin, qu'elle tenait par la main, à l'intérieur du château.

Iris s'approcha de Robert et lui demanda :

« Salut, Robert ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? On ne devait pas se retrouver à la bibliothèque ?

\- Heu… Salut, Iris ! Oui… mais je voulais te voir avant… heu… seuls… »

La Gryffondor le dévisagea un instant puis l'interrogea, surprise :

« Ha oui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ben… heu… je voulais te dire quelque chose… en privé… répondit-il, les joues cramoisies, en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Rob ? questionna-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur le côté, dans une attitude tout à fait adorable qui fit rougir le garçon.

\- Ben… je… heu… Attends deux secondes. »

Il déposa son sac à dos par terre, l'ouvrit et en sortit une rose rouge qu'il tendit à Iris en disant timidement :

« C'est… C'est pour toi ! Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! Tu… Tu veux bien être ma petite-amie ? »

La jeune fille les observa, lui et sa rose, bouche bée et elle se dit pour elle-même : « _Zut ! Cath et Cycy avaient raison… Je suis vraiment aveugle !_ » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire dans une situation pareille.

Robert était un excellent ami mais jamais elle ne l'avait considéré autrement… Si elle prenait la fleur, sans doute l'encouragerait-elle et le conforterait-elle dans ses espoirs mais, si elle ne la prenait pas, elle allait le blesser à coup sûr… Elle ne pouvait pas le faire espérer pour rien, mieux valait lui dire tout de suite ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage puis elle déclara :

« Écoute, Robert, c'est très gentil et je te remercie mais… je ne peux pas accepter… Je… Je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi… Pour moi, nous sommes juste amis… Tu comprends ? »

Le préfet de Poufsouffle eut un petit sourire triste et répondit :

« Oui, je comprends, Iris…

\- Je suis vraiment désolée… s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Oh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi, je te rassure… Mais il fallait que je tente ma chance avec toi. Sinon je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas l'avoir fait… s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui, je… je vois ce que tu veux dire… répondit la jeune fille, gênée.

\- Tiens, prends-la quand même… Je l'ai choisie pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant la rose.

\- Merci… » murmura-t-elle en prenant la fleur.

Au bout d'un petit moment de silence un peu embarrassant, le garçon demanda, mal à l'aise :

« Dis… On… On est toujours ami ?

\- Évidemment qu'on est toujours ami ! » répondit aussitôt Iris, soulagée qu'il ait posé cette question.

Elle l'interrogea à son tour :

« Tu es toujours d'accord qu'on s'entraide pour les cours ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es tellement nulle en histoire de la magie que tu serais larguée sans moi ! rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Oh ! Et ben ça ! C'est le mec qui sait à peine faire léviter une plume qui me dit ça ?! C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en rigolant.

Elle sourit, rassurée de savoir que leur amitié était intacte, et l'enlaça, en tenant toujours sa rose en main.

Alors qu'elle serrait le jeune homme contre elle, le regard d'Iris fut attiré par quelque chose de noir, plus loin sur le sentier… L'objet en question se révéla être une paire de chaussures…

Elle releva progressivement les yeux : pantalon, chemise, cape, … pour finalement croiser le regard sombre et courroucé du maître des cachots, qui était sans doute venu chercher quelques ingrédients pour ses potions dans les serres du professeur Chourave.

Iris voulut dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il avait tourné les talons et disparu dans un tourbillon de cape derrière les portes du château.

« Oh non ! Mince ! s'exclama Iris en s'écartant brusquement de Robert.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jaune et noir, dérouté.

\- Je… Je viens de me souvenir que j'avais dit au professeur Rogue que je passerai le voir après mon cours de soin aux créatures magiques pour lui poser une question à propos du devoir qu'il nous a rendu la semaine passée… inventa-t-elle en se basant néanmoins sur des faits véridiques (c'était bien le professeur Rogue qu'elle comptait aller voir et elle avait effectivement une question à lui poser sur son devoir de potions, même si ce n'était pas du tout pour ça qu'elle voulait le voir…)

\- Si tu lui as dit que tu viendrais, tu as plutôt intérêt à y aller ! Il serait bien capable de t'envoyer en retenue pour lui avoir posé un lapin ! conseilla-t-il.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on reporte notre cours d'histoire alors ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. On fera double séance la prochaine fois.

\- OK, merci. Tu es vraiment super sympa ! À plus tard ! » lui cria-t-elle, en partant en courant vers les cachots.

Iris fonça à travers les différents couloirs et dévala les escaliers, sans rencontrer personne ; heureusement pour elle, sinon on l'aurait sans doute prise pour une folle.

Arrivée dans les cachots, elle vit le dos du maître des potions s'engouffrer dans son bureau. Alors, elle redoubla de vitesse et parvint à se faufiler à l'intérieur de la pièce avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refermer la porte.

Rogue la dévisagea, stupéfait : elle était à bout de souffle, ses joues étaient toutes rouges à cause de l'effort qu'elle avait fourni pour essayer de le rattraper et ses cheveux s'étaient un peu emmêlés dans sa course effrénée.

Il jeta un œil au dehors pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu entrer ainsi dans son bureau, referma la porte, lança un sort d'Impassibilité dessus et l'interrogea vivement :

« Non mais tu es folle ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de courir comme ça ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas folle ! Je voulais te rattraper avant que tu ne t'enfermes dans tes cachots et que tu ne refuses de me voir ou de me parler, répliqua-t-elle, hors d'haleine, avec une grande perspicacité.

\- Et peut-on savoir pour quelle raison ferai-je une chose pareille ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement détaché.

\- Parce que, en sortant des serres, tu m'as vu enlacer Robert Carlisle. »

Les joues de Severus se teintèrent légèrement de rose, malgré lui, et il répondit toujours sur le même ton désagréable qui sonnait tellement faux aux oreilles de la jeune fille :

« Oui, je vous ai vus… C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré me retirer… Je ne voulais surtout pas vous gêner…

\- Severus, il n'y a rien entre Robert et moi ! Rien ! Je te le jure ! (2)

\- Oh bon sang, Iris ! Même si je déteste les fêtes, je sais très bien quel jour nous sommes ! On est le 14 février, le jour de la Saint-Valentin ! Tu as encore en main la rose qu'il t'a offerte et tu le serrais dans tes bras ! Alors, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! aboya-t-il, profondément exaspéré.

\- Mais je…

\- Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais et fréquenter qui tu veux ! Ça ne me concerne pas ! l'interrompit-il, furieux.

\- Ha oui ? Si ça ne te concerne pas, pourquoi tu me hurles dessus et pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? » cria-t-elle en dardant sur lui ses yeux turquoise étincelant de colère.

Rogue fut soufflé par sa dernière question au point que sa respiration se bloqua nette. Il essaya de rassembler un peu ses esprits puis rétorqua :

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

\- Bien sûr que si, Severus ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas directement. Puis il lui lança, acerbe, sur son ton doucereux, lourd de menaces, qu'il n'employait d'habitude jamais avec Iris :

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à baisser d'un ton, jeune fille, et à t'en aller si tu ne veux pas que je retire des points aux Gryffondor pour ton comportement inadmissible…

\- Tu peux retirer tous les points que tu veux aux Gryffondor ! Tu peux même vider le sablier, si ça te chante ! Je m'en fous ! Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu ! » rétorqua-t-elle, farouchement obstinée.

Le directeur des Serpentard, le visage en apparence impassible mais dont le sang bouillonnait littéralement dans ses veines, vrillant ses yeux turquoise de ses prunelles sombres, pinça les lèvres et ne daigna pas répondre quoique ce soit.

Iris patienta quelques instants puis, voyant qu'il refusait de parler et qu'il ne desserrerait pas les dents de si tôt, elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et déclara sur un ton beaucoup plus doux :

« Écoute… Je… Je crois savoir ce que tu ressens, Severus… mais… je voudrais l'entendre de ta bouche… Alors… Dis-le, s'il te plait…

\- Dire quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement, énervé, en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma, elle le fusilla du regard, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas résolu.

La voyant s'éloigner de la sorte, Rogue réagit aussitôt. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées, la retint fermement par le poignet et la fit se tourner brusquement vers lui. Serrant toujours son frêle poignet avec force dans sa main, il l'attira brutalement à lui si bien que la jeune fille se cogna contre son corps musclé.

Puis, contrastant avec la rudesse dont il avait fait preuve pour la retenir, il se fit infiniment plus doux : il glissa son autre main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux, en effleurant au passage sa joue veloutée, approcha imperceptiblement son visage du sien, plongeant son regard obsidienne dans ses yeux lagon, et lui donna son véritable premier baiser.

Le cœur d'Iris battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'en échapper pour s'envoler vers le ciel. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort dans toute son existence.

Sentir les lèvres de Rogue tout contre les siennes puis sa langue caresser ainsi doucement la sienne dans un baiser passionné débordant de tendresse éveillait en elle des émotions qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvées. Une douce chaleur se répandait en elle depuis son ventre jusque dans les moindres parties de son corps ; sa peau était comme électrisée au contact de celle du sombre maître des cachots.

Pendant un instant, elle perdit toute notion du temps et de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était comme si elle avait été projetée dans un rêve merveilleux. Puis, peu à peu, elle reprit doucement pieds dans la réalité quand elle sentit les lèvres de Severus quitter définitivement les siennes et son visage, ainsi que son corps, s'éloigner lentement du sien.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte, et, les joues en feu, son cœur cognant si fort contre sa poitrine, elle plongea à nouveau son regard turquoise dans ses yeux noirs et elle l'entendit murmurer ces trois mots dans un souffle :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

(1) Adage philosophique de Blaise Pascal tiré de ses _Pensées_.

(2) Petit clin d'œil au moment où Hermione, Harry et Ron sont dans la tente dans le film _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, partie 1_ , quand Ron devient légèrement gaga à cause du médaillon de Serpentard.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

Iris n'avait pas eu peur une seule seconde lorsque Rogue l'avait fermement empêchée de partir, elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui et elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Elle avait tout simplement des difficultés à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer…

Severus venait-il à l'instant de lui donner le plus doux et le plus délicieux baiser de tous les temps ? L'avait-elle bien entendu lui dire : _Je t'aime_ ? N'était-elle pas encore seulement en train de rêver ? Tout cela était-il bel et bien réel ?

La jeune fille était en droit de se poser la question car, depuis de nombreux mois, ses songes étaient très souvent peuplés par son sombre et charismatique professeur de potions… Pour dire la vérité, cela faisait maintenant près de deux ans que le directeur des Serpentard hantait les rêves de la Gryffondor, précisément depuis le soir où il avait tenté de la consoler, maladroitement et à sa manière, lors de leur ronde de surveillance, après la mort d'Adrien…

Elle pensait que cela n'arriverait jamais, qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou du moins pas de cette façon-là, et elle avait même fini par se faire une raison… Elle avait cru qu'il la regarderait toujours comme la fillette qu'il avait sauvée des Mangemorts ou comme une satanée gamine qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans avoir besoin de son aide. Elle s'était imaginée que la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée était Lily Potter, cette belle jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts qu'elle avait vue sur la photo, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer aucune autre femme… Elle était bien trop heureuse de s'être trompée…

Depuis les vacances de Noël, depuis que Robert et elle avaient décidé de s'entraider pour les cours d'histoire de la magie et de sortilèges, elle avait constaté que l'attitude de Severus avait changé. Elle avait bien remarqué que son amitié avec le préfet de Poufsouffle ne plaisait pas trop au maître des potions et qu'il était même carrément jaloux. Alors, elle avait recommencé à espérer que l'attention et l'affection qu'il lui témoignait depuis un certain temps cachaient quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond et de beaucoup plus fort que ça…

Toutes ces pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle était encore sur un nuage, grisée par le baiser qu'il venait de lui offrir et par les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Elle était tellement heureuse, son regard perdu dans ses beaux yeux aussi sombres que la nuit, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas directement que Severus, qui s'était légèrement écarté d'elle, la fixait avec anxiété depuis plusieurs minutes en attendant sa réaction.

En effet, Rogue avait réagi instinctivement lorsqu'il l'avait vue s'éloigner de lui de cette façon ; il n'avait pas supporté le terrible regard glacé qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de lui tourner le dos. Il s'était presque cru transporté une dizaine d'années plus tôt quand Lily lui avait définitivement fermé la porte de son cœur après qu'il l'eût affublée de cet infâme nom de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois, il s'était juré que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis un an plus tôt qu'il réussirait pour Iris là où il avait échoué avec Lily…

Mais… Qu'avait-t-il donc fait ? Il l'avait embrassée comme il rêvait de le faire depuis des mois et il lui avait avoué son amour pour elle… Il s'était totalement dévoilé, exposé, il s'était mis à nu, à découvert, les masques et les faux-semblants étaient tombés, il était à présent dans la position la plus vulnérable qui soit, entièrement à sa merci. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle position de faiblesse, ses sentiments révélés au grand jour, attendant que le couperet tombe sur sa nuque.

Car, si une partie de son être espérait que la jeune fille éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui, une autre partie, plus rationnelle et beaucoup plus pessimiste, se disait qu'il avait peut-être commis une grave erreur et qu'il avait peut-être perdu à tout jamais la confiance et l'amitié qu'Iris avait pour lui… Cette pensée était intolérable pour lui, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre…

Une autre idée vint soudain le troubler : et si jamais la Gryffondor se sentait obligée de répondre favorablement à ses attentes ? Après tout, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, il avait de l'autorité sur elle en étant son professeur, elle n'avait plus de famille et personne chez qui habiter à part chez lui et elle n'avait pas un seul sou en poche hormis ce qu'il lui avait prêté… Peut-être venait-il de la mettre dans une situation inextricable où elle était contrainte de dire qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui par crainte de se retrouver à la rue…

Par Merlin ! Pauvre Iris ! Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Quelle sorte de monstre était-il pour tourmenter ainsi une si charmante et gentille jeune fille ? Tout ça parce qu'elle avait pris dans ses bras un garçon de son âge et certainement beaucoup mieux que lui pour elle…

Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il l'avait empêchée de partir en la retenant de cette façon assez peu orthodoxe et il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage et de ses yeux. Il décida donc de prendre les devants et commença par s'excuser pour son geste :

« Iris… Pardonne-moi… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou te mettre dans une situation délicate… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

La jeune fille sortit brusquement de ses pensées en l'entendant parler et remarqua l'expression à la fois triste, anxieuse et gênée de son professeur de potions.

« Quoi ?

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligée de… de quoique ce soit… Je… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi… Et je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas… Je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié, elle est bien trop précieuse pour moi… Jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoique ce soit, tu as ma parole…

\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-elle, vraiment larguée.

\- Et bien… Tu n'as plus de famille et personne chez qui aller à part chez moi, alors je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas obligée de dire que tu éprouves la même chose que moi pour pouvoir rester… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de… de… » bredouilla-t-il sans finir sa phrase et en détournant ses yeux d'elle.

Iris écarquilla grand les yeux et resta bouche bée. Elle venait tout juste de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle était restée immobile si longtemps qu'il avait fini par concevoir l'idée absurde qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais qu'elle avait peur de le lui dire par crainte de se retrouver à la rue.

« Severus, comment peux-tu être aussi brillant et aussi stupide à la fois ?!

\- Comment ?! s'exclama-t-il, en reposant ses yeux sur elle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ce serait mon genre de faire un truc pareil ?

\- Heu…

\- C'est carrément tiré par les cheveux ! Comment as-tu pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue ?

\- Et bien, je… je ne… »

Elle planta son regard turquoise dans ses yeux onyx et déclara avec aplomb :

« Je t'aime, Severus. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps ! Pas parce que j'ai peur que tu ne retires des points aux Gryffondor ou que tu ne me jettes à la porte ! »

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Merlin ! Était-il possible qu'une chose aussi incroyable et merveilleuse lui arrive à lui, la chauve-souris, la terreur des cachots, le bâtard graisseux au teint cireux, aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu ?

« Mais… je… je suis plus âgé que toi et puis… je ne suis même pas beau… dit-il, réaliste.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que l'âge ou l'apparence physique sont des choses importantes pour moi ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Je sais bien que non mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu as absolument raison, ça ne compte pas pour moi. Je t'aime tel que tu es, Severus, et je t'accepte toi avec ton sale caractère, tes qualités, tes défauts, ton apparence, ta voix, ton regard, ton passé, tes choix, tes erreurs, tes passions, tes idées, tes envies, ton courage, ta force mais aussi tes faiblesses… Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on l'aime pour ce qu'il est, Severus. »

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire :

« Et je me fiche royalement de ce qu'on pourrait penser ou dire de nous car tout ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi. Rien d'autre n'est important à mes yeux à part ça. »

Elle se rapprocha pour être tout contre lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa la tête dans le creux de son cou.

« En plus, moi, je trouve que tu es beau et que tu as beaucoup de charme… » ajouta-t-elle, espiègle mais néanmoins sincère.

Rogue frissonna en sentant son souffle tiède sur sa gorge et, après avoir entendu la déclaration qu'elle venait de lui faire à l'instant, il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Pour Severus, ce deuxième baiser fut encore plus magique que le premier car, désormais, il savait ce que ressentait Iris à son égard, il savait qu'elle partageait ses sentiments et qu'elle l'aimait _de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de tout son corps_ , avait-elle dit. D'ailleurs, cette fois-ci, il se rendit compte que la jeune femme lui rendait son baiser et qu'elle glissait une main dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus près d'elle et l'autre dans ses cheveux de jais.

Le professeur de potions n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur : malgré le contact de leurs corps étroitement enlacés, la sensation de ses longs cheveux châtains glissant entre ses doigts, la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, les caresses de sa langue, un peu hésitante et inexpérimentée, sur sa propre langue et l'odeur enivrante qu'exhalait sa peau, Severus ne parvenait pas à croire que tout cela était bel et bien réel.

Il ne comprenait pas par quel miracle une jeune fille aussi belle, drôle, intelligente, honnête et spontanée pouvait l'aimer lui, un homme froid, distant, cynique, sombre et pas vraiment beau (quoiqu'elle en dise)… Mais il la savait sincère et il profita de ces instants merveilleux, trop heureux de savoir que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait étaient réciproques et son amour partagé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, après de longues minutes, en gardant leurs mains jointes, un sourire rayonnant s'étalait sur le visage d'Iris et Severus laissait lui aussi transparaître son bonheur. Ils se contemplèrent pendant un certain temps, sans prononcer un seul mot, savourant simplement le fait d'être ensemble.

Puis ils furent soudain tirés de leurs pensées par la pendule qui sonnait dix-sept heures. Rogue se retourna brusquement pour vérifier l'heure et Iris sursauta puis demanda, effarée :

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est déjà dix-sept heures ?

\- Il semblerait, en effet…

\- Zut ! Cath et Cycy vont se demander ce que j'ai fabriqué pendant tout ce temps !

\- Tu ne leur as pas dit où tu allais ?

\- Ben non ! J'étais avec Robert puis, quand je t'ai vu partir, je l'ai planté là en disant que je devais te voir au sujet du dernier devoir de potions. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois en entendant son excuse bancale.

« Ne ris pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui donnant une petite tape sur son bras. J'ai bien été obligée d'inventer quelque chose rapidement pour pouvoir te rattraper avant que tu ne te terres pour toujours dans tes cachots comme une vieille chauve-souris rabougrie ! »

Il ne releva même pas l'insulte car il dut bien reconnaître que, sur ce point-là, elle avait parfaitement raison…

« Ce qui me fait le plus sourire, c'est qu'il t'ait cru ! Tu n'as quasiment que des Optimal à mon cours. Pas très futé ce garçon…

\- Severus ! Je ne suis pas douée pour les mensonges, ce n'est pas nouveau ! Et arrête de dénigrer Robert, c'est mon ami ! Mais c'est toi que j'aime, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Je ne dirai plus de mal de lui, c'est promis.

\- Merci… Mais j'avais vraiment une question sur le devoir de la semaine dernière, tu sais, et, si mes amies m'interrogent là-dessus, je n'ai pas envie d'inventer, elles me connaissent trop bien…

\- Très bien, pose ta question, je t'écoute… » répondit-il en lui caressant la joue et en souriant devant sa mine préoccupée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Iris arriva dans la Grande Salle, en pressant le pas, et se hâta de rejoindre Catherine à la table des Gryffondor. Celle-ci se mit aussitôt à la bombarder de questions dès qu'elle se fut assise.

« Où étais-tu passée ? Tu étais censée nous rejoindre ! Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on se demande où tu es ! Tu as les joues toutes rouges ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Robert t'a fait sa déclaration ? Tu sors avec lui ?

\- Pfff… Cath ! Laisse-moi souffler un peu, tu veux bien ? »

Iris reprit un peu son souffle sous le regard exaspéré et impatient de son amie puis répondit :

« Je suis allée voir le professeur Rogue pour lui poser une question sur le dernier devoir et… il a pris le temps de… m'expliquer… J'ai les joues rouges parce que… je me suis dépêchée de venir ici. Et Robert m'a effectivement demandé de sortir avec lui mais j'ai refusé. Ça va ? J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu as refusé ?! Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

Iris fut très satisfaite que son amie ne se concentre que sur cette partie des événements, car elle aurait été très mal à l'aise de devoir justifier pourquoi Rogue avait pris tout ce temps pour une simple question, et lui expliqua pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois :

« Parce que, comme je ne cesse de te le répéter, pour moi, Robert est juste un ami et rien de plus.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien, Cath ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Pas la peine d'épiloguer trois heures là-dessus ! la coupa-t-elle. Lui et moi, nous sommes toujours amis et on continuera à s'entraider pour les cours mais maintenant tout est bien clair entre nous. »

Marvin se moqua de l'air dépité et contrarié qu'affichait sa petite-amie puis dit à Iris :

« Tu as eu raison, Iris. Comme ça, il ne se fera plus de fausses idées, il n'y a rien de pire…

\- Merci, Marvin », répondit-elle en souriant.

Cath choquée que son amoureux prenne le parti de sa meilleure amie, les bouda un peu puis, finalement, elle se mit à rire avec eux de son attitude grotesque.

Severus arriva au souper une vingtaine de minutes après Iris et, en s'asseyant, il ne put s'empêcher de capter le regard lagon de la rouge et or, qui lui sourit discrètement.

Cet échange furtif ne dura que quelques secondes mais il n'échappa pas au directeur de Poudlard qui lança à son tour un regard chargé d'interrogations à son professeur de potions…

* * *

 _Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! ;-)_

 _Je voulais d'ailleurs en profiter pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et aussi ceux qui me laissent des reviews (une seule fois ou régulièrement), notamment : Niakovic, KeanaB, Angico, noour, victoria leanansidhe, Athina, Guest, Mileminia, lefoudeslivres, , Lady Volderine, gouigouimoreau, Ally, Maxine3482, caro1005line, PhoenixFeather29, sophiebeans et Gilgalad Swiftblade._

 _Merci également à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui ont ajouté l'histoire dans leurs favoris! (Je vous citerai dans un chapitre ultérieur, promis! ;-)^^) ;-)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bon... Rien que parce que Athina m'a fait ses yeux de Chat Potté, voici la suite directement..._

 _Qui peut résister aux yeux de Chat Potté? Je vous le demande, mes ami(e)s! Certainement pas moi!^^ XD_

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

À la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore demanda à Rogue de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Le directeur n'ajouta rien de plus et ne prononça pas le moindre mot sur le chemin qui séparait la Grande Salle de son bureau.

Le maître des potions savait très bien quel genre de discussions ils allaient avoir tous les deux dans quelques instants et il ne se réjouissait pas vraiment de parvenir à la gargouille de pierre… Cette fois, c'était sûr, il allait être renvoyé…

Il était tout à fait conscient que le directeur ne pouvait pas cautionner une relation de ce type entre un professeur et une élève. Néanmoins, il était résolu à se battre et à défendre son opinion, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas Dumbledore les séparer, Iris et lui, et il ferait tout pour éviter le renvoi de la jeune fille. Si lui était licencié, tant pis, il savait pertinemment que la sanction serait tout à fait justifiée, mais pas elle, alors qu'il lui restait à peine quatre mois et demi avant d'avoir fini ses études…

En tout cas, Rogue ne mentirait pas au directeur, il répondrait à ses questions en toute franchise et il lui dirait la vérité, quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter. Il n'était pas un lâche et ne comptait pas se défiler : il avait bien la ferme intention d'assumer entièrement les conséquences de ses actes et de tout prendre sur lui. Iris n'était en rien responsable de tout ça et il tâcherait de le faire comprendre à Dumbledore, si jamais il essayait de s'en prendre à elle.

C'est sur ces pensées que le maître des cachots arriva devant la gargouille et gravit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon à la suite de Dumbledore pour se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard à l'intérieur du bureau circulaire dont les murs étaient couverts des tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices de Poudlard.

Après que la lourde porte en chêne se fut refermée derrière lui, Severus attendit, debout au centre de la pièce, les mains dans le dos et droit comme un I, que le directeur entame la discussion. Ce dernier se tenait également debout, face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et le parc de Poudlard, une main posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard voguant sur l'horizon.

Après quelques minutes passées à contempler le paysage dans le silence le plus total, Dumbledore détacha son regard de l'horizon pour le poser sur son professeur de potions.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Alors quoi, Albus ? répondit Severus en soutenant son regard.

\- Qu'avez-vous à m'apprendre ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous apprendre… Je suppose que, si je suis là, c'est que vous devez déjà être au courant…

\- C'est vrai mais j'aimerais néanmoins que vous confirmiez mes suppositions.

\- Très bien. Je répondrai à toutes vos questions. »

Dumbledore s'installa derrière son bureau et désigna le siège qui lui faisait face à Rogue. Le professeur de potions se rapprocha du bureau mais resta debout, face au directeur de Poudlard. Le vieil homme soupira puis commença à interroger son professeur :

« Severus, que s'est-il passé entre miss Bloomwood et vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour faire bref, Albus, je l'ai embrassée et je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, déclara-t-il avec aplomb, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C… Comment ? Vous… Vous l'avez embrassée ? Et… vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez ? répéta le directeur, incrédule et un peu dérouté par l'assurance dont son professeur de potions avait fait preuve pour lui annoncer une telle chose.

\- Oui, c'est ça. »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux quelques instants, ses mains jointes devant son visage et ses coudes reposant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Je savais que vous l'aimiez, Severus, mais je pensais que vous auriez au moins l'intelligence d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire avant de vous déclarer, dit-il enfin sur un ton qui balançait entre l'amusement et la réprimande.

\- Vous pensez que c'était prémédité ? Vous pensez que, en grand romantique que je suis, j'ai attendu le jour de la Saint-Valentin pour lui avouer mes sentiments avec un bouquet de roses et une boîte de chocolats à la main ? rétorqua Rogue, piqué au vif.

\- Dans ce cas, dites-moi ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Severus ! ordonna-t-il, désireux de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Je ne voulais pas la perdre…

\- La perdre ? Mais comment ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas et Dumbledore réfléchit quelques secondes :

« C'est à cause de ce garçon de Poufsouffle, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui s'est mis à passer plus de temps avec elle depuis les vacances de Noël… demanda-t-il, clairvoyant.

\- Non… Enfin, oui, en quelque sorte…

\- Severus, expliquez-vous maintenant, mon garçon… »

Le professeur Rogue résuma alors au directeur ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt et termina son récit en disant :

« Si vous aviez vu le regard glacial qu'elle m'a lancé… J'ai réagi instinctivement, il fallait absolument que je la retienne et que je le lui dise… Sinon, elle serait partie, furieuse contre moi, et je l'aurais perdue à jamais… »

Dumbledore avait patiemment écouté le récit des événements, comme un père aurait écouté son fils lui faire part de ses déboires sentimentaux, et, lorsque Rogue eut fini de parler, il déclara :

« Par Merlin ! Severus… » Il soupira puis reprit : « Il semblerait que ce soit une jeune fille au fort tempérament. Mais elle serait revenue une fois la colère passée… puisque de toute évidence elle vous aime aussi…

\- Je… Oui… sûrement… Vous avez sans doute raison… Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… répliqua Rogue.

\- Bien sûr… L'amour… Nombre de gens sous-estiment ou ignorent le pouvoir incroyable qu'il possède… dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Severus. Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de vous exhorter à mettre un terme à cette relation ? poursuivit-il à l'adresse du professeur de potions.

\- En effet, c'est hors de question, répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Mais vous concevez parfaitement le fait que, en tant que directeur, je ne peux pas cautionner de tels rapports entre un professeur et une élève ?

\- Oui, bien entendu, je le conçois aisément.

\- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous deux… soupira-t-il.

\- De moi, Albus ! répliqua vivement le maître des potions. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi mais elle vous devez la laisser en dehors de tout ça. Elle n'est absolument pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé, c'est moi et moi seul l'unique fautif ! »

Le directeur le dévisagea de ses insondables yeux bleu pâle. Il avait vu la flamme de la passion et une étincelle de colère s'allumer dans les prunelles sombres du maître des cachots lorsqu'il avait fait allusion à Iris. Alors, il était vraiment prêt à tout pour cette jeune fille…

Il décida d'en tirer parti et de tenter le tout pour le tout en jouant sur cette corde sensible :

« Vous savez que Harry Potter entamera ses études au collège dans deux ans ?

\- Heu… Oui, je le sais, évidemment, répondit Rogue, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce brusque changement de sujet.

\- Et vous souvenez-vous la promesse que vous avez faite de veiller sur lui quoiqu'il arrive ?

\- Bien sûr et je compte bien honorer ma promesse, je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je protégerai le fils de Lily, même si c'est aussi celui de cet abruti de Potter…

\- Que ferez-vous si jamais Lord Voldemort revient ? Ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, quand Voldemort reviendra, car vous pouvez être certain qu'il refera surface un jour ou l'autre. Que lui direz-vous quand il apprendra que votre compagne est une née-Moldue ? Que direz-vous aux Mangemorts qui n'ont que du mépris et de la haine pour des sorcières comme elle ? Elle sera en grand danger, Severus… »

Rogue, un peu perplexe au début, venait de comprendre à quel jeu jouait Dumbledore et où il voulait en venir avec ses questions. Mais il y avait déjà réfléchi de nombreuses fois et il en était arrivé à cette conclusion :

« Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, Albus, tout le monde sera en danger : Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, nés-Moldus, Moldus, Cracmols, absolument tout le monde… J'y ai déjà songé à de nombreuses reprises et je pense qu'elle sera beaucoup plus en sécurité avec moi que sans moi. Les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'auront aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle du moment qu'ils sont convaincus que je fais partie des leurs.

\- Et si jamais ils ont des doutes ? Si jamais ils l'interrogent sur vos activités ? Si jamais ils découvrent votre rôle au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

\- Ils ne le découvriront pas ! Jamais ils ne sauront ! Je remplirai ma mission comme prévu et elle ne sera pas un frein pour moi, si c'est bien ce que vous sous-entendez… grinça-t-il, profondément agacé.

\- Je sais que vous êtes un excellent Occlumens mais elle…

\- Je lui apprendrai l'occlumancie ! C'est une jeune femme très intelligente, à l'esprit vif et pénétrant, je suis certain qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à apprendre et à maîtriser cette matière », le coupa-t-il, avec véhémence.

Dumbledore le fixa pendant quelques minutes avant de demander :

« Apparemment, vous avez déjà dû songer à chaque éventualité au moins une bonne centaine de fois, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

\- Approximativement, oui…

\- Et évidemment, rien de ce que je pourrais vous dire ne vous dissuadera de poursuivre cette relation…

\- Rien, en effet.

\- Je dois donc m'avouer vaincu… Mais vous comprenez que je devais absolument tout tenter pour essayer de vous faire changer d'avis ? déclara-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie concrètement ? interrogea Rogue, incrédule.

\- Ça signifie qu'il n'y aura aucune conséquence pour miss Bloomwood et vous, Severus. Je vous demanderai simplement, à tous les deux, d'exercer la plus grande vigilance et d'être le plus discret possible afin que personne ne sache que vous êtes ensemble. Si jamais cette histoire venait à s'ébruiter, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer sur-le-champ et peut-être même devrai-je exclure miss Bloomwood… Evidemment, je n'ai aucune envie d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement, oui, répondit Rogue qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Dans ce cas… Faites-lui bien passer le message : personne ne doit être au courant en dehors de nous trois, répéta-t-il.

\- Oui, je le lui dirai, mais je pense qu'elle en était déjà arrivée à cette conclusion toute seule…

\- Bien… »

À ce moment-là, Rogue pensait que Dumbledore en avait fini avec lui et il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, lorsque le directeur ajouta :

« Encore une chose, Severus, avant que vous ne partiez…

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-il, intrigué.

\- Il serait fâcheux que miss Bloomwood ne se retrouve enceinte avant d'avoir achevé ses études, alors prenez vos dispositions… »

Le maître des potions, dont le teint clair avait pris fugacement une couleur rouge pivoine au niveau des joues, manqua de s'étouffer puis toussa bruyamment pour essayer de reprendre son souffle et de calmer sa respiration.

Il lança à Dumbledore l'un de ses célèbres regards noirs, stupéfait et profondément choqué : il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de remarques et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le vieil homme lui parlerait un jour d'une telle chose…

Lorsqu'il se fut remis du choc, après avoir repris son apparente froideur et son masque d'indifférence, Rogue répondit dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire de ce côté-là… »

Puis, considérant que la discussion était close, il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce pour regagner ses cachots, en laissant le directeur ravi de l'effet qu'avait provoqué sa petite réflexion et priant le ciel et tous les dieux pour que personne ne découvre que son professeur de potions et une Gryffondor de septième année entretenaient une relation amoureuse.

À peine était-il arrivé dans ses appartements que Rogue entendit une petite voix s'élever de la poche de son pantalon. Il en sortit son miroir à double sens et y vit le visage inquiet d'Iris :

« Severus ?

\- Oui. Qu'y a-t-il, Iris ?

\- Je t'ai vu partir avec le professeur Dumbledore après le souper et je me demandais ce qu'il te voulait… Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, j'espère ?

\- Tu es bien toute seule ? s'assura-t-il, avant d'en dire trop.

\- Oui. Je suis dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'ai fermé la porte à clé et lancé un sort d'Impassibilité.

\- Très bien… » répondit-il.

Puis il lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le directeur quelques minutes plus tôt, en omettant toutefois la dernière remarque du vieil homme.

« Ouf ! Je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi, je m'en serais énormément voulue, si ça avait été le cas…

\- Tu n'aurais été en rien responsable… Enfin, nous avons évité toute sanction, alors, n'en parlons plus…

\- Oui, d'accord, acquiesça la jeune fille.

\- Évidemment, personne ne doit être au courant pour nous deux, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je l'avais bien compris. Je n'ai rien dit à Cath et Cycy et je ne leur dirai rien.

\- Très bien. Tu dois aussi garder le silence en ce qui concerne Harry Potter et mon rôle particulier dans toute cette histoire…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jamais je ne le dirai à personne, tu peux compter sur moi, répondit-elle, en lui prouvant une fois de plus son soutien indéfectible.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Après un moment de silence, Iris l'interrogea :

« Severus ? Quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras l'occlumancie ?

\- Dès que possible… répondit-il, quelque peu amusé par son empressement. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as tes ASPICs à passer en fin d'année ainsi que tes "cours de soutiens" avec le blaireau… ajouta-t-il en marmonnant le dernier mot de sa phrase.

\- Severus, tu exagères… dit-elle, amusée, en secouant la tête avec un petit air de reproche.

\- Quoi ? C'est l'emblème de sa maison non ? se défendit-il.

\- Oui… concéda-t-elle en riant. Bon ! Maintenant, la lionne va laisser le serpent persifler tout seul dans sa tanière et elle va rejoindre sa salle commune avant que toute la horde ne parte à sa recherche ! Bonne nuit, Severus !

\- Bonne nuit, Iris », répondit Rogue en lui souriant tendrement.

* * *

 _Merci pour tous vos commentaires et merci d'avoir lu!_

 _Maintenant, vous devez attendre jeudi pour le prochain! Yeux de Chat Potté ou pas!^^ XD_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hello à tous!_

 _J'espère que tout le monde a lu le chapitre 33 avant le 34! Sinon, cliquez sur précédent!^^_

 _Comme je l'ai expliqué à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en "favorite" ou "follow", j'ai posté le chapitre 33 à peine une heure après le 32, à la demande de Athina (qui n'a pas de profil et que je n'ai pas su prévenir!^^) et je ne suis pas convaincue que le site a capté... Ou alors, je ne suis pas douée avec l'informatique, ça c'est possible aussi...^^_

 _Bref! Voici le 34 qui commence le lendemain du jour où Rogue a avoué à Iris qu'il l'aimait, qu'Iris a dit que elle l'aimait aussi et où Rogue a une une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore à propos de sa relation avec Iris._

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Le lendemain, après son cours de potions, Iris s'attarda un peu plus que les autres sous prétexte de ranger et de nettoyer correctement ses ustensiles. Elle persuada Catherine et Marvin de partir sans elle à la récréation et leur promit qu'elle les rejoindrait directement à la salle commune après son cours de runes anciennes, auquel aucun d'eux n'assistait.

Elle avait réfléchi cette nuit à tout ce que Severus lui avait confié, quand il lui avait raconté en détails son entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore, et elle voulait éclaircir un point particulier…

Quand tous les élèves furent partis et que la porte se fut refermée, le maître des potions, qui n'avait pas vu qu'Iris était restée, sortit la tête de l'armoire de sa réserve et, remarquant soudain la présence de la jeune fille, il lui demanda :

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tu ne veux pas profiter de la récréation avec tes camarades ?

\- Si mais avant je voulais te poser une question, Severus. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux… répondit-il, perplexe.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, au sujet de Harry Potter, de ton rôle d'espion et tout ça… Tu as juré de le protéger en mémoire de sa mère, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet… répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu… Tu l'aimais vraiment alors ? Lily, je veux dire… interrogea-t-elle.

\- … Oui… Je l'aimais vraiment… avoua-t-il, après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Et tu l'aimes encore maintenant. »

Rogue ferma les yeux et soupira.

Lily Evans était la première fille qu'il avait aimée et il l'aimait toujours d'une certaine façon… Mais depuis qu'Iris avait débarqué dans sa vie, elle était devenue encore plus importante à ses yeux et c'était elle qu'il aimait de toutes ses forces à présent, même s'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment effacer Lily de sa mémoire… Comment lui faire comprendre ça ? Et puis, d'ailleurs, est-ce que quelqu'un serait capable de comprendre une chose pareille ?

« Ce n'était pas une question, Severus… Je sais bien que tu lui garderas toujours une place dans ton cœur », déclara la jeune fille, en le sortant de ses pensées.

Il rouvrit les yeux et l'observa : il vit qu'elle lui souriait. Serait-il possible qu'elle puisse comprendre une telle chose ?

« Oui, c'est vrai… concéda-t-il. Mais c'est toi que j'aime désormais… Je… Je t'aime plus qu'elle… Beaucoup plus… Et c'est toi la plus importante à mes yeux… ajouta-t-il, paniqué à l'idée de perdre la Gryffondor.

\- Je comprends et je te crois, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire… Je me posais simplement la question et je suis contente que tu m'aies répondu sincèrement. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, Severus. Jamais je ne te demanderai une chose pareille… » répondit-elle, sereine.

L'homme la fixa droit dans les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Bon, je dois te laisser maintenant, j'ai cours de runes anciennes et c'est à l'autre bout du château…

\- Tu… Tu viens quand même tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il, incertain, en la retenant par la main.

\- Bien sûr ! Je file maintenant sinon je vais être en retard ! »

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir de la classe et de gagner au pas de course sa classe de runes anciennes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les jours et les semaines avaient passé et cela allait faire bientôt deux mois qu'Iris et le professeur Rogue s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils formaient un couple. Heureusement pour eux, personne ne se doutait qu'ils étaient ensemble : Rogue se montrait toujours aussi désagréable que d'habitude et ne se privait pas lorsqu'il avait l'occasion d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor.

De plus, il avait un don inné pour la ruse, la duperie et la dissimulation et il avait réussi l'exploit d'inculquer quelques fondements de ces disciplines à Iris qui n'avait jamais su cacher ce qu'elle ressentait et avait toujours été une piètre menteuse.

Il s'était aperçu que la jeune fille était beaucoup plus convaincante lorsqu'elle parvenait à omettre sciemment certaines informations ou quand elle arrivait carrément à détourner la conversation vers un autre sujet et il l'avait exhortée à employer ces moyens avec ses camarades.

Elle avait dû se plier à cet exercice à plusieurs reprises quand Cath ou Cycy lui demandaient où elle avait bien pu passer pendant tout ce temps quand elle revenait de chez Severus. Iris devait alterner les stratagèmes et parfois, pour son plus grand soulagement, elle disait la vérité à ses amies qui savaient bien qu'Iris et leur professeur de potions étaient amis et qu'elle lui rendait parfois visite ou lui parlait par l'intermédiaire de son miroir à double sens.

Un jour cependant, ils avaient craint que leur secret ne soit découvert car Peeves avait surgi d'un mur juste au moment où Iris sortait des appartements de Rogue en criant :

« Haha ! Je vous ai pris la main dans le sac ! Le serpent et la lionne ! C'est pas joli, joli, tout ça, professeur… »

Le maître des cachots et la jeune fille avaient dû combiner leurs efforts pour faire taire l'esprit frappeur, qui allait finir par rameuter tous les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle du coin, s'il continuait de beugler comme ça, et pour le garder prisonnier le temps qu'Iris coure chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur était arrivé à leur rescousse et il était finalement parvenu à modifier la mémoire de Peeves. Le vieil homme avait demandé à Iris de rejoindre sa salle commune et il était allé avec le professeur Rogue relâcher l'esprit frappeur dans une salle de classe, en lui faisant croire qu'il se trouvait là depuis plus d'une demi-heure, occupé à fracasser différents objets contre les murs. Le directeur avait ensuite regagné son bureau après avoir lancé un clin d'œil amusé à Rogue qui lui avait répondu par un regard excédé.

Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, le maître des cachots avait commencé à apprendre les bases de l'occlumancie à Iris.

Bien sûr, il avait d'abord essayé de la convaincre d'attendre la fin de l'année scolaire, arguant le fait qu'elle avait besoin de toutes ses heures de libre pour se préparer à ses ASPICs mais rien n'y avait fait… Elle s'était montrée sourde à tous ses arguments et à toutes ses protestations et elle ne s'était pas laissée impressionner le moins du monde par ses menaces auxquelles elle n'avait accordé aucun crédits. Elle n'avait cessé de le harceler, comme ces maudits Lutins de Cornouailles, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder, épuisé par l'énergie qu'elle avait déployée pour le faire craquer.

Malgré sa réticence à commencer si tôt l'étude de cette matière, (il avait peur qu'elle ne se fatigue inutilement et qu'elle n'épuise ses réserves de magie alors qu'elle devait étudier pour ses ASPICs), il dut bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait, une fois de plus, sous-estimée…

En bonne élève qu'elle avait toujours été, elle se montrait particulièrement attentive à la moindre de ses paroles, comprenait très vite les concepts qu'il lui expliquait et s'appliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait lors des séances d'exercices pratiques.

Bien sûr, au début, il avait eu très facile de pénétrer ses défenses pour accéder à ses souvenirs mais, une fois qu'elle eut compris le mécanisme, il avait eu de plus en plus de mal à forcer ses barrières. Il était vraiment très fier d'elle et il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec une jeune femme comme elle…

Au fil des jours et de leurs tête-à-tête, leur relation s'était développée, étoffée, consolidée… Ils avaient renforcé les liens qui existaient déjà entre eux auparavant et ils en avaient tissé de nouveaux emprunts de tendresse et d'amour.

Toutefois, Rogue ne voulait pas effrayer Iris en brusquant les choses ou en brûlant les étapes. Il se contentait donc de quelques baisers, d'innocentes caresses sur ses cheveux, son visage, son cou, ses bras ou parfois ses jambes et d'étreintes tout aussi chastes.

Bien qu'il ait bientôt trente ans, il ne se sentait en aucun cas frustré par ce genre de relation : le simple fait de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras et de savoir qu'elle l'aimait suffisait amplement à son bonheur. Elle était encore jeune et il avait tout son temps… Et puis, il n'avait jamais espéré en avoir autant…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

C'étaient déjà les vacances de Pâques et Iris et ses amies avaient choisi de les passer à Poudlard afin d'être dans les meilleures conditions d'étude pour préparer leurs ASPICs. D'ailleurs, la plupart des étudiants de cinquième et septième année les avaient imitées et il régnait un calme inhabituel dans pratiquement tous les recoins du château, cela en était presque surnaturel…

Laissant Cycy à sa carte du ciel et Cath et Marvin absorbés par leurs révisions du cours de botanique, Iris quitta la bibliothèque un peu avant vingt heures, en leur disant qu'elle voulait profiter du calme du parc et de l'air frais du début de soirée avant la tombée du couvre-feu.

Ses amis réagirent à peine et marmonnèrent de vagues : « Ouais, OK, à plus tard… », sans lever les yeux de leur labeur. La jeune fille sourit en les comparant intérieurement à des zombies et prit la direction des cachots.

Elle emprunta quelques passages secrets et dut faire un détour pour éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne puis, arrivée à proximité des appartements de son cher professeur de potions, elle fut obligée de se cacher derrière une armure, qui eut la gentillesse de ne pas se mettre à grincer, pour laisser passer un groupe de Serpentard qui regagnaient leur salle commune. Enfin elle frappa deux coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour la laisser entrer.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée, deux bras vigoureux entourèrent immédiatement sa taille en une puissante étreinte puis cet accueil se compléta par un long baiser. Lorsque Rogue consentit enfin à la lâcher, Iris, le sourire aux lèvres, lui demanda :

« Ben alors ? Je t'ai manqué, on dirait !

\- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué ! Ça va faire quatre jours que je ne t'ai plus vue !

\- Tu m'as vue tous les jours aux repas et vendredi, juste avant les vacances, tu m'as eue en cours de potions.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire… »

À cet instant, il remarqua l'étincelle espiègle dans le regard de la jeune fille :

« Oh ! Tu te moques de moi, espèce de chipie !

\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, feignant la plus grande innocence. Mais je n'oserais jamais faire une telle chose !

\- Tu mens si mal… » lui dit-il, en l'attirant de nouveau à lui et en lui scellant les lèvres d'un baiser avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit.

Ensuite, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le salon où ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le grand canapé en cuir noir.

« Alors, la reine de l'embrouille, qu'as-tu dit à tes amis pour leur fausser compagnie cette fois ? »

Iris prit bien soin de lui tirer la langue, en prenant un faux air offusqué, avant de répondre :

« Je leur ai dit que j'allais me promener… Mais, tu sais, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu leur dire que j'allais danser une valse avec le calamar géant ou carrément leur avouer que je venais chez toi parce que je mourais d'envie de t'embrasser, je pense qu'ils auraient eu tout aussi peu de réaction… Ils étaient vraiment en mode zombies, ils ne m'ont même pas écoutée, je crois. »

Rogue sourit légèrement à sa remarque et rétorqua :

« En un sens, tant mieux. C'était plus facile pour toi comme ça.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… »

Elle se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, souleva le bras du maître des potions pour le placer sur son épaule, posa sa tête sur son torse et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Rogue, quant à lui, caressait négligemment l'avant-bras de la jeune fille et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, sans rien dire.

Soudain, Severus se souvint de quelque chose, il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un petit paquet carré enveloppé d'un papier noir brillant et d'une ficelle argentée. Puis il déclara, en lui donnant le paquet :

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue que je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

Iris se redressa, l'embrassa sur la joue, prit le présent et répondit :

« Oh ! Merci ! Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose… Tu me l'avais souhaité, c'est le principal.

\- Peut-être mais j'y tiens. Allez, ouvre-le. »

La jeune fille déballa délicatement le paquet cadeau, souleva le couvercle de la petite boîte et découvrit à l'intérieur une splendide paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent représentant des serpents dont les yeux étaient sertis de petites émeraudes.

« Elles sont vraiment magnifiques ! Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Elle enleva les boucles d'oreilles que Cycy lui avait offertes l'an passé et les remplaça par celles de Severus puis elle ajouta :

« Mais, Severus, tu sais que le professeur Dumbledore va t'assassiner quand il verra que je porte des serpents argentés aux yeux verts ?!

\- Mais non… Il ne va pas m'assassiner… Il a besoin de moi en vie… ironisa-t-il.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais tu admettras quand même que ce n'est pas courant de voir une Gryffondor porter des boucles d'oreilles aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Sans doute, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle Gryffondor… » déclara-t-il, au creux de son oreille, de sa voix la plus suave qui faisait frémir Iris de la tête aux pieds, avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Ensuite ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à discuter des événements des derniers jours, des ASPICs (pour changer…), des professeurs, d'occlumancie, … et Rogue acheva la lecture du roman qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, tandis qu'Iris l'écoutait, la tête posée sur ses grandes jambes.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé le livre, il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui annonça doucement qu'il était temps qu'elle rejoigne son dortoir pour aller dormir. Comme il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse, il se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il essaya de la réveiller pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans le moindre succès puis, abandonnant ses vaines tentatives pour la réveiller, il décida finalement de la porter dans sa chambre et de l'installer dans son lit.

Après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et après avoir remplacé, grâce à un sortilège, son uniforme scolaire par l'un de ses t-shirts, qui était si grand pour elle qu'il lui arrivait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche, revêtit un pyjama, termina quelques corrections qu'il avait laissées en suspens puis, finalement, se coucha près d'elle et s'endormit à son tour.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, Iris fronça les sourcils et demeura perplexe quelques instants : le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait était bien plus grand que d'habitude, les couleurs du dortoir n'étaient pas normales, il y faisait fort sombre et il y avait beaucoup trop de vert à son goût, et surtout la pièce carrée, et non circulaire, ne comportait aucun autre lit…

Une fois que toutes les connections se furent établies dans son cerveau à peine éveillé et qu'elle eut compris qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de son professeur de potions, elle sauta à bas du lit et partit à sa recherche.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à le trouver : il était assis à la table de la petite cuisine et lisait _La Gazette du sorcier_ , une tasse de thé noir fumante posée devant lui.

« Severus ! Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Rogue leva la tête vers elle, car il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et esquissa un léger sourire, amusé de la voir ainsi échevelée, son t-shirt trop grand découvrant l'une de ses épaules et son visage, qui portait encore la marque des draps dans lesquels elle avait dormi, exprimant le plus grand étonnement.

« Ça… C'est ce que je me suis aussi demandé ce matin ! railla-t-il.

\- Ne me dis pas que je me suis endormie et que j'ai passé toute la nuit ici ? demanda-t-elle, effarée.

\- J'ai bien peur que si… répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? lui reprocha-t-elle, gentiment.

\- Ah ! J'ai essayé ! Je t'assure ! Mais il s'est avéré que tu étais impossible à réveiller. Tu dormais vraiment comme une bûche ! se défendit-il.

\- Pas étonnant vu la montagne de devoirs que tous les professeurs nous infligent en plus des révisions pour les ASPICs ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle mit ses bras autour du cou du maître des potions, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'installa sur ses genoux, l'obligeant ainsi à lâcher son journal. Ensuite, elle recommença avec ses questions :

« Non mais sérieusement, Severus, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire aux autres pour expliquer le fait que je n'ai pas regagné mon dortoir pour la nuit ?

\- Attends d'abord de voir si elles ont remarqué ton absence. Si c'est le cas et qu'elles te posent des questions, tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu t'es couchée bien après elles et levée avant, tout simplement. »

Iris fit la moue, dubitative, puis, après y avoir réfléchi, l'idée lui parut simple mais efficace :

« Oui… Je ferai ça, merci.

\- De rien…

\- Dis, tu peux me dire où sont mes vêtements ?

\- Je les ai posés sur la commode qui est à côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil. Et il est quelle heure ? »

Il consulta sa montre puis répondit, de plus en plus amusé :

« Sept heures deux.

\- OK, c'est jouable ! Si tu veux bien, je vais vite prendre une douche puis je file directement à la Grande Salle en espérant arriver avant les autres de mon dortoir.

\- Oui, vas-y ! répliqua-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse pour l'encourager. Mais habille-toi quand même avant de sortir d'ici ! » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Iris sauta de ses genoux et partit en trombe vers la salle de bain.

Ensuite, elle se doucha, se coiffa et s'habilla en un temps record, elle récupéra son sac dans le salon et souhaita rapidement une bonne journée à Rogue puis elle arriva finalement dans la Grande Salle vers sept heures et demi. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle était la toute première Gryffondor présente, elle s'assit seule à la grande table et commença à se servir son petit-déjeuner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la plupart des élèves qui étaient restés au château étaient désormais attablés à leurs tables respectives et discutaient avec plus ou moins d'animation devant leurs petits-déjeuners.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, malgré leurs regards soupçonneux, les filles de Gryffondor avec lesquelles Iris partageait le dortoir se contentèrent simplement de la saluer, sans lui poser la moindre question sur son absence nocturne.

Enfin, Cath et Marvin arrivèrent les derniers, main dans la main, avec une expression étrange sur leurs visages. Marvin rejoignit sa bande de copains et Cath se laissa tomber lourdement à côté d'Iris.

« Salut, Cath ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant à son amie.

\- Salut, Iris… » répondit l'autre qui rougissait un peu.

Alors qu'Iris se préparait psychologiquement à subir une avalanche de questions de la part de son amie, car Cath, elle, avait certainement dû remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans la tour des Gryffondor, Catherine, les joues à présent bien rouges, lui avoua subitement en chuchotant :

« Iris, je sais que tu as remarqué que je n'ai pas dormi dans notre dortoir cette nuit et je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit… Je t'expliquerai ça, tout à l'heure…

\- Quoi ?! » répliqua Iris, en tournant vivement la tête vers son amie et en renversant du jus de citrouille sur ses œufs brouillés, sur un ton un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu…

* * *

 _Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Encore désolée de vous avoir "harcelés" avec mon message privé mais je voulais être certaine que vous ne seriez pas perdus et que vous aviez tous bien lu le chapitre 33^^_

 _A la prochaine!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

La voix d'Iris avait résonné dans toute la Grande Salle et attiré par la même occasion les regards de tous les professeurs et élèves présents.

« Chut ! Iris ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! » protesta Catherine, gênée.

Iris, qui était encore sous le choc de la révélation de son amie, regarda tout autour d'elle et constata que, effectivement, tout le monde les observait. Elle rougit légèrement puis s'adressa à Cath :

« Pardon, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

\- Tu avais bien remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée cette nuit ? s'assura-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Heu… Oui… Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille en essayant d'être convaincante.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de crier comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul ! C'est parce que je suis impatiente de savoir ce que tu as bien pu fabriquer pour avoir été absente toute la nuit ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Catherine piqua un fard, en touillant ses céréales qui étaient déjà toutes molles, et déclara :

« Viens avec moi faire un tour dans le parc quand on aura fini de manger, je te raconterai…

\- J'ai fini de manger ! rétorqua aussitôt Iris en se levant du banc.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas faim ! » affirma Cath, en abandonnant sa cuillère dans son bol et en imitant son amie.

Puis elles sortirent toutes les deux de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le Lac Noir.

Tout en marchant sur la rive du lac, Catherine expliqua à Iris les événements qui s'étaient déroulés la veille au soir :

« Après que tu sois partie, on est encore resté une petite heure à la bibliothèque puis, quand madame Pince nous a foutu dehors, on a raccompagné Cycy jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle pour ne pas qu'elle fasse le chemin toute seule. Ensuite, Marvin et moi, on retournait vers la salle commune mais un escalier a brusquement changé de direction et on s'est retrouvé au septième étage du château.

Marvin était en train de faire les cent pas devant la tapisserie de Barnabass le Follet - tu sais, celui qui essaie d'enseigner la danse classique à des trolls - en réfléchissant au meilleur chemin pour rentrer au plus vite, parce qu'on était vraiment tous les deux crevés et qu'on ne voulait qu'une seule chose : dormir. Puis, tout à coup, la tapisserie a disparu pour laisser la place à une petite porte.

Étonnés et intrigués, on l'a ouverte pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière et on s'est retrouvé dans une belle chambre avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une baignoire placée derrière un paravent et une commode avec des chemises de nuit et des pyjamas dans les tiroirs. Comme on était fatigué, on a décidé de rester là pour dormir… »

Iris, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du récit de son amie, attendait patiemment qu'elle en vienne au fait. Elle commençait à avoir une idée de ce qui avait bien pu se passer ensuite mais elle voulait une confirmation. Elle vit Cath rougir de plus en plus en poursuivant son récit :

« On s'est changé et on… on s'est couché… et puis… et puis… » Elle souffla un bon coup et poursuivit précipitamment : « On était tout près l'un de l'autre et, une chose en entraînant une autre, on a couché ensemble ! »

Iris resta un instant bouche bée puis s'écria d'une petite voix aiguë :

« Vous avez couché ensem- ! »

Cath plaqua aussitôt sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour essayer d'étouffer sa voix et souffla à son oreille, un peu exaspérée :

« Oui c'est ça, crie-le plus fort ! Dis-le à tout le monde ! C'est pour ça que je voulais te voir dehors, parce que, en général, le matin, il n'y a personne pour entendre tes cris de souris surexcitée ! »

Iris rougit de son attitude et de sa réaction.

« Ça va ? Je peux te lâcher ? Tu t'es calmée ? » demanda Cath.

La jeune fille hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« OK, folle dingue… dit-elle en la relâchant.

\- Oh ! Pardon mais ça… C'est une information de haut niveau ! Désolée, Cath… s'excusa-t-elle, les joues rouges.

\- Ce n'est rien… C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit dans la Grande Salle, je te connais… » lui dit-elle, en la regardant d'un œil moqueur.

Les deux filles rirent ensemble de bon cœur puis aperçurent Cycy arriver à leur rencontre. Catherine décida de mettre également la Serdaigle dans la confidence puis elle livra quelques détails un peu plus intimes de sa nuit avec l'attrapeur des Gryffondor à ses deux amies qui n'avaient aucune expérience en la matière et aucun point de comparaison et se contentaient de l'écouter, leurs joues s'empourprant par moment.

Finalement, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient passé plus d'une heure dans le parc de Poudlard à parler de "la folle nuit d'amour de Catherine", comme Iris et Cyrielle s'amusaient déjà à l'appeler, et elles gagnèrent la bibliothèque au pas de course pour avancer un peu dans leurs révisions.

Alors qu'elle se dépêchait de gravir les dernières marches derrière Cath et Cycy, Iris trébucha et manqua de s'étaler au beau milieu des escaliers mais deux bras puissants la rattrapèrent et la redressèrent avant qu'elle ne heurte le dur escalier de pierre.

« Vous ne regardez donc jamais où vous mettez vos pieds, miss Bloomwood ? se moqua le professeur Rogue devant un groupe d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

\- Heu… bredouilla Iris qui ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le maître des cachots.

\- Avez-vous perdu votre _langue,_ miss ? », demanda-t-il, en appuyant sournoisement sur le mot _langue._

Iris écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment en comprenant son allusion aux sulfureux baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangé la veille après quatre jours de séparation.

Rogue jubilait, il aimait la taquiner ainsi en présence de ses amies et d'autres élèves car elle parvenait rarement à répliquer quoique ce soit. Cette fois-ci, cependant, elle contredit ses attentes et répliqua cette phrase tout aussi chargée de sous-entendus :

« Non, je ne l'ai pas perdue, professeur, elle est toujours au même endroit et fonctionne parfaitement bien comme vous pouvez le constater par vous-même… »

Là, le maître des potions dut bien reconnaître qu'elle l'avait soufflé ! Quelle répartie ! Il étira ses fines lèvres en son célèbre sourire sarcastique et annonça de sa voix doucereuse :

« Votre impertinence coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor, miss… »

Puis il partit en laissant Iris au beau milieu des escaliers, qui essayait désespérément de cacher son hilarité à ses amies. Cath et Cycy, elles, se demandaient quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer leur professeur de potions pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle sans raison valable mais, après tout, elles se dirent que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça : Rogue adorait trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour retirer des points aux Gryffondor, même s'il était ami avec Iris…

L'incident des escaliers fut très vite oublié et, grâce à l'escapade nocturne de Catherine, Iris n'eut pas à justifier sa propre absence de la veille puisque personne ne s'en était, semble-t-il, aperçu.

Toutes les conversations tournaient à présent autour du couple que formaient Marvin et Catherine, qui paraissaient plus heureux et plus unis que jamais. Une fois encore, même si elle ne le savait pas, son amie lui avait sauvé la mise et elle lui en était très reconnaissante…

Cependant, la conversation qu'Iris avait eue avec ses amies au sujet de l'évolution de la vie amoureuse de Cath avait soulevé en elle de nombreuses questions pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas de réponses…

Elle sortait avec Severus depuis près de deux mois et elle n'avait encore jamais pensé à la place que pouvait bien tenir le sexe dans une relation. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux avant lui et ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire ni comment ni quand… Et puis, en plus, il faut bien avouer que les rapports physiques avec un homme lui faisaient un peu peur au vu de l'expérience désagréable que Frank Sluttish, son tuteur, lui avait fait subir deux ans plus tôt…

Mais Severus ne s'était jamais comporté comme Frank, jamais il n'avait eu de gestes équivoques envers elle, jamais il n'avait tenté de la toucher les fois où elle avait dormi avec lui, jamais il n'avait essayé de la retenir contre son gré, et ce pas même depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il s'assurait toujours de son accord d'un simple regard et elle n'avait encore jamais refusé ses caresses ou ses baisers mais, pour l'instant, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de plus que ça…

Pour le moment, la relation qu'Iris entretenait avec son professeur de potions la satisfaisait complètement mais Cath l'avait poussé à réfléchir et maintenant elle se demandait si Rogue aussi était satisfait… Après tout, c'était un homme et il allait avoir trente ans l'année prochaine, peut-être lui manquait-il quelque chose ? Peut-être avait-il besoin de plus que ce qu'elle lui donnait ? Peut-être était-il frustré ou même malheureux mais qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire ?

Iris fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par madame Pince qui avait surgi de derrière les rayonnages et s'appliquait à chasser les derniers élèves récalcitrant à l'idée de quitter la bibliothèque. La journée avait passé tellement vite, elle ne s'en était pas aperçue…

La jeune fille tourna la tête à gauche et à droite et vit que ses amies aussi, complètement absorbées par leur travail, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que la bibliothèque était fermée depuis près de dix minutes. Elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires à la hâte et déguerpirent bien vite avant que madame Pince ne les mette elle-même dehors.

Iris était debout devant la porte de la bibliothèque, serrant quelques livres contre sa poitrine ; ses réflexions l'avaient perturbée toute la journée et elle devait absolument aller voir Severus pour lui parler et pour s'assurer que lui aussi était content de leur relation.

« Iris, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rusard va finir par nous tomber dessus si tu restes plantée là comme une statue », s'impatienta Catherine.

La jeune fille regarda ses amies, s'approcha d'elles et chuchota :

« Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Rogue.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? interrogea Cath, surprise.

\- Tu ne peux pas aller le voir demain ? proposa sagement Cyrielle.

\- Non, quelque chose m'a tracassée toute la journée… Il faut que je lui pose la question aujourd'hui sinon je n'arriverai pas à dormir…

\- Ah oui ! Quand même ! … Tu sais que tu es gravement perturbée comme fille ?

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez ! » répondit-elle.

Elle leur donna à chacune un bisou sur la joue, colla ses livres dans les bras de Cath, puis partit en courant vers les cachots, en entendant au loin l'avertissement de Cyrielle :

« Fais attention à Rusard ! »

Elle descendit sans encombre les cinq étages qui la séparaient des appartements du maître des potions puis, arrivée à quelques mètres de la porte, une main froide et décharnée agrippa son bras, lui faisant pousser un cri de frayeur.

« Alors ? On se promène de nuit dans les couloirs ? Nous allons bien voir ce que votre directrice de maison en pense… déclara Rusard en resserrant sa prise sur son bras et en commençant à l'entraîner derrière lui.

\- Il est inutile d'aller embêter le professeur McGonagall pour si peu, monsieur Rusard… Je me chargerai moi-même de punir cette petite impertinente qui méprise ouvertement le règlement de l'école… intervint Rogue que le cri d'Iris avait fait sortir de chez lui.

\- Ha ! Professeur Rogue ! Très bien, je vous la laisse, répondit Rusard qui semblait étrangement enchanté par cette alternative. Je vais continuer mon tour, ajouta-t-il, en gonflant la poitrine pour se donner un air important.

\- C'est parfait, monsieur Rusard. Continuez comme ça, le flatta Rogue. Quant à vous, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers Iris avec un regard sévère, entrez dans mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Rusard suivit des yeux, avec un sourire satisfait, la jeune fille qui, tête baissée, pénétrait à l'intérieur du cachot du professeur Rogue. Il rappela Miss Teigne pour qu'elle vienne près de lui et il partit arpenter les couloirs du château à pas feutrés, en espérant coincer l'un ou l'autre élève désobéissant.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Rogue observa Iris, amusé par la peur que Rusard lui avait faite, et il lui demanda :

« Alors ? Tu avais envie de perdre d'autres points aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas juste ! Ces points, tu vas me les rendre !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie… mais bon… C'est vrai que tu m'as impressionné tout à l'heure, ta réplique valait bien cinq points pour Gryffondor…

\- Merci, professeur, ironisa-t-elle.

\- De rien, miss. »

Rogue examina le visage de sa Gryffondor préférée et déclara, perspicace :

« Quelque chose te tracasse… Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Oui… Voilà, en fait, je… j'ai réfléchi et je me demandais si… si tu étais heureux avec moi… demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Bien sûr que je suis heureux avec toi ! Quelle question ! répondit-il aussitôt.

\- Notre… notre relation te convient telle qu'elle est ?

\- Évidemment, elle me convient parfaitement, répliqua-t-il, un peu désorienté.

\- Mais il ne te manque rien ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre chose ? » insista-t-elle.

Le maître des potions, perplexe, observa attentivement sa belle.

« Iris, est-ce que tu es en train de me faire comprendre que tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu veux rompre avec moi ? demanda-t-il, en restant de marbre mais en sentant son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Severus ! Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, répondit-elle immédiatement, en saisissant sa main.

\- Mais tu fais mon bonheur, Iris, chaque jour qui passe », déclara-t-il, profondément soulagé, en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille, touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais qui ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre, inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage et décida de se montrer plus explicite :

« Je voulais parler de… nos rapports… physiques… Je me demandais si tu étais vraiment satisfait de… ce que je te donne… dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant ses yeux de lui.

\- Tu veux parler… de sexe ? » interrogea-t-il, étonné.

Iris dont les joues étaient complètement cramoisies désormais hocha la tête de haut en bas.

« Tu as peur que je ne me sente frustré parce que nous ne couchons pas ensemble ? demanda l'homme qui comprenait maintenant de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Ben… oui… dit-elle timidement.

\- Iris… Regarde-moi et réponds simplement à cette question, demanda-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main pour lui faire lever son visage vers lui. M'aimes-tu ?

\- Oh ! Oui, de tout mon cœur ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Alors, tu me donnes tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Et puis, pour ce qui est du reste, nous avons tout notre temps, je ne suis pas pressé », la rassura-t-il.

La Gryffondor fut soulagée d'entendre ça mais une autre question lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit :

« Tu… Tu n'as pas envie de moi ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit… dit-il en esquissant un sourire. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle et la plus désirable de toutes les jeunes femmes. Mais je ne suis pas un rustre, je sais me tenir et j'attendrai patiemment que tu sois prête à franchir cette étape avec moi… Ça va ? Tu es rassurée ?

\- Oui, merci, Severus, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

\- De rien… souffla-t-il contre son oreille, en caressant ses longs cheveux. Allez, viens, je te reconduis jusqu'à ta salle commune, petite effrontée, avant que Rusard ne te tombe dessus une seconde fois. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?^^_

 _A la prochaine!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

On était à présent au milieu du mois de juin. Il ne restait plus à Iris que deux examens à présenter : sortilèges et histoire de la magie.

Tous les étudiants de dernière année avaient été particulièrement stressés et anxieux à cause des ASPICs mais finalement ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Certes la quantité de matière à étudier était conséquente et le niveau de maîtrise à atteindre était assez élevé mais, en fait, les élèves avaient pu avoir un bref aperçu du déroulement de ces épreuves grâce aux BUSEs qu'ils avaient passés en cinquième année.

En effet, les ASPICs se déroulaient presque de la même façon que les BUSEs, à deux exceptions près : les septième année présentaient la partie théorique une journée puis la partie pratique le jour suivant, au lieu du matin et de l'après-midi pour les BUSEs et, autre différence, l'examen pratique se passait en présence de non pas un mais bien trois membres d'un jury externe au personnel de Poudlard.

Leurs professeurs habituels, quant à eux, avaient pour tâche de surveiller le déroulement des épreuves écrites et de les corriger puis ils devaient mettre en commun les résultats de l'examen écrit et de l'examen pratique avec les membres du jury externe et ils décidaient ensemble de la note à attribuer.

Tout cela avait l'air assez fastidieux d'autant qu'Iris pouvait en juger en regardant Severus corriger non seulement les copies des ASPICs et des BUSEs mais aussi celles des cinq autres années qui avaient présenté l'examen de potions. La jeune fille se disait que les élèves se plaignaient beaucoup mais que, finalement, c'était peut-être les professeurs qui étaient le plus à plaindre…

La Gryffondor, qui était couchée à plat ventre au milieu du salon de son professeur de potions, referma ses livres et son cours d'histoire de la magie, se redressa et se dirigea vers Severus qui était assis derrière son bureau en train de corriger une pile d'examens de deuxième année.

« Bon ! J'en ai un peu marre… On fait une pause ? » demanda-t-elle, en se plaçant à côté de lui et en pressant légèrement son épaule.

Rogue termina de tracer un grand D aux angles pointus dans le coin supérieur droit du parchemin qu'il lisait, posa sa plume et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Excellente idée… répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû choisir histoire de la magie, c'est vraiment barbant… souffla-t-elle, dépitée.

\- Pourquoi diable avoir choisi ce cours dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que c'était quand même important de connaître l'histoire du monde magique, surtout pour moi qui n'y connaissais rien avant de débarquer à Poudlard… expliqua-t-elle. Et puis Catherine l'avait pris aussi alors… ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Alors tu as décidé de subir ce cours deux ans de plus… Mais tu n'avais obtenu qu'un Acceptable à tes BUSEs… Comment t'y es-tu prise ? interrogea-t-il, perplexe.

\- Je peux me montrer très convaincante lorsqu'il le faut, tu sais… répondit-elle, mystérieuse, dans un sourire.

\- Oui, merci, je suis au courant. J'en ai déjà fait les frais… » rouspéta-t-il.

Iris se mit à rire puis rétorqua :

« Oui, c'est ça, pauvre chou va ! Je te plaindrais bien si j'avais le temps…

 _\- Pauvre chou_ ? On ne m'avait encore jamais appelé comme ça ! déclara-t-il, surpris.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle, amusée.

\- Pas du tout, non… grommela-t-il.

\- Parfait ! Je sais comment t'appeler pour t'embêter maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle, ravie de sa découverte.

\- Tu sais que tu peux vraiment être une petite peste quand tu t'y mets ?

\- Oh oui ! Je le sais parfaitement ! rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais ça fait partie des raisons pour lesquelles tu m'aimes, non ? »

Severus sourit puis déclara :

« Entre autres, oui… Mais attends un peu ! Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi… »

Alors qu'Iris était en train de rire aux éclats, en se contorsionnant comme un ver de terre sous les chatouilles précises et quasiment chirurgicales de Rogue, qui savait pertinemment où placer ses mains pour obtenir un maximum de réactions de sa part, ils entendirent soudain frapper à la porte.

Le maître des potions cessa aussitôt son entreprise et leurs regards se croisèrent, emplis d'interrogations et de doutes. Il la fit descendre de ses genoux et se leva.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé. Je vais voir de qui il s'agit », dit-il, soucieux, en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Iris obtempéra et attendit avec appréhension de connaître l'identité du mystérieux visiteur qui venait à l'instant de frapper à la porte des appartements du professeur Rogue.

Aucun des deux ne songea un seul instant à essayer de cacher Iris : ils savaient très bien que la personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir avait très certainement entendu la jeune fille rire aux éclats puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de lancer un sortilège d'Impassibilité…

Rogue, dont le visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, ouvrit vivement la porte et se retrouva face au préfet de Poufsouffle, Robert Carlisle.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, monsieur Carlisle ? demanda-t-il, ironique, de sa voix doucereuse.

\- Heu… Je… Je cherchais Iris… On devait se voir une dernière fois avant l'examen d'histoire de la magie… » répondit le jeune homme, angoissé.

Iris, qui les avaient entendus parler, se souvint subitement que, en effet, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous aujourd'hui à quinze heures trente… Elle se frappa le front du plat de la main, n'ayant pas du tout réalisé qu'il était déjà si tard, jeta un œil à sa montre et la secoua un peu, perplexe, puis elle rassembla précipitamment ses affaires.

Le jaune et noir poursuivit, mal à l'aise face au maître des cachots :

« Heu… Ses amies m'ont dit que… qu'elle était peut-être venue vous voir… »

Rogue s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose mais, lorsqu'il entendit Iris arriver dans son dos, il se ravisa et s'écarta simplement pour la laisser passer.

« Robert ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'avais pas oublié mais je crois que ma montre s'est arrêtée ! Regarde ! » dit-elle, en lui tendant son poignet gauche.

Le Poufsouffle prit le poignet de la jeune fille dans ses mains et observa la montre. Il constata que, effectivement, les aiguilles s'étaient arrêtées sur quatorze heures vingt-trois.

« Ce n'est rien, ça arrive… » répondit-il, toujours aussi gêné, avant de relâcher brusquement le poignet d'Iris en voyant le regard assassin du maître des potions posé sur lui.

La jeune fille, désireuse de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de là avec le garçon avant que quelqu'un ne les aperçoive et sachant que Rogue comprendrait, prit Robert par un bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, sans dire au revoir à Severus.

« Viens ! On n'a qu'à aller dans le parc. Il fait beau dehors. »

Le garçon se laissa faire et le maître des cachots les regarda partir avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

Iris avança d'un pas vif et résolu et ne consentit à s'arrêter que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, en face du Lac Noir, dans un endroit peu fréquenté par les autres étudiants.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en poussant un long soupir, sortit ses livres puis interrogea du regard Robert qui était toujours debout et l'observait.

« Quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Rogue ? interrogea-t-il, troublé.

\- Je… lui rendais un livre qu'il m'avait prêté… mentit-elle.

\- Rogue te prête des bouquins ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je le lui avais demandé. »

Le préfet de Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils, absolument pas convaincu par sa réponse, puis reprit :

« Je t'ai entendu rire…

\- Oui. Et ?

\- Et ben qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire comme ça ? Tu… Tu étais toute seule… avec… avec Rogue…

\- Il… Il a fait une réflexion marrante et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler tellement c'était drôle.

\- Une réflexion marrante ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, totalement incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Rogue ?

\- Ben oui ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

\- C'était quoi ? »

Merlin ! Son calvaire n'allait-il donc jamais prendre fin ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir inventer maintenant ? Elle réfléchit très rapidement et déclara :

« Il parlait des élèves de quatrième année… Il était dépité parce que, apparemment, leurs examens n'étaient pas très brillants et il a dit qu'ils avaient certainement de la semoule en guise de cervelle et qu'ils étaient incapables de faire la différence entre de l'aconit et du napel ! »

Puis elle se mit à rire.

Voyant que Robert ne semblait pas du tout trouver ça drôle, elle précisa :

« L'aconit et le napel désignent exactement la même plante… C'est la même chose, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle…

\- Je le sais bien, merci ! J'ai quand même quelques notions… répondit-il, vexé.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te contrarier… dit-elle, sincèrement désolée. Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite gentiment.

Le garçon, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être resté debout, consentit à s'asseoir auprès de la jeune fille. Mais il n'en avait pas fini pour autant avec ses questions…

« Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Iris ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu foutais chez Rogue ? Chez lui, dans ses appartements ! Tu n'étais pas dans son bureau mais dans ses propres quartiers !

\- Bon sang, Robert ! Baisse d'un ton, je t'en supplie ! » chuchota Iris, alors que quelques élèves passaient devant eux en les dévisageant.

Le Poufsouffle soupira, en suivant les élèves des yeux, mais reprit néanmoins plus bas :

« Les rumeurs de l'année passée… Ne me dis pas que c'était vrai !

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! se défendit-elle aussitôt. Je n'ai jamais fait… ça… avec personne d'ailleurs ! Même si ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Oui mais…

\- Écoute ! le coupa-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue et moi, on est devenu ami. Je sais que ça peut te sembler bizarre mais c'est la vérité ! poursuivit-elle précipitamment en voyant qu'il voulait l'interrompre. Tu peux demander à Cath et à Cycy, elles te le confirmeront. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, je vais te le dire… Tu te rappelles le discours de Dumbledore, l'année passée, avant le premier match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ?

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Il voulait faire cesser les rumeurs qui circulaient à votre sujet. Il a dit que Rogue était allé te chercher dans ta famille d'accueil à cause d'un souci d'ordre personnel ou un truc dans le style…

\- C'est ça… Et tu sais ce que c'était ce _souci d'ordre personnel_?

\- Non… Personne n'a jamais su… »répondit-il, songeur.

Iris baissa encore la voix et poursuivit, en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux :

« Mon tuteur m'a… agressée… et il… il a essayé de… me violer… mais Rogue l'en a empêché… »

Robert eut l'impression qu'un bloc de plomb lui tombait dans l'estomac… Il déglutit en prenant toute la mesure des paroles que son amie venait de prononcer… Il était sous le choc, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il s'agissait d'une chose pareille… Il ne répondit rien et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Je n'avais plus de famille mis à part ces gens qui ne me traitaient pas correctement… Lui, il m'a protégée et il m'a hébergée chez lui… C'est pour ça qu'on est devenu ami… Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, je comprends très bien… Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir harcelée avec ça… Je ne me doutais pas du tout… répondit le garçon, penaud.

\- Ce n'est rien… Du moment que tu gardes ce que je viens de te dire pour toi… déclara-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr, je… je ne le répéterai pas, promit-il, en la fixant toujours dans les yeux.

\- Merci… Tu veux bien qu'on révise histoire de la magie maintenant ? proposa-t-elle pour passer à autre chose.

\- Oui, d'accord ! » approuva-t-il, en sortant ses livres et en essayant de se faire pardonner sa conduite.

Puis ils passèrent le temps qui restait avant le souper à réviser leur cours en se posant des questions l'un à l'autre et en se faisant réciter mutuellement.

Après le repas, en sortant de la Grande Salle avec Catherine et Marvin, Iris fut stoppée par le professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait en compagnie de Severus, Robert et Eléanore Murfin. Le directeur lui demanda de le suivre et elle partit avec toute cette petite troupe vers le bureau directorial, après avoir lancé un regard surpris aux deux autres Gryffondor.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce circulaire, Dumbledore leur expliqua la raison de leur présence :

« Miss Murfin est venue me rapporter qu'elle avait vu miss Bloomwood sortir des appartements privés du professeur Rogue cet après-midi… Elle m'a également fait part d'accusations assez graves à votre sujet et m'a affirmé que monsieur Carlisle pourrait confirmer ses propos… C'est pourquoi je vous ai tous réunis ici ce soir afin de tirer cette affaire au clair… »

Iris n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de Severus de peur de fournir des arguments en plus contre eux.

Le maître des potions, qui serrait les poings au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts, se disait que, cette-fois, Iris et lui ne pourraient pas échapper à une sanction à cause de cette horrible Serpentard.

Eléanore, qui détestait cordialement Iris depuis la première année, était enchantée de l'avoir mise dans une situation aussi critique.

Dumbledore priait Merlin et Morgane pour qu'un miracle se produise et qu'ils puissent tous les deux être lavés de tout soupçon.

Quant à Robert, au milieu, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire…

« Alors ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? interrogea le directeur de l'école.

\- C'est très simple, professeur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Bloomwood sortait des appartements privés du professeur Rogue avec toutes ses affaires, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges… Il n'est pas très difficile de deviner ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire… Certaines ne reculent vraiment devant rien pour assurer leur réussite… déclara Eléanore avec une moue de mépris et de dégoût.

\- Je vous prierais de garder vos suppositions pour vous et de ne pas porter d'accusations aussi graves envers vos camarades, miss Murfin, surtout lorsque vous ignorez de quoi vous parlez… » grinça le maître des cachots d'une voix menaçante.

La Serpentard lança un regard dédaigneux à son directeur de maison et reprit à l'adresse de Robert Carlisle :

« Dis-le, toi ! Tu étais là ! Tu as bien vu qu'elle sortait de chez lui !

\- Et bien, monsieur Carlisle, nous vous écoutons, intervint gentiment Dumbledore. Qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Le préfet de Poufsouffle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Rogue, qui ne manifestait pas la moindre émotion malgré la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, et à Iris, qui lui adressa un faible sourire. Ensuite il regarda Dumbledore, qui semblait simplement attendre qu'il dise quelque chose, et Eléanore, qui jubilait déjà (la garce !), alors il déclara :

« Oui, Iris est sortie des appartements du professeur Rogue… juste après moi. Le professeur Rogue nous avait invités à prendre le thé chez lui afin de clôturer dignement la fin de trois années de rondes de surveillance en sa compagnie. »

* * *

 _Hahaha! Suspens! La suite au prochain épisode...^^_

 _Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Vous avez aimé?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire continue de vous plaire! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine_


	37. Chapter 37

_Coucou!_

 _Si vous vous souvenez bien, je vous avais honteusement planté à un moment crucial...^^_

 _Robert venait de dire qu'Iris était sortie des appartements du professeur Rogue juste après lui car ils avaient tous les deux été invités à venir prendre le thé chez lui pour fêter la fin de leurs rondes de surveillance nocturnes._

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

« Quoi ?! Tu veux rire ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois que le professeur Dumbledore va avaler un truc pareil ! s'exclama Eléanore, avec un rictus de mépris.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il t'a bien écoutée, toi ! répliqua Robert, énervé. En plus, elle n'avait pas les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues rouges ! Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tant que tu y es, tu n'as qu'à dire qu'elle réajustait ses vêtements aussi ! Non mais franchement, tu délires complètement, ma pauvre fille… »

Rogue, Iris et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard, stupéfaits et en même temps ravis de l'intervention du préfet de Poufsouffle.

Puis profitant du fait que la Serpentard avait les yeux rivés sur le garçon, totalement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, d'un accord tacite, ils décidèrent de s'engouffrer dans la brèche que Robert avait dénichée et d'essayer de profiter de la situation pour parvenir à se tirer de là.

« Mais, professeur Dumbledore… » commença Eléanore.

Le directeur leva une main pour la faire taire et s'adressa à son professeur de potions :

« Je vous écoute, Severus.

\- Bien. Comme monsieur Carlisle vient à l'instant de vous le dire, Albus, j'ai invité la préfète de Gryffondor et le préfet de Poufsouffle à venir prendre le thé chez moi pour récompenser leur travail lors de ces surveillances de nuit des trois dernières années… Je ne pense pas que le règlement de l'école interdise à un professeur d'inviter des élèves à prendre le thé dans ses quartiers… Mais peut-être me trompé-je et miss Murfin pourrait sans doute nous éclairer sur le sujet… »

Rogue adressa un regard glacial à la Serpentard qui était en train de se ratatiner sur place en balbutiant des paroles presque inaudibles qui ressemblaient à « mais… je… et elle… »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas, Severus. Rien en effet ne l'interdit… D'ailleurs, plusieurs professeurs ont eu la même idée que vous. Le professeur Chourave a convié le préfet de Serpentard et la préfète de Serdaigle et je crois savoir que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick avaient l'intention d'en faire de même… répondit Dumbledore.

\- C'était très gentil à vous de nous inviter, professeur Rogue, intervint Iris.

\- Oui, on a passé un agréable moment, renchérit Robert.

\- Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses… répondit Rogue en s'inclinant vers eux.

\- Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Ils… Ils sont tous de mèche ! Ils mentent ! s'écria Eléanore, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Je suis désolé, miss Murfin, mais vous avez sans doute mal interprété ce que vous avez vu… Cela peut arriver, vous devez sans doute être fatiguée… Avec les examens et la fin de l'année qui approche… Personne ne peut vous en vouloir… » répondit calmement le directeur, compatissant, en lui adressant un regard bienveillant.

La Serpentard, incrédule, les observa tous tour à tour puis, débordant de haine, elle finit par laisser exploser sa colère contre Iris :

« Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Espèce de traînée ! Tu vas…

\- Je vous conseille vivement de surveiller votre langage et de vous taire, miss Murfin ! » gronda le professeur Rogue, d'une voix sourde, en s'avançant vers elle d'un air menaçant et en la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

Un silence tendu s'installa. La scène semblait irréelle, comme suspendue dans le temps.

D'un côté se trouvaient le professeur Dumbledore, impassible, et Eléanore, blanche comme un linge, qui avait reculé d'un pas en voyant Rogue s'approcher d'elle, de l'autre il y avait Iris, ébahie, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte, et Robert, qui retenait son souffle, et enfin, Severus Rogue, plus inquiétant que jamais, se tenait au milieu, il s'était avancé pour se dresser entre la Gryffondor et la Serpentard.

« Vous feriez bien d'écouter le professeur Rogue, miss Murfin… conseilla Dumbledore sur un ton froid. Pour une fois, je vais passer l'éponge et nous allons tous faire comme si nous n'avions pas entendu les paroles que vous venez de prononcer. Il serait dommage que vous soyez renvoyée de l'école deux semaines avant la fin de vos études… ajouta-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

\- Mais… voulut-elle protester.

\- Le sujet est clos, miss Murfin ! trancha le directeur sur un ton sans réplique. Et je ne veux plus entendre la plus petite allusion à propos de miss Bloomwood et du professeur Rogue à l'avenir sinon je ne me montrerai plus aussi indulgent envers vous. »

Un terrible silence glacial s'empara du bureau et Dumbledore décida de les congédier :

« La discussion est terminée, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps… Miss Murfin, miss Bloomwood, monsieur Carlisle, courage pour vos derniers examens. Professeur Rogue, bonne soirée. »

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du bureau sans prononcer le moindre mot et se séparèrent pour regagner chacun leurs quartiers respectifs.

Bouillonnant de colère, Iris franchit le trou que dissimulait la grosse dame et fondit directement sur Catherine qui, un peu en retrait, discutait dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune avec Marvin.

« Maudite Serpentard ! chuchota-t-elle, énervée.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » interrogea Cath.

Iris jeta un bref coup d'œil à Marvin qui comprit instantanément le message et déclara, avant de s'éloigner :

« Bon, j'ai saisi… Affaire de filles, je suppose… Je vous laisse.

\- Merci, Marvin ! Tu es un mec super ! » lança Iris.

Il leur fit un signe de la main et rejoignit ses copains.

« Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Dumbledore, Rogue, Robert et Murfin t'attendaient à la sortie de la Grande Salle ? » demanda Catherine.

Iris lui raconta en détails l'entretien auquel elle venait de prendre part à l'instant et, à la fin de son récit, Catherine s'exclama, abasourdie et profondément agacée :

« Mais quelle grognasse ! Si jamais je la croise dans les couloirs celle-là, je ne me priverai pas de lui faire un croche-pied ! Sûre qu'elle est jalouse de toi depuis des années et qu'elle cherche à t'enfoncer par tous les moyens ! C'est pas elle qui avait ajouté quelque chose dans ton chaudron en première année pour que Rogue te punisse ?

\- Si c'est elle… grommela Iris, de mauvaise humeur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Non mais vraiment ! Tout ça parce qu'elle ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois meilleure qu'elle…

\- Ouais… Moi, une Sang-de-Bourbe, meilleure qu'une Sang-Pur, ça la fout mal… maugréa-t-elle.

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle ait osé t'insulter comme ça… Devant Rogue et Dumbledore en plus ! Ils devaient être méga furax !

\- Ça… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… répondit Iris en repensant au moment où Rogue s'était avancé pour se placer entre Eléanore et elle.

\- C'était vraiment n'importe quoi de t'accuser de coucher avec Rogue… Elle ne va pas bien du tout cette fille ! Comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour réussir en potions, en plus ! s'exclama Cath, outrée.

\- Oui… Preuve que la perversion des Serpentard n'a pas de limite… répliqua-t-elle, quand même légèrement mal à l'aise devant à la réaction de son amie face à cette hypothèse.

\- N'empêche, heureusement que Robert a trouvé une super excuse et vous a défendu… Ça vous a évité pas mal d'ennuis…

\- Oui, c'est sûr… Même si rien n'interdit de rendre visite à un professeur, c'était mieux de dire qu'il était là aussi, ça faisait moins louche, surtout pour son esprit de Serpentard tordue… approuva Iris.

\- Il est vraiment prêt à tout pour toi, ce garçon… C'était très chevaleresque de sa part… J'espère que tu t'en veux un peu de l'avoir repoussé maintenant !

\- Je le reconnais, c'était très gentleman… Mais non, je ne regrette absolument pas ma décision, persista Iris.

\- Pfff… T'es vraiment une tête de mule !

\- Et oui ! Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau ! Bon, je vais aller me coucher. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui et il faut être en forme pour l'horriblement long et ennuyeux examen de demain !

\- Ouais… Bonne idée, je monte avec toi ! »

Les deux filles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Marvin puis montèrent dans leur dortoir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les examens étaient désormais terminés et les étudiants de Poudlard profitaient des belles journées ensoleillées de cette fin du mois de juin pour se promener à Pré-au-Lard ou pour se détendre dans le parc.

Iris n'avait plus pris le risque de descendre dans les cachots pour aller voir Severus depuis que cette satanée Serpentard avait bien failli leur attirer de graves ennuis à tous les deux.

Elle le contactait chaque jour par l'intermédiaire du miroir à double sens mais le maître des potions lui manquait quand même terriblement : cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus et elle ressentait plus que jamais le besoin de se trouver auprès de lui. Heureusement, demain, elle prendrait le Poudlard Express pour Londres et pourrait enfin retrouver son cher Severus…

Iris, Catherine et Cyrielle avaient profité au maximum de leurs derniers jours au château.

Elles avaient vécu des choses extraordinaires ensemble et s'étaient fabriqué de magnifiques souvenirs tout au long de leurs études. Elles étaient toutes les trois un peu tristes de quitter cette fabuleuse école mais, à présent, elles étaient beaucoup plus sûres d'elles-mêmes et étaient prêtes à s'engager dans leur vie future comme les jeunes femmes avisées et responsables qu'elles étaient devenues au fil des ans.

Mais avant de quitter définitivement l'adolescence, il leur restait une merveilleuse occasion de profiter de leur insouciance, de leur jeunesse et de leur fraîcheur, un dernier rite de passage pour accéder à l'âge adulte : le bal de fin d'études. C'était ce soir qu'il avait lieu et elles étaient toutes les trois plus surexcitées et impatientes les unes que les autres.

Les trois filles avaient prévu de s'y rendre ensemble et de passer la soirée entre amies en compagnie de leurs cavaliers respectifs.

Catherine et Marvin iraient ensemble, vu qu'ils étaient en couple ; Cyrielle avait accepté d'accompagner l'un de ses camarades de Serdaigle, Anthony Knight ; quant à Iris, qui ne pouvait pas s'y rendre en compagnie de son amoureux, elle avait consenti à être la cavalière de Robert Carlisle pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la mise dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle lui devait bien ça mais elle avait, une fois encore, été bien claire à ce sujet et lui avait répété qu'elle l'accompagnerait en tant qu'amie et rien d'autre. Le Poufsouffle avait assuré qu'il s'en contenterait et elle le croyait bien volontiers.

En revanche, celui qui se satisfaisait le moins de la situation c'était Rogue. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucun souci à se faire au sujet du garçon, qui les avait récemment aidé à se sortir d'un mauvais pas, ou d'Iris, qui l'aimait profondément… Mais que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir accompagner Iris lui-même à cette soirée !

Il trouvait cela terriblement injuste de devoir la laisser aller à ce bal en compagnie du jeune homme mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'en empêcher : elle se réjouissait à l'idée de cette soirée depuis tellement longtemps… Il ne voulait surtout pas l'en priver et, de toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il en aurait été incapable : la Gryffondor était d'une détermination et d'un entêtement à toute épreuve et elle ne se serait pas laissée impressionner le moins du monde par ses menaces.

La jeune fille lui avait dit que le seul homme avec qui elle aurait voulu se rendre à ce bal c'était lui mais que malheureusement c'était impossible… Et elle avait raison, comme souvent…

Rogue essayait de se réconforter comme il le pouvait en se disant qu'elle avait été très claire avec le garçon de Poufsouffle, en lui répétant qu'ils y allaient en tant qu'amis, et que, au moins, il pourrait la contempler tout à loisir lors de cette soirée puisqu'il y assisterait en tant que surveillant en compagnie des autres professeurs de Poudlard…

Iris et Catherine avaient revêtu leurs robes de bal et avaient terminé de se maquiller et de se coiffer.

Si Catherine avait opté pour un look ultra glamour pour agrémenter sa robe pourpre moulante (chignon coiffé-décoiffé très à la mode, smokey eyes, khôl et mascara noir, fard à joue fuschia, rouge à lèvre vermillon, vernis à ongle carmin et talons aiguilles noir laqué), Iris, elle, avait préféré une coiffure plus sobre (elle avait tressé deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage qui se rejoignaient à l'arrière de sa tête en formant une sorte de couronne posée sur sa longue chevelure soyeuse laissée libre, à la façon des dames du Moyen-Âge), un maquillage plus naturel (une ombre à paupière mordorée, du mascara noir, un fard à joue légèrement rosé et un simple baume transparent sur ses lèvres) et des chaussures à talons plus confortables (une jolie paire de salomés cuivrées) pour aller avec sa robe lilas.

Lorsqu'elles descendirent dans la salle commune, elles eurent droit à un « Waouh ! » enthousiaste de Marvin qui portait une élégante tenue de soirée noire et blanche semblable à celle que la plupart des garçons portaient.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans le couloir où les attendait Robert qui était aussi très chic dans sa robe de sorcier de soirée. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle, en marchant par couple, et récupérèrent au passage Cyrielle, dans sa robe bleue, qui avait opté pour la sobriété comme Iris, et son cavalier, Anthony.

Puis ils patientèrent quelques instants en compagnie des autres étudiants de dernière année devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent à vingt et une heures précises pour les laisser entrer.

La décoration était tout simplement féerique !

Un énorme lustre en cristal qui diffusait une étincelante lueur argentée était suspendu au centre du plafond magique qui avait été recouvert de voilages blancs qui partaient du centre du plafond pour rejoindre les différents côtés de la salle. Au fond de la pièce, étaient installés un orchestre et une piste de danse ; une longue table recouverte d'une nappe blanche et remplie d'apéritifs, de gâteaux, de chips, de boissons non alcoolisées, de bières au beurre et de punch aux fruits se trouvait collée contre le mur de droite et de petites tables rondes, qui pouvaient chacune accueillir six personnes, ornées de nappes blanches en dentelle, de fleurs et de bougies, occupaient le reste de l'espace.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître Iris au milieu de cette foule de jeunes gens en tenue de soirée, le cœur de Rogue rata un battement : elle était encore plus ravissante que d'habitude, on aurait dit qu'elle irradiait de beauté et qu'elle éclipsait par sa simple présence toutes les autres jeunes filles. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant arriver ainsi dans sa jolie robe lilas, au décolleté discret, qui découvrait ses épaules, marquait sa fine taille et dévoilait ses jambes à partir des genoux.

Au bras de Robert, la jeune fille sentit le regard brûlant du maître des cachots posé sur elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

Elle remarqua que Severus était lui aussi très élégant : il avait abandonné son éternelle tenue noire et avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de sorcier vert émeraude très foncé, taillée dans un tissu brillant (sans doute du satin) agrémenté de fils argentés qui formaient des motifs celtiques. Il était vraiment très beau habillé comme ça, avec son teint clair et ses cheveux d'un noir de jais… Que n'aurait-elle fait pour avoir la chance de danser avec lui !

Lorsque tout le monde fut entré dans la Grande Salle, le professeur Dumbledore s'avança au centre de la piste de danse et leur fit un petit discours avant de débuter le bal :

« Mes chers enfants ! Rassurez-vous, je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps, vous avez déjà tous eu droit au discours de fin d'année ce soir lors du banquet… Je voudrais simplement vous souhaiter tout le meilleur pour l'avenir, que ce soit dans votre vie personnelle ou professionnelle. J'espère que Poudlard vous aura appris des choses qui vous seront utiles pour votre futur et que vous avez apprécié ces moments passés entre les murs de cette école. Sachez que le personnel de Poudlard et moi-même garderons toujours une trace de chacun d'entre vous dans nos cœurs, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous… À présent, trêve de sensibleries et place à la danse ! Passez une excellente soirée et surtout amusez-vous ! »

Tout le monde applaudit puis le directeur leva les bras pour réclamer une nouvelle fois le silence et il ajouta :

« Ha ! J'oubliais… Cette année, j'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant que les préfètes et les préfets ouvrent le bal avec les professeurs avec qui ils étaient chargés de surveiller les couloirs durant ces trois dernières années… Alors, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, en piste ! »

Alors qu'Iris venait tout juste de réaliser ce que Dumbledore venait de dire et ce que cela impliquait, elle vit Severus s'avancer vers elle et lui présenter sa main droite.

« Miss Bloomwood, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda galamment le professeur Rogue.

\- Ou… Oui, bien sûr… répondit la jeune fille, ravie.

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'invite miss Bloomwood plutôt que vous, monsieur Carlisle ? demanda le maître des potions, sarcastique, après s'être tourné vers le préfet de Poufsouffle.

\- Heu… Bien sûr que non, professeur Rogue ! » répliqua le garçon, amusé par sa remarque.

Et il regarda le professeur de potions emmener sa cavalière sur la piste de danse.

Iris était aux anges ! Elle allait finalement pouvoir danser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait à son bal de fin d'études devant toute cette assemblée. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier le professeur Dumbledore de sa brillante idée pour leur permettre de danser ensemble !

Lorsque tous les couples d'élèves et de professeurs se furent avancés sur la piste de danse, l'orchestre se mit à jouer les premières notes d'un slow moldu qui faisait sensation chez les jeunes à cette époque : _She's like the wind_ , tiré du film _Dirty Dancing_ , que tous les jeunes, Moldus et sorciers, avaient vu et apprécié.

Severus plaça sa main gauche sur la taille de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle posait délicatement sa main droite sur son épaule puis ils joignirent leurs mains libres et entamèrent la danse, les yeux dans les yeux.

Pendant qu'ils dansaient parmi les autres couples, Rogue murmura en remuant à peine les lèvres :

« Tu es encore plus resplendissante que d'habitude… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… »

Iris rougit légèrement et répondit :

« Merci… Toi aussi tu es vraiment très beau et très élégant dans cette tenue…

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te serrer contre moi… lui confia-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée même si, moi aussi, j'en meurs d'envie… répliqua la jeune fille.

\- Nous aurons au moins eu cette danse… » dit-il en serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

Quand l'orchestre entama le dernier accord qui mettrait un terme à ce merveilleux moment de complicité entre eux deux, juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Iris lui souffla : « Je t'aime. » Ils s'immobilisèrent en même temps que les autres sur la dernière note et échangèrent un long regard.

Tout le monde applaudit et Rogue fut contraint de lâcher sa belle Gryffondor en voyant ses amis arriver vers eux. Il s'inclina devant elle, l'abandonna à regrets et partit vers le coin de la salle où s'étaient rassemblés les autres professeurs.

« Waw ! Rogue et toi, vous avez super bien dansé ! s'exclama Catherine.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! Je ne me doutais pas que j'assisterais un jour à ça dans ma vie : voir la terreur des cachots danser comme un pro avec une jolie fille comme toi… C'était hallucinant ! renchérit Marvin.

\- En tout cas, c'est vous qui formiez le plus beau couple sur la piste de danse… » intervint Cyrielle.

Iris ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues à la remarque de Cycy.

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? demanda Cath, à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.

\- Moi, j'aimais bien Marc et le professeur McGonagall ! Tu as vu comme il était gêné ? pouffa Anthony, en ne se préoccupant pas du tout de ce que les filles disaient et en se moquant de son camarade de Serdaigle avec Robert.

\- Ben… Vous me gênez avec toutes vos remarques et vos compliments… répondit Iris.

\- Oui, tu as raison, Iris ! Arrêtons de jacasser et allons plutôt danser ! » proposa Marvin, en entraînant vivement Cath sur la piste de danse.

Tous les autres se joignirent à eux et ils passèrent tous une très agréable soirée à danser, à rire et à parler.

Alors que le bal touchait à sa fin, Iris se leva de la table où ses amis et elle s'étaient installés et leur dit :

« Je sors quelques minutes prendre l'air… Il fait vraiment étouffant ici !

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa courtoisement Robert, en bon cavalier.

\- Non, c'est gentil mais ça ira, merci. Je te laisse avec Cycy, Cath et les garçons pour parler de Quidditch ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

Puis elle sortit sous le regard intrigué de son amie Cyrielle, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille la discussion que les autres avaient sur le sport favori des sorciers.

Iris marcha quelques instants dans le parc de Poudlard et s'arrêta finalement derrière un gros chêne, face au Lac Noir à la surface duquel se reflétaient la lune étincelante et une myriade d'étoiles brillant comme des diamants…

Bientôt, elle sentit une grande main, chaude et douce, se poser sur son épaule nue et elle se retourna aussitôt pour se blottir dans les bras du maître des potions. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes puis Iris parla :

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Ces deux semaines ont été une véritable torture pour moi ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir pu danser avec toi ce soir !

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter cette distance, moi aussi. J'ai besoin de t'avoir chaque jour à mes côtés. J'ai failli devenir fou sans toi… Je suis si content de pouvoir te sentir à nouveau dans mes bras… » lui confia-t-il, en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille prit sa grande main dans les siennes, embrassa délicatement sa paume puis planta son regard turquoise dans ses prunelles onyx. Rogue ne put résister plus longtemps à son charme redoutable, face à tant de douceur et de beauté, il l'attira tout contre lui et s'empara de ses lèvres si douces dans un baiser langoureux.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour de bon, Iris distingua quelqu'un derrière Severus, elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui et s'écria :

« Cycy ! »

Rogue se retourna et vit la Serdaigle s'approcher d'eux.

« Je venais voir si tu allais bien et, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il me semble que tu te portes à merveille », déclara Cyrielle, malicieuse.

Iris regardait son amie, bouche bée, avec des yeux ronds ; elle ne savait pas quoi dire…

« Miss Row, je… commença Severus mais la bleu et bronze l'interrompit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, je ne dirai rien… Et puis, d'ailleurs, ça fait environ dix minutes que vous avez officiellement cessé d'être notre professeur de potions alors… » déclara-t-elle en levant les épaules pour signifier que ça ne la concernait pas le moins du monde.

Iris éclata de rire : c'étaient ses nerfs qui lâchaient, pas étonnant vu la pression qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers mois pour garder son secret. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie et s'exclama :

« Merci, Cycy ! Je t'adore, tu sais !

\- Oui, je sais », répondit-elle en souriant puis elle ajouta : « Je pense que tu as fait un excellent choix, Iris, et vous aussi, professeur Rogue. J'avais raison, vous formiez le plus beau couple sur la piste de danse. »

Aucun des deux ne fut capable de répondre quoique ce soit face à l'étonnante franchise de la Serdaigle qui poursuivit :

« Bon, je vais dire aux autres que tu arrives dans cinq minutes, Iris. Au revoir, professeur !

\- Au revoir, miss Row… répondit Rogue, stupéfait.

\- D'accord, j'arrive ! Merci ! lui dit Iris, alors que Cyrielle repartait vers le château.

\- Cette jeune fille est tout simplement surprenante… affirma le maître des potions.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Bon, je vais les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne descendent tous… Bonne nuit, Severus, et à demain ! dit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- À demain, mon amour… »

Puis il regarda sa sublime Gryffondor regagner le château, une légère brise faisant onduler ses longs cheveux soyeux ainsi que le tissu en voile lilas de sa robe…

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ;-)_

 _Il était légèrement plus long que d'habitude et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser quelques petits clichés... Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas^^ ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

Le Poudlard Express les ramenait vers Londres.

Catherine, Marvin, Cyrielle et Iris partageaient le même compartiment et avaient passé presque tout le trajet à parler de tous les moments qu'ils avaient vécus dans le fabuleux château millénaire dont ils se souviendraient toute leur vie et du magnifique bal de fin d'année qui s'était déroulé la veille.

Cyrielle n'avait pas fait la moindre allusion à ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière dans le parc de Poudlard, lorsqu'elle était partie à la recherche de son amie, mais lui lançait de temps à autre des regards pour voir si elle allait se décider à annoncer la nouvelle à Catherine ou si elle préférait garder le silence. En tout cas, ce n'était pas à elle de révéler cette information si personnelle et elle ne dirait rien si la Gryffondor choisissait de garder cela secret.

Iris avait senti à plusieurs reprises le regard de la Serdaigle posé sur elle et elle avait bien la ferme intention de tout dire à son amie rouge et or mais elle voulait attendre le bon moment. Néanmoins, à force de patienter en vue de l'instant idéal, ils se rapprochaient férocement de leur destination ; en se basant sur le paysage qu'elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux, Iris estima qu'ils arriveraient à Londres dans moins d'une heure…

Alors, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et profita du silence qui s'était installé pour révéler à Catherine qu'elle était en couple avec le maître des cachots.

« Cath, il faut que je te dise quelque chose », déclara-t-elle, subitement.

La Gryffondor braqua aussitôt ses yeux sur son amie et demanda, avide de savoir :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? »

Iris s'empourpra légèrement, Cyrielle, qui s'était avachie sur la banquette à côté d'Iris, se redressa soudain et Cath l'interrogea de nouveau, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme :

« Oh ! C'est au sujet d'un garçon ! C'est ça ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? »

Cycy rigola et Marvin proposa gentiment :

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse entre filles, Iris ?

\- Non, ça va, Marvin, c'est gentil mais tu peux rester. Je suis sûre que Cath aura du mal à garder ça pour elle toute seule de toute façon… répondit Iris, en attisant encore plus la curiosité de son amie.

\- J'ai bien réussi, moi… rétorqua Cyrielle, mystérieuse.

\- Quoi ? Cycy est au courant et pas moi ! Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Cath, prête à exploser sous la tension grandissante.

Marvin, lui, suivait leurs échanges avec attention, amusé de voir sa petite-amie si impatiente, l'embarras d'Iris et la mine satisfaite de Cycy.

Iris lui répondit :

« C'était un accident… Cycy ne l'a découvert qu'hier… »

Cath se leva de son siège pour s'approcher d'Iris et Cyrielle, qui étaient assises en face d'elle et Marvin, et l'interrogea, fébrile :

« Iris ! Tu sors avec Robert ! C'est ça ? »

Iris leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment tandis que Cycy éclatait de rire et tapait des mains.

« Non, je ne sors pas avec Robert, pour la centième fois, Catherine ! répliqua Iris, exaspérée d'entendre cette maudite question une fois de plus.

\- Et pourquoi elle se bidonne comme ça, celle-là ? questionna Cath en pointant Cyrielle du doigt.

\- Sûrement parce que tu n'as toujours pas lâché l'affaire en ce qui concerne Robert et moi ! répondit Iris, amusée malgré tout.

\- Franchement, Cath, si je peux te donner un conseil, tu ferais bien de te rasseoir avant qu'Iris ne te révèle le nom de son copain, la prévint Cycy.

\- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver, toutes les deux ! Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire qui c'est ? » s'écria Cath, exaspérée.

Marvin, qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle si distrayant, tira un peu sur le t-shirt de Catherine pour la faire se rasseoir à côté de lui.

« Voilà ! Je suis assise ! Contentes ? Crachez le morceau maintenant ! »

Iris fixa son amie droit dans les yeux et décida de jouer encore un peu avec ses nerfs.

« Le garçon avec qui je sors est… un Serpentard… déclara-t-elle, sur le ton d'une devinette.

\- Un Serpentard ! s'écria Cath, surprise.

\- Oui… Il a la peau très blanche, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs, …

\- Oh non ! Iris, ne me dit pas que c'est… s'exclama Marvin, qui semblait avoir deviné et faisait des yeux ronds, stupéfait.

« Quoi ?! Tu as trouvé ?! C'est qui ? Dis-moi son prénom ! » implora Cath, en sautillant sur place.

Marvin ne répondit pas mais Iris lâcha enfin :

« Severus.

\- Severus ? » répéta Cath, en réfléchissant.

Puis soudain la pièce tomba :

« Severus ? Severus Rogue ?! Notre professeur de potions ?! Le directeur des Serpentard ?! La terreur des cachots ?! » cria-t-elle avec une voix suraiguë en manquant de s'étrangler.

Iris et Cyrielle se mirent à rire toutes les deux puis Cycy dit à Cath :

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais bien dit qu'il valait mieux que tu sois assise ! »

Catherine, qui pensait qu'Iris et Cyrielle la faisaient encore marcher, s'exclama :

« Non mais sérieusement… Iris, arrête de te payer ma tête et dis-moi qui c'est !

\- Je ne rigole pas du tout, Catherine, je suis très sérieuse. Je sors avec Severus Rogue, notre ancien professeur de potions », répondit Iris, qui avait cessé de rire.

Cath l'observa, la bouche grande ouverte, mais pas encore totalement convaincue… Elle reporta son attention sur la Serdaigle et l'interrogea :

« Cycy, c'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte ? »

La bleu et bronze lança un regard à Iris afin d'obtenir son autorisation pour divulguer ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit précédente et elle raconta, quand elle eut son accord :

« Oui, c'est vrai, Cath. Hier soir, je suis sortie dans le parc pour voir si Iris allait bien et je l'ai trouvée près du Lac Noir en train d'embrasser le professeur Rogue. Elle a vraiment eu peur quand elle m'a vue, elle attendait ma réaction avec anxiété, puis quand je lui ai dit que tout allait bien et qu'ils formaient un beau couple, elle a éclaté de rire comme une demi-dingue… »

Elle s'interrompit et s'exclama :

« Aïe, Iris ! »

Parce que la Gryffondor venait de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule après son insulte, puis poursuivit :

« … Et elle s'est jetée dans mes bras en disant merci… Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs…

\- Parce que j'avais peur de ce que tu allais dire et que tu ne sois en colère que je t'aie caché ça ! Voilà pourquoi je t'ai dit merci, répliqua Iris.

\- Ha ! C'est pour ça… Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur de ça. Je me doute bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas le crier sur tous les toits. Et puis, en plus, je trouve que le professeur Rogue est quelqu'un de très bien et de très intelligent et puis il est gentil avec toi alors… »

Catherine, qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, s'exclama :

« Et ben ça ! Je n'en reviens pas ! J'avais déjà du mal à vous imaginer amis, alors maintenant…

\- Dumbledore nous avait interdit de le dire à quiconque… Tu n'es pas fâchée ? voulut se défendre Iris.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas fâchée ! Mais… Quoi ?! Dumbledore était au courant ?! Alors, là, ma vieille, il va falloir que tu nous expliques et que tu nous racontes tout depuis le début ! déclara fermement Catherine.

\- Ouais ! Excellente idée, Cath ! Parce que j'aimerais bien savoir, moi aussi ! Je les ai juste vus s'embrasser, je ne connais pas les détails… approuva Cyrielle, intéressée.

\- Bon ! Moi, par contre, les filles, j'en ai assez entendu ! Je vais aller voir après Andrew, Bill et Mickaël… déclara Marvin en se levant de son siège. Non mais quel dragueur, ce Rogue ! J'en reviens pas… No stress ! Je ne dirai rien, je suis une vraie tombe », ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Iris, avant de quitter le compartiment.

Les trois filles rirent à la remarque de Marvin puis Iris profita du temps qui leur restait avant d'arriver à Londres pour raconter toute son histoire à ses deux meilleures amies, qui n'avaient jamais été aussi attentives de toute leur vie.

Enfin, lorsque la locomotive rouge s'immobilisa en gare de King's Cross, Cyrielle et Catherine étaient au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé entre Rogue et Iris depuis ce fameux 14 février jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Iris, le cœur léger après s'être enfin confiée à ses amies, fit ses adieux à ses camarades de Gryffondor, à Robert Carlisle, à Marvin, à Cath et à Cycy sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ et les trois amies se promirent de rester en contact les unes avec les autres ainsi qu'avec Joanna.

Elles prévirent déjà de se réunir toutes les quatre un jour pendant l'été quand elles auraient reçu leurs résultats des ASPICs et elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter.

Iris transplana avec toutes ses affaires et sa chouette, comme l'année précédente, et arriva directement au beau milieu du salon de Severus.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le chercher que deux bras vigoureux encerclèrent sa taille et qu'un menton se posa dans le creux de son cou. Elle sourit et posa une main sur les bras de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle et l'autre sur sa joue.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Et maintenant tu es toute à moi… »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, disposa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avant de l'embrasser :

« Oui, je suis toute à toi et personne ne peut plus rien nous reprocher ! On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut désormais… »

Considérant cela comme une invitation à laisser libre cours à ses désirs, Rogue embrassa Iris avec toute la fougue, la passion et l'ardeur qu'il avait dû réprimer ces quinze derniers jours. En même temps qu'il l'embrassait, il l'étreignait et caressait son visage, ses cheveux, son cou, ses épaules, son dos et ses flancs comme s'il possédait six mains au lieu de deux.

La Gryffondor, habituée à la parfaite maîtrise des émotions du maître des cachots, fut quelque peu surprise par son soudain empressement et par son avidité à se repaître d'elle au moyen de ses baisers et de ses caresses mais elle ne s'y opposa pas pour autant. Une exquise sensation de chaleur se répandait en elle depuis son ventre jusque dans les moindres parties de son corps et, à chaque contact des mains de Severus sur sa peau, la parcelle de chair effleurée était comme électrisée.

Rogue, emporté par son élan et sa flamme attisée par la vue des lèvres d'Iris gonflées et rougies par ses baisers, entendant sa respiration rapide et voyant ses beaux yeux turquoise étincelants posés sur lui, prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre.

Arrivé là-haut, il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et s'allongea près d'elle en continuant de l'embrasser et de lui prodiguer des caresses sur son corps à travers ses vêtements. Puis, s'enhardissant de la réceptivité de la Gryffondor, il osa, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais faite, s'aventurer sous sa jupe et sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses cuisses, ses fesses et son ventre.

Iris ne savait plus trop où elle en était, grisée par toutes ces marques de tendresse, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné et une intense chaleur s'étant emparée de tous les membres de son corps. Ses sens étaient comme engourdis, il lui semblait que ses muscles s'étaient transformés en coton et qu'elle n'était plus qu'une petite poupée de chiffon entre les bras puissants de Severus Rogue.

Mais, soudain, elle sortit brusquement de sa torpeur quand elle se rendit compte que l'homme se tenait à présent au-dessus d'elle, embrassant sa nuque, emprisonnant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et l'empêchant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, son corps fin mais musclé entravant son frêle corps de jeune femme.

« Severus, non… Arrête, s'il te plaît… » implora-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue, déconcerté par le ton suppliant de sa voix, releva la tête pour l'observer et remarqua que des larmes perlaient au bord de ses paupières. Constatant sa détresse, il la relâcha aussitôt et se releva directement pour la libérer de son emprise.

Debout devant elle, il la vit se redresser et reprendre son souffle pour essayer de se calmer.

« Je… Je suis désolée, Severus, je… s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Non, Iris, c'est moi qui suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît… l'interrompit-il, ébranlé de l'avoir mise dans cet état de panique.

\- C'est parce que je… je ne pouvais plus bouger… et tu… tu me tenais les bras… » essaya-t-elle de lui expliquer.

À cet instant, Rogue comprit ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de la jeune fille et se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre : elle s'était sentie prise au piège, sans la moindre possibilité de se dégager, comme la fois où cet horrible Moldu avait tenté d'abuser d'elle…

« _Espèce d'idiot !_ pensa-t-il. _Tu vois dans quel état elle est à cause de toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te laisser emporter comme ça, bon sang ! Toi qui t'enorgueillis toujours de ton légendaire self-control… Tu as fait exactement ce que ce sale Moldu lui a fait ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui finalement ! Elle ne voudra plus que tu t'approches d'elle maintenant et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je la comprends parfaitement…_ »

Alors que l'homme restait figé devant elle, hébété, ne sachant pas s'il devait tenter de la consoler ou si elle préférait qu'il la laisse tranquille et qu'il ne la touche surtout pas, Iris leva ses yeux brillants vers lui et elle lui demanda, penaude :

« Tu… Tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Entendant la tristesse dans sa voix et la lisant dans ses yeux verts, il s'empressa de répondre en faisant un pas vers elle :

« Quoi ?! Mais non ! Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Iris. Comment pourrais-je l'être ?

\- Parce que je… je t'ai demandé d'arrêter… dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Tu avais tout à fait le droit de me le demander, Iris. D'ailleurs, je t'ai immédiatement obéi. Jamais je ne te contraindrai à faire quoique ce soit, je te l'ai dit… Je… Je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as eu peur et j'en suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas ça… Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention… » lui confia-t-il.

La jeune fille sourit et demanda timidement :

« Tu… Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras alors ?

\- Bien sûr ! » répondit-il, soulagé qu'elle veuille encore de lui après ce qui venait de se passer.

Severus s'assit à ses côtés et la serra dans ses bras, en caressant ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux.

« Je t'aime, tu sais, déclara-t-elle, dans l'idée de se faire pardonner comme elle le pouvait.

\- Oui, je le sais… Et moi aussi, je t'aime, Iris, et je t'aimerai toujours, tu peux en être certaine. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… »

Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, lorsqu'il l'eut totalement rassurée, Severus descendit dans le salon avec elle pour prendre sa valise et sa chouette et il remonta pour l'aider à ranger ses affaires.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour permettre à Freyja d'aller se dégourdir les ailes et entreprit de disposer ses livres sur les étagères pendant qu'elle rangeait ses vêtements dans la commode et la penderie.

Le soir, quand ils montèrent se coucher, Iris demanda, hésitante :

« Severus, est-ce que… je peux quand même dormir avec toi ? Mais juste dormir… »

Rogue l'observa, attendri et amusé par la formulation de sa question, et répondit :

« Bien sûr que tu peux quand même "juste" dormir avec moi. Quelle question !

\- C'est parce que, après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, je pensais que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas… Et puis, tu as préparé l'autre chambre pour moi, alors, je ne savais pas si je pouvais quand même…

\- Iris, je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien… C'est moi qui me suis mal comporté tout à l'heure, pas toi. Et je t'ai préparé l'autre chambre pour te laisser le choix, c'est tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas venir dans la mienne. Je pensais que tu n'aurais sûrement pas envie de rester près de moi…

\- D'accord, je dors avec toi alors parce que je veux quand même être avec toi… dit-elle en souriant.

\- Très bien. Quant à moi, je te fais la promesse que je ne te sauterai pas dessus pendant la nuit, tu as ma parole », répondit-il, en plaisantant, après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? (Je sais, je suis un peu méchante...^^)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus revenait de chez l'apothicaire avec les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour préparer les potions dont madame Pomfresh aurait besoin pour le début de l'année scolaire.

Iris ne l'avait pas accompagné, elle était restée à la maison pour répondre aux lettres que Joanna, Cyrielle et Catherine lui avaient envoyées.

Freyja avait déjà eu pas mal de boulot en ce début juillet depuis que les trois amies d'Iris étaient au courant de sa relation avec leur ancien professeur de potions. La chouette avait déjà dû faire de nombreux allers-retours entre les différentes maisons de ses amies et la sienne et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer !

Après avoir rangé ses courses dans la réserve de son laboratoire, Rogue, après avoir frappé, entra dans la chambre d'Iris, qui venait de terminer la rédaction de ses lettres et qui les attachait à la patte de Freyja, et il lui demanda de but et blanc :

« Est-ce que tu as un maillot de bain ? »

La jeune fille laissa l'oiseau s'envoler puis se tourna vers lui et le regarda, interloquée, en haussant les sourcils et en répétant :

« Un maillot de bain ?

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Tu en as un ou pas ?

\- Heu… non. La dernière fois que je suis allée à la piscine j'avais dix ans, alors même si je l'avais gardé, je doute qu'il m'aille encore.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons en acheter dans ce cas. J'ai changé un peu d'argent en livres sterling tout à l'heure à Gringotts. Tu connais des magasins moldus qui en vendent ?

\- Heu… ben… oui… Mais, Severus, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'un maillot ? demanda-t-elle, nageant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Parce que je t'emmène en vacances dans un pays chaud près de la mer et que tu auras très certainement envie de te baigner, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu… Tu m'emmènes en vacances ? répéta-t-elle, une expression de grand bonheur prenant la place de son air perplexe sur son visage.

\- Mais oui. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Oh si ! Si ! J'en meurs d'envie ! Je ne suis jamais partie en vacances dans un pays étranger ! Merci, Severus, merci ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, en sautant littéralement sur place puis en se jetant dans les bras de Rogue.

Le maître des potions sourit, heureux de voir à quel point elle se réjouissait de la surprise qu'il lui avait préparée, puis il lui proposa d'aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin dans les magasins moldus.

Le sorcier fut content de pouvoir se reposer sur Iris pour le guider dans les rues commerçantes moldues car cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. La jeune femme l'entraîna dans un magasin de vêtements et le laissa au rayon des maillots de bain pour hommes tandis qu'elle se rendait dans celui des femmes.

Rogue n'hésita pas longtemps, il prit un short de bain noir et un vert foncé (pour changer un peu des couleurs qu'il choisissait d'ordinaire…) et il retrouva Iris qui avait opté pour un maillot une pièce rose pâle ainsi qu'un bikini en crochet blanc cassé.

Ils poursuivirent leurs achats pour se procurer des serviettes de plages, un parasol, de la crème solaire, des lunettes de soleil et aussi un chapeau pour Iris. Ensuite, ils rentrèrent chez eux pour préparer leurs bagages.

Lorsqu'elle eut bouclé sa valise, Iris se rendit dans la chambre de Severus, s'assit en tailleur à côté de sa malle qui était toujours ouverte sur son lit et commença à l'interroger, pendant qu'il finissait ses bagages :

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- À Milos. C'est une île grecque de l'archipel des Cyclades dans la mer Égée.

\- Oh chouette ! Ça doit être beau là-bas ! On part quand et comment on y va ?

\- Nous partirons demain à neuf heures du matin, j'ai réservé un Portoloin, c'est beaucoup plus pratique pour une si longue distance.

\- Ha, OK… Et on y reste combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines. On en profitera pour faire un tour sur les îles voisines et sur le continent, j'aimerais te montrer l'Acropole et les temples qui sont disséminés un peu partout dans le pays, répondit-il en continuant de remplir sa valise.

\- Tu connais bien la Grèce alors ?

\- Oui, un peu… dit-il, modeste.

\- Et on dort dans un hôtel ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on dort dans un hôtel… Où voulais-tu dormir d'autre ? demanda-t-il, amusé par toutes ses questions.

\- Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! On aurait pu faire du camping ou louer un appartement par exemple. Désolée de t'embêter avec toutes mes questions mais je suis tellement contente que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Oui, je vois ça… Et tu ne m'embêtes pas », répondit-il, attendri.

Et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Le lendemain, un peu avant neuf heures, Iris et Severus se trouvaient dans une ruelle déserte, non loin de l'Impasse du Tisseur, et tenaient tous les deux une vieille basket blanche d'une main tandis que de l'autre ils tenaient leurs valises et la cage de Freyja.

À neuf heures précises, ils furent tous deux transportés sur la belle île de Milos, à proximité de leur hôtel.

Ils marchèrent jusque là, sous un soleil éclatant, s'enregistrèrent à la réception et montèrent dans leur chambre pour y déposer leurs affaires, sous le regard médusé de l'hôtesse d'accueil qui se demandait pourquoi ils avaient une chouette comme animal de compagnie mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire, habituée à se taire devant l'excentricité de certains clients.

Une fois qu'ils se furent installés et qu'ils eurent ouvert la fenêtre pour Freyja, Rogue proposa :

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te baigner ?

\- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée ! Je vais déjà mettre mon maillot et changer de vêtements, il fait trop chaud ici », répondit-elle, en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain avec son bikini, un short en jeans, un débardeur blanc, des sandales et son chapeau.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et Severus, qui en avait également profité pour se changer, lui prit la main pour transplaner dans une magnifique crique totalement inaccessible pour les Moldus (hormis peut-être par bateau) et de fait tout à fait déserte.

Iris resta figée devant ce splendide décor de carte postale.

La plage de sable blanc sur laquelle ils se trouvaient devait faire une centaine de mètres tout au plus, elle était entourée de hautes parois rocheuses, qui formaient un arc de cercle, de couleur blanche avec quelques taches grises et beiges, elle abritait trois cocotiers un peu de travers qui avaient poussé là et face à eux la mer aux eaux turquoise, comme les yeux d'Iris, étincelait, reflétant les rayons du soleil qu'aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir.

La jeune fille ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel de cette eau si limpide et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, elle ôta son chapeau, ses sandales, son débardeur et son short puis elle courut jusqu'à la mer.

Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se jeter ainsi à l'eau en poussant des cris de joie et de satisfaction quand l'eau fraîche entra en contact avec sa peau.

Il ramassa ses habits, qu'elle avait balancés n'importe où, déposa le sac avec leurs affaires, planta le parasol, étendit leurs serviettes de plage en dessous puis il enleva à son tour ses vêtements et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au rivage. Il entra calmement dans l'eau et la rejoignit facilement en quelques brasses.

« C'est un endroit vraiment merveilleux ! Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici, Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou et en nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise… » répondit-il, après avoir posé ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la soutenir.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser au goût légèrement salé, étant donné qu'Iris s'était totalement immergée dans la mer et que quelques gouttes d'eau salée humectaient ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ensuite, ils nagèrent un peu dans l'eau claire puis revinrent sur la plage lorsqu'ils furent fatigués.

Severus, qui, plus rapide, avait regagné le rivage avant Iris, dut faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même quand il regarda sa belle Gryffondor sortir de l'eau, telle une naïade, les cheveux mouillés et son corps ruisselant de milliers de fines gouttelettes qui semblaient caresser la moindre de ses courbes…

Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser les idées qui assaillaient son esprit après cette vision de rêve, s'installa sous le parasol à côté d'elle, qui s'était couchée sur le ventre, et prit un livre.

Une fois sèche, Iris entreprit d'appliquer de la crème solaire sur toute la surface de son corps afin d'éviter les coups de soleil.

Rogue, qui avait abandonné la lecture de son livre depuis qu'elle avait commencé à étaler de la crème sur sa peau satinée, l'observait du coin de l'œil et déposa aussitôt son bouquin lorsqu'elle lui demanda, en lui tendant le tube d'écran total :

« Tu veux bien m'en mettre dans le dos, s'il te plaît ? Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule.

\- Bien sûr », répondit-il, en prenant la crème solaire, ravi de pouvoir lui rendre ce service si agréable à exécuter.

Surtout qu'elle lui rendit la pareille quelques minutes plus tard, en s'asseyant sur ses fesses pour étaler de l'écran total sur son dos. Après cela, l'homme fut contraint de rester couché un moment sur le ventre, le temps que le désir qu'elle avait accidentellement éveillé en lui ne se calme.

Ils passèrent les jours suivants à découvrir l'île et ses environs.

Rogue emmena Iris à Athènes pour lui montrer l'Acropole, ils visitèrent également les villes de Delphes, de l'Isthme de Corinthe, de Didyme, d'Ephèse, … connues pour leurs temples antiques. Ils se rendirent aussi en Crète pour voir les ruines des célèbres palais de Cnossos, de Malia et de Phaistos.

Iris était impressionnée de pouvoir découvrir tant de trésors de l'Antiquité et aussi de constater que son cher Severus était aussi calé dans l'histoire des Moldus que dans toutes les disciplines spécifiquement sorcières. Elle n'en revenait pas de la rigueur et de la précision qu'il mettait pour lui décrire et lui expliquer les ruines qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Le maître des potions, lui, adorait servir de guide à la jeune femme qui s'émerveillait de tous les sites qu'il lui montrait et qui était très attentive lorsqu'il lui décrivait l'architecture d'un bâtiment ou qu'il lui racontait une légende ou un morceau d'histoire antique.

Il aimait la voir s'intéresser à tout ce dont il lui parlait, plissant parfois les yeux pour distinguer un détail, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait appris ou son visage s'éclairant soudain lorsqu'elle trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait ou comprenait une chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là.

Un soir, Iris sortait de la salle de bain, après s'être préparée pour aller dîner.

Severus lui avait en effet proposé de retourner dans le petit restaurant grec qui se trouvait sur le littoral, en contre-bas de l'hôtel, et qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'ils y avaient mangé.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait revêtu une jolie robe de couleur vieux rose en voiles plissées de style grec. Les bretelles de la robe étaient resserrées par de petits cercles dorés juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, qui offrait un joli décolleté, puis la robe, de coupe asymétrique, s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux à l'avant et au niveau des chevilles à l'arrière. Elle portait des spartiates dorées, une ombre à paupières dorée ainsi que du mascara noir et elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux ondulés flotter librement dans son dos et sur ses épaules.

Iris chercha Severus et resta clouée sur place lorsqu'elle le trouva, élégamment vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir, sur le balcon de leur chambre, debout devant une petite table ronde où étaient disposés un chandelier avec trois bougies allumées, un seau à glace avec une bouteille de vin blanc, deux verres à vin et deux assiettes garnies d'un assortiment de crustacées.

Rogue, qui avait eu le souffle coupé en la voyant arriver comme une belle déesse grecque, se dirigea vers elle en lui présentant son bras pour la conduire à sa place.

« Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre », déclara-t-il, solennel.

Ensuite, il recula sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'y asseoir puis il prit place en face d'elle.

La jeune fille, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, s'exclama enfin :

« Waw ! Severus, tu… tu t'es vraiment donné du mal ! C'est fantastique !

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Oh oui, bien sûr !

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçue de ne pas aller au restaurant ? interrogea-t-il, incertain.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout déçue ! Ce que tu as fait, c'est beaucoup mieux que tous les restaurants du monde ! répondit-elle, aux anges.

\- Tant mieux dans ce cas. »

Il fixa ses prunelles onyx sur elle puis déclara :

« Tu es tout simplement magnifique. Je ne m'étonnerai jamais assez de voir que tu es si jolie et je ne me lasserai jamais de te le dire. »

Iris rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant de tels compliments, ce qui la rendit encore plus mignonne et charmante aux yeux de Severus, et elle répondit en plaisantant :

« Merci… Mais, tu sais, on dit toujours que l'amour rend aveugle…

\- Pour toi, sûrement et j'ai bien de la chance ! répliqua-t-il en souriant. Mais pas pour moi…

\- Pas du tout ! Je vois très bien, mon cher, et je te trouve très beau, charismatique et élégant, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

\- Je te prendrai un rendez-vous chez un ophtalmomage en rentrant, histoire de vérifier quand même… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire à sa remarque et rétorqua :

« Tu peux mais je suis certaine qu'il ne trouvera rien ! »

Rogue leur servit du vin et ils commencèrent à manger en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, Severus débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette magique et Iris lui dit :

« C'était vraiment délicieux, merci.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas encore eu le dessert.

\- Un dessert ? Mais je ne saurai plus rien avaler, je n'ai vraiment plus faim du tout, déclara-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

\- Rassure-toi, il ne faut pas particulièrement avoir faim pour apprécier le dessert que je t'ai concocté… » répondit-il, mystérieux.

Il se leva, contourna la table pour venir devant elle et lui présenta sa main droite en lui demandant :

« Tu veux bien venir faire un tour sur la plage avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr », répondit-elle, souriante, en prenant sa main et en se levant.

Ils descendirent tous les deux les marches qui menaient au rivage, depuis la terrasse de leur hôtel, et entamèrent une promenade sur le sable blanc, le long de la mer, à la surface de laquelle se reflétaient les rayons de la lune et les étoiles scintillantes.

Ils flânèrent de longues minutes sur la plage, sans rien dire, main dans la main, profitant simplement d'être ensemble devant ce spectacle aussi banal que magnifique qu'était une chaude nuit d'été en bord de mer.

Iris avait ôté ses sandales et marchait pieds nus sur le sable humide, un reflux maritime venant parfois mouiller le bas de ses jambes et de sa robe.

Bientôt, Rogue s'arrêta et il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il prit sa seconde main dans la sienne, fixa son regard ébène sur ses yeux clairs et déclara :

« Iris, j'aimerais profiter de ce moment pour te dire une bonne fois pour toute tout ce que je ressens pour toi, car je ne l'ai pas vraiment fait depuis que nous sommes ensemble… C'est toi qui m'as fait une superbe déclaration d'amour, dans mes cachots, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, mais moi je n'ai pas vraiment été à la hauteur pour te répondre…

\- Severus… Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et c'était la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, l'interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Oui mais ce n'était pas suffisant… poursuivit-il. Je veux que tu saches qu'avant toi, depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Lily, je n'étais rien, je ne vivais plus, j'errais en vain dans les couloirs du château et, pétri de remords et aigri comme je l'étais, je ne pouvais pas supporter le bonheur et la joie de vivre des autres, surtout celle des élèves de Poudlard…

C'est toi qui m'as redonné goût à la vie, c'est toi qui m'as redonné foi en la bonté humaine, c'est toi qui m'as permis de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels je m'étais plongé tout seul. Ton impulsivité, ta joie de vivre, ta spontanéité, ta franchise et le regard sans aucune once de jugement que tu posais sur moi, alors que tu savais très bien qui j'étais et ce que j'avais fait auparavant, m'ont fait revivre.

Tu as réveillé des sentiments que je croyais à jamais enfouis au fond de mon cœur et que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouver. Je t'aime depuis bien longtemps, Iris, même si, au départ, j'ai voulu me rassurer en me répétant que ce n'était que de l'amour filial… Je n'ai pas pu te résister bien longtemps et j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence assez vite…

Je n'avais jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime toi aujourd'hui et je sais que cet amour durera pour toujours et à jamais… Tu as pris possession de mon cœur, de mon âme et de tout mon être, Iris, et je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais vivre sans toi… »

Rogue s'interrompit alors quelques instants pour observer les yeux verts de la jeune fille qui étincelaient de larmes et il essuya avec son pouce une perle qui avait roulé sur sa joue, devant la magnifique déclaration d'amour qu'il venait à l'instant de lui faire.

Il récupéra ensuite un petit écrin en velours rouge dans la poche de son pantalon, posa un genou à terre et déclara en ouvrant l'écrin :

« Iris Helena Bloomwood, je t'aime et je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Me ferais-tu l'incroyable honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme ? »

Iris, ses yeux turquoise débordant de larmes de joie fixés sur ses yeux sombres, se jeta au cou de Severus, en le faisant tomber à la renverse, et, couchée sur lui de tout son long, elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Rogue la fit ensuite doucement rouler sur le côté et se retrouva à son tour au-dessus d'elle, observant ses cheveux châtains éparpillés autour de sa tête et le large sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, malgré son visage baigné de larmes.

Il lui représenta l'écrin dans lequel trônait une splendide bague de fiançailles composée d'or blanc, jaune et rose entrelacé et qui comportait en son centre un beau diamant blanc brillant de mille feux.

Il l'interrogea une nouvelle fois :

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux bien faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ?

\- Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr que oui, Severus ! Je t'aime et je veux devenir ta femme ! De tout mon cœur ! Je veux passer ma vie entière avec toi et être à tes côtés pour toujours ! »

Le plus beau des sourires s'étala alors sur le visage du maître des potions et il embrassa tendrement sa fiancée, avant de l'aider à se remettre debout et de lui passer la bague au doigt.

* * *

 _Les sorciers aussi ont besoin de vacances, non?^^_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Ça vous a plu?_

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

Le soir-même, Iris avait envoyé Freyja annoncer la nouvelle de ses fiançailles avec Severus à ses trois meilleures amies.

Ils avaient encore passé deux jours sur la magnifique île grecque de Milos puis ils étaient rentrés en Angleterre, plus heureux que jamais.

Rogue, qui n'avait jamais eu une grande confiance en lui lorsqu'il s'agissait des femmes, n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Iris ait accepté de l'épouser…

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais il ne s'était pas encore totalement fait à l'idée qu'une si charmante, intelligente, jolie, drôle et gentille jeune femme l'aime lui, l'effroyable terreur des cachots de Poudlard. Et qu'elle veuille en plus devenir sa femme relevait carrément du miracle !

Il était incroyablement fier et heureux de la voir arborer fièrement sa bague de fiançailles à son annulaire gauche et éprouvait un puissant besoin de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait.

Iris, elle, était sur un petit nuage depuis que Severus lui avait fait cette émouvante déclaration et lui avait demandé sa main.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais aimé que lui mais elle savait que l'homme avait été amoureux de Lily Evans et qu'il l'aimerait toujours d'une certaine manière, néanmoins elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça…

Elle était au courant de tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans son existence, elle savait qu'il avait un passé chargé de choix difficiles, d'erreurs, de regrets, … mais elle l'avait accepté comme un tout et elle l'aimait profondément elle avait été terriblement heureuse de constater qu'il l'aimait aussi au point de vouloir l'épouser.

De plus, Severus voulait faire d'elle sa femme alors qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais couché ensemble… Et, pire, l'unique fois où il avait tenté une approche s'était révélée vraiment catastrophique car Iris avait totalement paniqué…

La jeune femme prenait cela pour une très belle preuve d'amour et cela lui donnait de plus en plus confiance en elle… Elle se sentait de plus en plus prête, au fil des jours, à franchir cette étape avec lui…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux et Freyja n'était pas encore revenue depuis qu'Iris l'avait envoyée chez Cycy, Jo et Cath pour leur apprendre ses fiançailles avec Rogue. Elle se réjouissait d'avoir leurs lettres et était impatiente de découvrir leurs réactions face à sa nouvelle explosive.

La jeune femme était dans le jardin, en compagnie de Severus, avec un livre et un verre de thé glacé lorsqu'elle vit apparaître sa chouette dans le ciel. Elle lâcha son livre et se leva de sa chaise, ne pouvant plus contenir son impatience plus longtemps.

Ensuite, elle détacha immédiatement les lettres que l'oiseau portait à la patte dès qu'il se fut posé sur la table. Rogue partit dans la cuisine et revint avec du _Miamhibou_ et un bol d'eau pour la pauvre petite chouette qui avait fait un si long voyage tandis qu'Iris examinait ses lettres.

« Hé ! Il y a quatre lettres ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Il y en a sûrement une de Poudlard, répondit-il.

\- De Poudlard ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, sincèrement surprise.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça pourquoi ? Pour te donner les notes que tu as obtenues à tes ASPICs bien sûr ! répliqua Rogue, éberlué qu'elle ait oublié une chose pareille.

\- Ha ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement zappé ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

\- Oui, je vois ça… dit-il en souriant. Qui aurait cru que je te ferai tourner la tête au point de te faire oublier les résultats de tes examens ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

\- Sûrement pas toi ! rétorqua-t-elle, lucide.

\- Non, ça c'est vrai… Bon, ouvre d'abord la lettre de Poudlard, s'il te plait ! Je ne peux plus attendre ! dit-il, impatient.

\- D'accord ! » approuva-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe qui portait le sceau de l'école de sorcellerie et lut en même temps que Severus :

 _ **ACCUMULATION de SORCELLERIE PARTICULIEREMENT INTENSIVE et CONTRAIGNANTE**_ ( _1)_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Optimal (O), Effort Exceptionnel (E), Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :  
Piètre (P), Désolant (D), Troll (T)_

 _ **IRIS HELENA BLOOMWOOD A OBTENU :**_

 _Astronomie : O_

 _Botanique: O_

 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_

 _Étude des runes anciennes : E_

 _Histoire de la magie : E_

 _Métamorphose : O_

 _Potions : O_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

 _Sortilèges : O_

« Tu as décroché tous tes ASPICs ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Même si ça ne me surprend pas vraiment… s'exclama Rogue.

\- Merci ! répliqua-t-elle, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à savoir ce que tu veux faire comme métier… Tu y as déjà réfléchi ?

\- Oui, j'y ai déjà beaucoup réfléchi… fit-elle, pensive.

\- Et qu'aimerais-tu faire ?

\- Je crois que je vais faire des études pour devenir médicomage.

\- Médicomage ? répéta-t-il, étonné.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu as les notes requises pour accéder à ces études et je suis certain que tu réussiras. C'est juste que j'ai toujours pensé que tu voudrais devenir Auror, répondit-il.

\- Oui, moi aussi, j'y ai pensé en fait et j'y ai énormément réfléchi… Mais je me suis dit que si jamais Lord Voldemort revient et rappelle ses Mangemorts, et que moi je travaille en tant qu'Auror ou simplement comme employée du ministère, on serait tous les deux dans une position vraiment délicate vis-à-vis de Voldemort et du ministère…

Je ne pourrais jamais t'envoyer à Azkaban, même si l'on me l'ordonnait je ne pourrais pas non plus trahir le ministère pour fournir des renseignements à Lord Voldemort parce que c'est tout simplement impossible pour moi de l'aider à traquer et à éliminer des gens innocents, qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers et je serais extrêmement mal vue par tes "collègues" Mangemorts si je devais en arrêter certains d'entre eux.

En étant ta femme et en sachant le rôle que tu aurais, je ne peux tout simplement pas travailler au ministère de la magie, c'est beaucoup trop risqué.

Par contre, si je deviens médicomage, personne ne pourra rien me reprocher et Voldemort et ses Mangemorts seront peut-être même satisfaits que je puisse les soigner s'il le faut…

Étant une née-Moldue, ça me rattrapera peut-être un peu à leurs yeux, si je peux les aider de cette façon… »

Rogue regardait Iris, ébahi. Il croyait être le seul à avoir déjà réfléchi à tout mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas… La jeune femme avait apparemment, elle aussi, longuement pensé à toutes les éventualités et elle avait même songé à des choses que lui-même n'avait pas considérées…

Il ne s'était jamais dit que, en étant sa femme, elle devrait renoncer à certains choix de carrière, si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans une mauvaise posture…

Les scénarios qu'elle avait évoqués étaient très probables, il devait bien l'admettre. Elle avait bien réfléchi et elle avait parfaitement raison, tout ce qu'elle avait dit était d'une extrême justesse, il n'y avait absolument aucune faille dans son raisonnement.

À cet instant plus que jamais, il se rendit compte des sacrifices qu'elle était prête à faire et de tous les dangers qu'elle encourait en choisissant de rester à ses côtés et de s'unir à lui pour la vie, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait.

Tout à coup, il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise et s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir entraînée avec lui sur ce chemin tortueux semé d'embûches. Elle aurait pu vivre une vie tranquille, heureuse et normale, sans lui pour lui gâcher l'existence…

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais, ayant compris à quoi il pensait, la jeune femme le coupa avant qu'il ne parle :

« Ha ! Désolée, Severus, mais j'ai dit oui, dit-elle en lui montrant sa bague de fiançailles. Tu m'as demandée en mariage et j'ai accepté. Je regrette mais je ne te laisserai pas revenir en arrière, en me disant que c'est soi-disant pour mon propre bien…

\- Mais Iris, tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de tout ce à quoi tu vas devoir renoncer… Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire une chose pareille… la coupa Severus, horrifié de l'avoir mise dans cette situation.

\- Oh si ! Je m'en rends compte, Severus. J'ai accepté de devenir ta femme en parfaite connaissance de cause, tu ne m'as pas piégée, je savais pertinemment à quoi je m'engageais, je ne le regrette absolument pas et je sais que je ne le regretterai jamais.

Je suis très contente d'avoir décidé d'entreprendre des études de médicomagie, c'est un métier qui m'attire beaucoup et je suis sûre qu'il me plaira. En fait, je me fiche éperdument de ne pas pouvoir devenir Auror du moment que je peux rester auprès de toi. Car, crois-moi bien, je ne serai jamais heureuse qu'avec toi, Severus.

Et, en plus, comme tu l'as dit toi-même à Dumbledore il y a quelques mois, je serai beaucoup plus en sécurité avec que sans toi. Les Mangemorts ne me feront rien si je suis ta femme, ne t'en fais pas.

Et puis, je ne me débrouille pas si mal en occlumancie, non ?

\- Mais… voulut-il protester. Oui… finit-il par admettre, en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu vois ? Je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre puisque tu seras toujours là pour me protéger ! affirma-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, d'accord… De toute évidence, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais…

\- Absolument ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Puis elle ajouta, en voyant qu'il était toujours préoccupé :

« Allez ! Souris, Severus ! Ce ne sont que des hypothèses ! Pour le moment, tout va bien, alors profites-en !

\- Oui, tu as raison, comme bien souvent… » concéda-t-il en lui faisant l'immense plaisir de lui sourire légèrement.

Iris l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres puis lui proposa :

« Tu veux lire les réponses de Cyrielle, Joanna et Catherine avec moi ? On risque de bien rigoler ! Elles ne sont pas du genre à envoyer des félicitations classiques.

\- Oui, d'accord… Lisons ces lettres dans ce cas », répondit-il, en espérant que ça lui changerait un peu les idées.

Le soir, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour aller se changer chacun dans leur chambre, Rogue réfléchissait toujours aux scénarios qu'Iris avait évoqués cet après-midi…

En ôtant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, il se disait qu'il était vraiment égoïste de l'avoir entraînée avec lui dans un avenir si sombre et incertain… Se rendait-elle réellement compte de tous les sacrifices et de toutes les épreuves qu'elle devrait encore endurer si elle voulait rester à ses côtés ?

La vie serait loin d'être simple si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait elle devrait certainement supporter les remarques et les soupçons qu'on porterait à coup sûr sur lui mais aussi les regards hostiles et les accusations au cas où il serait contraint de se déclarer officiellement Mangemort aux yeux de tous… Ses amies lui tourneraient le dos et elle serait considérée comme faisant partie de leur camp, le mauvais camp…

Mais en même temps, se disait-il, en finissant de déboutonner sa chemise, il était certain qu'elle serait beaucoup plus en sécurité auprès de lui, en étant son épouse, plutôt que toute seule… Les Mangemorts pouvaient se montrer particulièrement atroces envers les nées-Moldues comme elle et, puisqu'elle était très jolie, ils se feraient certainement un plaisir de s'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la tuer…

Déjà que Nott et Dolohov avaient été très déçus de ne pas la trouver chez elle lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant… Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces horribles pensées et entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir alors qu'il enlevait sa ceinture.

« Tu t'es déjà changée ? » demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers elle.

Puis, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il constata que non. Elle était toujours habillée de la même façon que pendant la journée : un chemisier blanc à manches courtes et une jupe bleu marine très fluide. Elle avait seulement enlevé ses chaussures.

« Non, je ne me suis pas changée… répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

\- Parce que j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être le faire toi-même… répliqua-t-elle, en s'empourprant légèrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? interrogea-t-il, en haussant les sourcils, déconcerté par sa proposition.

\- J'ai dit que tu voudrais peut-être me déshabiller toi-même », répéta-t-elle avec aplomb, en le fixant dans les yeux, ses joues toujours bien roses.

Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, debout, torse nu, au milieu de sa chambre, observait la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit ? De toute évidence, oui, elle l'avait même répété deux fois… Et il n'était ni sourd ni sénile…

« Iris, tu… tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il tout de même, par précaution.

\- Sûre et certaine, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Je t'aime et je veux absolument tout partager avec toi. »

Alors, il plongea ses prunelles sombres dans ses yeux lagon, s'approcha lentement d'elle, posa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre dans son dos, et l'embrassa langoureusement, en la serrant tout contre lui. La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser et s'abandonna totalement dans ses bras.

Au bout de longues minutes passées à l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle, Rogue quitta ses lèvres sucrées et replongea ses yeux onyx dans ses pupilles claires.

Ensuite, il fit doucement glisser la main qui était posée sur sa nuque jusqu'au premier bouton de son chemisier blanc dans une douce caresse. Puis, il déboutonna lentement les trois premiers boutons et s'arrêta un instant, lorsqu'il eut découvert sa poitrine, que contenait un soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche.

Iris lui sourit pour l'inciter à poursuivre son entreprise et il défit les boutons qui restaient, après avoir fait ressortir son chemisier hors de sa jupe. Il posa alors ses deux mains sur son ventre et les fit lentement remonter vers le haut, en effleurant au passage ses seins, toujours enfermés dans leur soutien-gorge immaculé, et, arrivé sur ses épaules, il fit glisser le chemisier le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve au sol.

Une fois débarrassé du haut, Rogue s'occupa du bas. Il entoura la taille de sa fiancée de ses bras, en passant ses mains sur ses hanches puis dans le creux de ses reins, et il tomba finalement sur une fermeture éclaire qu'il dézippa doucement. Lorsqu'il l'eut descendue jusqu'au bout, la jupe tomba d'elle-même aux pieds d'Iris, révélant ainsi à la vue du maître des potions une petite culotte en dentelle blanche, assortie au soutien-gorge.

L'homme recula un peu et contempla pendant quelques instants sa belle qui était presque nue. Ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

Alors qu'il l'observait, il fut surpris de la voir s'avancer résolument vers lui. La jeune femme déposa alors délicatement ses mains fines et douces sur son torse et les fit lentement descendre jusqu'à parvenir au haut de son pantalon. Là, elle glissa ses doigts fins entre sa peau diaphane et le tissu, défit le bouton et abaissa doucement la tirette.

Severus étouffa une exclamation de surprise et la regarda faire, ébahi. Aucune femme ne l'avait jamais déshabillé, par Merlin ! Iris continua son entreprise, elle s'accroupit pour accompagner la descente de son pantalon, tout en caressant en même temps les jambes masculines, puis elle se redressa gracieusement lorsqu'il fut à terre et lui sourit.

« On est à égalité comme ça, déclara-t-elle, espiègle, devant la mine stupéfaite de son fiancé.

\- Pas exactement… » répondit-il, après être revenu les pieds sur terre.

Elle lui lança un regard envoûtant en lui souriant puis répliqua :

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, Severus… »

Elle porta alors ses mains derrière son dos, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, l'ôta et le lui tendit, en disant simplement :

« Voilà ! Maintenant, on est vraiment à égalité. »

Rogue, son regard soudain attiré par ses petits seins ronds qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui, prit le sous-vêtement qu'elle lui tendait puis il le laissa tomber à ses pieds et attira Iris à lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, des frissons incontrôlables parcourant leurs échines au contact de leurs peaux nues, la jeune femme sentit le désir qu'elle avait éveillé chez son compagnon durcir contre son ventre.

Severus la souleva dans ses bras, l'étendit sur son lit et se coucha à ses côtés.

« Severus, est-ce que… est-ce que ça fait mal ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes, tâchant de trouver les mots justes en ne voulant ni l'effrayer ni lui cacher la vérité, puis répondit :

« Cela dépend des personnes… Certaines femmes souffrent un peu alors que d'autres pas du tout… Mais rassure-toi, je ferai tout mon possible pour t'éviter de souffrir.

\- D'accord, merci… dit-elle en rougissant, rassurée par ses paroles.

\- De rien… Et, de toute façon, tu peux toujours m'arrêter à tout moment, si ça ne va pas, répondit-il, les yeux dans les yeux, en effleurant sa joue veloutée.

\- Oui, je sais, Severus, mais j'ai confiance en toi », déclara-t-elle juste avant qu'il ne reprenne ses baisers et ses caresses.

Iris faisait confiance à Severus, elle lui avait toujours fait confiance et, à l'avenir, même s'ils devaient subir des épreuves difficiles et douloureuses, elle savait que tout irait bien pour eux car ils seraient ensemble…

* * *

(1) Je suppose que les résultats des ASPICs doivent être plus ou moins semblables à ceux des BUSEs donc je reprends en grande partie le texte mais également la disposition du texte tel qu'on le trouve dans J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ , chapitre 5, p. 121-122.


	41. Chapter 41

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Nous voici presque à la fin de cette histoire. Il ne restera plus que le chapitre 42 et l'épilogue qui mettra fin à "Envole-moi". Comme je l'ai dit à certains en PM, je compte faire une suite mais elle n'est pas encore totalement écrite. Je la publierai d'ici quelques temps sous un nouveau titre "Mr. & Mme. Rogue". _

_Voilà trêve de blabla!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

Le lendemain matin, Iris se réveilla, nue comme au premier jour, dans les bras de Severus, qui, tout aussi dévêtu qu'elle, l'avait gardée tout contre lui pendant toute la nuit.

Elle leva doucement la tête vers le visage de son amant, l'une de ses fines mains caressant son torse, et ses yeux turquoise croisèrent ses pupilles sombres, qui étaient déjà braquées sur elle depuis quelques temps.

« Bonjour, Iris, déclara-t-il tendrement.

\- Bonjour, Severus, répondit-elle, en rougissant un peu malgré elle. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Le temps ne me paraît jamais long quand je suis à tes côtés », répliqua-t-il, sincère.

Iris sourit largement puis lui demanda, timide, en n'osant pas vraiment aborder le sujet qui la préoccupait réellement :

« Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, j'ai très bien dormi. Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi… »

Rogue, sachant pertinemment que ce qu'elle désirait réellement savoir était comment il avait trouvé leur première nuit ensemble, ce qu'il en avait pensé et si elle avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances, observa la jeune fille, amusé qu'elle n'ose pas le faire, et ajouta, en caressant négligemment le bras qu'elle avait posé sur son torse :

« C'était vraiment merveilleux… C'est l'une des plus belles nuits que j'ai passées avec toi…

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je ne te mentirai pas, répondit-il avec aplomb.

\- Pour moi aussi, ça a été extraordinaire… Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'avais si peur de franchir cette étape avec toi… Tu as vraiment été fantastique avec moi… À la fois doux, tendre, attentif et attentionné… Merci, dit-elle, les joues roses.

\- De rien… Je t'aime et je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon amour, répondit-il, en la serrant contre lui. Jamais je n'aurais fait quelque chose qui aurait pu te faire du mal ou avec laquelle tu n'aurais pas été d'accord. J'aurais encore attendu sagement aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait fallu jusqu'à ce que tu sois totalement prête, si tu n'étais pas venue me trouver de toi-même hier soir.

\- Je le sais bien, Severus… C'est ce qui m'a poussé à venir… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi et c'est l'une des nombreuses choses qui font que je t'aime. »

Et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

« Mais ce n'était pas ta plus belle nuit avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Pour moi, la plus belle nuit est la première que j'ai passée avec toi, le jour où, toute innocente, tu es venue me demander si tu pouvais dormir auprès de moi, après avoir été bouleversée par ta rencontre avec Nott… J'étais tellement heureux de savoir que tu avais confiance en moi à un tel point… répondit-il, après lui avoir souri tendrement.

\- En fait, tu es un vrai romantique, Severus, déclara-t-elle, touchée et amusée.

\- Oui mais je t'interdis de le répéter à quiconque… répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Promis, juré ! » rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, les yeux étincelant de malice.

Ensuite, la jeune femme caressa le visage de son fiancé, son torse et descendit vers son avant-bras gauche.

Severus eut un léger mouvement pour essayer de cacher sa Marque des Ténèbres mais Iris ramena doucement son bras vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur ce signe de malheur. Rogue la regarda faire, un peu déstabilisé, et elle répondit à sa question tacite :

« Je t'aime comme tu es, Severus, avec toutes tes qualités et tous tes défauts. Je connais ton histoire, je sais les choix et les sacrifices que tu as faits et je ne t'en aime que d'avantage.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi… » dit-il, en la serrant contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent encore un peu au lit, enlacés, puis, finalement, ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent et descendirent à la cuisine pour préparer et déguster un bon petit-déjeuner.

Quelques heures plus tard, Iris, qui avait reçu plusieurs hiboux de la part de ses amies, qui voulaient fixer une date pour se retrouver toutes ensemble une fois pendant les vacances, rejoignit Severus, qui préparait une nouvelle séquence de cours pour les cinquième année, dans son bureau.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de le déranger, puis attendit sagement qu'il ait fini de faire ce qu'il faisait, en regardant pour patienter les quelques livres qu'il gardait dans son bureau.

Rogue termina d'écrire ce qu'il avait en tête puis posa sa plume et se tourna vers Iris en lui demandant :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?

\- Tu as fini ? Je ne t'embête pas trop ?

\- J'ai terminé ce que je voulais faire pour aujourd'hui. Et tu ne m'embêtes jamais, cesse un peu de dire des sottises comme ça, répondit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Excuse-moi mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que j'ai cessé d'être un élément indésirable aux yeux des personnes avec qui je vivais. Alors, même si, toi, tu n'as jamais pensé ça de moi, c'est quelque chose qui reste et j'ai quand même toujours peur de t'ennuyer, s'excusa-t-elle, en songeant aux années qu'elle avait dû passer dans une famille d'accueil très loin d'être accueillante.

\- Je le sais… Mais j'aimerais tellement que tu arrêtes de penser ça… répondit-il, désolé. Viens », ajouta-t-il, en écartant sa chaise de son bureau.

Iris ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, elle vint s'installer sur les genoux de Severus et disposa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Alors, qu'avais-tu à me dire ? reprit-il, après avoir entouré sa taille de ses bras.

\- Ha oui ! On essaie d'organiser quelque chose avec Cath, Cycy et Jo pour se voir pendant les vacances mais on n'y arrive pas trop. On aimerait bien faire un petit souper ou quelque chose comme ça mais ça ne va pas : Cath et Cycy n'ont pas très envie de le faire chez elles car elles ne veulent pas être avec leurs parents et leurs frères et sœurs, Jo n'a qu'une toute petite cuisine et trouve que son appartement est trop petit et pas assez bien pour nous et on n'a pas non plus très envie d'aller au Chaudron Baveur… Alors là, on sèche un peu… lui expliqua Iris.

\- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas votre souper ici ? demanda spontanément Rogue.

\- Quoi ?! Tu… Tu serais d'accord ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

\- Iris, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès mais, si tu continues comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par me fâcher, répondit-il, légèrement exaspéré. Centième édition : tu es ici chez toi, ma maison c'est aussi ta maison, d'autant plus que l'on va bientôt se marier. Tu peux très bien inviter tes amies ici. Et si vous préférez rester entre vous, j'irai faire un tour ce soir-là ou je resterai cloîtré dans le labo ou dans le bureau, proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Oh pardon, Severus, je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès ! dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. OK, je leur propose qu'elles viennent ici alors ! C'est super gentil, tu es vraiment adorable ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Manquait plus que ça… répliqua-t-il, en faisant semblant de bouder. Après "pauvre chou" maintenant voilà que je suis "adorable"… Je me ramollis, on dirait… Il faut que je me reprenne avant la rentrée, ces cornichons d'élèves seront beaucoup moins assidus, s'ils n'ont pas peur de la chauve-souris des cachots. »

Iris se mit à rire de bon cœur et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Puis elle approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura, espiègle :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai à personne combien tu es adorable, tendre, romantique, prévenant, doux et attentionné avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas ternir ta fabuleuse réputation de terreur des cachots de Poudlard que tu as mis tant de temps à construire et à perfectionner.

\- Merci pour ta bienveillance, ma chérie », lui répondit-il, amusé.

Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser puis Iris quitta les bras de son fiancé pour se rendre dans sa chambre, qui avait été transformée en une sorte de dressing qui comportait toutes ses affaires, sa chouette et un bureau. Ensuite elle écrivit à ses amies qu'elles pourraient se réunir chez Severus et elle pour leur fameuse soirée et elle leur envoya Freyja pour leur porter le message.

Après quelques échanges de hiboux, la date fut arrêtée et quelques jours plus tard Iris ouvrit la porte de sa maison à Catherine, Cyrielle et Joanna. Comme elles avaient décidé de passer la soirée entre fille, Marvin n'avait pas accompagné Cath et Severus était seulement resté avec Iris jusqu'à ce que toutes ses amies arrivent.

Une fois qu'elles se furent toutes installées dans le salon, un peu intimidées de se retrouver chez leur ancien professeur de potions, Rogue, après les avoir saluées toutes les trois, déclara :

« Mesdemoiselles, encore félicitations pour vos ASPICs. Je vous laisse à présent, passez une agréable soirée.

\- Merci, professeur, répondirent-elles en chœur.

\- J'espère que l'on ne vous chasse pas, professeur ? demanda quand même Cycy.

\- Non, rassurez-vous, miss Row, vous ne me chassez pas.

\- Mais… vous êtes chez vous donc vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir… » ajouta Joanna, un peu hésitante.

Rogue, étonné que ces jeunes filles ne soient pas simplement soulagées de le laisser partir et amusé qu'elles veuillent le faire rester, répondit aimablement :

« Je vous remercie, miss Hastings, mais c'est également la maison d'Iris. Et puis, si vous me permettez de rester, n'aurait-on pas dû convier également le compagnon de miss Fawley ?

\- Heu… ben… balbutia Joanna, tandis que Catherine était devenue écarlate en entendant Rogue parler de son petit-copain.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, c'est ce qu'Iris et moi avions prévu pour cette soirée. J'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore que je passerai lui rendre visite ce soir pour vous laisser entre filles. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

\- Merci, professeur, c'est vraiment gentil. Bonne soirée à vous aussi. Et remettez le bonjour au professeur Dumbledore de notre part, dit Cyrielle.

\- De rien, miss, je n'y manquerai pas… » répondit-il à la Serdaigle avant de se tourner vers Iris et de parler un peu plus bas : « Bon je te laisse, si tu as le moindre problème, envoie-moi ton Patronus. D'accord ?

\- Oui, d'accord mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne vois pas bien ce qui pourrait nous arriver ici, tu sais », répondit Iris en souriant.

Il se pencha pour déposer un rapide petit baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor, s'inclina devant les trois autres filles, qui essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir leur étonnement face à ce qu'il venait de faire, et partit dehors pour transplaner.

Iris, qui avait suivi des yeux le trajet de Severus jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui, fut surprise de voir les regards éberlués de ses trois amies braqués sur elle.

« Quoi ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée, en les observant chacune tour à tour.

\- Waw ! s'exclama Joanna.

\- Pile ce que je pensais : Waw ! approuva Catherine.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! renchérit Cyrielle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? demanda Iris, un peu larguée.

\- Oh nous ? répliqua Jo en regardant les deux autres. Rien… On vient juste de voir à l'instant notre ancien prof de potions embrasser notre copine sur la bouche… Mais c'est normal…

\- Ouais, c'est pas grave, ça ne nous fait pas du tout bizarre… ironisa Cath.

\- Bah… Moi je les avais déjà vus au bal alors… Et je peux vous dire que c'était pas un rapide petit bisou comme celui que vous venez de voir ! C'était du sérieux, avec la langue et tout… Et je n'ai pas été traumatisée comme vous… intervint Cycy avec toute sa franchise habituelle.

\- Cycy ! s'exclama Iris, les joues rouges.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est vrai non ? demanda la Serdaigle, en toute innocence.

\- Oui mais bon… concéda Iris, un peu gênée.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit "Waw" comme nous alors ? demanda Cath à Cycy.

\- Parce que je trouvais ça trop mignon et attentionné. Et en plus, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait l'embrasser devant nous… C'est pour ça que j'ai dit "Waw" moi, répondit Cycy en regardant ses amies avec son air rêveur.

\- On le sait toutes depuis des années mais tu nous étonneras toujours, tu es vraiment spéciale comme fille… » répliqua Jo.

Les quatre amies rirent toutes de bon cœur puis elles s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour déguster le repas qu'Iris leur avait concocté et ensuite elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables.

Iris leur montra sa bague de fiançailles qu'elles trouvèrent toutes les trois fabuleuse, elle leur parla de son intention de faire des études de médicomagie et leur annonça que Severus et elle allaient probablement se marier dans le courant du mois de novembre. Elle leur confia également, les joues bien roses, après avoir un peu hésité, qu'ils avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble en tant qu'amants quelques jours plus tôt…

Sa révélation avait provoqué le silence complet de ses trois amies, qui étaient pourtant bien bavardes d'habitude, puis Cycy avait fini par rompre la glace en déclarant qu'elles se doutaient bien toutes les trois que Severus et elle n'allaient pas passer leur vie à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et qu'elle était vraiment très contente pour elle.

Cath lui avait ensuite demandé comment elle avait vécu cette première expérience puis, après avoir écouté toute son histoire, Jo avait conclu que Rogue était vraiment l'homme idéal et qu'elle aurait aimé que sa première fois se passe aussi bien que celle de son amie.

Iris fut extrêmement soulagée de la réaction de ses amies, même si, au final, comme elle leur avait annoncé leurs fiançailles, elles savaient bien que ce jour finirait forcément par arriver…

Ensuite, elles écoutèrent Catherine leur dire que Marvin avait été contacté par les Montrose Magpies, une équipe de Quidditch réputée, pour jouer au poste d'attrapeur. Il avait passé les sélections, avait été choisi et il devait commencer les entraînements en septembre. Cath et lui allaient prochainement s'installer ensemble quand ils auraient trouvé un appartement et Cath voulait trouver un emploi en rapport avec les créatures magiques, qu'elle adorait vraiment beaucoup.

Joanna, elle, leur raconta qu'elle avait des vues sur le responsable de la section divination, qui travaillait à la BMNL, tout comme elle, et qu'elle espérait qu'il allait bientôt se lancer pour l'inviter. Elle avait remarqué qu'il la regardait aussi très souvent mais jusque là il n'avait encore rien osé tenter.

Et enfin, Cyrielle leur parla de son idée d'ouvrir une pâtisserie qui vendrait tous les gâteaux, biscuits et douceurs que les sorciers aimaient le plus. Elle était vraiment très douée en pâtisserie et inventait sans cesse de nouvelles recettes, toutes plus succulentes les unes que les autres, les trois autres pouvaient en témoigner. C'est pourquoi, ses amies approuvèrent son idée et l'encouragèrent chaleureusement à s'engager dans cette voie.

Severus rentra un peu avant minuit et retrouva les quatre jeunes femmes toujours au salon en train de discuter, comme lorsqu'il était partit. Le voyant rentrer et s'apercevant qu'il était déjà tard, les trois amies d'Iris voulurent les laisser mais Rogue leur proposa avant qu'elles ne partent :

« Vous ne voulez pas boire un dernier verre avant de retourner chez vous ? Un whisky Pur Feu ou autre chose…

\- Heu… C'est gentil, professeur, mais on a déjà bu deux bouteilles de vin d'ortie et quelques-unes de Bièraubeurre… avoua Joanna, un peu honteuse.

\- Oui et en plus je n'aime pas trop le whisky Pur Feu, c'est trop fort… s'excusa Catherine.

\- Iris non plus n'aime pas le whisky mais je lui ai trouvé de l'alcool de rose qu'elle trouve très bon. Pas vrai, ma chérie ? rebondit aussitôt Rogue.

\- Oh oui ! C'est vraiment bon ! Goûtez un verre et après vous pourrez partir ! approuva Iris, ravie de l'amabilité de Severus envers ses amies.

\- D'accord ! Moi, je veux bien goûter », acquiesça Cyrielle pour inciter les deux autres, qui avaient bloqué sur le "ma chérie", à faire de même.

Finalement, Rogue leur servit à toutes les quatre de l'alcool de rose et à lui un whisky Pur Feu. Ils restèrent encore quelques dizaines de minutes à discuter tous ensemble devant leurs verres puis les amies d'Iris se levèrent pour partir.

« Merci beaucoup pour le verre, professeur. Vous aviez raison c'était très bon, s'exclama Cyrielle.

\- Oui, merci, professeur, renchérirent les deux autres.

\- De rien, mesdemoiselles… Mais ne pensez-vous pas que cela serait mieux si vous arrêtiez de m'appeler professeur ? Je ne suis plus votre professeur… En plus, vous êtes toutes les trois d'excellentes amies d'Iris et je pense que nous serons très souvent amenés à nous revoir, répondit Rogue.

\- Heu… Oui, peut-être… approuva Catherine, hésitante.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que nous vous appelions ? demanda Joanna, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi pas Severus ? » proposa-t-il simplement.

Iris, réellement enchantée par l'initiative de son fiancé, observait ses amies en priant Merlin et Morgane pour qu'elles respirent encore et pour qu'elles ne tombent pas dans les pommes, quand elle entendit Cyrielle déclarer avec assurance :

« Et bien, au revoir, Severus ! Et bonne nuit ! Merci pour l'alcool de rose, je ne connaissais pas. Et au fait, moi, c'est Cyrielle ou Cycy mais pas miss Row. »

Et elle embrassa le maître des potions sur la joue, avant d'aller également embrasser Iris.

« Au revoir, … Cyrielle, répondit Rogue après quelques instants de confusion, content de la réceptivité de la Serdaigle face à sa demande mais aussi surpris de son initiative tellement spontanée.

\- Oui… Au revoir, pro… Severus… dirent ensemble Cathernine et Joanna, totalement abasourdies par ce que Cycy venait de faire. Et vous pouvez aussi nous appeler par nos prénoms… ajoutèrent-elles.

\- Très bien… Catherine, Joanna, bonsoir », dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les deux amies firent la bise à Iris, car contrairement à Cycy, Cath et Jo n'en étaient quand même pas encore arrivées à ce degré d'intimité avec Rogue, puis elles sortirent et firent quelques pas dans la rue pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets des Moldus.

Quand elle eut refermé la porte, Iris revint se blottir dans les bras de Severus et plaisanta :

« Tu sais que tu viens de passer d'adorable à super adorable ?

\- Pfff… Oui, je m'en doutais un peu… Mais je vais faire avec ! » répondit-il, en riant et en caressant ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 _Voilà! Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_

 _A la prochaine!_


	42. Chapter 42

_Hello à toutes et à tous!_

 _Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Merci de me lire et de m'avoir suivi jusque là ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

Le premier septembre, Rogue était retourné à Poudlard pour y enseigner les potions et Iris avait commencé sa formation pour devenir médicomage au sein de l'université sorcière de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait permis à Iris d'emménager dans les appartements de Severus à Poudlard pendant la période scolaire, sachant pertinemment que son professeur de potions serait d'une humeur exécrable et encore plus massacrante qu'auparavant s'il ne permettait pas à sa fiancée de vivre auprès de lui.

Le vieil homme avait en effet bien vite remarqué que Rogue ne pouvait plus se passer de la jeune femme et qu'il aurait été terriblement malheureux et furieux s'il n'avait pas pu l'avoir avec lui dix mois sur douze. De plus, Dumbledore était ravi pour eux deux et ce n'était pas lui qui allait séparer deux personnes qui s'aimaient si profondément depuis tout ce temps comme eux.

Iris obtint même l'autorisation de déjeuner, avant de partir pour Ste Mangouste, et de souper, en revenant le soir, à la table des professeurs à côté de son futur époux.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait demandé l'avis de ses collègues enseignants et, une fois que la surprise provoquée par l'annonce des fiançailles du professeur Rogue avec l'ancienne Gryffondor fut passée, tous les professeurs, y compris Minerva McGonagall, qui avait bien failli s'étouffer avec du jus de citrouille en apprenant la nouvelle, avaient accepté de bonne grâce cette requête et l'avaient accueillie chaleureusement à leur table.

Leur couple avait bien évidemment étonné tout le monde à Poudlard, élèves comme professeurs, et ils avaient encore dû supporter des rumeurs qui avaient couru sur eux mais, à présent, ils s'en moquaient éperdument tous les deux : Severus était majeur depuis bien longtemps et Iris avait dix-huit ans et n'était plus étudiante dans l'école de sorcellerie, ils n'enfreignaient donc aucune règle.

Et puis, petit à petit, tout le monde s'était fait à les voir ensemble tous les deux et il était vite devenu normal pour tous de croiser Iris et Severus, côte à côte, dans les couloirs du château.

Le mariage approchait à grand pas, dans quatre jours, Iris et Severus échangeraient leurs consentements et uniraient leurs destinées à jamais devant toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient, car, à défaut d'une famille, dont ils étaient exempts tous deux, Iris et Severus pouvaient néanmoins compter sur leurs amis et sur les professeurs de Poudlard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris était rentrée de sa journée de cours à Ste Mangouste, épuisée, et elle était en train de lire un chapitre de son syllabus de pathologie des sortilèges, en surlignant les passages importants, assise dans son canapé favori, tandis que Rogue faisait les cents pas devant elle depuis au moins trente bonnes minutes.

Agacée par son va et vient incessant, la jeune femme finit par lui demander, en refermant son cours :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ?

\- Pardon ? Comment ça ? Je vais très bien… répondit-il, la tête ailleurs.

\- Severus ! Tu tournes comme un dragon en cage depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? persista-t-elle.

\- Rien… Je… Enfin… balbutia-t-il.

\- Severus, je t'en prie… souffla-t-elle, en portant les mains à ses tempes pour les masser. Tu m'as donné le tournis, maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu as, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est que… Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas réagir… commença-t-il, en la regardant avec des yeux inquiets.

\- C'est à cause du mariage ? J'ai invité trop de gens pour toi ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais inviter qui tu voulais…

\- Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux plus m'épouser ? demanda-t-elle, sans trop y croire.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Même si ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour toi de ne pas te marier avec quelqu'un comme moi… répondit-il, pessimiste.

\- Argh ! Severus ! Tu sais bien ce que j'en pense ! Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus ! » dit-elle, exaspérée.

Elle se leva, l'attrapa par un bras et le força à s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle se rassit ensuite à côté de lui, en tailleur, prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligea gentiment à le tourner vers elle et demanda doucement en plongeant ses yeux lagons dans ses prunelles onyx :

« S'il te plaît… Tu peux me le dire, je t'assure.

\- D'accord… On est le 31 octobre aujourd'hui… commença-t-il.

\- Oui, je suis au courant… On a même eu droit au banquet de Halloween tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle pour fêter ça, répliqua-t-elle en ne voyant pas ce que ça avait à voir avec le fait qu'il tourne en rond dans le salon.

\- C'est… C'est le jour où Lily est morte…

\- Oh… Pardon, Severus… Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit… répondit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Ce n'est rien… la rassura-t-il, touché par son geste.

\- C'est pour ça que tu fais des allées et venues dans le salon depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle, compatissante.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte… En fait, d'habitude, chaque année, je me rends sur sa tombe pour y déposer un bouquet de lys blancs… lui confia-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Et tu n'y es pas encore allé aujourd'hui… compléta-t-elle, perspicace. Pourquoi tu n'y as pas été ?

\- Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir… ni si je pouvais toujours le faire… Alors je n'y suis pas allé…

\- Severus… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble et qu'on va se marier que tu ne peux plus aller mettre de fleurs sur la tombe de Lily… Je ne t'empêcherai jamais de faire ça… Je sais que tu l'aimais et je peux comprendre combien c'est important pour toi d'aller la voir aujourd'hui…

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Tu ne penses pas que… que je la préfère à toi ou quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-il, angoissé.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi t'en vouloir d'ailleurs, et jamais je ne penserai ça », répondit-elle, en lui souriant.

Il l'observa, soulagé et reconnaissant, totalement rassuré par ses paroles, et il lui proposa :

« Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Je… Je ne voudrais pas te déranger… C'est ton moment avec elle… répondit la jeune femme, prévenante.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, en fixant ses yeux turquoise.

\- Bon, d'accord. Je mets des chaussures et un manteau et on y va », acquiesça-t-elle, en se levant du fauteuil, avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans leur chambre.

Iris et Severus sortirent ensuite du château, tous les deux habillés en Moldus, et, une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les grilles de l'enceinte de Poudlard, ils transplanèrent pour Godric's Hollow.

Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, vers le cimetière et Rogue guida la jeune femme à travers les allées pour finalement arriver devant la sépulture de Lily et James Potter.

Iris regarda Severus avec des yeux brillants et lâcha sa main pour lui permettre de s'approcher et de s'agenouiller devant la pierre blanche ; la jeune femme ne prononça pas le moindre mot et le laissa se recueillir en silence tout le temps qu'il voulait.

Après quelques minutes, Severus déposa son bouquet de lys blancs sur la tombe, se releva et se dirigea vers Iris qu'il prit dans ses bras et qu'il serra contre lui.

Il prit ensuite sa main dans la sienne pour repartir vers Poudlard mais avant de partir, Iris leva sa baguette magique et fit apparaître une couronne de marguerites blanches à côté du bouquet de Severus.

Rogue observa les fleurs qu'Iris avait fait apparaître, ému par cette attention de la part de la jeune femme, puis il la regarda dans les yeux et déclara :

« Tu es vraiment merveilleuse. »

Iris lui sourit, les joues roses sous l'effet de son compliment, l'embrassa puis ils rentrèrent à Poudlard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le samedi 4 novembre était finalement arrivé ; dans moins d'une heure, Iris allait épouser Severus, le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Elle était dans un état presque indescriptible : elle avait à la fois envie de pleurer et de rire, le temps qui la séparait de l'instant fatidique passait soit trop vite soit trop lentement à ses yeux, elle était tantôt heureuse de pouvoir bientôt se marier tantôt nostalgique en pensant que ses parents et Adrien auraient sans aucun doute aimé être là en ce jour si spécial pour elle.

Bref ses émotions partaient vraiment dans tous les sens mais elle était sûre et certaine d'une chose : elle aimait Severus de tout son cœur et était incroyablement heureuse de l'épouser aujourd'hui.

Iris avait bien évidemment demandé à ses trois meilleures amies d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur et elles avaient toutes les trois directement accepté en sautant littéralement de joie. Catherine, Cyrielle et Joanna étaient toutes les trois là pour l'entourer, la rassurer et l'aider à s'habiller en ce jour de fête.

Pour l'occasion, Iris avait choisi avec elles leurs robes, en imposant seulement la couleur lilas, en laissant à chacune la possibilité de choisir le modèle qui lui plaisait le plus.

C'est ainsi que Cath avait opté pour un modèle bustier plutôt moulant, à l'image de sa robe de bal en fin de septième année, Cycy pour une robe fluide et simple à fines bretelles et Joanna pour une robe à manches courtes et décolleté carré. Malgré les différences de style des trois robes, l'ensemble rendait vraiment très bien et Iris était vraiment heureuse que ses amies puissent partager ce moment avec elle, en conservant chacune leur propre style.

Quant à Severus, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, il avait demandé à Marvin, Robert et Dumbledore d'être ses garçons d'honneur.

Albus avait directement accepté avec un grand sourire et un regard rieur caché derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes et Marvin et Robert, une fois l'étonnement et le choc de cette demande inhabituelle passés, avaient également été ravis d'endosser le rôle de témoins pour leur ancien professeur de potions.

Iris et Severus ne s'étaient pas vu depuis la veille.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall était descendue hier soir dans les cachots et leur avait déclaré qu'il était de coutume pour les futurs époux de dormir séparément la nuit précédent le mariage. Elle était donc repartie, sous le regard surpris et étonné de Rogue, en emmenant Iris. La jeune femme avait ri de bon cœur en suivant McGonagall, qui la tenait par un bras, et avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de son ancienne directrice de maison.

Ils leur tardaient vraiment à tous les deux d'enfin pouvoir se revoir, ils n'avaient été séparés qu'une seule nuit mais désormais c'était déjà trop pour eux…

Iris et Severus avaient décidé de se marier dans le parc de Poudlard, face au Lac Noir, sous le chêne en dessous duquel ils s'étaient retrouvés lors la nuit du bal de fin d'étude en juin dernier.

Le personnel de Poudlard y avait installé un grand chapiteau magique en tissu blanc, qui pouvait contenir tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard, tous les Gryffondor de la promotion d'Iris, ses amis, son "frère" Thomas, qui avait tenu à venir à son mariage pour son plus grand étonnement mais aussi pour sa plus grande joie, et la famille Malefoy, qui étaient les seuls invités de Severus.

Le cadre de cet événement était tout simplement splendide.

Le chapiteau magique s'étendait sur une grande partie du Parc de Poudlard jusqu'au chêne, sous lequel ils allaient bientôt se marier, et comportait une piste de danse, une scène avec un orchestre, une centaine de petites tables rondes avec des nappes en dentelle blanche et argentée autour desquelles étaient installées des chaises en bois argenté, un buffet garni de nombreux plats succulents, préparés par les elfes de maison du château et un bar qui proposait toutes les boissons possibles et imaginables. Partout on l'on posait les yeux, des fleurs blanches et lilas ornaient les tables, l'entrée de la tente et les piliers qui soutenaient le dais en voile du chapiteau.

Après qu'on eut installé des chaises face au grand chêne et après que les invités se soient assis, Severus arriva le premier, dans un superbe costume de type victorien gris perle dont les boutons et les coutures étaient de couleur argentée, et vint se placer devant l'autel, où attendait déjà l'officiant.

Juste derrière Severus, un peu en retrait, se tenaient Dumbledore, Marvin et Robert, tous trois vêtus de la même robe de sorcier de cérémonie gris foncé avec à la boutonnière un petit brin de lilas pour être assortis aux demoiselles d'honneur.

Bientôt, de la musique s'éleva dans les airs et tous les invités se levèrent de leurs chaises et se retournèrent pour observer l'arrivée des demoiselles d'honneur, dans leurs jolies robes lilas, qui vinrent se placer en face des garçons d'honneur.

Severus regardait vers l'entrée, son cœur battant à tout rompre, lorsqu'il la vit enfin arriver au bras de Minerva, qui avait tenu à la mener à l'autel…

Iris portait une splendide robe blanche avec de longues manches en dentelle transparente brodée de motifs floraux qui laissait ses épaules nues et offrait un petit décolleté discret. Le haut de la robe se composait d'un bustier blanc recouvert de la même dentelle brodée que les manches puis la robe bouffante s'évasait à partir de la taille et recouvrait intégralement ses jambes au point que le tissu en voilage blanc traînait par terre (1).

Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon hors duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées brunes aux reflets roux et portait une couronne de fleurs blanches et lilas à laquelle était fixé un voile transparent qui s'arrêtait au creux de ses reins.

En voyant Iris avancer lentement vers lui, un magnifique sourire rivé à ses lèvres, le cœur de Rogue cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes et il retint son souffle. Elle était vraiment somptueuse dans sa belle robe de mariée, avec son bouquet d'iris blancs et mauves à la main, son doux regard turquoise ne regardant rien d'autre que ses yeux noirs.

Arrivée à la hauteur du maître des potions, le professeur McGonagall prit la main droite de l'ancienne Gryffondor et la posa sur celle de Severus puis elle partit s'asseoir au premier rang, au milieu des autres professeurs de Poudlard, après leur avoir lancé un regard attendri et ému, tandis qu'Iris et Severus ne se lâchaient pas des yeux.

L'officiant sorcier fit signe à l'assemblée de se rasseoir et il commença son discours :

« Mesdames et messieurs, chers amis et collègues, élèves de Poudlard, nous voici ici rassemblés en ce jour pour sceller l'union sacrée de deux sorciers : Iris et Severus. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Iris et Severus, est-ce bien ainsi que vous avez l'intention de vivre dans le mariage ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

\- Alors, devant tous ceux qui sont ici rassemblés, les mains dans les mains et les yeux dans les yeux, échangez vos consentements, reprit le célébrant.

\- Moi, Severus, je te reçois, Iris, comme épouse et je te promets de rester fidèle dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, et t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Moi, Iris, je te reçois, Severus, comme époux et je te promets de rester fidèle dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, dans la santé ou dans la maladie, dans la richesse ou dans la pauvreté, et t'aimer tous les jours de ma vie pour toujours et à jamais.

\- Joignez vos mains gauches, demanda l'officiant, avant de reprendre en agitant sa baguette magique au-dessus de leurs mains. Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés par le ministère de la Magie, je vous déclare désormais unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. »

Un rayon de lumière doré s'échappa de la baguette magique du célébrant pour venir s'enrouler tout autour de l'avant-bras, du poignet, de la main et des doigts d'Iris et de Severus et, lorsque le sortilège prit fin, un anneau doré et argenté finement ciselé ornait l'annulaire gauche de chacun des époux.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », termina le représentant du ministère.

Rogue se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit dans les bras avant de lui offrir un tendre baiser devant tous leurs invités qui s'étaient levés pour les applaudir.

Ensuite, toutes les chaises disparurent pour laisser le champ libre et les nouveaux époux se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste de danse, main dans la main, pour ouvrir le bal sur la chanson _Endless love_ de Lionel Richie et Diana Ross.

Iris et Severus commencèrent à danser, les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant tous les invités rassemblés autour de la piste de danse qui les observaient, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que plus rien d'autre ne comptait…

Alors qu'Iris, blottie dans les bras de son mari, se laissait guider sur ce magnifique slow, elle l'entendit lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ta robe est vraiment sublime mais je trouve encore plus magnifique la jeune femme qui est à l'intérieur.

\- C'est ton truc de me dire ce genre de choses sur la piste de danse pour me faire rougir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, en relevant la tête vers lui, les joues roses.

\- Peut-être, oui… admit-il, en souriant légèrement. C'est parce que tu es encore plus ravissante quand tu rougis comme ça. »

Iris sourit, en plongeant ses yeux turquoise dans ses yeux noirs, avant de déclarer :

« Je t'aime, Severus.

\- Je t'aime, Iris. »

* * *

(1) Voici à quoi je pense quand je vous décris la robe de mariée d'Iris : .

* * *

 _Encore un épilogue et c'est la fin de cette histoire! ;-)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori ou qui ont décidé de la suivre :_

05300mama, Aeryn Liz, Anotherbricinthewall, Astagram, Au fil de ma plume, Aurysadik, Bigy, DragonGirl70, , Georgie22, Gilgalad Swiftblade, GonKirua, Isis7056, Jennifer1876, Kahorie, Kathrara, KeanaB, Lady Volderine, LeaDupouy, Mael-kun, Maxine3482, Meonyl, Mileminia, Murna, Niakovic, Paladin Thorn, Sabriel Thranduiliel, Slythondor7456, TitePandaRose, ViperaEvanesca, Yami Nigorimashita, 2312, audrey56, audrey94460, caro1005line, cconcha-72, clara black wolf, coe 52, cyntia3062, gouigouimoreau, kainzer, noour, sabine090386, salmonelodie, sebferga, victoria leanansidhe, yashiro-san (pour les followers)

Aeryn Liz, Anelore, Anthea Lys, Chen Melin, Clemence345, Cloums, DragonGirl70, , Edith rose88, Gilgalad Swiftblade, Isis7056, Jude June, Kathrara, Krankar Volund, L.S Crisinelli, LaLoupe, Lapiz06, LeaDupouy, Mael-kun, Maxine3482, Mileminia, Sabriel Thranduiliel, TitePandaRose, ViperaEvanesca, Yami Nigorimashita, anksunamun67, audrey56, caro1005line, , coe 52, cyntia3062, gouigouimoreau, kainzer, leaden, lefoudeslivre, magbx, sebferga, sophiebeans, victoria leanansidhe (pour les favorites)

 _Merci beaucoup à tous! On se retrouve une dernière fois pour l'épilogue! ;-)_


	43. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dans le jardin, assise sur la terrasse avec son dernier-né sur les genoux, une femme regardait ses deux aînés jouer ensemble sous le soleil de la fin du mois d'août. En les observant tendrement, elle se remémorait tout ce que son mari et elle avaient dû endurer pour en arriver à cet instant de bonheur présent…

Après ses études à Poudlard, Iris avait entamé une formation de cinq ans pour devenir médicomage et épousé Severus lors d'une magnifique cérémonie devant tous ses amis et tous les professeurs de l'école de sorcellerie.

Durant ces cinq années, elle avait assisté à de nombreux cours magistraux, s'était rendue à d'innombrables conférences, avait exécuté des stages dans différents hôpitaux ainsi qu'à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sous l'œil vigilant de madame Pomfresh, avait préparé et défendu une thèse devant un jury de dix médicomages et guérisseurs aguerris mais surtout elle avait été à l'écoute de son mari et elle l'avait soutenu lorsque le célèbre Harry Potter avait fait son entrée à Poudlard.

Le garçon qui a survécu avait, en effet, et c'est peu dire, donné pas mal de fil à retordre à son cher Severus et ce depuis sa toute première année. Iris avait fini par arrêter de compter le nombre de fois où le garçon s'était mis dans des situations périlleuses et le nombre de fois où son cher et tendre avait dû intervenir, en toute discrétion, pour le sortir de là…

La jeune femme avait bien essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de les faire changer d'avis l'un sur l'autre, disant à Severus que Harry était un garçon intelligent, modeste et gentil et à Harry que Severus était un homme bon, loyal et courageux mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu l'écouter, ils s'étaient laissés aveugler par leurs premières impressions et n'en avaient pas changé.

Malgré la sympathie que Harry éprouvait pour Iris, qui vivait au château avec Severus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le professeur Rogue comme un homme froid, cynique, injuste, sournois voire même cruel. Le garçon lui avait d'ailleurs demandé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'une femme comme elle faisait avec un homme comme lui et elle lui avait répondu exactement la même chose que Dumbledore : « J'ai confiance en lui », et elle avait ajouté : « Et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Severus, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le visage de son pire ennemi, qui avait gâché une bonne partie de sa scolarité à Poudlard avec sa bande de maraudeurs et ses mauvaises plaisanteries, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur cet enfant. Alors Iris avait eu beau dire tout ce qu'elle voulait mais rien n'y avait fait : il ne l'aimait pas. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de tenir sa promesse et de le protéger durant toutes ces années…

Au bout de ces cinq ans, Iris décrocha son diplôme de médicomage avec les félicitations du jury, elle fut engagée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste au service des blessures par créatures vivantes et elle donna naissance à leur premier enfant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Severus. Ils le prénommèrent Adrien, en l'honneur de son "grand-frère" trop tôt disparu, et l'élevèrent dans leur foyer rempli d'amour.

Hélas, moins d'un an après la naissance de leur petit garçon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres refit surface, fin juin, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et les choses commencèrent à se compliquer pour Severus et Iris… C'est à partir de ce moment qu'Iris put prendre pleinement conscience du rôle d'agent double de son époux et des dangers auxquels ils s'exposaient quotidiennement tous les deux…

En effet, à l'annonce du retour de Lord Voldemort par Harry et Dumbledore, Iris s'était engagée avec Severus, Catherine, Marvin, Joanna, Cyrielle et beaucoup d'autres dans l'Ordre du Phénix et, dans un même temps, Rogue les avait présentés, elle et leur fils, Adrien, au Seigneur des Ténèbres et aux autres Mangemorts…

Sans toutefois prendre la marque, à l'instar de Narcissa Malefoy, Iris fut donc contrainte de suivre son mari en l'accompagnant aux réunions des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de feindre sa loyauté envers Lord Voldemort, en jouant exactement au même jeu dangereux que Severus. Les Rogue furent donc forcés d'apparaître ensemble dans les deux rassemblements de sorciers aux idées totalement opposées…

Heureusement, les cours d'occlumancie que Severus dispensait à Iris depuis sa septième année avaient porté leurs fruits et l'esprit de la jeune femme était devenu aussi hermétique et impénétrable que celui de son mari. D'autant que sa détermination et sa ténacité avaient été renforcées par la présence de leur fils qu'elle désirait plus que tout protéger de la colère de Lord Voldemort.

Comme ils l'avaient tous les deux prévu, Iris, en tant qu'épouse de Severus, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'eut à subir aucune remarque désobligeante ni aucune atteinte de la part des Mangemorts.

Bien sûr, au début, savoir que Rogue avait épousé une Sang-de-Bourbe en avait rebuté plus d'un mais lorsqu'ils la virent pour la première fois, ils la trouvèrent extrêmement jolie, docile (Iris avait bien été obligée de le leur faire croire pour ne pas embarrasser Severus et pour qu'ils l'acceptent plus facilement) et intelligente.

Son diplôme de médicomage les impressionna et elle leur fut souvent d'une grande utilité pour soigner leurs blessures, ce qui eut vite fait de leur faire oublier son statut de sang.

Lord Voldemort lui-même fut enchanté de constater que Rogue avait suivi ses conseils en oubliant l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait dû tuer presque quinze ans plus tôt et épousé une femme plus digne d'intérêt, quoique toujours d'aussi basse extraction…

Grâce à cela, Severus avait acquis une plus grande confiance de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était à mille lieux de se douter qu'il continuait malgré tout de protéger Harry Potter en mémoire de sa mère. Son mariage avec Iris avait rendu sa couverture encore plus solide qu'elle ne l'était déjà auparavant.

Étant femme de Mangemort, Iris échappa à la convocation de tous les nés-Moldus émise par le ministère de la Magie et contrôlée par la Grande Inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage. Les Mangemorts travaillant au ministère la classèrent parmi les Sang-Pur, tout comme Severus, en falsifiant leurs actes de naissance, leurs arbres généalogiques et leurs papiers d'identité.

En outre, Iris, qui avait rapidement réussi à se faire accepter par les Mangemorts, avait même réussi à convaincre Yaxley de modifier le statut de sang de Cyrielle et de son frère, Max, pour leur éviter des ennuis. Charmé par le sourire enjôleur de la jeune femme, qui lui avait en plus évité de perdre l'usage de sa jambe après une mission dangereuse, Yaxley leur avait inventé des ancêtres sorciers et les avait classés parmi les Sang-Mêlé.

Iris avait également fait partie de l'équipe de médicomages qui avaient soigné Arthur Weasley lorsqu'il s'était fait mordre en pleine nuit par Nagini, alors qu'il surveillait la salle des prophéties pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hippocrate Smethwyck, Augustus Pye et elle-même étaient finalement parvenus à trouver un antidote au venin du serpent pour que les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées puissent enfin se refermer, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à ingurgiter une potion de Régénération sanguine toutes les heures.

La jeune femme, ayant remarqué que le serpent quittait rarement son maître et avait souvent pour tâche de tuer ou de manger ses ennemis, par prudence, avait gardé un échantillon de son venin ainsi que de l'antidote que ses collègues et elle-même avaient conçu et elle avait entrepris de créer une sorte de vaccin qui les protégerait, Adrien, Severus et elle, si jamais il prenait l'envie au Seigneur des Ténèbres de les attaquer au moyen du serpent.

Severus avait été un peu sceptique au début lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son projet mais, après y avoir réfléchi, il dut bien reconnaître que la jeune femme avait vu juste la plupart du temps quand elle avait envisagé leur avenir et il s'était donc joint à elle pour l'aider à mettre au point la formule de son vaccin. Il leur fallut près de deux ans pour obtenir un résultat probant mais ils y parvinrent néanmoins et Iris put ainsi vacciner toute sa petite famille.

Malheureusement, elle ne put pas en faire profiter ses amis car le 30 juin de l'année précédente Severus avait été contraint d'assassiner le professeur Dumbledore à la place de Drago Malefoy et d'endosser le rôle de directeur de Poudlard.

Depuis ce jour, Rogue avait été considéré comme un traître et un Mangemort et elle comme une partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle aurait aimé encore pouvoir aider ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre mais elle ne le pouvait plus depuis cette funeste nuit de juin. Elle avait même été renvoyée de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste à cause du crime qu'avait commis son mari…

En septembre 1997, Rogue étant désormais directeur de Poudlard l'avait engagée comme chef de l'infirmerie et avait placé madame Pomfresh sous ses ordres pour le plus grand déplaisir de la petite infirmière qui les considérait comme des traîtres…

Néanmoins les deux femmes avaient dû s'entendre afin de soigner les élèves victimes des punitions des Carrow ou de leur cours douteux d'art de la magie noire, en serrant les dents, révoltées par des actes si barbares commis envers des élèves innocents.

Mais ni Iris ni Severus ne pouvaient faire le moindre commentaire sous peine de faire rater le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place depuis de si nombreuses années. Ils devaient se contenter de limiter les dégâts et de protéger les élèves du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux et sans éveiller les soupçons.

Fin avril 1998, Iris, enceinte de huit mois, connaissant les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pressentant la révolte prochaine des étudiants et professeurs de Poudlard et le début d'une guerre contre Lord Voldemort, se rendit chez son "frère", Thomas, pour lui confier Adrien.

Elle expliqua au jeune papa de deux enfants, avec qui elle était restée en contact en lui envoyant régulièrement des lettres, qu'une sorte de guerre se préparait dans son monde et qu'elle craignait pour la sécurité de son fils. L'homme, voyant la gravité de l'affaire sur le visage de la jeune femme, ne chercha pas à en apprendre d'avantage et accepta de bonne grâce de veiller sur son neveu. Iris le remercia chaleureusement et partit non sans avoir lancé quelques sortilèges de Protection sur la maison londonienne par précaution.

Bien lui en prit car le lendemain dans la nuit du 1er au 2 mai, une guerre éclata à Poudlard et Rogue fut forcé de s'enfuir, en s'envolant par la fenêtre d'un couloir, poussé à la retraite par les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Malgré les années qui avaient passé, Iris se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cherchant Severus dans tous les coins du château, Iris était tombée sur Harry, Ron et Hermione au détour d'un couloir. Ron avait pointé sa baguette sur elle mais Harry et Hermione la lui avaient fait baisser.

« Ron ! Elle est enceinte ! s'était exclamée Hermione. Et elle n'a même pas sorti sa baguette magique !

\- Et alors ? Elle est avec eux ! Ceux qui ont tué Fred ! Et c'est la femme de Rogue ! Le traître qui a lâchement assassiné Dumbledore et qui a blessé George ! répliqua Ron, furieux.

\- Peut-être mais son bébé et elle n'y sont pour rien ! Elle n'a jamais pris part aux combats ! trancha Harry en écartant d'un bras Iris de son chemin.

\- Savez-vous où est Severus ? Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi ! Il faut que je le retrouve à tout prix ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, bien au contraire… Je veux juste retrouver mon mari ! » les avait-elle implorés, en retenant Harry par le bras.

Harry s'était dégagé de sa poigne et les trois Gryffondor s'étaient regardés, perplexes, hésitant à lui faire confiance alors qu'elle était l'épouse du plus grand traître de tous les temps, puis ils l'avaient entendu poursuivre :

« Severus n'est pas celui que vous croyez tous ! C'est un homme infiniment bon, loyal et courageux. Il te cherchait tout à l'heure, Harry, pas pour te livrer à Voldemort mais pour te révéler quelque chose pour que tu parviennes à le vaincre ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, s'il vous plaît ! Je pense que Voldemort veut le tuer à cause de la baguette de Dumbledore mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur… Je veux juste retrouver mon mari… » supplia-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Hermione, émue par ses paroles, avait également les joues baignées de larmes, Harry, lui, observait Iris dans les yeux d'un regard perçant comme pour sonder sa sincérité, Ron, lui, aucunement bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, lui cracha :

« Vous croyez que vous allez nous berner avec vos mensonges ? Vous êtes sournoise comme lui ! Hermione, Harry, venez, on s'en va…

\- Oui mais elle vient avec nous, déclara subitement Harry qui n'avait pas lâché Iris des yeux. Il est dans la Cabane hurlante avec Voldemort et Nagini », lui révéla-t-il.

Le visage d'Iris devint alors encore plus livide qu'auparavant et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

« Quoi ?! Mais Harry ! Tu es dingue ? s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

\- Non, je la crois, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance… » répliqua-t-il, convaincu par son amour pour son mari (même si c'était Rogue), par la franchise de son regard et surtout par le fait qu'elle ait appelé le mage noir Voldemort et non le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Iris, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient alors revêtu la cape d'invisibilité, qui ne couvrait que le haut de leurs corps, puisqu'ils étaient trop grands et trop nombreux dessous, et ils s'étaient élancés dans les couloirs, avaient dévalé des escaliers, traversé de nombreuses pièces puis le parc de Poudlard, tout en évitant les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, en en renvoyant sur leurs ennemis et en repoussant des Détraqueurs près de la Forêt Interdite.

Puis ils étaient arrivés devant le Saule Cogneur, l'avaient immobilisé et avaient emprunté le tunnel sombre qui conduisait à la Cabane hurlante.

Là-bas, cachés derrière une caisse en carton, ils avaient suivi l'échange entre Voldemort et Rogue et avaient vu Nagini fondre sur lui et lacérer sa peau avec ses crochets venimeux. Iris avait serré de toutes ses forces la main qu'Hermione lui avait donné pour la soutenir et plaqué son autre main sur sa bouche pour éviter de hurler sa douleur.

Quand Voldemort fut parti, ils se précipitèrent tous vers Rogue.

Tandis qu'Iris s'affairait à lui donner les premiers soins, Rogue, trop faible pour parler longuement, livra ses souvenirs à Harry pour lui dévoiler sa véritable allégeance et lui donner les clés de la victoire contre Voldemort. Puis les trois jeunes laissèrent Iris et leur professeur de potions dans la Cabane hurlante et repartirent vers le château de Poudlard.

Pendant que le destin du monde magique était en train de s'accomplir au dehors, Iris s'appliquait à soigner les blessures de Severus avec de l'essence de dictame et lui faisait boire une potion de Régénération sanguine.

Elle fut profondément soulagée de constater que son vaccin avait été efficace lorsqu'elle vit les plaies se refermer peu à peu et le visage de son mari reprendre quelques couleurs.

Quand elle l'entendit lui dire faiblement :

« Alors c'est toi qui dois voler à mon secours maintenant ? »

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser passionnément, puis elle répondit, en pleurant :

« Oh ! Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot !

\- Aïe… s'exclama-t-il, alors qu'elle pesait de tout son poids avec son gros ventre sur son corps meurtri et endolori. Cette fois-ci, tu m'écrases vraiment », ironisa-t-il.

Iris le relâcha pour éviter de le faire souffrir plus longtemps et déclara :

« Au moins tu sens que tu es en vie non ?

\- Oh oui… Ça fait terriblement mal…

\- Je t'aime, Severus !

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie… Si tu savais à quel point… » répondit-il en caressant son ventre rond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ensuite, Voldemort vaincu par Harry Potter, la réputation et le nom des Rogue avaient été rétablis et ils avaient même tous les deux été décorés par le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en personne, au même titre que le trio d'or et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Iris avait retrouvé ses amies qui l'avaient suppliée de leur pardonner leur manque de confiance en elle et la vie avait tout doucement repris son cours.

Le château de Poudlard avait été reconstruit, Iris avait réintégré son poste de médicomage à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et Severus avait enfin obtenu le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Iris avait mis au monde une petite Irène un mois pile après la bataille de Poudlard et Severus et elle avaient vendu la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, qui était devenue trop petite pour eux quatre, pour acheter un cottage dans le Surrey, à environ quarante-cinq minutes de Londres, en pleine campagne.

C'est là, dans ce jardin, qu'Iris observait tendrement Adrien et Irène jouer ensemble, tandis que la petite Lily buvait tranquillement son biberon sur ses genoux.

Iris sentit soudain deux grandes mains se poser sur ses épaules et, souriante, elle renversa la tête en arrière pour embrasser son mari qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Severus vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, prit la petite fille, qui tenait fermement son biberon en mains, sur ses jambes et entoura les épaules de sa femme d'un bras.

« C'est une vraie petite gourmande celle-là ! commenta Rogue, en caressant la joue de sa cadette.

\- À qui le dis-tu ! C'est une ogresse ! Je suis bien contente qu'elle soit passée au biberon celle-là… » s'exclama Iris, en passant inconsciemment une main sur sa poitrine.

Severus rit de bon cœur à sa remarque et à sa réaction puis il l'écouta poursuivre :

« Adrien et Irène n'étaient pas comme ça, je pense que ça doit venir de son prénom… Ton amie, Lily, elle était gourmande ?

\- Oh oui ! Très gourmande ! Ça m'amusait tellement de la voir engloutir desserts sur desserts à Poudlard… » répondit-il, nostalgique.

Pour toute réponse, Iris lui donna un baiser puis embrassa le front de la petite fille.

Bientôt, Irène courut vers ses parents et s'exclama, les poings sur les hanches :

« Maman ! Adrien ne veut pas me prêter sa baguette magique !

\- Mais elle est à moi ! se défendit Adrien qui venait de les rejoindre. Monsieur Ollivander l'a dit : c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier ! »

Severus regarda Iris en riant et écouta sa fille continuer à l'adresse de son frère :

« Mais je veux juste la voir ! Je ne veux pas te la prendre ! Je sais bien qu'elle est à toi ! Et je ne vais pas la casser, c'est juré !

\- Adrien, prête-lui ta baguette pour qu'elle puisse l'observer, décréta Severus, amusé et attendri par sa fille qui ressemblait tellement à Iris. Mais attention, ce n'est pas un jouet, on vous l'a déjà assez répété, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses enfants.

\- Mais maman… essaya le garçon en se tournant vers sa mère.

\- S'il te plaît, fais ce que te dit ton père, mon chéri. Ta petite sœur veut juste la regarder et elle y fera très attention. Pas vrai, Irène ? déclara Iris.

\- Oh oui, je vais faire très attention », répliqua la petite fille, très sérieuse.

Le petit garçon, résigné, tendit alors sa baguette à sa sœur pour qu'elle puisse l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, sous l'œil vigilant de leurs parents, et la récupéra quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu vois ? Je ne l'ai pas cassée… dit Irène à son grand-frère.

\- Non, c'est vrai… Excuse-moi… répondit-il, en se rendant compte que sa sœur ne voulait finalement pas grand chose.

\- Ce n'est rien… Quand j'aurais la mienne, moi aussi, tu pourras l'avoir en mains si tu veux.

\- Merci, c'est gentil… Tu veux faire une partie de Bavboules ? proposa-t-il, en voulant se faire pardonner.

\- Oh oui ! Chouette ! s'exclama la petite fille, ravie.

\- Allez, viens », répondit son frère en l'entraînant par la main.

Severus et Iris regardèrent leurs aînés jouer gentiment ensemble dans le jardin avec une pointe de nostalgie car le lendemain matin, à onze heures précises, Adrien prendrait le Poudlard Express pour la toute première fois…

Le bonheur d'Iris et de Severus était parfait : ils s'aimaient profondément, ils avaient trois magnifiques enfants qu'ils chérissaient de tout leur cœur, ils faisaient un métier qui leur plaisait et ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir depuis que la guerre était terminée.

 _Tout était bien._ (1)

 **FIN**

* * *

(1) J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la mort_ , Dix-neuf ans plus tard, p. 882. Dernière phrase de la saga.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin de cette histoire!_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui l'ont lue, reviewée, mise en favori ou suivie! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous tous!_

 _Une suite est en cours d'écriture, elle s'appellera_ **"Mr. & Mrs. Rogue"** et contiendra les années "Harry Potter".

 _Peut-être à une prochaine sur une nouvelle histoire!_

 _Bisous_ _;-)_


End file.
